Embracing Ice
by Yabou
Summary: [SessKago] She had never known his past and had never really wanted to, but its hard to hate someone when you see the truth. If only the well had allowed her to live in the lies she had built up around him, her enemy...Her Sesshoumaru...
1. Deviated Fate

**EDITED: 2008-03-27 IMPORTANT**

**FFNET has taken out my dividers. Until I am able to resolve this issue, chapters 1 - 35 will have no breaks where necessary. Please visit my profile to see other sites where this story is posted to read chapters 1 - 35. Thank you, Yabou**

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Others to be announced.

Rating: M (FanFictionNet) / MA (MediaminerOrg) (A Single Spark)-_I will post links when there are variations._

****

This Section: K+ (PG) - Language, Violence

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter One: Deviated Faith

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

A long, strenuous day of shard hunting had swiftly turned into a bloody night of struggles when the giant eagle youkai swept down upon the weary group. No one had sensed any danger in the immediate vicinity, and the attack seemed unwarranted since the demon did not scream out in vain for the few shards of the Shikon no Tama that hung safely around Kagome's neck.

The eagle smiled deliriously as Inuyasha released another attack that was only dodged or swiped away with a beat of the demon's powerful wings. Nothing seemed to work on the over eager creature. She arrogantly taunted them while they scrambled around her in desperate attempts to catch her off guard.

She let out a mocking laugh when Inuyasha failed to land another blow.

Kagome wanted to give her a swift kick in the can.

She was tired and hungry, and this demon was definitely the last thing she wanted to deal with after arguing for nearly three hours with a stubborn hanyou who refused to allow her to return home. Sighing in remorse over lost sleep, she pulled the small kitsune into her arms and darted for a new haven since her current hiding position had just been flattened by the aforementioned hanyou.

Ducking down behind a tree, she watched Sango clash head on with the eagle in order to keep it away from her. A familiar feeling began to well up deep inside her chest, and she felt the tears brimming behind her closed eyes. _'Weakness.'_ She vehemently shook her head and clutched the jewel and the kit closer. '_I am not weak. I'm doing what needs to be done. The jewel has to be protected.'_

She could hear something sneering at her in the background. It had to be a terrible thing when your own mind turned against you. Even she thought she was weak, and she was even too _weak_ to admit it.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out, fighting against the strong youkai. She was in a losing battle. This demon was too strong. "Get away!"

Kagome nodded quickly and started to leap away only to be stopped in her tracks.

Giant black wings surrounded her form; she dropped the kit and whispered that he run.

"So, miko…you're the one all this fuss has been about?" The eagle gave her a penetrating look, as if sizing her up. "You don't seem like much to me."

The young woman remained silent in fear.

The demon laughed. "Can't even protect yourself? What kind of white magic user are you?"

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"That brat can't save you now, bitch. For hell's sake, stand on your own two feet." Her opponent glared at her in disgust. "You aren't even worth my time or effort."

Kagome felt the anger began to surround her body and roll away from her feet in waves. "_What_ did you call me?"

"Ah, so you can be riled?" The eagle smiled. "Bitch. I called you a bitch."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from somewhere outside of the tent of feathers surrounding her body.

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm coming!"

The eagle's eyes narrowed. "Well, we can't have that, now can we? I was just starting to have a little fun with you."

Her sharp black beak grasped the back of Kagome's hakama and lifted her high into the air with one powerful thrust of her shimmering wings.

Kagome shrieked. This definitely wasn't a good thing. "Let me down!"

"Shut up, bitch," came a muffled reply.

"No!" She pounded her fists against the rock hard surface of the demon's beak and kicked her legs into her chest. "Put me _down_!"

The eagle merely giggled.

Inuyasha was rushing through the trees beneath her feet, becoming smaller and smaller as the demon soared above the clouds.

Definitely not good.

"Kya!" Kagome screeched into the animal's small ear canal in a desperately high pitch.

The eagle flinched and fumbled in the sky, beginning a swift dive toward the earth.

"No! No! No!" She clenched a few of the feather in her small hands. "Don't drop me!"

"Bitch!" The eagle was obviously infuriated and rolled out of the plunge. "How dare you!"

"I-I-I!"

"No, shut up, you human bitch!" The youkai shook her violently. "You wished to be released? Well, have at it!" Her mouth opened, and Kagome felt the wind rushing against her body in a new direction. She was falling, faster and faster, toward a clearing that she recognized.

She saw the well grow larger and larger and prayed that Inuyasha would see her before it was too late.

Her life flashed before her eyes, and she found herself lost in regret for the things she had never been able to accomplish. Her tears were lost in the wind.

"Kagome!" She could hear Inuyasha in the distance, but even she knew that it was too far. She could only hope that the well would ease her fall by pushing her into the future at a slower pace.

Curling into a ball, she shot down the well and released a sigh of relief, but she unfurled too soon. She felt the world go black as her head and other limbs scraped against the sides of the old wood.

A foggy voice rang through her head as her brain began to shut down. _'You were never supposed to be the catalyst of so many problems, miko-child. You have deviated from your chosen fate, and the pathway must be corrected. …I am sorry.'_

Kagome could only moan in response.

Kagome groaned and burrowed into the silky sheets. Extra strength Tylenol and a very dark room were definitely in order. Her head was pounding and practically resonated with distress. Letting loose a small yawn, which became the source of more discomfort, she settled for whimpering in pain until her mother decided to take notice and show some pity on her.

The voice that called out to her, however, was not expected. "Human?"

Her eyes shot open, and the feeling that resulted could have been compared to that of a knife gouging out her brain. "W-Whooo's there?" she finally managed to hiss out.

"Drink." The obviously female voice commanded and pushed a steaming cup to her swollen lips.

"Wh-at?" She croaked.

"It will relieve your pain."

Well, she didn't need to hear that twice.

The woman laughed softly as she gulped down the strong tea. "You will be able to sit up in a moment's time."

Kagome snorted but was surprised when the pain quickly began to subside and allowed her to examine her surroundings.

Her gaze fell first on the immaculate room. She could see the sun beating down on shoji screens that had been painted with a calm garden scene. A wardrobe of an elegant sort was pushed against the far wall directly in front of her pallet, and a few pillows had been thrown into the unused corners. Her hands smoothed the white and red patterned silk covering her lap as she forced her unwilling body into a sitting position.

Then, she gasped out at the beauty of the woman beside her. Her face was framed by long silver hair that was twisted into an elaborate design upon her head. Piercing amber eyes twinkled with amusement when Kagome struggled to speak.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered, worrying frantically on the edges of the fabric in her hands.

The woman's soft laughter ceased and was replaced by shock. "What did you say?"

Kagome did not respond. She couldn't stop staring the at the navy crescent moon and magenta stripes that adorned the woman's face.

The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kagome." She managed with only a small pause for her discomfort. "Who are you?"

The youkai woman nodded. "I am Lady Bishou, wife of Lord Konton of the Western Lands."

Kagome released a small, helpless sob. "Where am I?"

"You have been moved to our political home in Nara."

She nearly cried. "Nara?"

"Yes, Nara. The capital of our country Japan."

"Oh Kami." Kagome hugged the sheets. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

"I have never heard of this Can-sass, but we will do what we must to return you there." The woman stood. "You should not move any longer. The pain will only return and grow."

"How did I get here?" Kagome questioned herself, not really expecting the woman to reply.

"My Lord found you in the bottom of a well during his travels. According to my Lord, you have been in a deep state of sleep for nearly two lunar cycles." The woman's nearly harsh look softened notably at the mention of her husband. "He has a very gentle heart. I could not deny him when he brought you here to me."

__

'Two months? I've been knocked out for almost two months? Oh, Kami!' She sighed. "Thank you very much." One hand clutched her forehead as the small, steady throbs began to increase in strength and duration. This was all too much. "I think that I should sleep now."

"Very well." Lady Bishou nodded and quietly left the room.

"Nara?" Kagome whispered into the heavy air of the happy room. "Where have I heard that capital before? It wasn't in the Edo period… Okay, think Kagome. Remember those history classes that you were there for."

Her fingers absently twirled a loose lock of hair. "Before Edo, there was the Azu…something or another…and before that there was Muromachi Period, right? Right. Okay, Nara wasn't in either of those…so before that was the Kamakura and Heian Periods…and…"

She couldn't bear to go on. She remembered. _'And before that was the Nara Period.'_ "When was that? What year?" She mentally began separating the eras in her mind. '_1945-1912, 1912-1868, 1868-1603, that's about where I was with Inuyasha…1603-1573, 1573-1338, 1338-1192, 1192-710..._'

"No…" A tear began to sting her right eye. "I'm somewhere between 710 and 1192? Oh, Kami-sama. What am I going to do?"

She could feel her pupils dilating when she fell into shock. She could hear her short pants and gasps for air, but there was nothing she could do. She was unable to stop the sharp stabs of pain that shot into her body and caused spots to form in front of her eyes.

Slowly, the edges of her vision faded into a ring of black, and after a few minutes she laid unconscious, swaddled in silken sheets.


	2. My Son

****

EDITED: 7/10/05

In response: I will continue, and the story will most likely be 30 to 50 chapters (leaning more toward 50).

- - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter Two: My Son

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

She could feel the hundreds of years of history trapped beneath her fingertips as her hands delicately played across the top of the garden scene on the shoji screen of the far wall. Lady Bishou had only left a few moments before and had explained that this particular piece of work was what Lord Konton had been retrieving when he had happened upon her lying in the bottom of the well. She was amazed by the intricate patterns.

Sweeping cranes that blended perfectly with the early morning's sky watched the many koi in the pond beneath her fingers, just waiting for one to leap out of the water and into their awaiting bellies. She smiled as she gently traced a beautiful water lily. It seemed so out of place and alone in the far corner of the painting, but Lady Bishou had explained that the water lily was the symbol of purity and peace in a world of war. Kagome smiled at the idea. Water lilies had always been her favorite flower.

The youkai Lady of the house had agreed that she would take Kagome to see the real water lilies in their own garden whenshe felt that she was well enough to travel past the boundaries of her room. She tiredvery easily, and the Lady still feared for the state of her returning health.

Kagome released the painting and wandered back to her pallet. She had been confined to the room for an additional three weeks after two initial attempts to escape back to the well, but after hearing that she was nearly twelve days away she resisted the urge to fight first and think later. It would do her no good to die out in the wilderness. She had to survive.

She had a jewel to complete.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down into the soft, feather mat with that thought.

'So, I'm in the 700s with nothing to do but sit and wait. Will Inuyasha be able to come back and find me? Am I trapped here?' Such questions led to what seemed the inevitable over the past few weeks. _'Why am I here in the first place?'_

Her mind attempted to refocus on a voice that she had heard upon first falling into the well, but the sound was weak and without definite syllables. It was useless.

Over the last few days, when she had been the most conscious and lucid, she had been able to gather that the Japanese capital, Nara, had only recently been formed, and therefore, she was only in the very earliest of stages of the Nara Period. Oh, joy.

"Damn it." She whispered into the room, stubbornly kicking her pallet for good measure.

The well shouldn't have tossed her into this new time period. She was supposed to stay in the Edo Period and finish gathering the Shikon shards that she had scattered throughout the nation. She was supposed to have been able to go through the well once the jewel was complete to finish her high school and university educations while visiting the feudal friends that had become family over the four year journey.

She was supposed to one day knock some sense into that stupid hanyou, and he was supposed to realize that he couldn't live without her. Then, she was supposed to have a huge traditional white wedding on the shrine steps in front of Goshinboku before falling into the past to repeat the event for her adoptive family.

And finally, and most importantly, she was supposed to live happily ever after with the hanyou of her dreams and have many, many children.

But unfortunately, she first had to find a way to get out of the room in which Lady Bishou had imprisoned her. What a waste.

She snorted at her own impossible thoughts. Even if she _did_ manage to find a way out of this new time period, she highly doubted that one bop over the head would bring the stubborn hanyou to his senses. It was all just a product of wishful thinking on her part.

"Why did you do this to me?" She questioned the distant time portal.

No answer…as if any were to be expected.

Well, she had hoped…

Pushing away a past that could not currently be dealt with, since it was the future and all, she looked at her immediate future. _'Oh, that was a confusing thought. I can't think about my past because it's the future? Or, I can't think about the future because it's the past?'_ "Urg!"

She sighed. This had to be what was often referred to as 'cabin fever.' She was going crazy in her pretty prison.

"I just need to feel the wind on my face." She closed her eyes and imagined a gentle breeze brushing back the long strands of her ebony hair, tickling her cheeks and nose. "Yes."

With a resolute nod, the young miko forced herself into a sitting position. Once the initial dizziness had subsided, she made a quick fight to stand and took a few swift steps toward the door, afraid that slowing down would cause the nausea to catch up with her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lady Bishou carefully swept a loose lock of her long silver hair out of her eyes and stared into the small, polished silver mirror. Her hands trailed carefully over the prominent crescent moon and maroon stripes.

Ever since the arrival of the strange young miko, she had been nearly on edge. The woman's whispered words of her first awakening had been frightening. No one was supposed to know of the young Lord's existence, and yet this woman spoke of him with a familiarity. She was shocked to say the least.

Sesshoumaru was in a constant state of danger in the ever changing world around them. Youkai everywhere feared losing their powers to the rapidly growing human population, and the battles that were being thrown about like child's play killed by the thousands. Bishou feared that her young son would not live if he were to be discovered.

Lord Konton was only a third of the way through Sesshoumaru's training, and there was no way that he could fight against so many that wanted him dead so much.

The weak minded humans did not realize that her Lord and her Son were not the source of their problems. Many feuding daimyos in the north had been the reason for the most recent outbreak. They fought over a small plot of fertile soil and wealthy trading villages.

She sighed. The outcome was inevitable. Her Lord would be forced to fight in the place of his under-trained son. She knew that he would not risk the death of his only child and heir when he still thought himself quite capable of defeating many.

"I pray to the Kami of Nature that you will be well, My Lord." Her knuckles turned white against the mirror's delicately crafted handle. "I pray to the Kami of Nature that my Son will be as strong as My Lord." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Please, do not let my love die."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome giggled happily as the small fish nibbled at her toes. It felt good to dip her feet into the cool water of the brook.

"What are you doing in the water, Kagome?" Lady Bishou wiped the remainders of watery weakness off of her cheeks. "You will allow yourself to become sick with such foolishness."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, Lady Bishou, but I couldn't help myself. It practically called to me."

"Nonsense." The woman gave a slight roll of her eyes and a gentle grin to soften the bite of her words. "I will not have My Lord's work be in vain. Remove yourself from the water this instant."

Kagome nodded and wadded to the edge.

"What are you doing away from your room?" She questioned. "Who allowed you out?"

Kagome frowned. "I didn't know someone was supposed to be guarding the door. I'm tired of being in that room. It's awfully beautiful, but it's very hard to stay in the same place for so long when I am so used to moving about constantly."

"You must refrain." She responded methodically. "You are still far too weak to be gallivanting about in such manners. It is beneath your position, Miko."

"Why?"

It was the Lady's turn to frown. "Because it is considered so."

Kagome couldn't help herself. Her head fell back in laughter at the pure ridiculous nature of the statement. Trailing slowly to the bank, she gathered the tabi socks in one hand and sat at the edge of the breezeway.

Lady Bishou brushed a few pieces of imaginary dust away from her shimmering green kimono and came to stand at her side. "Why do you laugh?"

"Because, what you said made no sense."

"It did make sense." Lady Bishou reasoned. "It would not be considered appropriate by others if you were seen traipsing about in such a manner. It leads people to doubt your credibility."

Kagome's eyebrows raised at her reasoning. "So, you don't think it's inappropriate, personally?"

Lady Bishou let out a light laugh. "I did not say that."

Kagome giggled. "But you meant it."

"Maybe, I did."

"You did." Kagome found herself staring at the demonic markings covering the woman's face once again. She had not tried to question her again, mainly for that fact that she had been in and out of consciousness for the last few weeks.

Lady Bishou's eyes became somber. "Why did you say the name Sesshoumaru when you first awakened?"

Kagome frowned, not knowing whether or not she could answer the question honestly. "I…Your facial markings remind me of a demon that I once heard of named Sesshoumaru." Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ah." She nodded. "I see."

"Why?" Kagome interrogated. "Do you know him?"

The youkai frowned. Slowly, she nodded. This young woman could be trusted. She could feel it.

"How?"

"He is my Son."

- - - - - - - - - -

-Yabou


	3. Lord Sesshoumaru

****

EDITED: 7/11/05

- - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter Three: Lord Sesshoumaru

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

"Your son?" Kagome's eyes widened drastically.

Lady Bishou gave a curt nod. "He is. And, that brings me to a question. How do _you_ know him? I do not believe your previous excuses. You spoke with familiarity. Do not lie to me." Her voice tilted to a dangerously low level. "I will know, and I do not take well to deceit."

Kagome floundered for an explanation. _'Think, Kagome, think! You can't tell this youkai the truth! What am I going to do! Oh, Kami! What have I gotten myself into this time?'_

She gaped for an answer for several more minutes before a deep baritone voice shocked her into a whole new stage of oblivion. "Mother?"

Lady Bishou slackened her growl. "Yes, Sesshoumaru?"

He appeared at the end of the breezeway, and Kagome found herself gasping for air. His body seemed to glow with the after effects of residual sweat, and his hair gleamed in the early afternoon's sunlight. "Is something wrong? I sensed your discomfort."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the way he still seemed to be able to ignore her, or any one else he deemed unimportant.

"Just a slight misunderstanding, Darling. I am glad that you have come. I would like to introduce you to Lady Kagome." The older woman waved an elegant hand toward Kagome.

The young miko frowned at the honorable term.

Sesshoumaru gave her a slight bow. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kagome."

Kagome started to choke on her own air flow. Never, in all of her eighteen years had she imagined the Lord Sesshoumaru acknowledging her as a Lady…hell, she couldn't even see him calling her anything.

"T-The pleasure is mine, Lord Sesshoumaru." She returned his bow with a slightly deeper one of her own.

"Hm." He gave her a thoughtful look.

She could've died on the spot at his show of emotion, the careful way he grasped his chin between his forefinger and thumb while his other arm supported his elbow. _'That's right. He still has two arms.'_ She thought offhandedly.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?"

She blushed. "I don't think so."

He gave a small smirk. She felt her heart double its speed. "Are you sure?"

She pushed away the overwhelming urge to fan herself. "Quite."

Lady Bishou watched the exchange with an observant eye. The young human claimed never having known her son, but she couldn't help noticing the odd reactions she had. She was hiding something. She smiled to herself. She was nothing, if not cunning and devious.

It was one of the things that her husband loved the most about her.

"Mother, do you wish to visit Nara today?" She smiled at the thoughtfulness of her son. He knew how she felt, being trapped within the boundaries of their political home. It was unsafe for her to travel outside without the assistance and protection of her family as of late.

"Yes, I believe that would be enjoyable." She turned to the secretive young woman. "Do you wish to attend, also?"

Kagome gave her the most beautiful smile she could muster. "I would absolutely love to. Does that mean we're going outside?"

Lady Bishou laughed at her innocent antics. "Of course. Let us be on our way then. We must return home before the evening meal. Lord Konton will appear with us tonight."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh when the Lady did so freely. It was such a pure and joyous sound that rang as clear as a bell throughout the garden.

Sesshoumaru led the way out of the gate and toward the main house. A servant quickly appeared at his side holding his haori. He gavea slight nod of thanks and scooped up the abundant material.

Kagome watched his reactions in awe. He had made a small chuckle when his mother laughed, and even now he seemed to be looking at the world through optimistic eyes. It wasn't the Sesshoumaru she had seen at all.

__

'What happened that made him so cold? Where did this Sesshoumaru go?' The thought of what violent occurrences it could have taken to force away his good nature caused her to shudder for his sake.

She already knew that his mother would die. _'Is that what caused it? Did Lady Bishou die a tragic death? Did he never get revenge? What about his father? Was it his death? Was it the mating of his father to a human woman after his mother's death? Was it Inuyasha's birth?'_

Kagome couldn't help the sadness and pity that swept through her body. She had never before considered the great misfortune and heartbreak that Sesshoumaru might have encountered. She had thought that his cold and unforgiving nature was born of his aristocracy, but Lady Bishou and even this Sesshoumaru seemed to accept her even though she was a human.

That was another question that had plagued her since her awakening. Why didn't they shun her because of her human nature? Lady Bishou had mentioned that Lord Konton was a gentle soul, but she hadn't said that he was kind to her because of her species. She could have simply meant because of her injuries.

Oh, the agony of it all. How she wished for her great, big bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol at that moment. It was all too overwhelming.

"Lady Kagome?" Sesshoumaru questioned, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Yes?" She watched as he held out a pair of reigns to her.

"Do you know how to ride?"

She blushed. "No, not really. We don't have many horses where I live."

He frowned. "No beasts of burden? How do you manage to travel?"

"I'm not really able to travel that much at home." She fidgeted for an answer, worrying on the edges of her sleeves. "I've had several _conditions_ concerning my health." She scowled once she realized that she had resorted to her demented grandfather's excuses.

"Obviously." He snorted.

"Hey," she jerked the reigns out of his hands and dug one of her hands into her hip. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He raised his eyebrows as if he thought it required no explanation, then in a slow voice he responded, "My father found you sleeping in the bottom of a well and carried your lifeless body around for two lunar cycles. I would think no other reasoning would be required."

Kagome turned a violent shade of red. "Oh, that."

Lady Bishou trotted her dark brown mare over to the bickering couple. "Is it safe that you ride, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I'm sure that I'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru gave a disbelieving snort. "Suit yourself."

Kagome growled.

Lady Bishou let out a very bell-like laugh.

- - - - - - - - - -

They had only been riding a few minutes, but Kagome already felt like she was permanently detached from her backside. She, however, refused to complain because of the certainty with which Sesshoumaru had told her that she was riding incorrectly and would, therefore, be in pain.

So he was right, but she wasn't going to let him know it. _'Knowing him, he'd probably just gloat about it anyway, the bastard.'_

As if on cue, Sesshoumaru let out a small sneeze and turned to look at her.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _'Oops.'_

A change of subject was definitely in order. "What do you do in Nara?"

"We youkai hold our meetings here over any dispute that involves more than two Lords. Most of them are quite petty though. They are usually a battle to gain more land. It is an ongoing struggle in our world." Lady Bishou replied.

"I see. Your world and my own resemble each other quite closely."

"What is the manner of this village, Can-sass?" She inquired.

Kagome struggled to cover her laughter. "I don't come from Kansas;that was an expression. I actually come from a large village called Tokyo."

"And, what purpose does it serve?"

Kagome thought of an acceptable answer. "Well, we have a government thatdoes many of the things that you were discussing, but they are also responsible for punishing wrong doers, unlike yours."

"Your Lords do not properly take care of the delinquency in their own lands?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Well, yes and no." Kagome was stunned that he would show an interest. She forced herself to remember that this was not the Sesshoumaru she knew. _He_ had never hurt Inuyasha. "Our 'Lords' are responsible for gathering the offenders, but we have a larger and stronger central government that are in charge of dealing out their retribution."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "That is a waste of time. How can anyone be judged fairly if it is impartial?"

Kagome frowned at his reasoning. "What do you mean? It is the ability to be impartial that allows them to deal a fair punishment."

"True, but how can anyone impartial understand the true evils of the misdeed?"

"Hmm." She was unable to answer it. "I don't know."

He nodded. "Of course you do not."

"Sesshoumaru!" Lady Bishou chastised. "That is enough. You will refrain from provoking my guests in the future."

His eyes sparkled. "That I will."

"I mean it, Sesshoumaru." She growled.

He jerked his head back to the road ahead of them. "Of course, Mother."

Lady Bishou sighed. "He is as incorrigible as his father sometimes."

Kagome giggled at the thought. What would Lord Konton be like?

- - - - - - - - - -


	4. Nara

****

EDITED: 7/11/05

- - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter Four: Nara

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome gasped when they finally entered the gates of the capital, Nara. Large Buddhist monasteries rose high into sky and gleamed in the early afternoon sun. She remembered the earlier lessons about the structure of the city and was amazed at the similarities between Nara and the Tang Chinese capital, Chang'an, that it was modeled after.

The strong influence of religion was also predominant. Traveling monks and priests mingled together discussing the latest influences of the _Sutra of Golden Light_, a Buddhist teaching that established a historical human being and the Laws of Truth and Light.

"This is amazing." Kagome marveled.

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. "It is nothing. These _humans_ use their laws and literature to establish their supremacy over one another. They allow the weak to rule the strong."

Kagome frowned. "Yes, but what can any simple person do to change that?"

He growled. "If they have a weak ruler, then the obvious answer would be rebellion and re-creation. They allow themselves to flounder while their rulers waste away in their own soil."

"That's disgusting." Kagome gagged. "Don't you know that they'd be killed if they tried to overthrow the Empress Gemmei?"

Lady Bishou shook her head. "Maybe it is not she who is the problem. It is impossible for a person of such power to control all of her subjects all of the time."

"Huh?"

Lady Bishou sighed. "Empress Gemmei has been a strong leader. She has created a point of centralization for our Great Nation and currently employs many people. It is the daimyowho abuse their privilege. They take advantage of the villagers they believe are weak and work them weary. They kill their own people."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome continued to frown. Something about the entire conversation had been bothering her. "You don't look down on them simply because they are human?"

Lady Bishou laughed. "Why would I do that? They cannot help the way they are born. They did not choose to be mortal. It would be wrong of me to judge them so."

Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's small nod from the corner of her eye. _'If he feels this way now, what made him become so condescending toward the human race? What changed you, Sesshoumaru?'_

"What will you look for in Heiji kyo (Nara) today, Mother?" Sesshoumaru asked.

She smiled. "I believe that Kagome is in need of more appropriate apparel for the High table. Do you not agree?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to glance over her attire and gave a curt nod with a small smile. "Indeed."

Kagome fumed. "What is that supposed to mean?" She urged her horse to trot closer to his.

He smirked. "It means, Miko, that you are coarsely dressed."

"That's not a very nice thing to say." She huffed.

Lady Bishou giggled underneath her breath. _'They banter like children.'_ "Now come, Kagome. That is not what he means. You will be appearing before Lord Konton tonight. The Inu no Taisho expects no less than excellence."

Sesshoumaru appeared to grimace at that, but Kagome couldn't really tell. While he was more open, he wasn't exactly tap dancing while jolting out the lines to "Singin' in the Rain."

That thought made her laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshoumaru growled, obviously forced into a bad mood by the mention of his father.

She smiled a little brighter. "Nothing at all, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Ah," Lady Bishou grinned. "My favorite seamstress, Lady Yura, it is wonderful to see you on such a lovely day."

Kagome openly gaped at the young woman. Her long black hair was tied back in a very traditional style, and her clothing was simple, yet exquisite. It also covered _everything_. _'Much the opposite of her future choice of wardrobe.' _Kagome snorted.

"My greetings, Lady Bishou and Lord Sesshoumaru. Who is your _beautiful_ guest?" Kagome noticed her slight sneer. Apparently not all demons were as accepting of the human race.

Lady Bishou forced a graceful smile and nod. "This is _Lady_ Kagome. She is preparing for the High table this very evening and would like to be more suitably clothed."

Yura gave a curt bob of her head and darted back into the shop.

Lady Bishou pulled Kagome close. "You must watch her, my dear. She is a wonderful seamstress, but she does not take well to certain people."

Kagome smiled back. "It's okay, really. Why do you use her if you know that she doesn't like humans?"

The older woman gave a light laugh. "No one else can make a kimono quite like she can. No one has ever discovered her secret techniques for stitching and embroidery."

Kagome frowned. _'Ew. I bet I know…that's disgusting!'_

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome nearly kissed the stony ground when she was finally permitted to leave the shop. Yura had forced her to try on every disgusting gown she could manage to get her hands on, and that had just been the beginning.

After discovering one suitable kimono, she had been obligated to make sure that it would look as appealing on her person as it did on the dummy. Each elaborate knot she had tied had been pulled tight with a mammoth amount of strength and hatred. Kagome had been sure that she would have died with the application of the last layer if Lady Bishou had not insisted that it was waning late in the evening and their appearance at supper would soon be required.

Yura hadn't been satisfied.

So with promises to returnthe following week, Kagome had been allowed out of the restricting outfit and onto her horse.

The ride back was blanketed in silence. Lady Bishou and Sesshoumaru seemed comfortable enough, but Kagome was wrapped in her own thoughts.

She had been thinking about the same thing since the moment she awoke in the strange mansion. _'I want to go home.'_ Every free second of every day had been filled with thoughts of her mother, brother, and grandfather, and every other moment was overflowing with additional memories of Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

__

Inuyasha.

__

'I miss you. I wonder what you're doing now.' She rolled the contemplation over in her mind before quickly dismissing it. _'It won't do any good to think about that right now. One step at a time.'_

"Kagome?" Lady Bishou questioned. "Is something wrong?"

Her response was a sad smile. "I miss my family."

She nodded. "I understand."

"Will Lord Konton take me home?"

"I am sure that he will do what he is able. Where is your home, my dear?"

Kagome grimaced. She had finally asked the one thing that could not be explained. "It's a long story."

Lady Bishou frowned. "I see. Perhaps, it is best saved for our meal conversation then."

"Maybe." Kagome weakly nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -


	5. Her Request

****

EDITED: 7/11/05

- - - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

Chapter Five: Her Request

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - - -

She couldn't breathe. The tight cords that held her clothing in perfect place were cutting off what little nuances of air she could manage to suck in while hyperventilating. It was impossible to tell how long it would take her body to die, but she could only hope that it would be after dinner so that they might be able to drop her lifeless corpse down the well.

Ah, the optimism.

She gave a weak smile to the older human girl to her right. There was no possible way she could go through with this. _'Exactly what am I supposed to say? Hi, my name's Kagome, and even though you don't know me, I've heard of you and you're supposed to be dead.' _She snorted sardonically to herself. _'Oh, and by the way, Lady Bishou? Yeah, your husband either dumps you or you die too because he gets a new wife! Isn't that wonderful!'_

It was definitely going to be a long meal.

"How am I supposed to ask the ruling Lord of the Western to drop everything he's doing and escort me back to a well in the middle of nowhere?"

If insane asylums existed in any way, shape, or form she would definitely be the first one to be locked up.

"Dinner is being served, My Lady." A new servant darted in and out of the room before she had any chance of protesting.

Frowning, she pushed aside the shoji screen, "I guess its time to face the music."

"It is not a normal occurrence to be entertained by the musicians or geisha during our meals. Is it so in your homeland?" Sesshoumaru appeared at her side in all of his lordly glory.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she scanned his plain black clothing. _'Definitely nowhere near the caliber of what he wears in the Feudal Era.'_

"Do you disapprove of _my_ state of dress, Lady Kagome?" He asked through thinly masked amusement.

She gave him an angled smile. "Of course not, _Lord_ Sesshoumaru."

He let out a low, rolling chuckle, and Kagome nearly felt her heart stop. It was such a soothing and free-spirited sound - one that she had never imagined coming from the lips of such a cold-hearted demon. _'But he's not the same, is he? This is not the Sesshoumaru that I know.'_

She wanted to cry out at the thought. The only living creature that she remembered did not remember her. It was a cruel truth in a tragically unfair world.

She was completely and utterly alone in a strange world that she had only seen in a few, brief pages of her history books.

"Is something wrong?" He innocently questioned.

Giving him a sad smile, she vigorously shook her head in reply. Her voice was no longer able to produce appropriatesyllables.

"Very well." He held out his arm. "May I escort you to our meal?"

She gave a weak nod. His actions were only further proof that this was not someone that she remember, or that could possibly remember her in return. "Thank you." The sounds from her throat were slightly hoarse and not her own. She didn't care. The noise kept her from thinking far too much.

"You are welcome." He automatically returned, placing her small hand in the crook of his elbow and moving forward while she jostled along beside him.

In the end, she was glad that he had asked because there was no way she could have found this room on her own. They had made so many twists and turns in unknown breezeways and corridors that she feared she would have to ask him to escort her back to her room at the completion of dinner. _'How embarrassing. I can't do anything on my own.'_

"Ah, choosing to be civil, Sesshoumaru?" A hearty baritone chortled.

Kagome felt the immense waves of unbound youki crashing against her aura in a true sign of power and had to restrain her knees from collapsing into puddles of mud. This demon - that she had once seen in death - was the cause and answer to so many problems in her life.

Her eyes took in the way his bangs fell against his forehead in a manner very similar to Inuyasha's unruly hair. She noted that his face was also more angular than either Inuyasha's or Sesshoumaru's. But, he also held the slightly straighter nose and more rounded lips of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome allowed a small giggle to echo inside of her head when she silently noticed that Lord Konton's neck and forehead must have been a family trait, considering the fact that both of his sons possessed them. _'What weird traits to pass on…'_

Lord Konton stood taller than even the Lord Sesshoumaru of the Feudal Era. He had broad shoulders and well muscled arms that looked as if they could punch through a brick wall or tickle a laughing child on a whim. His kimono was a combination of only three colors- blue, white, and red.

She smiled at the thought that Lord Konton could possibly be the perfect combination of his offspring. His moves were controlled and calculated, much like Sesshoumaru's, but his eyes bore into her very soul like molten lava. A look she had often been given by Inuyasha. She often times felt that he seemed to know what she was thinking; it made her feel naked inside, like she could never hide anything from him.

"Father," Sesshoumaru spoke, drawing her away from her musings. "This is Lady Kagome, a miko of unknown origins."

The Inu no Taisho gave her a slight, respectful bow. "Greetings and welcome, Lady Kagome."

"Lady Kagome, this is my father, Lord Konton, Ruler of the Western Lands and the Inu no Taisho."

Kagome gave the elder demon a deep, sweeping bow, not knowing if it was entirely appropriate to speak without being spoken to first.

Lady Bishou's entrance allowed her reprieve from the chance of making a mistake. It was very important that she was able to influence Lord Konton correctly. _'Otherwise, I'll never get back.'_

"Ah, my beautiful wife." He greeted the youkai-woman with a hearty smile. "Your face is most welcome after my travels."

She gave him a blushing laugh in return. "You were gone a mere two days, My Lord."

He winked. "Any time without you is an eternity."

__

'Maybe he's related to Miroku.' Kagome thought while listening to the Lady's bell-like laughter echoing through the chamber.

"Come." Lord Konton motioned the party toward a long, low table. "Let us dine."

Lord Konton dropped into a kneeling position at the head of the table and signaled for Sesshoumaru and Lady Bishou to sit at his right and left while Kagome was left sitting on Sesshoumaru's right side.

The meal was carried out with silence dominating the women while the men focused on topics of economics and newly gained territory somewhere to the north.

Kagome endured the supper simply by staring at her food and contemplating exactly how she should go about asking for her safe return to the Bone Eater's Well. It would be difficult, to say the least, and she could feel her courage slipping with each warm grain of rice that slid down her throat and pooled into the forming knot in her stomach.

There was no way around it.

So, with dinner set aside at last she whispered at her disregarding audience.

Both males paused in their slight argument over the usage of the fertile territory in the North and turned to give her a bewildered look.

"Did you speak, Miko?" Lord Konton questioned.

She bowed her head. "Yes, I did, My Lord." Now was the key. She had to make him realize the importance of her return without telling him anything. Her mental eyes rolled, _'Well, that should be easy…**NOT!**'_

"Do you wish to speak of something?" He composed himself.

She looked up. "Yes, I do."

He was intrigued. Never mind the fact that he could have killed her merely for speaking out of turn in his presence. She was bold. "Then speak."

She, once again, found the strong lines of the cherry wood table very interesting. "I wish to return home, My Lord."

"That is reasonable." He nodded. "Do you wish this, Lord Konton, to inform your village to send the provisions necessary for your journey?"

She gave a weak smile at his mannerisms. "That is not possible, My Lord."

He snorted. "Surely they wish your return."

"They do." She nodded.

"Are they too poor?" He asked.

"No." She responded meekly. "They are only…unable."

He felt the first tick of frustration dawn upon him. "Wounded, then?"

She considered it. They may well have been injured after the attack from the eagle youkai. "They are so few in number and strength that they would be unable to retrieveme in their current situation."

"You are from a smaller village then?"

"I am not from a village, really. I travel with a small group helping those who are less fortunate." She twisted the words about for a moment before deeming them satisfactory.

"I see." He gave a curt nod. "Well, you are free to leave whenever you wish, then."

She frowned. He was a little hard-headed, it seemed. "I cannot go alone."

"Why not?" He arched one delicately sculpted brow.

She felt the heat begin to rise in her cheeks. Shame was a terrible feeling. It added to the uneasiness in her stomach. "I am…not capable of protecting myself."

"Not capable?" He repeated her words in disbelief. "You are a miko, are you not?"

"Well, sort of."

"Can you not protect yourself with your purity?"

Her face shaded a brighter red. "No, I cannot."

Lord Konton tilted his head to one side. "Why not?"

She felt tears welling up behind her closed eyes. "I do not know why."

"What is your purpose if you cannot use the powers your body houses?"

The words stung, and she had to bite her tonguein order to keep from crying out at the truth of his accusation. "I d-do not know."

His eyes softened at the slight waver in her voice. "What is it you request, Lady Kagome? I will do my best to serve you."

Kagome took two deep, calming breaths before answering. "I would like to request an escort back to the place where you found me."

"To the old well?" He questioned, not sure if she really knew where he had found her or not.

"Yes."

He sighed and gave a moment to thought before answering. "Very well, I will arrange it. But, may I ask you why you wish to return _there_?"

"I will know my own way home from there." She quietly responded. _'I hope.'_

- - - - - - - - - -


	6. Suppose

****

EDITED: 7/11/05

- - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter Six: Suppose

By: Yabou

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru, I have an important task for you." Lord Konton paced the span of his office.

He already knew what it was. His father wished that it would be he who would protect the human girl from harm during her journey to the ancient well. "Yes, Father?"

"You will accompany Lady Kagome to the well in the Western Lands." He paused for a moment in contemplation. "Something strange radiates from this woman-child."

Sesshoumaru gave him a look of disbelief. "I will do as you require, but I have a question, if I may so ask it."

"You may."

"This…strangeness you sense. Is it that of familiarity?" Sesshoumaru wondered.

Lord Konton frowned. "No. It is not. What do you mean by _familiarity_?"

He simply shook his head. "Nothing of importance."

"Very well." The Inu no Taisho granted. "You leave within the hour. I will have need of you here in a very short period of time, so I must warn you against any prolonged absense."

"What brews, Father?" He questioned. The worry present in the great youkai's voice was reason alone to fear a great gathering of evil.

Turning away, Lord Konton whispered, "I am unsure."

"I will return before even half of the lunar cycle has passed." Sesshoumaru promised as he waited for dismissal.

"Be careful, Sesshoumaru." Lord Konton grasped his young son's shoulder in a silent understanding. "Go. Prepare yourself. Your mother and I will see you to the gates in one hour's time."

"As you so desire it," Sesshoumaru made a low bow and left the room.

Any lord would have been a fool to send his half-trained only heir into such disturbing terrain, but something about the young woman spoke of power and the need of protection. He did not know what her burden was, but his wisened eyes could see how hard the load weighed upon her shoulders.

"Be safe, my Son."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome tied the obi into an elegant but simple knot at the back of her light traveling kimono. She had protested for nearly an hour about taking several of the beautiful pieces of silk and embroidery with her, but Lady Bishou had not listened. She had stated that it would be unheard of that such a beautiful young woman, and a miko at that, travel on such a journey without a few gifts of parting.

Finally, she had conceded and agreed to take two of the lighter, less frivolous, sheaths with her. The spare was currently folded within the bottom of a medium-sized black bag that she had fashioned as a back pack substitute. It looked absolutely ridiculous, but it did the job.

Her fingers daintily ran over the edges of a low cherry wood table that had been placed in the room after she had come back from breakfast that morning. Several mementos were arranged on the table so that she might pick one or two to cherish and remind her of the kindness of the demon family after her return.

Her heart clenched at the thought of the impending deaths of Lady Bishou and Lord Konton that awaited her in the future. They seemed so happy. It was impossible to imagine that Lord Konton would simply leave his Lady for another, and Kagome could not bring herself to think of what might have occurred that led the Inu no Taisho to Inuyasha's mortal mother.

"I'll miss you all." She quietly whispered as she fingered a particularly beautiful hair piece that rendered a exquisite white lotus blossom frozen in mid-bloom. She could still hear the woman's bouncing laughter from the night before…

- - - - -

__

"Why do you appear so overwrought, my Dear?" Lady Bishou questioned as she pulled her hair into a high twist.

She rolled her thumbs anxiously. "Oh, just a little nervous about meeting Lord Konton, I guess."

"You have nothing to fear, Kagome." Lady Bishou laughed. "He will not bite you." A devious smile overtook her lips. "I reserve that for myself."

Kagome couldn't help but return her gesture. "Yeah. I know."

The Lady tugged the beautiful ornament from her obi and used it to properly secure Kagome's hair. "The Lotus is a very brave blossom, Miko. It has the strength to endure any storm. Maybe it will help you overcome your own fears this night."

Kagome ran a single finger over one of the finely sculpted petals. "I hope so."

- - - - -

Placing it into her bag, she added a brush, a bar of soap wrapped in silk, one thin, absorbent piece of cloth, and a long piece of fabric that was guaranteed to keep her warm at night. Satisfied that she was ready to travel, she clasped the single, fused Shikon fragment around her neck with both hands and gave a silent prayer that her journey would be a safe one.

"What a beautiful necklace." Lady Bishou interrupted.

Kagome gasped at the unexpected entrance. "Yes, it is I suppose."

"Wherever did you get it?" She reached out to touch it, but stopped when Kagome gave a sudden flinch.

"I guess that you could say it's a family heirloom." Kagome was slowly backing into a corner, and she knew it. "I should be going now. My friends have waited long enough."

Lady Bishou stopped in front of her and smiled gently. "Oh the secrets you hide, Miko Kagome." She paused and suddenly changed direction, heading back toward the shoji. "I think that if I were able to have a daughter I would want her to be like you. The pure beauty of your heart and soul consume your aura. Have you never experienced loss?"

Kagome's mind wandered over the hundreds of thousands she had seen die before her very eyes at the hand of Naraku. She thought of Kohaku - the lifeless shell, Kanna - the souless void, Kagura - the enslaved spirit, and of Inuyasha - the one who could never love her without another. She thought of her own father; the man who had been ripped away from her family before she had even reached her tenth birthday.

But then she smiled and said, "No, I don't suppose that I have."

Lady Bishou nodded. "You suppose overmuch, Kagome. You must _know_." And with that, she left the room.

Kagome allowed herself a small, giggling smile. "I suppose I do."

"You suppose what, Lady Miko?" Sesshoumaru's muffled voice came through the shoji even as he slid it open. "Are you ready to take our leave?"

The giggling passed quickly while she took one last longing look at the room; she could have been happy here.

No Shikon no Tama to worry about.

No evil Naraku to fear.

No death to see.

No angry hanyou to argue with.

No friends to laugh with.

No love to hope for.

"Yes." She spoke, gathering the soft folds of black material into her hands and settling it on her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"Good." He held out an arm to her. "Travel is best in the morning hours. Human bodies are very subjective to heat."

She snorted. "I'm not going to pass out at the first ray of sun, you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "I meant no attack on your personage. I was only implying that it would be more suitable to travel as quickly as possible before the heat comes so that you might not be uncomfortable."

"I'm not weak. I can take it." She violently began shaking her head. "Honestly, I think all you inu youkai are alike."

"You know others?"

She frowned. She was becoming too comfortable around this altered version of Sesshoumaru. She had to guard her words more closely. "I was merely observing that you seem to be just like your father."

"Thank you." He responded, unaware of her growing aggitation. Anyone should be honored to be compared to the Inu no Taisho.

"Oh, you! Hmpfh!" She grunted and marched into the breezeway. "Aggravating men!"

Lord Konton's unexpected laughter only caused her to throw her fists up into the air and stomp with stronger vigor toward the gates.

"What have you done, Sesshoumaru?" He questioned his son, unable to keep all of his rising laughter from his voice.

He gave a slight tilt of his head. "I do not know, as of yet. Do you suppose she is suffering from female predicaments?"

"Do yourself a favor and do not ask her that." Lord Konton gave him a light pat on the back. "It would not help you were your journey spent in silence."

Sesshoumaru nodded and swiftly followed the female. "I will return soon, as promised, Father."

"That I pray," Lord Konton whispered. "That I pray."

"I pray it also, my Mate." Lady Bishou gently slid her hand into his own. "Our son is strong. He will face his destiny with everything he has."

"But will it be enough?" The demon lord felt himself push the words out into open air before he had a chance to stop them.

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "We shall see."

"Are you certain it is she?" He warily asked.

She gave him a beautiful smile. "I am certain. It is sooner than prophecied, but it is she who will lead our son. It is the miko, Kagome, who will capture his soul."

Lord Konton gave her a short chuckle. "I hope he is prepared, then, because she's got one hell of a fighting spirit."

"Language." She laughed as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

- - - - - - - - - -


	7. A Compassionate Heart

****

EDITED: 7/13/05

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Seven: A Compassionate Heart

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva & FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

__

I must also thank Hopper for discovering the first of my giant plot holes. If not for him, I may have ended up six feet under.

- - - - - - - - - -

They were only about two hours away from the home of the Western Lord and Lady, and she could already feel the sweat drenching through the kimono and creating a very uncomfortable feeling between the skin of her back and the shifting silk. She hated to admit it, but she really needed a break. The months she had spent recuperating inside of the cozy room had weakened her ability to withstand the heat and endure long periods of exercise.

She was a wimp. _'Man, I can't believe this. I'm going to have to tell him that I need a break. I'm going to die out here, and he probably won't even stop!'_

"Hey, Sesshoumaru, I-," He interrupted her before she had a chance to fall to her knees and beg.

"We will stop here for now. There is a stream to your left if you require replentishment." One striped hand ushered her in the direction of the babbling river bed even as he took shelter beneath a tree.

She huffed. "What if I don't want to stop here?"

"You do." He gave her a disbelieving look. "I sense your extreme amount of discomfort."

"Well," she irrationally reasoned. "Just because you feel it doesn't mean it's there."

He gave a low chuckle. "You refuse to think logically, do you not?"

"I'm thinking just fine, thank you very much. I know my own body better than you do, stupid youkai!" The blustering miko stomped her foot for added emphasis.

"You prove to be irrational, miko." He stood, towering a head above her own.

One small finger stabbed at his chest, "Oh, don't you try to intimidate me, mister!"

"I do nothing of the sort." He turned away, walking in the direction of the well.

"Hey! Just where do you think that you're going?" She quickly trailed after him, dead set on finishing her argument. Sure, she was acting stupid and unreasonable, but she really needed to blow off some steam. For some unknown reason, she was completely set on edge. She felt as if every tiny hair on her body was standing on edge. It was a bad sign. It was the same feeling she got waiting on a youkai to spring onto their traveling party in Sengoku Jidai.

"You wished to continue, did you not?" He questioned, slightly exasperated.

She stopped. "Well, yeah…"

"I am merely complying with your request, miko." He turned to face her. "Do you wish to carry on, or do you feel the need to break for a moment's time?"

She sighed. "Let's keep going." He was giving her the 'you're stupid' look, and she knew that she deserved it. She was being a complete moron. A break was definitely in order, but she couldn't bring herself to stop when she knew it would only prolong the amount of time it took to reach the well. And that was something she felt as if she could definitely _not_ afford to do. The longer she stayed in the Heian, or Nara, Periodthe more comfortable she would become around Lady Bishou, Lord Konton, and even Sesshoumaru. No matter how safe she believed that she was with them, she couldn't allow a single word to pass through her lips about where she was from and exactly whom it was that she was traveling with.

"Very well." He took back to the long pathway ahead of them. "If you insist, we will maintain our pace."

"I _do _insist." She quietly grunted.

Another low rumble was heard from her companion.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome decided that talking wouldn't be so bad, as long as it could distract her from the task at hand. "So…Sesshoumaru?"

His head turned slightly to the side, giving her a small, curt nod.

"How long has your family lived in Nara?" Innocent questions were all right, weren't they?

"We relocated from our ancestral home only 120 lunar revolutions ago."

'Ugh…I hate math! Let's see…about 120 months equals…ten years…right?…Right!' "Why'd you move?" She continued.

"My Mother has presented you with the answer to this question before, Miko." He didn't bother looking at her this time, merely kept walking in their predetermined direction.

"Oh," Kagome remembered. "That's right. Political reasons." _'So we're only 10 years into the Heian Period? Oh, Kami. That means that it's about …720.'_

"Where is your place of origin?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um…," Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Why do you ask?"

He gave her a strange look. "It is understandable that I should ask. You questioned me, and I answered. It is your turn."

"Eh heh, right. I knew that." One hand wiped the sweat away from the back of her neck. "I'm from…the village Tokyo."

"Tokyo?"

"Yes, it's where the well is." Kagome's feet kicked a pebble in her trail.

He frowned. "I have seen no village there."

She shrugged. "It gets destroyed a lot by war and rogue youkai."

"Many do." He nodded.

Kagome had almost begun a silent round of pats on the back for herself when he asked his next question. "Is your family there?"

She gulped. This was bad. _'Think fast, Kagome!'_ "N-no."

"Where are they?"

She was really praying for the wordless, arrogant Lord to overcome this new, chattery one. "They left." _'Wow, great answer, genius. He'll never suspect anything now.'_ She mentally banged her head against a brick wall.

"And left you behind?"

She sighed. "I had other…pressing duties that needed to be taken care of before I can join them permanently."

He surprised her by giving a slight growl of agreement. "I understand."

Kagome frowned and looked for a way to push the conversation in another direction. "Hey, I think you've asked more questions than I have!"

"So I have."

"Hmm," she tapped a finger against her lower lip in contemplation. "Oh, I know!"

He smirked. "Then you have no need of a question."

"Ha, ha." She stuck out her tongue. "Not funny. How old are you?"

He made a slight roll of his eyes. "Age is of no significance to me. I am youkai."

"But I answered all of your questions!" The hyperactive woman whined.

"I have been in existence for nearly one thousand, three hundred and sixty-eight lunar cycles."

She frowned. _'Ugh! How long is that? Let's see…divide 1368 by 12.…that's 4 and carry the two…ummmmmmmm. Blast long division! Oh…its…100 and…10...and 4...114? Wow, what a geezer! That means he's like … 900 and something in Sengoku Jidai! Ewwwww…'_

"You're _ooooold._" She grimaced.

He shook his head. Females were the most confusing creatures - no matter the species.

- - - - - - - - - -

Night finally fell, blanketing the sky in millions of sparkling diamonds against a deep, midnight hue. "There is a village a short distance ahead." Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Good," Kagome groaned. "I need a futon."

The youkai gave a slight sniff. _'And a bath.'_

Kagome gave a small sniffle. "Ew! And a bath." Her nose turned up in distaste.

The village came into view almost instantly, but the scent of sickness made Sesshoumaru begin to turn away. "We should not tarry here."

Pleading eyes met his, "Why?"

"It is not safe for you;much sickness tarries here."

She gave a cracking yawn. "Oh…well, I guess here will have to do."

Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the young woman pulled the black bag off of her shoulders and spread its meager contents on the ground. He was shocked to find that she did not complain about his inability to provide her with a safe haven for the night. Was it possible that she was not as well bred as she appeared to be? Her mannerisms spoke of both wealth and barbarianism.

She was her own walking paradox.

Watching her crawl into the comfort of an oversized fabric roll, he situated himself at the base of an oak and prepared to observe another sleepless night pass. After all, he had promised to protect this weak slip of a human woman from harm.

"G'night, Sesshoumaru." He heard her whisper into the darkness.

He nodded only to realize a moment later that her vision would be failing her in the pitch. "Good night."

Kagome smiled. Maybe this new Sesshoumaru wasn't so bad. At least he knew how to keep someone preoccupied.

- - - - - - - - - -

Morning rose quickly, leaving no room for anyone to oversleep. Kagome began grumbling once the first rays of cheery sunshine hit her eyes, leaving her vision swimming in dots of purple and black.

Sesshoumaru already stood and awaited her at the edge of the path.

She groaned, but managed a slight "good morning" before falling back into her pallet.

"Rise, Kagome." Sesshoumaru commanded, standing at the edge of her bedding.

"No," she whimpered. "Too early."

"Rise." He demanded again. "We must travel out of these areas before the humans come to spread their malady."

Kagome's face grew contemplative with sympathy. "Oh, that's right. How many are sick, Sesshoumaru?"

He did not like the train of her thought, but delicatelyinhaled the air anyway. "Only a few remain untainted."

"Those poor people," she commented, stowing her makeshift bed in the bag and throwing it onto her shoulders. "We should help them."

He frowned. "No."

She gave him a distressed look, "But they may die!"

"Many humans die."

"Not while I'm around." She ground out and marched toward the village. "I'll help them."

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "Your stubbornnesswill be your death, woman."

"That may very well be, Sesshoumaru." She ripped her arm away from him. "But I can't just stand by and watch anyone die."

So, Sesshoumaru followed in silence and watched as the fearless woman was welcomed into the village with open arms. He sat beside her while she cared for innumerable of the villages sick and wounded. Her kindness was irrefutable.

"Sesshoumaru, could you hand me that bowl?" She asked, pointing one hand toward the healing poultice she had created that morning.

Her hand skimmed against his own as she grasped the bowl's edge. A light blush stained her cheeks. "Thank you."

He nodded in return.

The youthful demon watched her hands work deftly over the weakened remainder of what was once a strong adolescent male. Her voice called out to the injured in soft, soothing tones, reassuring him that he would regain his strength in the shortest amount of time. Her fingers gingerly placed bandages at his throat to hold the poultice inside. Itsmedicinal properties were absorbed through the pores and cleared the nose and throat of any mucus build up through it's heavy, vapor-like smell.

Most of the day continued in the same manner. Kagome cared for all of those she could, and she cried over those that she couldn't. Many of the village'solder members were too far ravaged by the influenza to be saved. She felt the first signs of uselessness set in after they brought in four more of the elders.

"I can't." She sorrowfully whispered. "I can't heal these people."

Sesshoumaru could feel the pain rolling off of her body. He turned to the stronger villagers. "These humans will die. There is nothing further to be done."

That's when the first wave of a different scent hit his nose. It was the smell of salt. Kagome was crying.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled and stumbled her way out of the sick room.

"Please," one of the female caregivers spoke up. "Tell the Lady Miko that we understand. She is not at fault. The kamis will have the souls of those they wish."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru responded and freed himself from the confines of the room.

Following the sounds of Kagome's wails, he found her clutching the base of the tree he had kept watch under the night before.

"No one could heal them." He commented, causing her to cry harder.

"I-I'm sorry!" She snuffled. "I-I didn't mean t-t-to-."

"Cease this." He demanded. "You have placed your own life in peril today in order to protect the lives of others. You should not be ashamed that you were unable to shield them all from the eyes of Death."

"I-I know t-that." Kagome hiccupped.

"You are a creature worthy of life, Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru complimented. "For the kamis would have stolen your soul from your body long ago if they did not deem it so. You are a being of many foolish actions."

Kagome gave him a watery smile. "Don't be too nice, Sesshoumaru. One might think you cared."

He frowned. "What is the fault in caring?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it at his remark. _'That's right…you're not the same, are you?'_ "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Sesshoumaru turned away. "You have done great things with your eighteen years, Kagome. Many great things."

She frowned. "How do you know how old I am?"

"Youkai can find many answers through scent alone." He responded.

The young miko remained silent.

- - - - - - - - - -


	8. The One Who Protects

****

EDITED: 7/13/05

Question: _Why did you use the name Lord Konton instead of Lord Toga, like in the movie?_

Answer: Well, technically the movies have nothing to do with the real anime or the manga, so I felt that I had the artistic freedom to come up with a new name that I liked better. Besides, I've been using this name since before the third movie came out, and the meaning (Chaos) is just too cool. -- I will be taking the same later liberties with Inuyasha's mother's name (and no I'm not giving it away yet).

Translations:

Jishin - Self Confidence

Kiri - Mist

Bishou - Smile

Konton - Chaos

(in case you were wondering)

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Eight: The One Who Protects

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva & FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome shuddered against the cold water and stared blankly at the back of the weary young youkai's head. She could still tell that he was trying to grit back the majority of the pain from his wounds while hissing to her that he was 'fine' and didn't need any help.

Sesshoumaru, future Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, had protected Kagome, a fragile human woman.

The idea of it caused her mind to go reeling, and left her contemplating what would cause this powerful being to turn away from the mortal species.

Sighing, she allowed her mind to wander back to the earlier events of the day - namely, the ones that left Sesshoumaru with that gaping hole in his leg.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome grunted against the powerful heat of the first heavy rays cast off by the sun. They had only been traveling for a few hours, and she could already feel several strong, ripping cramps returning to her calves and the tops of her thighs. It had been a long two days since their stop in the sickly village, and she felt as if she had been walking non-stop ever since.

The young demon lord never pushed her too far, but she could see the first signs of strain on his face as their journey continued. She couldn't imagine what would be worrying him so much. "Sesshoumaru?"

All previous, tedious formalities had been forgotten somewhere along the road. After all, who was there to notice?

"Yes?" He found himself responding to the woman-child's every whim without second thought after two constant days of boredom. It was rather disconcerting, but now was not the time to think upon it.

"Is something wrong?"

He slowed his step. _'Can she feel it to?'_ "Do you sense any disturbances in the area?"

Kagome frowned and closed her eyes in thought. "Not really…why?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. A bright yellow bear youkai could charge them, and he seriously doubted that she would notice. The days he spent at her side had proved her companionship to be remarkable, but, even after the display at the village, he was left doubting the real capacity of her magical abilities. "It is of no consequence at the moment."

The young miko smiled and shook her head at his archaic speech patterns. "Whatever."

The next hour continued in a quaint and unoppressive silence; both members of the pair seemingly contented with the quiet arrangement. However, Sesshoumaru's face revealed that all was not well.

"Miko?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still sense no interference?"

She shrugged. "No. What exactly is it that I'm looking for anyway? There's nothing that I can search for here. It's not like anyone here could have a Shiko- errr…I don't know what you're talking about."

She mentally berated herself; rambling was definitely one of her worst qualities.

"What is it you speak of?" Sesshoumaru paused on the trail to stare her into confession.

"Noth-" Kagome's denial of sorts was completely abandoned when the inu-youkai ripped her off of the beaten path and threw her into some sort of smelly bush.

Sesshoumaru pushed the young woman to safety before turning to face the oncoming race of youki in the distance. His claws cracked in a morbid anticipation of the danger. Three seconds later, a fat, bald looking youkai came to a screeching halt in front of Sesshoumaru only to spit some putrid, acidic semi-liquid out of his mouth.

The adolescent demon dodged the green glob with ease before throwing out his talons in a strike that was strangely reminiscent of Inuyasha's Sankon Tessou. Kagome watched in awe as the two danced around the area; the larger one leaving a burning trail of green sludge in his wake. She couldn't help but notice how different this Sesshoumaru was from the one she had seen and been acquainted with only briefly in the future. His movements were graceful, yet unperfected, and while his face remained blank, she could see the slight twitch of his upper lip when his actions failed to create the wanted results.

If only she had a bow and arrow…

If only…she wasn't _so weak._

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was beginning to feel the strain of distracting the overly agitated slug youkai. His advances were unusually fast, and his poison was of the most violent potency. "Why do you assault this Sesshoumaru?"

The slug snarled in response. "You are the son of Lord Konton, Ruler of the Western Lands. All under his service must die."

The dog demon raised a single brow in response. "And your hatred is well-founded?"

"My family was left unprotected and slain while in his care!" He bellowed, spewing another ball of toxins toward the young demon.

Sesshoumaru frowned in thought. "Your name, Sir?"

"Jishin," his corpulent green lips sneered.

"Jishin?" Sesshoumaru repeated in disbelief, a sudden anger overtaking his features. "What pitiful task have you come to weave by declaring such lies in the Western Lands?"

"I feint not." He screamed and raced toward the angry young demon. "You will be destroyed."

Kagome watched on in horror as the slug landed several devastating blows to her escort. _'Why do I always forget to bring my arrows at the most convenient times for the enemy?' _Quickly, she scanned the surrounding area for any type of makeshift weapon. _'Oh yeah right, like the kamis just decided to rain bows and arrows today.'_

A sudden grunt of pain from the battle scene drew her eyes back up to Sesshoumaru. He laid on the ground in what seemed to be excruciating agony. Kagome began to worry on her lower lip when the other youkai finally felt the steady pulse of heady power rolling off of the jewel at her throat.

"What is it you carry, girl?" His eyes sparkled in an unspoken hunger as he stalked closer.

She began scrambling backward in an ill attempt to put more space between them. "N-Nothing!"

He smirked. "Ah, now it is you who lie. You have been in the company of one such as Lord Konton for far too long." His oily hands reached out for the Shikon no Tama and grasped her neck. "A sad thought, truly. Such a pretty creature, you are."

One finger caressed her skin.

She froze, unable to think or move properly. A perfect picture of a damsel in distress. Tears began to burn her eyes when she felt his brute strength forcing the air out of her lungs. "N-no," she whispered. "H-help me, I-Inuyasha."

Suddenly, amber eyes replaced a set of evil black ones, and a disgusting rain of green stench covered them in a sticky, indescribable substance. Poison. It settled with a heavy weight in the air. Sesshoumaru groaned, allowing his body to fall to the ground.

The trickster youkai had managed one final blow upon his person that resulted in a gaping wound in his right leg. It burned like nothing he had ever felt before, and he could feel the super-concentrated venom spreading through his system at a disturbing rate. "Kagome?" he managed.

Worry clouded her face, "Oh, Sesshoumaru, I'm so sorry!"

Her arms flung themselves around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "Please," she cried. "P-please, forgive me. I-I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry!"

He frowned and grimaced a little. "You are not at fault."

She violently shook her head. "Yes, I am! If only I hadn't been so scared. I should have brought a weapon. Oh, this is-s a-all m-my fault."

Her small, cold hands sought out his wounds, examining them with a critical eye.

He gently pushed her away. "There is a body of water a short distance from here."

She nodded meekly. "Can you walk?"

"No," he responded. "Grab hold." He ordered, directing her to grip his unwounded shoulder.

A thick mist formed around his feet and lifted them into the air. His breathing became more labored as the few vital minutes passed. The cloud formation sapped away most of his remaining strength.

Finally, they reached a rocky outcrop that lay next to a busy stream.

Kagome released him the moment they touched the ground. "Take off your haori."

He lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"Take if off. Your wounds must be tended."

"They will heal." He gave a light hiss when she applied a small pressure to his leg.

She frowned. "Don't be a tough guy, stupid."

"You must wash." He commanded.

"I don't th-"

"The poison will damage you shortly, Miko." He growled.

"Oh," Kagome eeped and hopped into the water, quickly scrubbing the green goo away with sand from the bottom of the creek. Her makeshift bag was left, forgotten, at Sesshoumaru's side. Removing her outerlayers, she tied the yukata in a loose knot at her knees and proceeded to kneel and cleanse her hair.

The young demon sat, stunned, at the sight before him. A grown woman, miko no less, was standing in front of him, dripping wet, in nothing but her undergarments. It was…scandalous. He blinked to prove that he wasn't in some perverse dream. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, he managed to partially turn his injured body away from her and direct his eyes in another direction.

Kagome sighed happily after the last bit of grime was washed away and twirled to face her guide. "Now let's-" she scowled. "What _are _you doing?"

"You expose yourself to me and dare to ask me what _I_ am doing?"

The miko turned a brutal shade of red. "O-oh, I, um, sorry…"

He sighed. "It is of no consequence."

She gave a nervous laugh and donned a new kimono, tossing the old one into the water to soak. "Now, let me see your injuries."

"No, it is unnecessary."

She growled. "Yes, it is! You don't want an infection, do you?"

He gave her an odd look. "A what?"

"Um," she fought to change her words. "Don't make me come over there!"

He gave a rueful laugh. "You cannot expect to threaten the likes of me, woman."

'Great, now he's back to that, is he?' "I do, and I am."

He chuckled again, but relented and allowed her to worry over his injuries.

She gave him the warmest smile she could manage and started her inspection.

'I'm so stupid.' She berated herself. His pains were all her fault. _'If only I were better, stronger…then I could have defended myself.'_ Her fingers caressed his skin with the lightest touch.

She ran the pure sand over his searing skin with ease, pushing away all of the clotted, dirty blood and grime and allowing it to flow clean before pressing a piece of her sleeping blanket to stop the new bleeding. Preventing infection. It was a common idea that had been used for hundreds of years, but at this point in time it was unheard of.

People were punished by the kamis for wrong doings and not allowed to live. Everything relied upon religion. It was the basis of the family; the center of the village and country unit.

And, it caused the death of millions in this era.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke softly into the early waves of sunset. "Who was Jishin?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "He was, at one time, a very reliable source of information for the Western Lands, but proved that he held himself above that of our Nation when he traded information about my father to a bordering leader. His family was removed from our Lands, and they attempted to escape to the safety of the border, but they were executed when the leader, Lady Kiri, discovered that Jishin's secrets were all lies."

"Oh," her breath brushed across his skin because of her nearness. "It's so sad that his family died because of something he did wrong."

He marveled at the complexities of the woman. He had eradicated a despicable soul, and yet, she still felt sorrow for him. He had attempted to kill her, but she still forgave him. Her heart was very pure.

'It's all my fault.'

"It could not be helped." He commented, knowing the direction of her private thoughts.

Tears began to drip down her cheeks. _'It's all my fault.'_

Sesshoumaru watched the sobs that overthrew her body. Silently, he allowed his arms to wrap around her form and pull her close; his eyes closing in a soundless prayer for the fragile creature he protected. Her hands fisted against the makeshift bandages covering his skin.

"I-I'm so sorry."

He remained still, allowing her the comfort of his tight, unyielding embrace. The comfort of a stone amongst water. The safety of protection. The only reassurance he could offer. The offer of a shield in the oncoming storm.

- - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Only Memories

****

EDITED: 7/13/05

Question: _Why isn't Sesshoumaru acting cold and uncaring?_

Answer: Well, I can't give you a specific answer about that right now, but let's just say that "Things happen. Everything changes."

NOTE! There will be an…"OMAKE" at the end of this chapter…heehee.

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Nine: Only Memories

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva & FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed impatiently. They had taken another day to wait for Sesshoumaru's leg to heal sufficiently, and they had currently been traveling for an additional six days at a slightly slower pace. Night's beautiful silk curtains were draping heavily upon the midnight sky, but the young demon had refused to stop their torturous journey until they were only a few hours distance away from her final destination.

She was almost tempted to jump up from her spot beside the warm fire to run the rest of the way. She missed her family. She missed her friends.

She sighed again.

Her mind refused to let go of the images it could draw from the recesses of her brain. Pictures of the ones she had traveled with for four years - all smiling happily as they teased one another about some insignificant thing or another. She even smiled at the thought of their smiles. _'How corny is that?'_ She sighed again.

"Woman," Sesshoumaru nearly growled. "Cease your useless noises and sleep. The sooner you are at peace, the sooner we will be able to continue on our way."

Kagome gave an undignified huff and turned away, clutching the soft fabric of her bedding.

The silence of a four minute span nearly killed her.

"Sesshoumaru?"

This time it was his turn to sigh. "Yes?"

She smiled at his lack of patience. "How are your injuries?"

"I am well." He frowned. "Why do you continue to find yourself at fault?"

She blushed profusely. "I don't." _'Not much anyway…'_

He snorted. "Yes, you do."

"Stop reading my mind!" She scowled and crossed her arms under her breasts.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I do not possess the ability to read one's thoughts. You are simply very predictable."

She stuck her tongue out when he moved to grab another piece of wood for the fire. The young demon chuckled and commented. "I would not suggest such childish actions. Your face may freeze as such."

"Grr." Kagome managed and burrowed into the non-judgmental haven of her blankets.

Much later into the darkness, the woman-child found herself staring at the beautiful patterns of diamonds scattered through the inky black. "I miss you." She whispered.

'I feel so lost without them. Is this what it will feel like one day, when I have to go home?' She frowned.

"Where is home?"

'Can I pick one time period over the other? I love my friends, but I love my family, too. What am I supposed to do?'

Her hands fiddled with the incomplete jewel's necklace clasped around her neck.

What will I do with the jewel? Can I even wish for anything? Will anyone be able to make an uncorrupted wish that will free me from this duty?'

She let out a weary breath. "Will I even complete the Shikon no Tama?" _'Will I survive it all?'_

"I wish…" She whispered quietly into the darkness. "I just want to see my friends again."

Her eyelids closed slowly, no longer able to withstand their heavy weight. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered an unfamiliar tingling that died away to nothing in less than a second's time.

- - - - - - - - - -

She stood still, making sure the old, dilapidated form in front of her wasn't some sort of whimsical illusion. Her fingers dug into the decaying wood.

No, it was real.

Real.

She smiled and nearly cried out in joy.

Sesshoumaru was eyeing her strangely. "Kagome?"

"Yes?" She merrily laughed.

"Where are your companions?" He silently examined the surrounding area and found absolutely nothing, not even the distant pulse of a mortal.

"Oh," her hands grasped the frame harder. "Well, I guess I can tell you… maybe, you'll remember me when we meet again."

"Remember you?"

"This well," she happily spoke, filling the meadow with her floating soprano tones. "This is my companion, of sorts."

"Are you ill?" He moved to pull her arm, but she held a hand out in a silent request to listen. He uneasily complied.

"My home exists through a portal." She turned to face him now, wanting to gauge his reaction to the information.

"A portal?" He thought she was daft.

"Yes, you see…I'm from…" _'What to say, what to say?' _"I accidentally fell through this well about three months ago, but I went in nearly eight hundred years after I came out."

"You," he paused. This woman was clearly insane. "Believe that you are from a time far removed from the one we reside in?"

"Yes." Her smile grew wider. "I'm not crazy, Sesshoumaru. You'll know that as soon as I leave."

Her heart paused.

Sesshoumaru gave a low chuckle.

Her eyes widened slightly. She was leaving. Leaving this time. Leaving these people. Leaving this Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," she turned her gaze toward the grass, her slipper creating a small dent in the dirt. "Promise me something?"

"What?" he asked, still questioning her thinking capacity.

She gave him a gentle smile. "Don't forget me, okay?"

He returned it with a half-smile of his own. "I do not think I am able."

Kagome nodded. "Good."

Turning to the ancient fixture, she braced her feet on the ledge and closed her eyes.

One calm breath later, she jumped.

She blinked rapidly, clearing the offending dust and looked up. The air she gasped caught in her throat as she stared at the beautiful blue sky being blocked by a wide body with shocking silver hair and striking golden eyes.

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as the cold and dampness of the musty well set in to her bones.

"Sesshoumaru." She cried.

There was no magic here.

"Kagome?" His molten orbs softened. "Give me your hand." He instructed, reaching for her.

"No." She sobbed again. It wasn't possible. She wasn't meant to be here. Why would Fate carry her even further back in time.

She clung to the old wood, a weak reminder of what once was. _'Why?'_

"Why!" She screamed out into the darkness. "Take me, home! Damn you!" Her hands pounded the earthen, unforgiving floor, casting dust and dirt up into the air which quickly clung to her hair, skin, and clothing. Her face became streaked with smudges of dirt and tear tracks. "No, no, no, no!"

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru worried, jumping down into the small space beside her. "Control yourself." His hands seized her shoulders and gave her a slight shake.

"Control myself?" She gave a weak laugh. "My family, my friends. It won't give them back!" Her fists clenched and pounded feebly against his chest as she wept.

For the second time in only a few short days, Sesshoumaru found himself being the comforter, and it was still very disturbing. He didn't understand quite what to do, but she seemed not to care. Her sobs slowly formed whimpers which quieted to moans. Finally, several hours later, her breathing even with only a few unsteady hitches.

She slept. Tired and worn.

Sesshoumaru silently mourned her loss, still uncertain as to what it was. Was this woman-child really from some distant future? It was unbelievable.

Clearing the dirt from her face, he lept out of the well and back toward their campsite from the night before, unsure of what to do with his fragile package.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome?" A voice called to her from the enveloping gray.

"What?" She hiccupped, grieving her failure.

"I am sorry."

She hiccupped again. "Aren't we all."

"Your fate has deviated too greatly from the Chosen Path." The voice warned. "It must be altered."

"I want to go home." She wept.

__

"Where is home, Kagome?"

"Home?" Kagome reflected on the fact that she had been attempting to answer that question the day before.

"I don't know."

"Exactly." The voice seemed pleased, but regretful. "You must know."

"Know what?"

"Where home is."

"Home." She shook her head. "I don't want to be here."

"You will. You want to be home, do you not?"

"Home…" She sighed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lady Bishou turned silently to her husband. "It is done."

"Is she the one?" Lord Konton questioned.

"Yes," the youkai woman replied. "And her time portal has failed her."

"Will she come back?"

"It remains toosoon to see."

Lord Konton placed a comforting hand on his mate's shoulder. "It is not your fault."

Lady Bishou sadly lowered her gaze. "She is so unhappy."

"There is nothing that can be done." He reminded her.

"I know." She replied, taking his hand in her own. Her thoughts turned to another matter. "Do the warriors come?"

He frowned. "Yes. They shall shortly be upon our door." He squeezed her hand. "Will he return in time?"

A tear slid down her cheek. "I am unsure."

He lifted her chin with his free hand. "You will live. I will allow nothing less than your happiness."

"My joy will be accomplished through the pleasure of my Son." She responded with a watery smile.

Lord Konton held his Lady close. "Say no such words."

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Now, for the special episode, a parody, of sorts, of what you have just read. This starts right after Kagome jumps into the well…enjoy, I feel that laughter is needed at this point in time.

****

NOTE! This is not what actually happens, it's just something funny to make people laugh!

****

(BEGIN OMAKE)

- - - - - - - - - -

One calm breath later, she jumped.

The well was no longer open. No magic rested in its ancient vestiges.

"Yay!" She squealed in absolute delight, scratching and clawing to pull her way out of the dirty well.

"You returned-" Sesshoumaru stared at her in shock for a moment right before she jumped him. Literally. Her hands wove their way around his neck as she hooked her legs around his waist.

"You're so hot!" She purred.

"Oh, really?" He questioned, moving to lean against the well.

"Yeah."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her back and proceeded to kiss the blessed daylights out of her.

…Just as the scary voices interrupted them.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" The angry voice rumbled. "This isn't your scene! I'm supposed to be talking to a disturbed and overwrought Kagome! Not watching a dog demon stick his tongue down her throat!"

The angry voice manifested itself in a tree and attempted to beat the crap out of the now angry inu youkai.

"Oh no!" Kagome shrieked, watching Sesshoumaru being battered by a tree, his arms spread around itswidth. "Sesshoumaru's a tree hugger! Ahhhh…"

Suddenly, Lady Bishou and Lord Konton popped out of the well. Kagome's eyes widened considerably as she helped the female youkai stand. "What are you two doing here?"

Lord Konton flipped his script. "This is our scene…"

Kagome blinked innocently. "When do Sesshoumaru and I get some '_alone'_ time?" She asked, her hands grabbing the large blue booklet from the older demon.

Lord Konton gave a knowing chuckle. "Keep your shirt on, Kagome. It's not time for that yet."

"Aw…."

"By the way," Lady Bishou asked. "What is Sesshoumaru doing?"

Kagome shrugged. "Making paper?"

"Oh…"

- - - - - - - - - -

****

(END OMAKE)


	10. Battle Cries

****

EDITED: 7/13/05

Question:_ Why are your chapters so short?_

****

Answer: Well, its because I have a short attention span, but I like to write my chapters in one sitting so I usually only write for 1-2 hours. Thus, giving you a seven to eight page chapter. They will however start becoming longer, with this one…this chapter is 9 ½ pages, because I can't really find a decent breaking point before the ones I've chosen.

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Ten: Battle Cries

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva & FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru watched the young miko, soundly sleeping through the silent sobs that wracked her body. Her ribs would be a definite source of pain when she awoke.

His eyes examined the position of the stars in the late evening sky. It had been twelve days since they had departed from the company of his mother and father. Twelve days.

He had promised to return on the fourteenth.

There was no possible way he could make it. He hated breaking promises. Especially to his father. It was a weakness that needed to be eliminated from his life, but he found himself unable to leave his burden behind to the unknown wilderness. The woman-child had slowed his normal pace considerably, as did his wounds. There was nothing else that could be done.

His gaze shifted to the object of his thoughts. He couldn't leave her here. She was helplessly and utterly alone. The portal that she claimed allowed her a gateway into the future was only a decrepit reminder of what it once had been. If it had, at one point in time, housed a powerful magic, there was certainly no trace of it now.

Now, it was only a dry well in the middle of an uncultivated meadow that lie in the center of an riotous forest.

No, his honor would not allow him to leave the girl in the hands of whatever creature could find her first. He was duty bound to stay. He had also promised his father that he would see her safely delivered…somewhere.

And, he'd be damned if he'd break two promises. One was quite enough.

His thoughts returned to the miko and the well. Something within his body caused him to hesitate in his accusations of lunacy, and it was slightly disturbing. He considered the fact that she was a miko, and therefore honor and duty bound to protect the importance of justice and truth.

Much like himself.

Maybe, that was why he gave pause.

He could not see himself throwing away his honor and duty for petty lies; thus, he could not see someone with similar beliefs and causes to do anything remotely so obtuse. It was unimaginable.

No, she would do nothing of the sort. It was above her status.

So, why did she make such outrageous claims?

'Could it be truth?' He watched her twist her form into a more comfortable position.

The silence around him was suddenly deafening, easily managing to swallow his body whole. _'When did such calm become so disruptive to me?'_ He eyed her again and gave his head a slight shake. A movement he had seen her perform hundreds of times in the past few days. His mind turned to the many chattering conversations the miko had managed in the span of their travels, and found himself examining her loud, obtrusive mannerisms as quite…_alluring_.

He frowned at himself. _'Have I gone mad? Why do I find her troublesome habits so charming?'_

Kagome gave a quiet sigh, causing him to give a rueful smirk. He wasn'tsupposed to have this kind of headache until he was well into his years of lordship as Ruler of the Western Lands. And yet, a simple human woman was able to throw his brain into a screeching spin, easily upsetting his delicate balance of life.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered fearfully.

He jumped, unaware of her awakening. "Yes?"

She tightly squeezed her eyes closed, willing the tears away. "I'm still here, aren't I?"

His head tilted slightly at the strange phrasing. "Yes, you remain under my care."

She gave a brisk nod. "I thought so."

"Does this not please you?" His hand touched her shoulder.

She gave a gasping breath when the first few tears fell. "I miss them. I miss my family. I miss my friends."

"I can no longer linger here." He frowned. "We must return to Nara. We will send missives to your relatives as quickly as possible. Surely they will-"

She shook her head and gave him a tearful smile. "The well is closed. I can't go back. Letters will never make it to them."

"You still wish to believe that you do not belong here?"

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed, but she was surprised by his dismissive nod.

"Very well, we will return at once."

"No," she quickly argued. "I can't leave. What if the well opens? I have to be here so that I can go back."

"I will not leave you here alone. You are unable to protect yourself properly."

"Well, you'll have to because I'm not-"

He clinched the nerve at her wrist and watched her eyes roll closed. It was better this way. He could travel much faster if he ran, and if he was going to run he couldn't have any distractions. And, Kagome was the Empressof Distractions.

His feet became a blur against the scenery, darting through trees and across open fields without so much as a passing thought. Two days. He felt a strong sense of foreboding building in his chest - a trait passed on by his mother, no doubt. There had been something about the peculiar way his father had spoken during their last moments together. Something about his voice.

He remembered the last few words that passed between them…

- - - - - - - - - -

"You leave within the hour. I will have need of you here in a very short period of time, so I must warn you against any prolonged absence."

"What brews, Father?" He questioned. The worry present in the great youkai's voice was reason alone to fear a great gathering of evil.

Turning away, Lord Konton whispered, "I am unsure."

(Chapter 6)

- - - - - - - - - -

His father was never uncertain of anything. During his entire life, he had never been present to an occasion where the Inu no Taisho could not make a firm decision within a moment's notice. He was a man built on character, and his indecision created a sort of hole in the perfections his young son had circled him in.

Two days.

He willed his body faster, clutching the girl hoisted on his shoulder a little tighter. She wasn't going to be happy when she woke up. He could hear her shrieks already forming. It was a terrible thing, this intuition of his. It was terribly picky too; while he wanted to know what was happening in Nara,the only thing it allowed him to 'see' was a red-faced Kagome screaming his ears off.

He supposed that if his intuition had a gender it would be female, and _she_ was definitely out to get him for all of the evil things he had done in his lifetime.

Kagome groaned from her tussled position; he prayed that she would not yet awaken. He needed to be several days away from the wellbefore he knew that she would give up on trying to run back… She was a very stubborn woman.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lord Konton sighed as he glanced over the missive in his hands, the second to be received in only a few days. Lady Kiri, Ruler of the Northern Lands, had decided that she was not happy with her smaller, less fruitful proportion of their island Nation and had taken it upon herself to redistribute the spoils.

He pulled the first, crisp sheet of rice paper out of a cherry box and laid it out on the table, quickly re-reading its contents.

- - - - - - - - - -

__

Lord Konton,

I, Lady Kiri, Ruler of the Northern Lands, have received information as to the violation of my ally, Lord Karyuudo of the East, by a member of your dominion. While it displeases this Lady to do so, the Northern Lands declare an Act of War against the West and their allies.

Lady Kiri, Ruler of the Northern Lands

- - - - - - - - - -

Lord Konton gave a disbelieving snort. _'Displeases you my ass, you arrogant bitch.'_

He then turned to the second missive; one handed to him by a frightened samurai only three hours before. Lady Kiri was moving fast. It was an unmentioned point of honor to announce to your offenders when you declared war, but it was also usually an honorable point to give them at least a month to surrender or prepare for the oncoming battle by removing their women and children from the vicinity. Lady Kiri was offering no such choice. She was cold and uncaring, believing that anyone who was unable to protect their own body was not meant to live.

He sighed and read itscontents carefully.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lord Konton,

I am frustrated to hear of the deceit Lady Kiri spreads among her domain. I am honored to join you in your quest to destroy corruption. Peace has been absent from our Great Nation for many years. These Southern Lands will accept the alterations necessary to achievetranquility and harmony among Our peoples. Let us pray that Lady Gemmei is able to see through her treachery when the time for appointed Judgment comes. The Kamis be with us.

Lord Risou, Ruler of the Southern Lands

- - - - - - - - - -

His wife appeared in the doorway. "At least," she attempted to comfort him. "We are not alone."

"I fear," he replied. "That their combined armies will vastly outnumber our own."

"Numbers are not always the most important point." She smiled. "The strength instilled in our men will overcome Lady Kiri's endeavors."

Lord Konton growled. "I hate that vicious woman. She is the only one who causes my head to ache."

Lady Bishou smiled and gently ran her fingers through his pure, silver hair. "Our son will prevail, koi. There is no need to worry overmuch."

He gave her a hopeful look. "You are certain?"

"My head does not show me the Truth," she shook her head. "But my heart tells me what will be. This miko woman-child, Kagome, will make our Son invincible."

- - - - - - - - - -

He closed his eyes, reassuring himself that he would only take a moment's rest to regain his strength for the last few hours of their journey. They were almost there. Almost. He had taken four days to run as swiftly as possible back to Nara, and in only three hours, at most, they would arrive at the walls surrounding his family's political home. It was a comforting thought.

He would be glad to see his parents again and reassure himself that nothing was wrong. A knot tightened in his gut. Damn intuition.

Kagome yawned and sat up in her bedding. Ah yes, the devious vixen. In the past four days, she had tried to get away from him at every turn. At one point, she had even thrown her makeshift backpack at him and just attempted to run away. He smirked. She could be quite dense when cornered. Not to say that her other nine attempts weren't just as charming.

Charming.

'Why does this word keep appearing with this girl?' It was remarkable. He found her confounded tactics amusing.

She gave him a weak smile.

And she probably knew what he was thinking too. He narrowed his eyes, watching steadily for her next failed escape. She hadn't tried anything for several hours, so she was far overdue.

She waved one hand at him dismissively before burying her body back into her blankets. "I'm not going to try again," she moped. "Besides, I'm too confused as to where we are anyways."

Sesshoumaru gave her a slight inclination of his head. "We are mere hours from the gates of Nara."

"What are you so worried about?" She questioned.

"I worry not." He replied simply.

She rolled her eyes a little. "Oh, come on Sesshoumaru. You've been acting weird since before we even got to the…" her eyes slightly misted over. "Well. Something has to be wrong."

He sighed. "In truth, I fear for the safety of my family."

"Why?" She inquired. "Is something going on?"

"I know not. I am only aware of the fact that my father was over anxious for my hasty return, and that is reason enough for my concern." His gaze shifted to watch the yellows leap and blend into the crimson tips of the fire.

Kagome nodded in return;Lord Konton didn't seem like a person who would worry over nothing. Powerful youkai worried about powerful things. "When do you want to leave?"

He gave her a slightly disbelieving look. "You will not flee once more?"

"No," she responded. "I want to help your family… I'll find my way back soon."

He was shocked to say the least. This woman was able to put away her obvious sadness in order to aid a youkai family that she knew nothing about. It left him wondering what she would do next. "Sleep." He distracted himself. "We will travel again at day break."

She yawned again and collapsed into her makeshift futon. Morning would come soon enough.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome stood, stunned, at the edge of the hill that led to the entrance of the political home to Sesshoumaru and his family. It was ridden with fire and warriors. The overwhelming scent of smoke tainted the air and gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, causing her to cough harshly. She watched Sesshoumaru as he began to walk once more, toward his destroyed home.

Fear shot through his heart. He could see the different colors on the backs of the samurai. There were so many blue and black; they were drastically overtaking the smaller forces of red and green. So this is what his father had meant. _'Why was I not notified that we were on the verges of attack? What caused such actions?'_

He felt Kagome's small hand grip his. "Let's go Sesshoumaru." Her stormy blue eyes shined with tears for the people fighting below. "You've got a family to save."

He saw the images begin to blur around him. He was running again. Toward his home. Toward his family. He had to find them.

Kagome stood behind him, watching his body fade into the mass of smoke and debris. She heard his howl fill the air. A sound of rage and passion. It was disturbing, yet stunning in its intensity. A rush of goosebumps covered her arms as she closed her eyes in prayer. _'Let them be all right.'_

- - - - - - - - - -


	11. Her Saving Grace

****

EDITED: 7/13/05

WARNING: There are detailed amounts of gore and violence in the first part of this chapter. Please be prepared. The rating has now advanced from a T (PG-13) to an M ( R ).

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Eleven: Her Saving Grace

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

The wood pulled taut in her hands. She aimed toward her aggressor and released the string. _'May the kamis be with you.'_

She heard him cry out in pain before erupting in a sparkling cloud of dust and turned her head away, not being able to bear the sight of Death surrounding them.

Her hand mechanically reached for another arrow.

The bow felt wrong in her hands even as she repeated the actions of knocking the arrow; she had liberated her items from one of the fallen. It felt wrong to hold a dead man's weapon, but she had no other choice. She could not risk the chance of her own death when there were others who needed her… who missed her.

The arrow snapped free from her fingers, flying into the armor of her next intended target. He gasped, blood rising from his mouth, and grabbed its shaft. His unseeing eyes stared at her in pain, and she felt an overwhelming amount of bile rushing into her throat. She looked away and swallowed. _'I'm so sorry.'_

Her hand sought another weapon.

She could see Sesshoumaru in the distance, slaughtering men and youkai as if they were mere flowers in a treacherous storm. She envied him for his strength, and she abhorred herself for her weakness. Her progress was much slower because of her crushing conscience,and the young demon lord had already come to her rescue several times during the progression of the raging war. She was keeping him from protecting his own family through her weakness. He was worried about her. She could tell that it slowed him down, too.

They had yet to see hide or hairof Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. She knew that Lord Konton wasn't dead yet… he hadn't met Inuyasha's mother… or at least she didn't think he had. He might be having an affair…

'No.'

That was an alarming thought. It would mean that the Lord was deceiving his Lady.

'No, that isn't true. He wouldn't do that.'

Pushing aside thoughts of deception, she prayed for the Lady. Thoughts of her possible death were disturbing and incomprehensible. She didn't want the world to lose such a beautiful person.

She didn't want Sesshoumaru to lose his mother.

She released the arrow and prepared another.

It was another one of those dreadful thoughts. She had become accustomed to this Sesshoumaru over the past two weeks and didn't know what she would do if she had to face the old one again. It was quite sad really, the way she enjoyed his smiles.

A bright burst of light in the distance caused her to fumble, shooting the arrow into the blood-slickened ground.

The ground beneath her feet shuddered with the heavy force of hammering footsteps. She gasped at the glory that pushed its way through the trees. An enormous white dog towered above the men, growling in contempt at those who dared to intrude the lands of the Inu no Taisho. The crescent moon adorning his forehead and the maroon slashes gilding his cheeks, along with a menacing growl that rumbled through sharp canine teeth, sent an unmistakable message to all offenders.

The Great Dog was enraged beyond the point of all reason, and someone was going to pay.

He made his way through the field in a regal display of gnashing and maiming; Lord Konton defeated the masses like simple child's play.

A stillness took to the air as the impending doom registered in the minds and hearts of the intruders.

"Konton! No!" A woman yelled in the background.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Lady Bishou?" She turned, searching the area for another recognizable face.

The youkai-woman stood on a neighboring hill, weeping like a banshee for some unapparent reason. Kagome frowned, not understanding any cause for the woman's disturbance. Why would she cry out? Her husband was effectively defeating an entire army by squishing them to death…

The young miko surveyed her surroundings for some obvious sign that would be the root of such distress.

That's when she saw him.

A would-be murderer was aiming at the Lady - crossbow and bolt in hand.

Lady Bishou, however, seemed ignorant to the danger.

Kagome's mind raced into panic, but before she could take the time to register any consequences, her shot was fired.

The blue-haired demon disintegrated into ash.

Her eyes dilated as after thoughts rushed into her brain. _'Did I…Did I just destroy my future? Have I erased everything that I loved by protecting Lady Bishou?' _"Oh no…" Her breathy words floated away, lost to the swirling winds.

The Lady of the Western Lands remained, weeping on the hillside. Kagome made her way through the dismembered bodies and carefully grasped the woman's shaking shoulders. "Lady Bishou?"

She turned, revealing amber orbs backed by a hazy red. "He's going to kill himself." She whispered. "My Lord retains little strength. We have contended with this melee for nearly three days. He will die."

Kagome gave her a gentle smile. "He can't die yet."

Lady Bishou snorted, brutally wiping away the tears that stained her dirty cheeks. "He's destroying himself, is he not?"

"He hasn't done all he has to do, yet." She gripped her shoulders a little tighter before letting go. "Come on, we've got some butt to kick."

"I do believe that such language is inappropriate for a Lady." A deep voice growled at her back.

"W-what?" She spun around, looking for her contender.

He chuckled at the surprise lighting her eyes when she discovered no visible enemy. "Foolish human."

A rush of blood poured from her cheek, the product of an invisible dagger.

Lady Bishou screamed in pain.

Kagome turned again, covering the youkai with her body. "Leave her alone, your fight is with me."

He laughed again. "Such strong words for such a weak woman."

'Weak.' Kagome shivered. They were true words that registered in the self-conscious piece of her heart. "I am not."

The Lady whimpered again - two new slashes appearing in her right side. She turned her head away, worrying more for her husband's life than her own.

"Fight me." Kagome stood.

"Fine." She could hearthe smile behind his words. "I'll be able to return to her shortly."

More blood trickled from her cheek, the size of the wound effectively doubled. She could feel the air shifting around her body with each movement he made, creating several rips and lacerations in her clothing and skin. Her eyes focused, straining to see the invisible being.

'Invisible?' Her mind sneered. _'Nothing's invisible, Stupid. Look harder!' _She frantically searched the area until her eyes caught sight of the shifting sand at her feet. It quaked with each step her aggressor took, and there was a slight brush backward whenever he leaped again.

She watched the dirt for her next sign. "Kagome?" Lady Bishou gasped, one hand clutching her side while the other clutched the shredded fabric of the young miko's kimono.

Kagome turned her head minutely. "Yes, Lady Bishou- Ah!" A new cut appeared in the dip of her right elbow.

"Pay attention, girl." The invisible male growled.

She felt the wounded youkai's desperate fingers pressing something into her leg. She looked down to find a small dagger twisted in the fabric of her obi. _'What?'_ Lady Bishou gave her a gasping smile.

"You can do it, Kagome." Her eyes closed. "Fear not."

Kagome gulped, grabbing the hilt of her temporary weapon, and gave a curt nod. "Right."

The bloodied dirt moved again, leaving an imprint of the attacker's large feet.

Kagome moved, shoving the dagger out in front of her body in a swinging motion.

A trail of blood arched from the tip of her blade.

"You fool," he growled. "You stupid, human woman."

'Youkai.' Her mind warned.

Her pupils dilated in pure fright as she clutched the knife to her chest. "No." She whispered.

Her assailant chuckled. "Are you afraid, _bitch_?"

Her left arm shot out a moment after his jump raised a scatter of dust into the air. He was above her body, floating in the air. She raised her arm in self defense. _'Protect.'_ "No!" A blast of pure white shot out of her hand, causing her to close her eyes against itsstrength.

Her brain mildly registered a yell crossing the distance before she collapsed. "Sesshoumaru," she whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks against the pain.

- - - - - - - - - -

The entire battleground took a collective breath as the young woman obliterated her opponent.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru shouted, running toward his fallen comrade.

Lord Konton quickly dispersed the remainder of the offending army before rushing to his son's side, shifting into his humanoid form in the process. "Sesshoumaru?"

"She's not dead." He sighed.

Lord Konton patted his shoulder. "Of course not. She's a very strong human."

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Your mother worries overmuch." Lord Konton stated, sweeping the sleeping female up into his arms and walking toward the remnants of their home. "She has forced her body too far."

A tall orange-haired youkai swiftly reached the Inu no Taisho's side. "My Lord?" He gave a quick bow.

"Get the injured to the infirmary, and use the rest to rebuild a temporary structure. We will leave for the outskirts at morning's first rays."

"Of course, My Lord." With another rapid bow, he was gone.

The elder youkai paused, finally noticing that his son had yet to follow. "Sesshoumaru?"

He turned, his eyes burning with unshed tears.

"Pick her up, Sesshoumaru." He watched his son collect the girl like fragile porcelain and slowly stalk to the still smoldering house.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome turned, unable to lay still with such an enormous pressure resting on her chest. It forced all of the air out of her lungs and caused her to gasp in pain for shallow breaths. A quiet groan escaped her lips. _'Oh kami, Buyo's gotten bigger since the last time I was home.'_ One hand absently reached out to swat the obese cat for taking up residence on her stomach, only to find nothing hindering her movement.

Her rise to consciousness was slow and painful. Blinking back the heavy rays of sunlight filtering into the room, she attempted to sit up but was forced back by a blurry hand.

"Rest." A male voice boomed. "You are weak."

Her eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru?" Memories of the past few weeks flew into her brain, leading to an overpowering headache that drew a strong moan from her lips.

"Yes."

Her throat was parched, and she swallowed religiously in order to clear a path for her voice. "Lady Bishou?"

"She is resting as well."

Kagome pushed away the tears. _'I did the right thing. I saved a life. I protected her.' _"I couldn't let her die."

Sesshoumaru clenched a hand she couldn't see. "Thank you, Kagome. You saved my mother."

Kagome nodded and looked away. _'What have I done?'_

- - - - - - - - - -


	12. In the Palm of Her Hand

****

WARNING: Graphic scenes ahead. Take Caution**. M RATING. **Not for the weak of stomach or heart.

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Twelve: In the Palm of Her Hand

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome?" Lord Konton gently shook the slumbering woman's shoulder. "Kagome, are you able to walk?"

Kagome frowned - a very difficult task to achieve through the layers of silk that covered one side of her face. "Yes, I think so. Why?"

He shook his head. "We will speak as we walk. Come. Lady Bishou grows weary."

"Lady Bishou?" She scrambled out of bed, tugging the belt on her sleeping kimono a little tighter.

"Yes." She could see the tired lines covering his face in the oil lamp light of the halls. "She is struggling against terrible sickness;even the best of our healers are unable to assist her." He grabbed one of her hands and quickly made his way through an endless labyrinthof halls and breezeways. "She cries out for you."

"Me?" A knot formed in her heart. _'Will my efforts to save her be in vain?'_

"Come." He slid back the shoji screen to reveal his Lady sprawled out on sheets soaked with sweat and blood. Her wounds were covered in bandages, much like her own, but there was a certain yellowing that dampened their centers.

Lord Konton pressed a hand to the small of her back and ushered her into the room. "My Love?" His voice was haggard and weary.

"Ka-Kagome?" The thrashing female youkai moaned.

She stepped to the bedside, ignoring the overpowering scent ofdisease and infection. "Yes, My Lady?"

She gave a weak laugh. "Think not such thoughts." Her hand tugged on the young woman's arm. "There need be no formalities be-between friends."

Kagome smiled. "Of course not. What's wrong, Bishou?"

The youkai nodded. "My L-Lord, I believe it best that you leave."

Lord Konton moved to object, but Kagome raised her hand and shook her head. "Don't trouble her so. Do as she wishes."

He paused in thought, but in the end, he exited the room with a curt nod.

Lady Bishou sighed. "Much worries me, Kagome."

"Worries?"

"My wounds are more serious than I had expected."

Kagome nodded, knowing she would understand, even behind her closed eyes. "Don't worry. I can take care of those."

"I know." Lady Bishou gave a fatigued smile.

Delicate mortal hands began to unwind the dirtied bandages as she called for the servants. A young youkai female darted her head in the door only to receive orders for hot water, medicinal herbs, and new sheets of a thicker, soft fabric and silk.

Kagome had to hold back the urge to vomit as the removed bandages revealed green and yellow skin that was soaked with infection. Her wounds remained wide and open to the stale air of the room; they showed no signs of closure.

Kagome gagged. They would have to be closed. She called for another servant and gave orders for a knife and a torch.

The first servant returned as soon as the second had left to fetch the needed items. Kagome busied herself with cleaning away the dead skin and dried blood, watching the deeper areas for fear of putting the Lady in more pain than she was already experiencing. She ground the stronger herbs into a heavy salve to cover the injuries after they were sealed.

She finished the smaller wounds on her head, legs, and arms with a surprising speed, but she was thrown into shock when she examined the depth and severity of her stomach wounds. She could see her internal organs pumping away her life, struggling to live.

"Kagome?" The female panted.

"Yes?"

"Solve only what you can."

She nodded and took the knife from the second servant who had returned during some point of the examination. "This will hurt." The Lady only nodded and looked away.

Kagome turned to the two servants. "See that Lord Konton is as far away from this room as possible."

Worrying on her lower lip, she heated the tip of the knife over the flame, watching as the metal changed from the cold silver of steel to the fluorescent red of heat. Her hand shook. She couldn't afford to mess up. The Lady would easily lose a limb from such a deadly knife. "Stay still."

The smell of burning flesh reached her nose before she could even register her actions, but she kept a steady hand and made her way over the wounds with an unearthly swiftness. Her mind separated from her body as it showed her the most efficient ways to seal the deadly wounds. She was in awe of the beautiful welts that the knife left behind on the dying flesh.

Her hands glowed pink.

"Lady Kagome?" The second servant whispered.

She shook her head, clearing the daze. "Yes?"

"Her stomach…it is…displaced."

Kagome noticed the green shades to both of their faces. "I'm sorry. You can go."

They gave grateful bows and darted out the screen.

Her eyes finally caught sight of what the servant had meant. While all the rest of her wounds were now whelped over from the knife, her stomach wound was far too deep, and some of the entrails had been pushed outward during her violent flailing.

She dipped her hands back into the steaming water and scrubbed them raw, allowing the blood to drip its way down to her elbows before returning to her side. "Lady Bishou?"

The woman didn't move. _'Good. She's sleeping.'_

She gently lifted the small organ and moved to place it back inside of the woman only to notice that it moved.

Lady Bishou stirred. "Kagome?"

Kagome starred at the sac in her hands. "What is this-?"

Lady Bishou grabbed her wrist. "Put it down, Kagome."

"It-," her eyes widened in surprise when it moved again. "It's your uterus."

The youkai tugged on her hand. "The baby is not strong, Kagome."

Her eyes moved over the massive scarring covering the broken organ. "No," she turned tearful eyes to her patient upon noticing the immense damage to the fallopian tube. The baby would die.

Her fingers delicately skimmed the surface of the all too weak package. The scarring was so thick, and the skin so fragile. _'It's going to die.'_ She moved to place the baby back inside of her only to notice how the shell quivered upon touching the youkai's thick blood. "No."

The baby shifted again, and she quickly pulled it away from the woman's body.

Lady Bishou began to cry. "My body is too strong to house such a precious package."

"I-," Kagome felt the tears glide down her cheeks. "What do I do?"

Lady Bishou shook her head. "It is not your fault, Kagome."

"No," She brushed her skin against the perfectly formed pup. The elongated snout twitched, and it brushed one of its tiny paws against the apparently itchy skin.

"Kagome." Lady Bishou's voice became firm. "Put the baby down, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, wiping away her tears with her free hand. "I can't." She turned her sorrowful eyes toward the door. "I-I can't let someone die. If I…It'll die if I put it down. Don't you see that?"

Lady Bishou nodded. "My body is too strong to house such a being. It is the way…It must be as such."

Both of her hands grasped the miko's quivering ones. "Just…Just let me hold my baby, please."

Kagome felt the bile rising in her throat. She shakily placed the unborn child into its mother's open hand and turned away, unable to watch its death.

But still, she knew.

The room grew still, and the air weighed heavily against her shoulders. She heard a break in the Lady's sobs, and she thought that the quiet would cause her death until she heard a loud, moaning wail unleashed from the demon's mouth.

Her hands grabbed the water bowl, tossing its contents onto the floor before she wretched all of the contents of her own body into the container - her body trembling when the liquid spewing from her mouth became green. She couldn't bear the thought of turning around to see the dead child laying on its mother's stomach, lost to a world that could only provide for the strong.

Somewhere in her body, however, the screams of a mourning mother reached her heart, and she felt her hands pushing against the stone floor, lifting her body. She clutched the bowl and walked to the door. Seeing one of the two youkai servants posted outside, she thrust it into her arms and ordered for more hot water in a different bowl and returned to the room.

She picked the knife up off the flame and turned to the woman's stomach, not daring to look at herchest, where she knew the dead child lay. Lady Bishou's yowls lowered to a steady, agonizing moan as she felt the searing metal against her ribcage.

Kagome laid the knife down on the table and pulled the new bowl from the servant's hands, unwilling to meet her questioning gaze. She carefully cleaned all of the wounds and wrapped them in the thick, linen fabric before tying it off in the lighter silk. _'I can do this. I had no choice. There was nothing that could be done. As long as I don't look,it'll be okay. As long as I don't see the baby,it won't be real.'_

"Lady Kagome?" Lord Konton appeared in the doorway, concern for his wife etched into his every feature.

"My Love," Lady Bishou beckoned him with open arms.

He rushed to her side only to pause when he noticed the small sack laying between her exposed breasts. "No." He whispered, turning questioning eyes first to the miko and then to his wife. "You…you were not able to conceive. Where…Whosechild is this?"

"Ours." The female youkai began to cry again. "I am unable to bear, not to conceive, My Love."

Kagome turned away again. The pain filtering through the demon Lord's face was more than she could bear.

"My second." He whispered, gathering the pup off of her chest with the greatest care. "It's a girl." Several tears ran down his cheeks. "A baby girl." He gathered his wife in his arms. "Why did you not speak of this? Did you not See?"

She hid her face in his shoulder. "I Saw, but it was impossible to change, My Love. Please, do not hate me."

He buried his nose in her hair. "I can never hate you."

Lady Bishou gathered the child from the palm of his hand and reached for the cleansing bowl at her side, flinching at the pain inflicted by stretching her wounds. Her fingertips brushed the clean water over the child, cleaning her face, stomach, and legs. She let out a small cry as her hands touched the perfectly formed paws. "She was perfect. My perfect second pup."

Kagome finally stood and left the room, giving the mourning parents time to prepare their child for Death.

"Sesshoumaru," She gasped, staring into the watery eyes of the young demon standing just outside of the shoji screen. "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head and walked away.

She stared at his back. _'He was …crying. I can't let him go like that.'_ She quickly ran after his retreating footsteps, her smaller quicker jog echoing down the hallways after him.

- - - - - - - - - -

****

A/N: I know, very very sad. I actually cried when I wrote this, and I never do that. But everything serves a purpose.

- Yabou


	13. Frozen Silk

****

A/N: Well, I know that last chapter was a sad one; thanks for stickin' around.

****

Question: Is Kagome going to fall in love with/marry the Sesshoumaru of the time period you've created or the one in the feudal era?

****

Answer: _Well, I would really like to answer this question, but I can't. It would give away too much of the plot line. Sorry._

- - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter Thirteen: Frozen Silk

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Swasdiva

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome leaned her head against the closed screen with tears in her eyes. There was no way she could possibly face him like this. _'Get yourself together, Kagome. You can do this. You have to be strong…'_

'But I'm weak…'

She gave a few more snuffles to clear her nose and wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeves. _'I can do this. I can do this.'_ "Sesshoumaru?"

No answer.

"Sesshoumaru, may I come in?"

Still no answer. _'I guess that's a yes.'_ Her shaking hands grasped the slider; taking one more strong breath for reassurance, she pulled it back. _'I can't look. I can't look.'_ Her eyes caught sight of the cherry, hardwood flooring. She turned, sliding the door shut.

__

'Turn around, Kagome. You can do it.' Her hands clutched the door like a life line. _'I can do it. I can do it.'_ She could hear him breathing somewhere in the room. _'Be strong.'_

"Sesshoumaru?" Her voice was nothing more than a breath of air. She turned. He sat in the middle of a large futon in the middle of the room, his hair fanning out against white, silk sheets that darkly contrasted with his black hakama. She approached him slowly, afraid of breaking the strong silence surrounding him.

Somehow, her hands found his shoulders, and she hugged him for all she was worth. He wasn't crying. He just sat, as still as stone, in the middle of his dark room. She leaned her forehead against his back and carefully kneeled behind him, allowing her body to press against his own.

She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and falling into his hair. _'So weak.'_ Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to the side and looked at her through shielded eyes. His nose twitched at the onslaught of her tears.

Before she knew what he was doing, he had picked her up and turned, crushing her body to his chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He spoke but continued to look at the far wall.

"I'm supposed to be making you feel better. Not the other way around." She wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"I deserve no such comfort."

She turned her head, gazing up into his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He glared at the floor.

"No." Her fingertips grazed the sides of his face as she forced him to look at her. She nearly shuddered. It was there. That freezing, emotionless glaze filled his eyes. "Don't do this," she clutched his chest. "Please, don't do this."

His arms tightened against her back. "You must go."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you."

"Why would you stay?" He asked, a touch of curiosity in his voice.

"Because I know you, and you don't deserve to be like this." She could feel the tears fighting to break their way through again. She wouldn't let them.

He snarled. "You know nothing of my transgressions, woman."

"No!" She strengthened her hold. "I don't care about what you've done wrong. You just can't do this. Don't shut out the world, Sesshoumaru. It needs you."

He frowned at her and gave a weak attempt to push her away. "I will not be responsible for the Death of one so innocent."

It was her turn to frown. "What?"

His claws ripped into the sheets. "It is my fault that she is dead."

"No its not. Why would you think something like that?" She began shaking her head.

"It is." He grabbed her chin. "How do you suppose that my Mother became so scarred inside? It was I. My poisons ruptured her body when I was born. I destroyed her, and now I have murdered my own sibling."

"No," Kagome mumbled, her hand caressing his forehead. "Sesshoumaru, it's not your fault. She knew the risks of having a child when she became pregnant. It's no one's fault. It was an accident. For goodness sake, you were a baby, how could you understand what you were doing?"

"My conciousness does not matter. I damaged her."

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru!" Her fists pounded his chest. "It wasn't your fault. And by doing this, by shutting yourself out of the world, you're killing the only thing that your parents have left. Don't make them lose two children in one night."

He shook his head. "You know not what you speak of."

"Yes," she grabbed his face again. "I do. Don't make them lose you too, Sesshoumaru, because if you shut them out, you might as well be _dead_. Don't do that to them." She felt the sudden dampening on her cheeks. "Don't do this to me."

His eyes widened in surprise as she continued to ramble on.

"Don't make me accept him again, Sesshoumaru. I like this you. Please, don't do this to me." The sobs racking her body overwhelmed her to the point where she could no longer speak. Her hands twisted in the pale fabric of his yukata.

He could feel her body's uncontrollable shakes. _'She is going to bring a sickness upon herself.'_ His hands unconsciously clutched her a little tighter. "Kagome?"

She didn't respond. She couldn't make it stop. Her pupils contracted to mere pinpoints from the lack of air.

"Kagome?" He attempted again.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She had begun to gasp for air without taking anything in. She didn't respond to him; her body went into a sudden fit of convulsions.

"Kagome!" He was worried. _'Why is she doing this?'_ "Kagome breathe."

He made slows circles against her back as her skin began to turn blue.

She tried. She tried to fight against the overwhelming sense of doom that filled her body, but it was too strong. And she was far too weak. She closed her eyes, squeezing out a few more tears. _'Am I going to die?'_

She felt something cold press against her skin, more specifically her lips. It forced air into her mouth only to suck it out again. Then, she felt it leave. Leaving her alone again, gasping for air.

Again. Sesshoumaru pulled in all the air he could and forced it into her mouth. _'Breathe, Kagome. Breathe.'_ He nearly cried out in joy when she took her own, first gagging breath. She gripped his body as she coughed, unable to vomit because there was nothing left in her stomach after the earlier experiences with Lady Bishou.

"Sesshoumaru?" She croaked.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"What happened?"

He shook his head. "I know not, but do no such thing again."

She gave a short, broken laugh. "How do you suppose that I stop it?"

He shook his head again. "I do not know, but I do not like it."

She sighed. "Me neither."

A sudden silence filled the air, reminding them both of why they sat in the middle of his bed in the first place. She wasn't willing to give him over to the darkness again. "Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

He looked down at her, wondering what other secrets she could pry out of his body. "Yes, Kagome?"

She was an amazing creature. She managed to do what no one else was able. He had never told anyone about the fear he held for his mother's womb, and yet, this slip of a woman was able to convince him to pour out the contents of his safely guarded heart simply by giving him a hug. It was almost disgustingly easy for her.

It left him wondering just how attached he could become to this overly emotional female.

"Did you…," her face flushed a bright shade of pink. "Did you kiss me?"

He gave a slight roll of his eyes. "You could not breathe."

"Oh." She looked away, mumbling something else under her breath.

"What? I cannot hear you."

She blushed brighter. "I said…" She murmured again, but this time, it was just strong enough for his demonic ears to pick up through. "It was my first."

"Your first?" His eyes widened again.

She turned her face into his yukata. "Yes."

He frowned. "What a terrible way to experience one's first."

Before she could respond to him, he grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look at him.

Her face took on a look of complete surprise. _'He's not going to…He wouldn't dare…'_ Her thoughts abruptly stopped when she felt the first cool caress of his flesh against hers. She was in shock. Complete and utter shock.

Sesshoumaru, brother to her first companion in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha, and former enemy was kissing the daylights out of her. Her hands moved to push him away, but as he drew her nearer, she found herself merely clutching onto him for dear life. His breath whispered over her face, and she could feel his heart beginning to race.

She was doing this to him. And he was doing this to her.

Her chest fluttered with the eruption of a symphony of butterflies.

She felt him give the lightest tug on her lower lip. A question of sorts, but she couldn't figure out exactly what he was trying to ask. So, she closed her eyes, merely enjoying the feel of his body against her own.

He nipped her lip again, and she moved to ask him what exactly it was that he was trying to do. But, as soon as her lips parted, she felt a sudden cold rush into her mouth. Kagome attempted to examine the new feeling, brushing her tongue against the sensation of frozen silk in her mouth.

Somewhere in her foggy brain, it registered that he had not only taken her first kiss, but he was also giving her the first French kiss she had ever experienced. _'I guess its my lucky day…'_ She nearly giggled at the thought, creating a delicate stroking friction of her tongue against his. Slowly, they parted, and when she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful sight.

Amber eyes gazed at her with a tenderness she had never imagined possible. The fingers of one of her hands touched her slightly swollen lips. She spoke the only words she could think of there in the darkness of his room. "You meant to do that, didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru gave a light chuckle and hugged her again.

- - - - - - - - - -

****

A/N: Well? First kiss! I actually didn't expect it to happen in this chapter, but I was writing and I just went 'What the hell'. Hope you all enjoyed it.

__

Yabou


	14. The Crying Time

**Question:** Is there going to be a lemon?

**Answer:** _Yes, but not for quite some time. This was addressed in the original AN on Chapter 1, but I deleted it. Don't worry. There will be one location where there is an R version without lemons. _

**Question: **Did Kagome alter the future by saving Sesshoumaru's mother? Is Sesshoumaru going to be cold?

_**Answers:** __I'm sorry. I can't answer these because it would reveal part of the plotline. Please, be patient._

**_Question:_** Can you add me to your update list?

_**Answer:** Sorry. I don't have one as of yet, but it's not really necessary if you figure out my rhythm. I update this story every Wednesday and Saturday._

_**Shinsou - Thought**_

_OMAKE at the end of this chapter!_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Embracing Ice

_Chapter Fourteen: The Crying Time_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel 8723

- - - - - - - - - -

Her hands twisted the already decimated remains of the perfect, blue silk square. Three days had passed since the passing and cleansing of the demon child named Shinsou, daughter of the Inu no Taisho, Lord Konton, and the demoness who possessed the blessing of Sight, Lady Bishou. Sister to the revealed Prince of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.

The entire youkai society went into a respective shock after the tragic death of the royal child and the rediscovery of one who they had imagined died many years ago.

Kagome gave Lady Bishou's covered hand a light squeeze before pouring her own small amount of sake into a basin placed beside the corpse. She watched as her actions were mimicked first by Sesshoumaru, and then in a joint session by the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands.

Her gaze fell on the ancient priest, an old, religious human monk who wore robes of the palest shade of violet. One gnarled hand clutched a rosary of a deeper purple as he whispered antediluvian words over the tiny body. He lightly sprinkled the contents of the bowl over the remains, coating the child and pyre in the heavy liquor.

Lady Bishou stepped forward after the relic of a man finished his prayers for guidance and deliverance into a new life for the blessed, small soul. Her fingertips brushed against the fine hairs covering the delicate dog-like figure. She refused to let the tears she held back fall for her child. This creation would be reborn; a better life given because of the inability to accomplish anything in its previous one.

That was the way of the kamis. The next life was a theory based on the previous; a never-ending cycle of judgment and reward, or punishment. Karma was a fragile balance that had to be maintained in order for perfect harmony. The ultimate goal.

Lord Konton grasped the hand of his grieving wife. They would mourn the loss of this child, but only behind the safety of closed doors. It was critical to hide the intense sense of loss and sorrow from one's enemies.

The priest moved in a slow semi-circle around the small altar, pushing it into the water's edge. His hands grabbed the rosary, and everyone was forced to cover their eyes as the pieces of timber erupted in a pure, white light that faded into the consuming orange flickers of fire. It was done. The soul of Shinsou was put at peace with the weak body, and the aura was allowed to rise into the heavens to be greeted with the blessings of the kamis through reincarnation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Another four days passed before anyone saw Lady Bishou out of the confines of her rooms. An additional seven passed before she was able to speak to anyone without bursting into tears.

Kagome cried for them all. She cried for the experience of the death of an innocent child who was given no chance to live. She shed mournful tears over a youkai female who struggled against the depression that accompanied the loss of her spawn. She even wept for the grief-stricken gaze that would pass over the Inu no Taisho's face whenever it appeared that no other being was watching.

But, most of all, she sobbed for the slow-forming ice that began to appear in the eyes of the Western Prince, Sesshoumaru. She could see the lack of emotion in his smirks, and she could no longer hear the jubilant bounce that occurred with his natural tones. He was becoming the Demon Lord she knew.

It was a fearful sight to say the least.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome?"

She turned instantly, and she couldn't help but notice the slight bags that tugged at her eyes or the pale tightness of her skin over her bones. "Yes, Lady Bishou?"

The youkai graced her with a small smile. "Please, we are beyond formalities, you and I."

"Of course," she nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"There is much that needs to be discussed." She sighed, suddenly feeling the heaviness of her body. Weeping was an arduous stress upon the humanoid form.

Kagome gave her a look of slight confusion. "All right."

She smiled again - a little stronger than the last. "You have been such a blessing to my family and I." Her graceful hand stroked the miko's cheek. "I am not sure I could have endured this without you. Thank you, Kagome."

She gave a slight blush. "I don't need thanks. I feel as if I'm just taking up space. I haven't been able to help with anything-."

"Ah, but you have." Lady Bishou began to walk, tugging on the younger woman's right arm. "Come. We must discuss other important matters now. There is a grave danger approaching, and you must be prepared."

"Me?" Kagome's eyes widened in distress.

"Yes, Kagome. There are many things I See in your future that must be discussed."

"That you see? What are you talking about?"

"Kagome," the Lady paused. "I know of your Truth."

"Huh?"

"I know of your journeys with the hanyou, Inuyasha."

Her eyes doubled in size. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I know of Konton's second son."

"I - I - I -," _'Great job, Kagome. Bail out!'_ Her gaze refocused for the inevitable deer-in-the-headlights look. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Lady Bishou shook her head. "Do not fear, Child. I have faith in Konton. I do not believe that he would be unfaithful to me."

Kagome gave a nervous giggle and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "How do you know that?"

She sighed. "I do not know why I was granted with such a gift, but the kamis chose to bestow me with a precious gift and a terrible burden. Impending occurrences flash before my Slumber's eye, and I know them for Truth."

"Oh." Kagome whispered.

"Kagome," Lady Bishou paused as they entered the garden. "You must prepare yourself for what is to come. I am not sure of the circumstances, for I have not Seen them, but I know that there will be many great trials in your life."

Kagome snorted. "Like there aren't enough already."

"Kagome," the youkai frowned. "Please, you must understand this. You have many years ahead of you, and I will not always be at your side to guide you."

A fear sprouted in the young woman's eyes. "Are you going to-?"

Lady Bishou shook her head. "I have many years left in my possession."

Kagome sighed in relief before reflecting on the female's claim of Sight. "Bishou?"

"Yes, Child?"

"I…Do you know what's going to happen to me?" She hugged herself and turned away. "I mean, I understand if you don't want to change Fate or something…but…I'm really scared."

Lady Bishou grasped her chin and made her lift her eyes. "Kagome. With all my heart, I know this: you cannot change the ways of fate. What is meant to be will be - no matter what you attempt."

"So…Fate is…predetermined?"

"Fate has a fickle touch, Kagome, but in the end, what you are destined for will be accomplished."

Kagome frowned. "So, where am I destined to be? Here? The Feudal Era? Or my own?"

This time it was the Lady who sighed and broke their eye contact. "I see no other location for you in the span of my life."

A sudden weight pressed upon the young miko's chest, and tears formed in her eyes. "I…I'm never going to see my family or friends again?"

Lady Bishou grasped her shoulder. "I spoke no such words."

"But-."

"I can only tell you of my journey's span, but Kagome, many things have changed since you began your travels here."

"What do you mean?" She was so afraid now. Any wrong word could break her soul into a million shattered pieces.

"The remains of the Shikon no Tama you carry have completed themselves." A single hand motion stopped the curious young woman's questions. "When you spoke into the darkness of the flame in the middle of the wood, you asked for a wish, and the jewel granted it for you."

"A wish?" Kagome's eyes went blank in contemplation.

- - - - -

_"I wish…" She whispered quietly into the darkness. "I just want to see my friends again."_

_Her eyelids closed slowly, no longer able to withstand their heavy weight. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered an unfamiliar tingling that died away to nothing in less than a second's time._

_(Chapter 9)_

- - - - -

"Your wish will come true, Kagome. You will see your friends again."

"So I…I'm just going to grow old and be forced to live while my body deteriorates?" She gasped.

"No, Child. Do you not understand? When you wished upon the 'complete' jewel, you erased everything that composes the magic that surrounds you. You, in essence, obliterated a part of your being. You will be unable to move on, in any form of life, until you regain what you have lost, and the magic that you so wish for will not return until you have reached the point of your own disappearance."

"I'm…I'm frozen?" Kagome clutched the silk above her beating heart and collapsed against the hard stone of the pathway.

Lady Bishou nodded.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru slowly backed away from the screen that led to his mother's private gardens; he felt his breath stopping as he headed back to his own rooms. _'She spoke the truth?'_

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Guess what! It's OMAKE time! Yah!

This begins right after Lady Bishou tells Kagome about being stuck in the Heian/Nara Period.

(NOTE: This is not a part of the real fiction…it's for laughs people.)

- - - - - - - - - -

"No, Child. Do you not understand? When you wished upon the 'complete' jewel, you erased everything that composes the magic that surrounds you. You, in essence, obliterated a part of your being. You will be unable to move on, in any form of life, until you regain what you have lost, and the magic that you so wish for will not return until you have reached the point of your own disappearance."

Kagome sighed and tilted her head to one side. "Wait…I'm confused…I don't understand!"

"You are forever locked into the period you currently exist in." Lady Bishou clutched her arm, waiting for the emotional outbreak that would surely erupt from the girl.

"Uh…" the young miko shook her head. "So you mean…I get to go home?"

One delicate eyebrow twitched on the graceful youkai's face. "No…you are destined to remain here."

"What does that mean?" Kagome innocently asked.

The Lady quietly ground her teeth. "You will not be returning." Her claws were beginning to pierce the human's kimono.

"Um…"

"Damn it! Are you stupid? Can you not comprehend the most simple of phrases!" Her strong hands wrapped around the fragile woman's throat and began a heavy shake. "What is your problem? I can't believe they force me to work with this! I want my damn lawyer, and I want him now!"

She dropped the gasping girl on the floor and walked away.

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome nodded. "Your Mother has gone insane."

"Really?" He questioned, entering the private garden. "I knew it would happen one day."

"Yeah…one day they're normal and then Bang!" She made a large waving motion with her hands. "The next thing you know, they're in a straight jacket and asking you for more cookies."

Sesshoumaru examined a nearby tree with a look of accusation. "Are you the same life form who attempted to maim this Sesshoumaru?"

The tree twitched.

"I thought so." His arms reached out to grapple the tree, but it quickly dashed away, running like a banshee through the small area and destroying the shrubbery.

Kagome starred at the damp dirt in awe. "Oh! Mud pie time!"

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Lol. We used to make those… Okay, one more thing…I'm going to be posting a new story tomorrow! An A/U! Here's a preview, thanks for reading!

- - - - - - - - - -

Title: Of the Taiyoukai and Lace

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: M (A Single A/U

Pairing: Sess/Kag and others

Summary: Determined to make in on her own in the deadly world of fashion, Kagome steps out from under the sheltering wings of her supermodel mother and fashion-corporate leader brother only to find herself working in the back room of a high-fashion store in the middle of Tokyo. All is rather dull and mundane until she enters her tiny room one day only to find a seething taiyoukai shredding her latest creation…this isn't exactly what she wanted when she asked for a new set of scissors…

Update Days: Thursday and Monday


	15. To Be Prepared

Ishi - Stone

**- - - - - - - - - -**

**Embracing Ice**

_Chapter Fifteen: To Be Prepared_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

- - - - - - - - - -

"You are not focusing." The woman commented, not even bothering to open her eyes to prove that her student was distracted yet again.

"Um…" The younger human nodded and sighed. "It's hard. I don't know what I'm looking for."

"You should. This is why I was asked here. You are completely incompetent."

The young woman gave a 'humph' and straightened her back, trying to clear her energy of any impediments. Her concentration lasted a total of four and a half seconds before her mind once again began to wander to more interesting subjects. _'I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing…'_ At that particular thought, she gave a heavy blush.

"Child!"

Kagome slouched her shoulders in protest. "I know…I'm no good. You've been telling me this for nine days now, you know? I told you that it was hopeless from the beginning. I've never had any training with my powers because they don't listen to it."

The older human growled and pushed to her feet, her long red hakama fluttering angrily in the strong breeze. "You do not learn because you do not wish it so!" She turned away and began walking back toward the Lord of the Western Land's temporary home. "I will not teach one that does not seek to learn."

Kagome sniffled. She knew there were tears on her cheeks but didn't bother wiping them away. It was no use. She was a sad excuse for a human now – her time consumed by weeping and worrying about the 'what-ifs'. _'I don't belong here.'_

After she had moped around the large estate for nearly two weeks doing absolutely nothing, Lord Konton had summoned one of the most powerful priestesses in the area to come and 'train' Kagome. Unfortunately he hadn't expected any resistance on the part of the mostly pleasing young human.

Kagome, however, did not wish to learn the ways of those born with the talent she possessed. All that the sad woman wanted to do was to go home…or at least to be able to return to the era she was more familiar with. So, in response to the Lord's command of training, Kagome opposed it with every fiber of strength in her body. For the first time in her short life, she withstood something that would crucially better her person because of a stupid, petty reason.

Training with the miko, Ishi, meant time, and time was something that Kagome no longer believed she had. She had to return. Training would mean staying, and she couldn't bear to do that any longer. The more time she squandered in the Heian Period the more of her heart she lost to its people.

Lady Bishou, Lord Konton, and even Sesshoumaru were becoming such an intricate part of her life that she couldn't bear to be separated from. Her heart had a nasty habit of doing that…tying itself to people that just weren't meant to be.

Kagome saw bare feet appear on the stones in front of her, meaning only one thing – Ishi had not given up.

"Kagome," she began, her voice a veritable stream of wisdom. "I do not know what troubles you, my child, but my years have taught me this: you must live, for without life, you are only a myth."

Kagome frowned. The woman might have been wise beyond her few years, but she wasn't always the most lucid source of information.

Ishi looked away, the fading sunlight catching the beginnings of wrinkles at the tip of her eye and at the corner of her mouth. She reminded Kagome of her own mother – an endless pool of natural beauty that could not be hindered even by the few gray wisps that sprinkled their way through her hair. "Young miko would those you love be happy that you are as you are?"

Kagome felt the return of her tears. _'Mama. Souta. Grandpa. Inuyasha. Shippo. Sango. Miroku. Kirara… what would you want me to do?' _She looked at Ishi again and nodded. "They would tell me to smile."

Ishi laughed. "And smile you should, child." She tapped the kneeling girl on the head. "Smile you will. I expect your utmost cooperation at the morrow's first ray." Her brown eyes twinkled with light. "But…tonight…this night, let your heart enjoy the festivities."

"Festivities?" Kagome's eyes widened. She hadn't been told about a party.

"Yes, I have been told that it is Lord Sesshoumaru's time of birth."

Kagome smiled. "It's Sesshoumaru's birthday…" Her eyes widened in despair. "I didn't get him anything!"

Ishi gave another short laugh. "I am sure our young Lord will not care that you have no gift. He will, however, be very upset if you are not presentable."

Kagome ran away with a blush staining her cheeks. _'She doesn't know what she's talking about.'_ She told herself, and yet…her heart whispered its disagreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I don't know what to wear!" Kagome cried out in frustration. She had been bathed by several of Lady Bishou's servant's in preparation for the night's activities, but now she stood alone in the middle of her room with twenty or so kimonos decorating her floor. It was hopeless.

"Kagome?" A voice called from the doorway. An obviously amused voice.

"Come in."

Kagome narrowed her eyes as Lady Bishou laughed at the disaster that had once been a stately guest room. The miko did have a way of turning one's world upside down. Why did she expect her personal items to be cared for any differently?

"Are you ill?" She questioned, trying to keep the laughter out of her tone. It was very difficult when the girl sat in the middle of her floor with only the binding covering her midsection to protect her against the draft.

"No." Kagome grumbled, flopping back onto the folded bedding. "I don't have anything to wear." She repeated.

"Well that does prove to be a fair problem."

The young miko raised her eyebrows at the mischievous smile covering the youkai's face. "What are you up to?"

"Do you accuse this Lady Bishou of treachery and deceit?"

"Absolutely."

"Ah," she feigned weeping, throwing her hands over her heart. "You wound me horribly."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome grumbled, shoving her body into a standing position. "So, what have you got up your sleeves?" She paused at the white-haired woman's growing grin. "You got me a new kimono, didn't you!"

Her youthful exuberance poured out of her tiny frame and she leapt over to the woman – arms nearly squeezing her senseless. "W-Why would you say such a thing?"

Kagome smiled back. "Because you love me!"

Lady Bishou threw her head back in a tinkling laughter. "You see through my trickery far too easily."

The miko gave one final jump for joy before ransacking the Lady for the hidden parcel, which was promptly handed over after Kagome accidentally untied one of the knots in her over-elaborate obi.

The plain white rice paper slid away to reveal deep purple outer-kimono with shades of lavender and gray dying the other layers. A graceful flock of silver cranes decorated the right sleeve and most of the back while rolling waves of carnation pink danced along the bottom hemline. "It's beautiful." Kagome sighed, her fingertips running across the width of the largest crane's wingspan.

"I am glad you find it acceptable." Lady Bishou smiled. "It was once mine."

Kagome turned to her with a questioning look when her eyes grew misty with memories. "When did you wear it?"

She smiled down at the curious young woman. Such an endearing child. It wouldn't be too terribly hard to get her son to realize that he would fall in love with a mere mortal. "I was wearing this kimono the day that I saw my love for my Lord for what it was."

The Lady only hoped that she would be able to get the couple to admit their feelings before the strings of Fate dealt a foul hand. Such a fickle thing. What would come would be, but the hearts of the living refused to let it alone.

Kagome turned away to hide the pink dusting her cheeks and chest. "And what did you find, Bishou?"

"That Love is a timeless creation. True and pure to a fault." She pulled the finely sculpted hair ornament she had given to the young miko several weeks ago and tugged her toward the mirror. "Come. Let us ready you for your entrance."

Her skilled hands moved deftly through the masses of thick, black hair. The knot she erected was really quite simple; something Kagome considered to be a traditional assortment of a French twist. The white lotus blossom comb gleamed in the low lamp lighting, pinned into the left side and making Kagome want to tilt her head ever so slightly to center it up.

Lady Bishou pulled the first lavender layer over her shoulders and tied it closed. "Try not to breathe too heavily for a moment. This is one of the heavier sets that I own."

Kagome sighed. "Great."

The fidgeting mannequin counted the colors in silence. _'Lavender. Fuchsia. Gray. Lavender. Gray. Fuchsia. Gray. Gray. That's odd… Lavender. Fuchsia. Gray. Ah…almost done.'_ Her breath caught in her throat; the product of breathing before the final obi was tied into place.

Lady Bishou merely giggled at the slightly gagging girl before adding the final, royal purple layer and tying a dark red obi into place as the finishing touch. It was quite amazing really, how this simple mortal girl could become an ethereal beauty in a few mere minutes.

But then again, this woman-child was always a sight to behold. The way she held her body in confidence and pride. It was a strength that didn't manifest itself into the normal mortal women of the Nara Period. Lady Bishou had known that it would take a very special woman to claim the heart of her son, but she had never realized until the moment she met the mortal miko, Kagome, just how extraordinary she would be.

And, with that thought in mind, she left her black-haired counterpart staring into the mirror while she went to prepare her son for falling in love. _'One must always be prepared.'_ And the Lady was nothing if not ready to thrust her only child head on into happiness.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sesshoumaru?" Lord Konton appeared in the doorway, a very worried expressed etched into the frown on his face.

"Yes, Father?" Sesshoumaru greeted him.

The infamous Inu no Taisho looked both ways before darting into his son's rooms and sliding the screen shut with a resounding 'click' of wood against wood. "Have you seen your mother?" he whispered.

Sesshoumaru frowned and gathered his yukata off of the small side table. "No, I have not. Do you require her presence? What troubles you, Father?"

Lord Konton gave a deep gulp. "I am afraid that I may have incurred her wrath earlier this eve."

"What did you do?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the all too noticeable 'it-wasn't-me' look.

"I," the Inu no Taisho checked the hall once again. "I may have implied that the Lady's kimono was rather snug this eve."

Sesshoumaru gave him a bland look. "Why did you do such a thing?"

Lord Konton gave a very young-blooded blush. "I merely meant to imply that her breasts have seemed much more pert as of late, but I am afraid that she felt differently."

Sesshoumaru watched his father rub the back of his neck in inner turmoil. "Indeed."

"Sesshoumaru?" A bell-like feminine voice called from behind the closed shoji. "Is your father in there?"

The young demon prince gave his father a look of warning before attending to his mother. Stepping into the breezeway, he prepared to allow the older demon the seconds necessary to escape the rage of a woman scorned. So, he did what many young sons had done countless times before him and asked his mother's opinion. "Does this look suitable?"

Lady Bishou's eyes immediately welled with tears – her husband forgotten at the remembrance of a promise made to bind her son to the rambunctious miko. "Of course it does." She smiled, adjusting the hems and ties unnecessarily. She grasped his chin and pulled his head down, placing a light kiss against his forehead. "You look stunning. When did my son become such a handsome young inu?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I have no idea."

Lady Bishou laughed and led him back into his room. "Now for your haori." She paused in the entryway – a frown instantly marring her face. "Konton…"

The Inu no Taisho, Great Lord of the Western Lands, cowered outside of his son's open window, praying to whatever kamis were available that he be spared.

"Konton," Lady Bishou stuck her hand out of the opening and grabbed the back of his collar, jerking him into the room and tossing him onto the floor like an unwanted rag doll. "You…you…how could you?"

He raised his arms in defense. "I only meant to complement your breasts, my Dear!"

Her eyes narrowed in response. "So, is that all you care about now? My breasts? You could see nothing else over the curves of my torso? You are an unbearable demon!"

Lord Konton gave her a boyish smile. "But you do love me, do you not?"

"Oh," she growled. "Your play is not fair!"

He laughed as she launched herself at his chest and hoisted her dainty body over his shoulder. "My Son," he turned back to Sesshoumaru just as he straightened the final ties on his formal obi. "Your mother and I will greet you at the ceremony."

The younger male nodded at his father's jubilant laughter followed by his mother's loud curses echoing down the empty breezeway.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **Okay, first off, sorry for the delay. I got into a car accident and was rendered unwilling for a few days, and then I decided that I needed a little vacation. But, I'm back now, and the updates will become regular once again. Remember: Wednesday and Saturday for Embracing Ice and Monday and Thursday for Of Taiyoukai and Lace.

Yabou 


	16. Steady Stars, Shifting Sands

****

EDITED: 9-30-05

****

Translations:

Sunao – meek

Muteppou – rash; reckless

Mizu – water

- - - - - - - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

__

Chapter Sixteen: Steady Stars, Shifting Sands

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: To be Edited…I got this out as fast as I could

- - - - - - - - - -

The night air was cool and inviting – perfect for the events that were to take place. Several groups of males and females mingled together within the confines of the largest enclosed garden of the estate. The heady scent of imported jasmine and lavender caressed the breeze and accented the rumbling laughter of its consorts.

Sesshoumaru stood amongst the crowds – nodding and chuckling politely when called upon – and waited with bated breath for the entrance of his parents. Their arrival would signal the beginning of the night's events, and the end of his boredom.

The shy koi-youkai he spoke with gave a gentle giggle at his restless antics before turning eyes of wonderment upon some figure in the main breezeway. "My Lord, of what importance is a young noblewoman that she might be invited to your ceremonies?"

Sesshoumaru frowned in return. "I know not of who you speak, Lady Sunao."

"Miko?" Lady Sunao gasped in surprise, pointing toward the shrouded form.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru turned to see the young woman smiling at him, her lavender and gray kimono shimmering in the moonlight.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, congratulations on your birthday." Kagome gave a small bow.

"Thanks, My Lady." He returned, nodding his head and holding out his arm.

Kagome blushed but accepted the offer, timidly placing her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"Lady Sunao," Sesshoumaru turned back to the silently gaping koi. "This is Lady Kagome. She has been a guest of my family for several lunar cycles. She currently trains with the Miko Ishi on our grounds."

Lady Sunao provided Kagome with a gentle smile and bow. "Greetings, Lady Kagome."

Kagome gave a second blush and quickly bowed in return.

"Sunao?" A very tall, very fishy-smelling male koi-youkai stepped up behind the smaller, more demure female.

"Yes, My Lord?" She questioned without turning away from her companions.

His eyes darted from Kagome's hand in Sesshoumaru's arm before glancing back down at his mate. "Are you in need of assistance?"

Sunao smiled and gave the arm that had found a way to her slightly swollen belly a tender pat. "I am well, My Lord."

He nodded only to return his attention to Sesshoumaru. "Greetings, Prince."

Sesshoumaru gave a tilt of his head. "Welcome. Have the accommodations met your approval?"

"Yes, very well." His eyes moved to watch Kagome's face.

Sesshoumaru gave an inward sigh. "Lady Kagome, may I introduce Lord Muteppou, Daimyo of the Southernmost Islands of Mizu. Lord Muteppou, I am pleased to accompany you with Lady Kagome, a visiting miko who has been in the company of my family for sometime now."

"A miko that finds her way so freely amongst youkai?" Lord Muteppou turned a scrutinizing gaze upon Kagome's form. "Tell me, what purpose do you serve here, _Miko_ Kagome?"

"I-," Kagome choked. It was a question that she asked herself everyday. _'What am I doing here?'_

"As I told you before," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Lady Kagome is here for training."

The fish frowned. "What does she hope to gain by training within the confines of youkai territory?"

Kagome watched as the small talk developed into a barely restrained argument. _'Why am I here? What purpose do I serve in an era that I don't belong to?'_ Hoping to avoid any further questions, she quickly bowed her way out of the conversation and sought the comforts of one of the dark, quieter corners of the garden.

"My esteemed guests," Lord Konton's booming voice resonated through the gatherers. "I am pleased to welcome you all to my home."

Sesshoumaru stared after Kagome's fading form as he took his place at his father's left side.

"As your Lord and Ally, this Konton pronounces his will that the Western Lands shall be passed to the rightful heir, Sesshoumaru, Demon-Lord born of the Lady Bishou." The Inu no Taisho pressed his claws into his own son's throat, testing the abilities of his strength before their audience of lesser lords, allies, and anyone who might try to overthrow the domain.

Black blood slowly oozed out of the wound and began to stain his hair a putrid gray. He held the ability of one of the original bloodlines – the House of Immortals and the Throne of Moon. No one would rise above his own power.

Sesshoumaru withstood the urge to clench his fists at the pain that jolted down his spine as his own father removed his lethal fingertips from the deep gashes. He felt the first tingles of his own regenerative energy a mere second later.

The crowd watched in silent awe as the wounds faded to a mere trickle under the glistening sheen of moonlight.

Blood crusted over.

Skin lanced itself together without the use of a needle or heated blade.

And Sesshoumaru…Sesshoumaru watched in hooded amazement as the masses of great youkai in the garden knelt on both knees and bowed low to their would-be ruler.

These were the people he had respected and looked up to his entire life, and now…they were showing their submission to him.

He was nearly overwhelmed by the idea that he one day be able to influence each of them merely by asking it to be so.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Konton greeted his son.

The younger male turned to him with the slightest amount of uncertainty in his eyes. His father had not called him Prince or Son.

His father believed that he could do great things. It was evident in his new greeting. The one and only Inu no Taisho had just called him an equal. No longer Prince or Son. Sesshoumaru was to be the leader of thousands and the greatest among greats.

"Will you accept the duties that lie before you?"

Sesshoumaru turned to the still kneeling assembly, "I shall protect the lands and people of my Lord. I will walk in the way of my Fathers, and I will not fall to the adversity that greets the door. My comrades shall find a place among my house, and mine enemies shall feel the strength of my wrath. This I commit in truth. I stand at the side of my Ancestor and rise to greet the new Day when all has come to pass."

"And in accordance to your allies?" Lord Konton questioned, beginning the final step of Sesshoumaru's acceptance.

"Arise, exalted Allies of the House of the Immortal Moon."

Lady Bishou gave a joyful laugh as the last of their guests stood. "Come now, enough of formalities. Let us enjoy the night given for such festivities."

Kagome stood off to Lady Bishou's right side, watching as many of the guests sought out Sesshoumaru and gave him their encouragements. _'How did you become what you are, Sesshoumaru? The uncertainty you carry now…where did it go? Did you lock it away with your heart?'_

"Kagome," Lady Bishou gave her a gentle nudge in Sesshoumaru's direction. "I'm sure my Lord would be very pleased if you offered him a few words."

Kagome blushed at her implication but nodded and made her way through the mass gathered at his feet. She waited until, one by one, they drifted away to take part in the food and drink that was being served in the makeshift outdoor dining hall.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stood at his back, speaking quietly to keep from drawing far too much attention to herself. It really wasn't easy being a miko among demons. Even the friendly ones.

He turned and offered her a relieved smile. "Greetings."

She blushed again but managed to step closer to him as they walked off of the stairway and into the privacy of the garden. "You did very well."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Silence permeated the air.

"Um…beautiful night?" Kagome added, hoping to regain the comfortable feeling she was beginning to retain in his presence.

Sesshoumaru nodded once again, tilting his head back to stare at the ever-vigilant stars. "It is a most perfect night. I am glad to spend it in your company. You are most beautiful tonight, Lady Kagome."

Kagome felt the heat rise to her cheeks and sought to change the subject. "I wish I could be like the stars."

"Stars?" He questioned. "You would wish to be so distant?"

"No," she sighed again. "Don't you see? Stars…they're always so…steady. They never have to worry about anything, and they're never…alone. If one star goes out, there is always another one there to take its place and fill the night's sky with more vibrant light. Stars always seem happy."

"You do not think that a star is alone? Do you not see how far they span from one to another? They are very distant, and I imagine that they are also very cold. Who would wish to be such a thing?"

Kagome's heart cried out at his words. _'Can't you see that you speak of yourself?'_ "I guess you're right. Who would want to be so cold and alone even when they're surrounded by hundreds of others."

Sesshoumaru turned away from the sky, capturing her gaze. "Why do you speak of being alone?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to be alone."

"Can you not see that you are surrounded by many?" He waved his hand in a wide sweep, gesturing toward the sounds of laughter and music.

"Haven't you ever felt alone in a room full of people?"

"Alone with many? No. Why would I feel such a thing?"

"That's not my point." She madly stomped her foot. "Haven't you ever been some place where the only person you had to talk to was yourself?"

His face appeared contemplative for a moment before he responded. "I suppose that I have."

"That," Kagome whispered. "I don't want to be like that."

"And I ask you again," he continued. "Why would you feel such things? You are among allies and friends. There is no reason for you to feel such things…" _'Around me…'_

"I can't help it," the young miko admitted. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of being alone here. I don't really know anyone… How can I not feel alone? People surround me, but no one knows me. They do not know who I am. They do not know where I came from, and they do not know where I have been. How can I put my faith in people who see nothing of me?"

"Then tell them, Kagome." He murmured. "Tell me. Who are you? What is it that my mother Sees that you have done? Why are you here when you should be in the future?"

Kagome gasped as her hand flew to cover her mouth – fear tinting her eyes. "You heard?"

"You attempted to tell me, did you not?"

"Well, I –."

"Can you not see?" His voice hinted at anger. "These things matter not. You cannot return to the place from which you have come, so why must you worry yourself about a past that matters not?"

Tears pooled in her eyes. "Because they are all that I have left!"

"All that you have? Are you blind? Can you not look passed the memories that shadow your eyes to see the way that my mother looks at you? You have become the child that she is no longer able to carry. And what of the miko, Ishi? Does she not seek companionship in you?" He turned away again. "I do not understand how you leave your life to the shadows."

"What am I supposed to do?" Kagome grabbed his arm, forcing him to look her in the eyes. "Do you think it's that easy to forget everything I've ever known…to turn my back on my family and friends just because there doesn't seem to be a way back? I've made it through worse, Sesshoumaru. I've never needed your help before I came here, and I certainly won't need it after I leave!"

__

'Before?' The single word struck a cord in his head. "You know of me in your future." He voiced the fact more to his own advantage than to hers.

Kagome's eyes nearly tripled in size. "I d-didn't say that."

"You did." He whispered. "What do you know of me? What are you to me?"

"Know? Me to you?" She repeated, backing away slowly.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed in confusion at the panicked look taking over her face. "Kagome?"

"What?" She squeaked, backing herself into a wall. Blood pulsed through her veins at a heightening rate as she watched him approach her escape route.

"Kagome?" He repeated – fear lacing his voice.

"No," she gasped. "Please, don't hurt me. Please. Just leave them alone." Her eyes dilated, and her breaths became short pants. _'No!'_ Her mind screamed out at the sudden lack of oxygen. _'Don't do this, Kagome. You're panicking!'_

He noticed the all to familiar signs taking over her body. Slowly, his hand reached for her wrist. "Shhhh, Kagome. It's okay."

Adrenaline flooded her veins, and she jerked her hands away.

"No." He stared at her. "It's okay. You're safe with me, Kagome."

Her facial expression melted into one of confusion. "Inuyasha?"

The hairs on his neck bristled at the unknown name. "No, Kagome. Sesshoumaru."

"S-Sesshoumaru?" She bit her lip. "Good?"

"Yes," he breathed a small sigh of relief, finally taking her hand in his own. "Breathe, Kagome."

Her sudden intake only caused her to choke on the air.

"Breathe with me, Kagome." He directed. "In, 1, 2, 3. Now, out, 1, 2, 3. Good, again."

Her muscles slowly unclenched, releasing themselves from their fight or flight position. He listened closely as the heart rate he had become accustomed to following slowed into a slow, steady beat. Finally, he was able to wrap his arm around her shoulders and support her sagging weight against his hip.

After several more minutes, Kagome took a breath on her own. "Sesshoumaru?" She weakly called out.

"Yes?" His arms tightened around her body at the sound of her weak, child-like inquiry.

"What happened?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "I know not. Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She whispered, willing the world away by burrowing her head into his arm.

"You need not be afraid of being alone."

"Why not?" She muttered, throwing one arm around his waist.

"I will always be here." He replied, lifting her into his arms. "And I will never turn you away if you are in need of me."

Kagome gave him a sleepy smile, unconsciously slipping deeper into his arms. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

He shook his head and gave a snort. "I begin to wonder how these companions of yours treated you." _'And if I was among them…'_

With a hearty leap, he cleared the roof of the garden entrance and made his way through the guest rooms to Kagome's own corner. Sliding back the shoji screen with his foot, he joyously noted that her futon had already been prepared and turned down for the night.

"Kagome?" He prodded the woman in his arms.

"Hnnnn?" She lazily opened one eye. "What?"

"You must prepare yourself for bed, unless you wish to remain in such a cumbersome load."

She yawned and stretched. "Oookay."

Placing her on the floor next to her sleeping kimono, he turned to walk away. "I will wait outside while you dress, but I refuse to leave until your are tucked away for the night. It would not be appropriate for you to fall asleep sitting beside your own futon."

And with that he was out the door.

Kagome twisted and tugged her way out of the thick kimono in a matter of minutes; this mostly due to the fact that she had ignored the knots altogether and simply peeled the layers over her head one by one. Donning her new kimono, she slid between the sheets and called out to Sesshoumaru in a sleepy voice. "I'm finished."

The screens slid open a mere inch. "Good. I will see you at the morning meal."

"Morning meal?" She questioned him. "Aren't you coming in?"

His eyes widened a fraction at the closed shoji. "You would suggest such a thing?"

Kagome blushed fiercely into the darkness at the realization of what her inquiry must have sounded like to him. _'An invitation into my bed…eep!'_ "W-well, I-I really didn't want to go to sleep alone."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the screen. "I shall remain here until you are sleeping."

Kagome stared around the dark room. "Sesshoumaru…p-please?"

He sighed and took a few quick glances around the yard. _'As long as no one sees me…'_ Slipping into the room, he sat at the edge of her futon. "Sleep, Kagome."

She gave him a thankful smile and, without thought, brushed her lips against his cheek. Pulling away as soon as she felt his cool skin, she blushed and settled into the blankets. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru."

He stared down at her in awe as she slipped out of consciousness, her hand clutching the fabric of his hakama (pants).

She appeared so innocent and vulnerable in every moment of the day. His eyes traced the way her legs tucked gently up into her chest and her teeth chewed on her lower lip, unconsciously suckling it in her sleep. It tugged on his heart in a very uncomfortable way. He felt the need to push her into some far corner of the earth where she could never be harmed while latching her to his side all at the same time.

A strange creature indeed.

"Sleep well, Kagome." He whispered, stealing into the darkness of the night and returning to the hustle and bustle of the festivities.

At the edge of the garden, he heard loud shouts issuing from his father and quickly made his around to the opposite side of dining area. _'No reason to lead to any suspicions.'_

"My Lord Konton, Inu no Taisho, and Ruler of the Western Lands I was sent in honor of my Ruler, God Methaphis of Kalabsha. He sends his praises that you accept a gift of his appreciation." A youkai servant was kneeled before the demon lord on the steps. Rough black hair was pulled up into a high tail, and tanned skin dripped with sweat and dirt. A long red marking ran from the base of his left ear to the top of his right brow in one sweeping arch. He wore a dirty white tunic and carried a short blade of sorts.

"Methaphis of Kalabsha has defeated his enemies?"

"Yes, my Lord. He sends word that your soldiers will return within one lunar cycle."

"Very well." Lord Konton waved his hand dismissively. "You may go."

"The gift, my Lord?" The youkai questioned.

"Ah," Lord Konton secretly ground his teeth together. A gift from the most self-righteous human on earth. How lovely. "Yes, the gift. Show it to me."

The youkai stood and bowed once more before running to the far wall of the garden.

By this time, Sesshoumaru had managed to mingle his way back into the crowd and came to stand at his father's side.

"Let go of me, you fool!" A female voice shrieked from the barriers of the garden.

"Quiet, woman!" The formerly subdued youkai servant slapped the human woman's face and shoved her to the ground at Lord Konton's feet.

Konton raised an eyebrow. "This is to be my gift? A human female? I am sure your Lord knows that youkai of my kind do not accept concubines."

"A sacrifice to your power, my Lord." The youkai bowed again.

"Sacrifice?"

At Lord Konton's questioning voice, a sudden crackle filled the air with static electricity, and everyone was forced away from the bound woman.

- - - - - - - - - -

****

A/N: Well, well, well…whatever shall happen next? Remember, to know when I update go to my profile and click the link to join my Yahoo! Group.

Yabou


	17. The BlueEyed Instigator Called Jealousy

****

OMAKE at the end of this chapter…

A/N: Well, GUEST AUTHOR this chapter! One of my very favorites…Rinseternalsoul. If you haven't checked out her page for some of the greatest ones fictions you've ever seen, then scoot over there now.

The character Anubis is portrayed directly from the pages of her story "As Death Gives Life." (Definitely one of my all time favorites.) You can find her on Single Spark (where you might want to look since she's got some delicious NC-17 pieces).

****

TO BE ADDED TO MY UPDATE LIST: Go to http// groups . yahoo . com / group / sesskag-seika / (minus the spaces) and join. That's my personal space.

- - - - - - - - - -

Embracing Ice

Chapter Seventeen: The Blue-Eyed Instigator Called Jealousy

Written By: Yabou

Character of Anubis and Chapter Co-Written By: Rinseternalsoul

Edited By: Swasdiva

- - - - - - - - - -

The electrical impulses dramatically increased and poured forth a raw power that overcame the mystical creatures in the courtyard. They twisted in and collapsed against each other like waves lapping against the shore, giving way to a supreme being.

"Who are you?" Lord Konton growled, preparing to stand off against whoever dared to intrude into his private terrain.

"I am Lord Anubis, Egyptian God of the Dead, He Who is Before the Divine Booth, He Who Counts the Hearts, Dweller of the Mummy Chamber, Governor of the Divine House. I have many names, Lord Konton," he said with fluid grace.

Lady Bishou stepped a little behind her mate. _'This inuGod holds immense power.'_ Warily she took in his appearance. He was a tall, magnificent male specimen with dark hair flowing down his back. The raven tresses glistened in the torch light. His eyes were crystal blue, and his face was chiseled to perfection.

He had a dark purple mark, which started just above his left brow, then broke to continue below his eye down to meet his cheekbone. It was a slender mark similar to a diamond, but the bottom point appeared to swell out into a drip. He wore strange navy robes embroidered in gold. The light material danced in the breeze mingling with his long hair.

All in his presence were stricken with his power and dark beauty.

The Inu no Taisho's hand loosed its hold around his sword as he stood in front of his wife and son. "What interest leads you into my home without invitation?"

Anubis considered this meager inu Lord before him. His arrogance in his presence was thoroughly distasteful, however he had already taken this honored vow. It would not do to slay the one destined to protect the priestess who lay bound at his feet. With a shift of his lean body, his taught muscles rippled with contained strength, silently warning the dog before him of the danger he posed to his house.

"This woman, Lady Ikris, is my valued priestess, and also belongs to my cousin and most valued general, Wepwawet, who is the 'Opener of the Ways'. Lady Ikris carries within her womb a pup of great strength, born of my kin and deserving of life. I come before you today seeking your protection of this woman as her line will inevitably, in the far future, cross your own."

"She is of no concern to me." Konton grunted, displeased with the insult Anubis pressed upon him with his every word and gesture. "I have no interest in keeping your servant."

- - - - - - - - - -

A male voice rippled in her mind, drawing her through the sludge of deep sleep, pulling her from slumber to wonder at the source. "Miko..."

Kagome blinked, trying to determine if this was dream or reality. "Huh?"

"Miko Kagome..."

Again the silken voice of a male called out to her. Frightened and unsure, Kagome darted up from her futon and looked around frantically in search of the intruder.

"Calm yourself, beautiful miko. I mean you no harm."

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. The voice was a whisper, a caress against her skin, but there was no one in her room. "Who... what are you?"

The enchanting sound of a deep male chuckle followed her question. Kagome was beginning to get irritated, but before she could voice her temper the voice answered. "I am Lord Anubis, a most revered Egyptian God of the Dead. I have come to speak for a human priestess devoted to my house, who's life is even now, being determined by the inu Lord Konton."

"Lord Konton?" Kagome was confused. What did she have to do with this? Why would an Egyptian Priestess be threatened by Lord Konton?

"You must come to the courtyard, lovely Kagome. You must come now. Save the priestess, and meet this Anubis face to face."

Without a second thought Kagome jumped up and snatched the outer layer of her kimono from the silken heap on the floor. She wrapped it about her body while sliding open her door to rush to the aid of the Egyptian priestess.

Kagome rounded the corner just as she haphazardly tied the obi about her waist. Her eyes widened at the scene before her. On the ground in a heap was a beautiful young human woman with tears in her eyes. Surrounding her were hundreds of youkai all with flaring auras. She looked to the side and found Lord Konton and Lady Bishou. Sesshomaru was next to his father, and then she saw _him_.

It had to be him, Lord Anubis. He was looking right at her with a twinkle of amusement in his ice blue eyes. By the Gods he was gorgeous, and obviously the source of the unusual power surging in the air. Kagome was stunned.

This was the Egyptian mythological dog god, Anubis. And he was very, very real.

"Greetings Lady Kagome," Anubis nodded slightly to the pretty little miko. He always had a thing for petite raven-haired beauties with power, and this young woman held much power. He waited for her to step up to him and took her hand in his own. He smirked when she jumped as his power made contact with hers. He held her gaze as he leaned slowly to place a soft kiss upon the back of her hand.

Sesshomaru took in this ridiculous display by the newcomer. How dare he touch Kagome in such a way! Why was she here now anyway, when he himself had put her into her bed? The demon prince stepped forward, fully meaning to put an end to the contact between Kagome and this so-called Egyptian God.

Konton perceived the anger in his son and moved to stop him before he did something foolish. While Sesshomaru held great power, it paled in comparison to this creature. Sesshomaru turned with a raised brow in question, to which his father simply gave a slight shake of his head. Although unhappy about his order, Sesshomaru stayed his advance. Konton turned back to Kagome and the InuGod who seemed a little too interested in the miko in his opinion.

Anubis made no move to release her hand and Kagome flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Um... nice to meet you, Lord Anubis." She fidgeted nervously. All eyes were on her at the moment and she suddenly became painfully aware of her current disheveled appearance, not to mention half dressed state. If possible, she became even redder than before.

He found it refreshingly delightful to meet a young woman such as this miko. Anubis knew that Ikris would be safe in her care. "Lady Kagome, I ask you to find it in your heart to plead the life of this woman, Lady Ikris, head priestess of my temple in Egypt."

Kagome gave a slow nod and turned toward Lord Konton. "My Lord, who is this woman?"

"She is a servant of Kalabsha that has been…given to me."

Several members of the youkai court murmured in wonder at the way their leader willingly confided in the young human woman.

"Who is this woman?" Whispered the first.

"Do you recognize her garment?" Questioned a second.

"I see it now." Answered a third. "She costumes herself in the Presentation kimono of Lady Bishou herself!"

And the gossip began to blaze about the group like wildfire.

"Silence!" Lord Konton boomed – stilling all of the murmurs at once.

"My Lord," Kagome spoke again, coming to stand at the kneeling woman's side.

"Yes, Miko Kagome?"

The young female gulped and took a quick glance at the inu-god. "What will you do with this human woman?"

The Inu no Taisho's eyes spared at glance at the center of their conversation. "I will release her into the Western Lands. This Konton has no debt to you, Lord Anubis."

Kagome shook her head. "There are those who would kill a woman bearing a hanyou child. No matter the state of your own opinion she will not be safe."

"As this Konton has proclaimed, Miko Kagome," the inu-youkai nearly growled at her defiance. "Her state of affairs is of no interest to the Western Lands or their Ruler."

"Then," Kagome gripped the woman's shoulder tightly. "I shall make it my own burden, My Lord." She did not kneel or bow as customary when asking a favor of her lord, but then again, she wasn't asking. "Give me this woman. Let her life fall into my hands, and I will release you from the obligations of your debt to me."

"Debt?" Lord Konton questioned, wondering where she had gained such a notion.

"Is it not true that this Kagome has protected the life of your mate twice now?" Her legs were shaking so badly that she nearly had to lean on the silent woman at her side in order to keep from falling to the ground.

Lord Konton's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Has this Konton not done the same for you, Miko Kagome?"

Kagome bowed her head, unwilling to look into the eyes of her savior. "Yes, My Lord. You have, but it was not the same."

"Speak sense, miko."

"I do not value my own life as highly as you value that of your mate." She quietly answered. "It is impossible for this Kagome to rival the worth of one who is loved."

Lord Konton looked toward his mate in wonder. Everything that poured out of the young human's mouth was another mystery that was very difficult to unravel, and with this knot, she had managed to push him into a corner. He could not deny the importance of his mate. "So be it, Miko Kagome. I allow you to take charge of the one you deem so necessary of protection."

Only then did Kagome bow. "Thank you, My Lord." _'What have I gotten myself into now?'_

"Go," Lord Konton ordered the male servant of Methaphis. "Tell your Lord that I have accepted his _gift_."

Anubis once more took the hand of Lady Kagome, even going so far as to flash her one of his rare and melting smiles before placing another tender kiss upon her tiny hand. "I have the utmost faith in your abilities, miko Kagome. Have you need of me in the future, you have but to call my name."

Kagome couldn't seem to respond. Her tongue just wouldn't cooperate with her mind. This inuGod was totally hot, and openly flirting with her! HER! The warm hand holding hers so gently began to sparkle and fade and before her very eyes the fabled Egyptian God Anubis disappeared.

Lord Konton fought back the urge to laugh at the waves of anger that rolled off of his son's body. "Does something affect you, my Son?" He asked, keeping his inquiry low enough to stay out of the attention of the stunned crowd.

Sesshoumaru stared at the lump of grass that Anubis had stood upon in pure hatred. "Bastard."

Lord Konton gave a small chuckle. "I do believe that this Konton will agree with you, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Kagome called one of the other servants and quickly directed her to let the Lady Ikris seek a comfortable rest within the comfortable security of her own rooms. Lady Ikris gave her a slightly shaken smile before allowing the teenaged human girl to lead her away from the glaring crowds.

"Guests," Lady Bishou announced. "A final refreshment is being served in the main hall."

The trail of murmurs quietly shifted back toward the house and left the small family to their own devices in the garden.

"Kagome?" Lady Bishou called to the woman-child worriedly. "Is everything all right? How do you know of Lord Anubis?"

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her tousled hair. "I don't. He called out to me in my sleep and asked me to protect Lady Ikris."

"What?" Lord Konton groused. "You followed the orders of some dream weaver?"

The young miko gave a healthy blush. "I can't explain it, but I felt as if he was telling the truth. And my intuition is never wrong."

Lady Bishou nodded. "She is right, Konton. The inuGod showed no malice or contempt. He merely wished to protect the mate of his dear cousin."

"I couldn't allow her to go when I knew what would seek her out in the wilds of Japan, My Lord." Kagome responded.

Lord Konton sighed and gave his wife a loose hug. "Your heart will get you into trouble, Kagome."

Kagome gave a small laugh. "It already has, and I know that it always will."

The Inu no Taisho shook his head and led his mate toward the breezeway. "Good night, Kagome. Good night, Sesshoumaru. Your presence is no longer required. I am sure our guests will retire for the evening very shortly."

Sesshoumaru nodded and waited for his parents to disappear into the main house. "You do not know of this Lord Anubis?" He questioned.

"No." Kagome blushed again.

"And yet you allowed him to handle you so _familiarly_?" His jaw clenched at the strong blush that painted her cheeks.

"Well, I-."

"Does he interest you so much, Kagome? Are you blinded by his appeal?"

Kagome gasped in shock at his accusing tone. "What are you talking about, Sesshoumaru? He was just being friendly for crying out loud!"

"Friendly?" He nearly sneered. "Is that what you call his…handling of you! He placed his mouth upon your hand, and you make no objection!"

Kagome frowned and gave him a firm poke in the chest. "Haven't _you_ kissed me before?"

"That is different." He proclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The miko began to gape at him like a fish out of water. "You…You're jealous!"

"What?" He huffed. "Do not accuse me of such."

"You are!" She laughed. "You're jealous of Anubis!"

"This Sesshoumaru is not."

"Ha!" She gave him a cheshire grin. "You are too."

Sesshoumaru growled. "You know nothing of the matter." He turned and began stalking toward his own quarters.

"Wait!" Kagome called out, still giggling. "Wait, Sesshoumaru! Come back! I didn't mean it! I-I promise!"

"You would insult me so?" He paused, waiting for her to catch up.

Kagome latched her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "You have nothing to be jealous of."

The young demon lord gently placed his hand on her cheek and lifted her face so that he could glimpse into her never-ending bedroom blue eyes. "Truth?"

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "Truth."

His fingers slowly slid their way behind her neck and pulled her forward while the other hand wrapped around her back.

Her lips were a solid heat against his own. He could feel the warmth pouring out of her very soul and into his mouth. Carefully, he allowed the sensitive flesh of his tongue to caress her lower lip and tug it into his mouth in a soulful caress.

She sighed happily in his arms and welcomed him into her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue over hers in rhythmic harmony. His mouth was still as cold as ever, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was that caused it to be so. She'd have to remember to ask him when they weren't so preoccupied.

Her arms slipped around his neck as she forced herself up onto her tip toes for a better angle, and she allowed her body to lean fully against his, knowing that he could support them both.

He tightened his splayed hand into a fist at her back, wrapping it in the silk of her obi. The soft sounds of approval that began to rise from the back of her throat were going to drive him insane.

Kagome pushed the last bit of oxygen left in her lungs out into his mouth and broke away gasping for fresh air.

His hand trailed down her ivory cheek as she gazed up at him in the moonlight.

At a loss for words against the torrent of emotions rumbling through the pit of her stomach, she tenderly grasped the crook of his arm and directed him down the pathway to her room. At the shoji, she finally turned and gave him a thoughtful look. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded and turned away. "Thank you, Kagome."

A soft smile overtook her face as she watched him fade back into the garden. "Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

- - - - - - - - - -

****

OMAKE: Pick this up…oh hell, just insert it at the end…

"Goodnight, Sesshoumaru."

Waiting a few more moments, a wicked grin appeared on her face as she slid back the door again and dashed out into the night. "Just one more look and that will be all…"

The young miko searched high and low for the hidden treasure and could not find it anywhere.

Lady Bishou appeared from some dark, unknown corner. "Kagome?"

"Uh," Kagome blushed – hand in cookie jar syndrome. "Yes, Bishou?"

"What are you doing out so late at night?"

"Uh…" _'An answer…need an answer…a good one!'_

"You wouldn't," the Lady youkai circled her slowly. "Happen to be looking for that hunky look sex-toy Anubis, now would you?"

The raven-haired woman smiled. "A female after my own heart."

Lady Bishou winked. "How could one resist such yummy charms?"

"I have no idea." Kagome swooned.

Aforementioned hunky flesh-of-meat…er…Lord Anubis, appeared out of thin air.

Kagome drooled heavily.

"Lord Anubis," a deep voice hissed from behind the two gawking females. "Why are you here?"

Said inu-god merely raised an eyebrow and deemed the young miko safe before disappearing into the night.

"Noooooo!" Kagome cried out in despair.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Am I not good enough for you, woman?"

"Eh heh," Kagome giggled. "I didn't say that. I mean…you're so hot, Sesshoumaru. Who could not want you?"

He sighed. "True." His eyes glanced warily around the garden. "Now where did that tree escape too?"

"Um…" Kagome grinned. "I've got a better idea!"

"Do you?"

"Yeah!" She tugged the tall demon by the arm into her private chambers. "It's scroggin' time. This author is taking too freakin' long!"

A muffled reply was the only understandable sound that followed before the air was filled with the sounds of moans, groans, and creaking wood.

Lord Konton materialized out of thin air. "And the moral of the story, boys and girls? Plastic equals protection."

Lady Bishou tapped him on the shoulder. "Actually, it's latex my dear."

"Whatever."

"Besides," she added. "They haven't invented those yet."

"Oh yeah," he scratched his head and began to laugh. "Guess he'll manage with the ol' 'I can pull out' deal, eh?"

"What do you mean, 'can manage'?" She fumed. "That's what you told me you old bastard!"

"Ummm…."

"You said that you had timed it perfectly for our first child!"

Cue uncontrollable sobs here.

"Uh…."

"You didn't even want my little Fluffy-chan!"

All sounds of creaking and groaning ceased.

Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway…albeit clothing askew.

"What did you call me?"

Lady Bishou giggled nervously. "Nothing, dear."

"Aw, Fluffy-chan…how cute!" Kagome squealed.

Sesshoumaru growled and began to walk away from the fading scene…

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kagome trailed after him.

"I have to speak with a man about some lumber…"

And so, our happy journey fades to the loving sounds of Bishou's oversized pocketbook slamming against her mate's head. How romantic.


	18. Threadbare

**A/N:** I'm so happy with the reaction I got to having Rinseternalsoul guest author. By the way, I just wanted to say it because I haven't before… Thanks for all of your reviews for this story, and a special thanks to all of you who supported me while I was out of it after the accident. I can't tell you how wonderful that made me feel. This story has had over 25,000 hits on alone! THANKS!

(Oh, and for those of you who were wondering why Chap. 16 was entitled with the phrase "Shifting Sands"… it's because Ikris is from Egypt…get it? Sand… Egypt…. Yeah.)

- - - - - - - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

_Chapter Eighteen: Threadbare_

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: NOT! I went ahead and put this up so people would stop chasing me with the pitchforks … K scary.

- - - - - - - - - -

"INUYASHAAAAA!" She screamed, wrenching herself out of the clutches of one of the worst nightmares she had ever experienced.

Her body stank of a sweat brought about by fear, and she hated to force her eyes open for an even stronger fear that what she had seen would be real. She had dreamed that they had all died…right there in front of her very eyes…by her own hand. Her body shuddered at the mere thought of betraying her companions.

"Lady Kagome?" A deep voice spoke, his breath fanning out over her face. "Lady Kagome, are you ill?"

Kagome felt the tears well up into her eyes. '_That's right… I couldn't kill them. They haven't even been born yet.'_

Sensing her tears, Lord Konton moved to sit on the edge of the futon next to a very jumpy priestess, Ikris. The woman who had dashed out across the halls in search of them, screaming that the Lady was vibrating with death. How one vibrated with death, he still didn't understand, but she had been the First Priestess in the Temple of Anubis… so she had to know.

"Lady Kagome?" He tried again, watching a fountain of tears run down his wife's face for no apparent reason. The girl was merely sleeping, and yet his two female companions seemed deeply disturbed by it.

"Hnnnn…" Kagome weakly tried to push some of the fog out of her brain and open her eyes.

A tall figure with amber eyes and silver hair leaned over her body, and for a moment she willed him to be the one she sought after so badly. She allowed her mind to, once again, forget that she was several hundreds of years out of place. "Inuyasha," she whispered.

Lord Konton gave her a slightly confused look.

"Inuyasha," she spoke again. Her hands grew a mind of there own, and with a gentle pink light surrounding them, she touched his cheeks. The darks stripes there fading away for a moment or two. Next, she ran her palm against his forehead, only slightly distorting the crescent moon. Tears continued to leak out of her eyes. "No." Her voice became harsh. "Not him. You're too much like them both to actually be one or the other."

She rolled onto her stomach, willing them all to go away.

"Who is Inuyasha?" Konton asked, ignoring the slight tingling feelings that slowly passed out of his face.

The young woman gave a half-choked sob into her pillow.

"Konton," Bishou called, placing her hand upon his shoulder. "Now is not the time."

Kagome gave another weeping sound and sat up to face the female youkai in one swift movement. "When is the time?" She cried. "Why am I here? You know!" She accused. "I know that you do. What you said in the garden that day, did you mean it? Am I trapped here like some bird in a cage? Why? Why? Why!"

"Kagome…," Lady Bishou pulled the girl into a gentle embrace. "The truth is always with you, Kagome."

The young miko's body began to convulse lightly with suppressed cries. "No. It isn't true. It _can't_ be true!"

"Life is not an easy battle, young one."

Her free hand weakly pounded the futon. "I just want a break here! One, single, _damn_ break!"

"I know, young one. I know." The older youkai soothed, making shushing sounds as she pressed Kagome's forehead against her cheek and ran her claws through the girl's hair in a comforting gesture. "Time has become obsessed with you."

"W-what?" Kagome croaked.

Lady Bishou gave her mate a slight smile when he and the priestess, Ikris, slipped out of the room. '_Later. Let us speak of your heartbreak later, my love.' _Her eyes saddened at the thought of what would now have to be discussed.

"Time, my dear one," she continued in a quiet voice. "Cannot let you go. You are an experience that it is unwilling to surrender to one of its phases alone. _All_ of time wishes to be granted the pleasure of having you."

"You can't be serious." Kagome sighed, her body tiring with each passing moment. The nightmare and her fears slowly slipping away to the rhythmic passing of Bishou's claws through her hair.

Lady Bishou smiled and let out a small laugh. "In a way, I am, and in others, I am not." She pulled Kagome away to look in her eyes. "You see, young one, you are quite important to the Fates, and thus, time. …For you must save it all…"

Kagome sighed and bowed her head. "You know, I've never really dreamed of being anything spectacular. I never wanted anything outrageous out of my life…no fame, no fortune, just a normal life… Why can't I have that?"

"Because, dear one, you will have it _all_."

Another tear found it's way down her well-tracked face. "What if I don't want it all?"

"Fate cannot be changed, Kagome." She shook her head and gave her a watery smile. "We are bound to the life that is granted to us."

"Will I ever see them again?" Her voice wavered, as if afraid to hope.

Lady Bishou gave a small sigh and gripped the jewel fragment hanging around Kagome's neck. The one that had mysteriously fused when she had fallen through the well to this era. The one that now refused to glitter with its unknown magics. "That is a very complicated question, but yes, dear one, you will see all of those close to you again."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with joy, and Lady Bishou felt her heart sink.

"Yes, truly. Now, sleep for our day will be long. There are other subjects of which we must speak, but on the morrow. Please, rest deeply, dear one."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Where did you learn Japanese?" Kagome questioned.

Ikris smiled brightly as they traveled toward the dojo for Kagome's training session with the priestess Ishi. "Mating to Wepwawet had several…_advantages._ I am able to understand many languages and respond in kind."

"Wow," Kagome gave her a slightly distorted smile. She was rambling and she knew it; she was doing anything to avoid thinking about the oncoming conversation with Lady Bishou later in the day.

"Yes," Ikris gave a warm smile that turned into a slight frown. "I do miss him dearly."

"I'm sure that you'll see him again, Ikris. After all, it's not like anything would stop him from visiting you here."

Ikris gave her a wide-eyed look. "You would not disapprove of his visitations?"

Kagome almost laughed. "Of course not. Who am I to stand in the way of true love? I've always been a sucker for a happy ending."

"Kagome!" Ishi called from the steps of the dojo. "You are late. The sun is far passed the rise of the mountains."

Kagome bowed and took her place on one of the stone risers. "I'm sorry. It was a long night."

Ishi eyed the new woman before nodding in acceptance. "Very well. And who might you be, priestess?"

Ikris bowed. "I am the Lady Ikris, First Priestess to the Temple of Anubis."

Ishi raised an eyebrow before ignoring her all together. "Kagome, meditation. Now."

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, trying to find some dark place in her mind that wasn't riddled with holes or tearful memories.

Two agonizing hours later both of her feet were asleep, and she was no closer to grasping any sort of divine level. Unless overall numbness was the ultimate goal.

"Priestess Ishi," Ikris interrupted them. Well aware that Kagome was getting absolutely no where.

"Yes?" Ishi responded, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I believe that Lady Kagome may render herself unconscious, should she stay here much longer."

Ishi sighed deeply and rolled onto her feet, remaining in a crouched position, with her eyes still closed. "And you have a suggestion?"

Ikris smiled. "Yes, I believe that I may."

Ishi opened her eyes and began walking back into the temple. "Very well. You will bring her back to me when she shows any sign of manifestation."

Nodding, Ikris tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Kagome?"

"Eh?" The young woman yawned.

"Let us return to the main house."

Kagome beamed. "Really? What'd you do?" Her eyes widened, and her voice lowered to a gigglish whisper. "You didn't kill her, did you?"

"Kagome!" Ishi yelled from the confines of the temple. "I suggest you depart before I decide not to be so gracious."

Scrambling to her feet, she laughed. "Right, right. Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"This is _not_ what I had in mind, Ikris." Kagome grumbled, frowning at all of the _creative_ outlets available to her.

The older, darker-skinned woman passed her an easy smile. "Calm yourself. Sit here beside me." She replied, patting a spare pillow on the floor of Lady Bishou's study.

Kagome continued to complain under her breath, but she took the offered seat.

"Now," Ikris continued. "What is it that you do in your free time?"

"Free time?"

"Yes, when you are not consumed by the activities of the family." She gave Kagome a knowing look. "When you feel the need to relax or concentrate."

Kagome frowned. "Well, I haven't really had a chance to do any of that since I've been here."

"Then before you came to the Western Lands."

Kagome closed her eyes in thought and leaned against the bookcase behind them. '_Before the Western Lands? Before the Feudal Era? What did I do back then? Did I even have a life?'_

Unbidden, a memory flashed from the recesses of her brain.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Kagome?" A light, female voice called from the stairway. "Kagome, are you up there?"_

_The young girl, who had turned ten the previous week, frowned at her unfinished handiwork. "I'm not done yet, Mama!"_

_Mrs. Higurashi smiled from the doorway. "It looks beautiful, Kagome. I'm sure he'll love it."_

"_Promise?" Kagome's eyes filled with hope as a few scraps of fabric and an unfinished handkerchief fell onto the bed. She moved toward her mother, wrapping her hands in the woman's apron. "Do you think I'll be done by next week? His birthday is so soon."_

"_I'm sure. Now, let's go. Everyone else is all ready at the table."_

- - - - - - - - - -

"I," she took a deep breath, attempting to steady her voice. "I used to enjoy sewing… when I was younger."

Ikris gave a slight nod and moved to a small chest. "Very well." Her hands passed Kagome a large container filled with thick, vibrant threads. "I want you to choose some of these."

Kagome absently began to pluck a few of the darker colored sets from the box before Ikris's hands stopped her. "What?"

"Close your eyes."

"But how can I know if they match if I can't see them?" She responded with a slightly confused face.

"Let your hands tell you what to select."

Kagome tried to raise an eyebrow, but she ended up raising them both and looking quite stupid. "Let my hands pick them?"

Ikris shook her head and gently used her fingertips to close Kagome's eyes. "Trust me. I have been a priestess for quite some time, and I know a little about it."

Kagome stuck out her tongue, but she also began to run her hands over the delicate selections. "Right. Lead on, oh Great One."

"Choose."

She sighed and delved her hands deeper. Her fingers played with the different textures, slowly pushing aside ones that seemed soft and weak. Something inside of her had already seemed to settle on what she would be making, and it required strength and force. One of her nails grazed a thicker cording of thread. It felt as if a hum reverberated through her hands from the thread. She pulled it out and settled it into her lap. Her perusal continued until two more hum-worthy selections were made and a sort of odd, yet harmonizing vibration filled the air around her.

"Keep your eyes closed, Kagome." Ikris warned, removing the discarded pieces and returning with a fine knife to cut the thread. "Now, take this." She pressed the knife into Kagome's hand. "Cut each roll to the right length."

"But how do I do that without knowing what I'm making or opening my eyes?"

Ikris's voice took on a slightly humorous lilt at the irritated edge overtaking the young woman's voice. "You will know. If your choices are correct, you will know."

Kagome gave an overdramatic sigh before giving into her own curiosity, "How is this going to help me with my powers?" Her hands carefully unrolled the first piece. When she had pulled what she assumed to be twelve armspans of material, the hum she had previously felt became a soothing note that she could almost hear. '_Weird.'_ She thought, but her hands moved and swiftly cut the thread before doing the same with the other two.

"You shall see." Ikris hid a smile and placed the three cut pieces into a separate part of the chest with the knife. "Now, open your eyes. That is enough for today."

"Really?" Kagome grinned. "What now, then?"

"Lady Bishou has requested that I bring you to her after you were finished with your duties."

Kagome allowed her redirected thoughts to mar her brow with a frown. "She wants to discuss this morning?"

"I would think so. There seems to be much to be discussed."

"That's what I was afraid of."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Concentrate!" He roared, his attack barely missing the younger youkai's left leg and sinking into the ground.

Two blurs of white sped across the training field, only stopping when one or both of them were hit.

Sesshoumaru chose not to respond, but instead, he countered his father's sword with a swift sidekick to it's hilt that succeeded in knocking it several paces away. Lord Konton then proceeded to rake his claws across his son's exposed stomach. "You must keep up your guard at all times."

The younger demon let out an almost inaudible sigh before twisting his position to throw an uppercut directly into Konton's jaw that sent them both awkwardly taking a step back. "Better." Konton gave his son a curt nod and moved his jaw to both sides, popping it back into place and allowing his teeth to reset themselves. "Now, what has distracted you on such a fine day?"

Sesshoumaru frowned deeply, contemplating the forwardness of his question. "Who is Inuyasha?"

His father showed the slightest amount of shock. "Inuyasha? Where did you hear that name?"

"She screamed loudly, Father. And, she has spoken it before." His mind replayed the moment as his fists clenched tighter.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_No." He stared at her. "It's okay. You're safe with me, Kagome."_

_Her facial expression melted into one of confusion. "Inuyasha?"_

_The hairs on his neck bristled at the unknown name. "No, Kagome. Sesshoumaru."_

"_S-Sesshoumaru?" She bit her lip. "Good?"_

"_Yes," he breathed a small sigh of relief, finally taking her hand in his own. "Breathe, Kagome."_

_(Excerpt taken from Chapter Sixteen: Steady Stars, Shifting Sands)_

- - - - - - - - - -

"When?" Konton ushered him to a stone bench. "When has she spoken it?"

Sesshoumaru glanced cautiously at his father. "She was afraid." He paused. "She says that name when she is afraid - as she did last night."

"Interesting." Konton replied.

"Who is Inuyasha, Father?"

"I am not sure, my Son. I may only speculate that it is someone who resembles myself. She confused me with him." He gave Sesshoumaru a hearty pat on the back. "Do not worry overmuch. I fear that no one could steal her away from you. Now, let us continue without further distractions."

"Take her? Of what do you speak-?"

"Guard yourself!" Konton cut off any further questions by shoving the end of his retrieved blade through Sesshoumaru's arm.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Interesting, yes? Okay, so the next chapter _will_ reveal the secrets of Kagome! Yah. OH! And stop acting like I'm dead :P


	19. Truth Be Told

**A/N:** I apologize for the long delay.

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: FireAngel8723

_Chapter Nineteen: Truth Be Told_

- - - - -

"I am cursed." Lady Bishou sat at the edge of the koi pond, dipping her toes into the cool water. The layers of her kimono were pulled up to her knees, and the hemline around her neck was slightly askew. But, even with her slightly disheveled appearance, she was still a vision in shades of black and charcoal gray.

"Cursed?" Kagome whispered, moving to kneel beside her.

"Yes," the demoness replied with tears in her eyes. "I am gifted with the ability of Foresight, but even I cannot see some tales."

Kagome pressed her forehead against the Lady's shoulder. "You don't know why I am here, do you?"

Bishou gave a weak laugh and wrapped her arms around the woman-child that she had grown so fond of during the past few months. "I know what will happen to you, Dear One."

The young miko pulled away, surprise evident on her face. "You do?"

"Yes, I can see all that spans my lifeline."

"All that-." Kagome closed her eyes and pulled away. _'She doesn't see passed her death.'_

Lady Bishou smiled and nodded in understanding. "I know when I am to leave this plane of existance."

"Oh," Kagome gave a deep sigh and looked at Bishou once again. "Will you tell-?"

"He does not know." She paused and placed her hand over Kagome's. "_They_ do not know, and I _will not_ tell them. Why should I speak with my Mate or my Son about an occurence that will only cause them grief and cannot be changed?"

Kagome remained silent.

"But now I trouble you with thoughts that are not your own worries. It escapes me now why I strayed from your own story." Lady Bishou smiled a little lighter and squeezed her hand. "I have been granted the Sight to know that you will see your family and friends once again. How I discovered this you will know in time, but for now, it must remain between myself and the red string of Fate. I know that you fear your death in this era, but I tell you now, do not worry. Fate has granted you a special gift, Dear One."

"A gift?"

"Yes, a gift." Bishou's hand grasped the fragment of the Shikon no Tama that hung around the young miko's neck. "This jewel has such an incredible power that will be formed inside of it, but the piece that you now hold is dead."

"Dead?" Kagome stared at the once pink shard and noticed the slight tint of gray that dulled it's former beauty. "What happened!"

The clawed hand slipped away again. "The Shikon no Tama, even in its shattered form, _knows_ and _understands_ the feeling of _being whole_. Invisible strings tie together this creation, and when there are no more strings separating the pieces, it is whole. When you fell through the well to this time, the jewel could find no other strings. There were no missing pieces, and so, it granted you, it's protector, a wish because it was _complete_."

"Complete? But it's not finished. This isn't even a very big shard." Kagome's hands now clutched the item of her destiny like a lifeline. She had been searching for the jewel for so long that believing that it could be dead was like losing her purpose in life. _'What do I do without the jewel?'_

"The jewel does not look forward and backward, Dear One. It can only see what is in _this_ present. In _this _Time. So, the Shikon no Tama granted you a wish because it was _complete_."

"A wish? I didn't make a wish..."

"Oh, but you did, Dear One." Lady Bishou placed two fingertips to Kagome's forehead and called an image to her mind.

- - - - -

_Much later into the darkness, the woman-child found herself staring at the beautiful patterns of diamonds scattered through the inky black. "I miss you." She whispered._

'I feel so lost without them. Is this what it will feel like one day, when I have to go home?' _She frowned._

"_Where is home?"_

'Can I pick one time period over the other? I love my friends, but I love my family, too. What am I supposed to do?'

_Her hands fiddled with the incomplete jewel's necklace clasped around her neck._

'What will I do with the jewel? Can I even wish for anything? Will anyone be able to make an uncorrupted wish that will free me from this duty?'

_She let out a weary breath. "Will I even complete the Shikon no Tama?" 'Will I survive it all?'_

"_I wish…" She whispered quietly into the darkness. "I just want to see my friends again."_

_Her eyelids closed slowly, no longer able to withstand their heavy weight._ _Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered an unfamiliar tingling that died away to nothing in less than a second's time._

_(Excerpt taken from Chapter Nine: Only Memories)_

- - - - -

Kagome gasped, "Oh, _gods_. I'm going to live forever."

Bishou smiled again and gave a small laugh. "No, not forever Kagome, this spell will only last until you are able to return to the era that you belong in."

- - - - - - - - - -

Ikris gave a slight nod as she directed the movement of Kagome's hands over the threads. "Just think of your spiritual energy as a thread running through your veins. Allow your blood to become your spirit."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, creating a pink overlay to what she imagined to be the location of her veins via a blood vessel chart she could loosely remember from Biology class.

"Now," the older priestesses soothing voice washed over her like a spring mist. Ikris grasped the forefinger of her right hand. "Now, pretend that my hand is a piece of fabric. Let the thread that is inside of you surround my hand."

A faint, pulsing pink light gradually made it's way out of Kagome's fingertip and began to wrap around Ikris's hand.

"Good." She whispered, unwilling to break the spell of concentration that had fallen over her pupil. She placed the three threads in Kagome's hand, all of which was now pulsing with a soft, yet steady, light. "Release my hand and take these. Now, do the same. Push the energy out of your hand, but this time do not simply surround it. Try to strengthen these threads. Make them stronger with your own energy."

Kagome frowned a little, but she managed to cover the tips of the strands in her own energy before a light sweat broke out on her forehead. "H-how do I reinforce it?" Her voice was low and raspy.

"In your mind, when you wash over the strands, imagine that you are sinking into the fiber and leaving a layer of wax behind."

Kagome's magic flowed over the strands in small, rippling waves, but when it receded, they still shone with a soft glow. She had enveloped nearly an armspan of each thread in energy before the waves began to flicker and fade.

"Kagome," Ikris touched her now damp shoulder. "That is enough. Now, allow the strength that is not in these strands to return to you."

The older woman put the pieces away and watched as Kagome opened her eyes, blinking furiously. "You are doing well."

Kagome gave a slight smile. "Can I see it?"

Ikris shook her head. "This is part of your training. You cannot see your work until it is finished because you may try to alter it."

"But how can it turn out right if I don't see it?"

"When it _feels_ right, it is so."

Kagome rolled her eyes and struggled into a sitting position. "I think I need a nap."

"Oh, no." Ikris laughed. "Now we will move on to the more physical side of your training."

"Physical?" Kagome groaned. "But, I'm already tired!"

Ikris tapped her on the nose and stood. "Being a miko is about spiritual, mental, _and _physical strength. You must be able to control your powers, plan your movements, and accomplish them. If you are out of balance with any of the three, you will hinder your own abilities. Now, to the temple stairs."

"Great." Kagome sighed. "A prehistoric StairMaster."

- - - - - - - - - -

The cool evening air washed over her in soft, refreshing waves. Ikris had kept her nose to the grindstone until the sun began its descent into the mountains far beyond the temporary home of the Ruling family of the Western Lands. Dinner had been a quite a rambuncous affair this evening. Lady Bishou and Lady Ikris were two peas in a pod, and their conversation seemed to dominate over the normal discussions of land treaties and war-like excursions.

Needless to say, neither Lord Konton, nor young Lord Sesshoumaru could get a word in edge wise.

Kagome had been quite amused by the sight of two flabbergasted demons attempting to hold what they considered to be a very prosperous conversation over their evening meal only to be pushed aside by two chattering females. _'I wonder how Bishou managed to survive before I came along. The only other females in the household are servants, and she doesn't seem like the kind of person who can survive without companionship.'_

Her thoughts turned toward the events she had spoken of with Lady Bishou several days earlier. _'I don't see how anyone can foretell their own death and not want to change it. I don't know what I would do in her situation. How does she manage to surpass all of the sorrow?'_ Another thought came to her mind, unwanted. _'Does she know about Inuyasha's mother? Will Lord Konton betray her like that?'_

"What are you thinking about that makes your face appear so worried?" Sesshoumaru stepped off of the low porch to join her in the side garden.

"Time." Kagome responded, allowing a small smile to draw up her lips.

"The past or the future?" He wondered allowed.

She snorted. "I suppose it would be the future, to you."

"Your time," he whispered. "Is it so different from my own?"

Tears began to build in her eyes at the thought of it. "Nothing is the same."

He laughed at her. "Is the grass still green?"

"Of course," she frowned at him. "That's a senseless question."

"Is the sky still blue?"

"Not quite as vibrant, but yes, its still blue."

"Does the wind still blow the leaves off of the trees when the cold grows strong?" He asked, stepping closer still.

"Yes, it does." She frowned and attempted to turn away, but he caught her chin and forced her to look at him.

"And does the moon still hang above you?" His voice rumbled soft and low.

"Yes."

He smiled and carefully pressed his lips to hers in a light caress. "Then it is not so different."

"There are more bad things in my time." She reasoned. "Everything is not so pure and beautiful as it is now."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Any time that holds you must be pure and beautiful."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Why?"

"Because you bring out the best in everything and everyone who surrounds you. You make them want to be a better being because they know you." His hands ran through her hair. "I am better because I know you."

"You don't mean that." Kagome pulled away; tears finally fell from her eyes.

"I would not say what I do not hold as truth." He replied with a snap in his tone.

She shook her head. "You may now, but you won't."

He frowned at her. "How do you know how I _will _feel?"

"Because I _knew _you then. Because I _know_ you."

Sesshoumaru stood, rendered speechless, as she fled to her room.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Does he love her?" Konton questioned his wife at the edge of the garden.

"No, not now." Lady Bishou whispered, staring at her son as he stormed indoors.

Konton sighed. "Will he love her?"

"Desperately." Bishou answered, wiping a tear from her eye.

- - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this section. If you didn't understand...well, this is a bit-by-bit information line. It's not going to jump out at you all at once.

Comments: I'm glad that someone responded that they enjoyed the way Kagome was gradually gaining her powers. That's the way its meant to be in my mind.

-_Yabou_


	20. This Heart Taken

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

_Chapter Twenty: This Heart Taken_

- - - - -

"Mother," he whispered, kneeling behind her at the edge of the koi pond with a hint of desperation tinting his voice. "Did she speak the truth?"

Lady Bishou sighed deeply and bowed her head. "The answer lies within you."

A small growl passed through his lips. "She will not speak with me. She refuses to leave the confines of her own room! Why does she hide herself so?"

"Losing one's heart is the greatest fear of all, my Sesshoumaru."

He stood in a furious movement. "I want answers! She has been in _that_ room for two days! Why does she refuse me if she feels differently?"

Bishou smiled weakly at the fish in the pond. Images had been appearing in her Mind's Eye like a treacherous storm since Kagome had bound herself in her suite. Figures danced in a pool of color - some holding steady while others flashed for a moment's time before draining into the swirl of chaos. The unstable viewings were causing her inner power to steadily diminish, and she was almost at the end of her rope. "I am sorry, Sesshoumaru." Her words came out in a low rush as she attempted to control her breathing. "You must hold strong to the Red String of Fate that binds us all to this world. Please, have patience, my Son."

Sesshoumaru sighed and placed an arm around his mother's shoulders. "You know that I am my Father's son." He squeezed her gently and softly kissed her cheek.

"More and more so everyday." She gave a low, rumbling laugh. "And as such, you do not hold a single strand of patience within your body when it comes to matters of much importance."

Nodding slowly, Sesshoumaru nuzzled into her shoulder. "Your pain is great. Why do you hide it so?"

"There are more important matters to be seen to at this moment, my Dearest." She replied, stroking a hand through his hair.

"Let me take away some of this pain, Mother." He whispered.

She shook her head. "No, Sesshoumaru, I cannot place this burden upon you."

"Please, Mother, let me help you. Your pain is my pain. I can feel the power that it holds over you. This strength is unbearable. Do not cause yourself such injury." He softly pleaded. "Let me help you now that I am able."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she smiled and embraced him. "I know that you are able. I would never deny your abilities."

"Then why do you refuse me?" He knew what her answer would be. She had been responding in kind ever since he first offered to take away some of the pain she felt nearly five days ago.

Lady Bishou paused. "Do you believe that I can see your future, Sesshoumaru?"

"Of course." He responded. "That is the gift of Sight."

"Ah, but you also possess this gift."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Surely, she was testing him. "Yes, but, while I do hold Sight, my Gift only manifests through the possession of emotions. And, you know that I cannot, yet, clearly separate those emotions into individual forces to find where they lead."

"That is your key, Sesshoumaru. You cannot control what your Sight gives you. You have not yet mastered that skill. This is why I am unable to lay my burden upon you - for surely it would crush your soul."

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"Do not fear, my Son. These visions are weakening. Kagome will return to you soon."

- - - - - - - - - -

"Come on, Kagome. You can do this. " The young miko stood with one hand placed against the shoji screen trying to force her body outside. "This is stupid. There's no way that Sesshoumaru understands how he is in the future, and I'm not going to tell him!"

She pulled her hand away and turned her back to the door. "But he'll ask. He'll want to know." _'What can I do? He's so...different. What made him so cold?'_ "He deserves to know about Inuyasha." Her eyes widened at her own train of thought. "What am I thinking? There's nothing to tell. Why would Inuyasha and I be any of Sesshoumaru's business. It's not like...I...It's not that...we...I can't...He doesn't..." _'Oh, Mama, I wish you were here. You always know what to do with this kind of stuff.'_

Her eyes began to fill with water as she slouched back onto the bed roll. "Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru..." A wry smile twisted on her face. "Now they're both going to have a chance to break my heart."

She sighed. _'Inuyasha, I think you've finally lost me.'_

And then, all of her breath flew out of her mouth in a sudden 'swoosh.' "Oh my _gods_, I like Sesshoumaru." Her eyes got wider by the second. "I really, _really_ like Sesshoumaru." An insane giggle escaped her lips as she whispered a silent tune. "It's the end of the world as we know it..."

A sudden banging on the door signaled the arrival of a very unhappy guest. "Kagome, come out here."

"Sesshoumaru?" She lifted an eyebrow at the anger in his voice.

Patience was definitely not his strongest virtue. "You are leaving this room now, whether you like it or not."

Kagome slid back the screen and smiled. "Okay."

Sesshoumaru gave her a flabbergasted look. "Surely, you jest."

"Huh?"

"That is all that was required to obtain you?"

Kagome gave a little laugh. "Come on, Sesshoumaru. Take me for a walk and forget all this, okay?"

"But," he objected.

She gave him a sad smile. "We'll talk about it later, okay? Just not now."

He smiled back. "O-kay."

Her smile increased, and after a moment, she changed the subject. "So, where are you taking me?"

"You shall see." He responded mischievously.

"Oh come on, tell me!" Kagome whined.

"No, now close your eyes, and give me your hands."

Kagome sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she replied, allowing him to take her arms and closing her eyes. In the next second, she felt the ground being replaced by a silken fur. "Eep. Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?"

A slight yip was her only response.

The landscape sped by beneath them. She felt the wind rushing through her hair as her hands dug deeper into his fur. With her eyes closed, she could almost smell the shifting of the area. The heavy musks of the forest began to die away, and salt tingled under her nose. Sesshoumaru's thick locks of hair tickled against her bare thighs underneath her kimono.

And she laughed. This was the feeling of perfection. This was the feeling of leaving your worries behind. It was a feeling of...of..._ 'I'm not alone anymore.'_

The body beneath her began to shrink and change, and in the next instance, she was wrapped in his arms. She felt the way his arms surged with strength and power, but still, he held her so gently. As if she were important. As if she was almost...treasured.

"Open your eyes, Kagome."

And she did. And, her breath caught in her throat at the way he looked at her. No one had _ever_ looked at her that way. It almost appeared as if the past two days had left him empty inside. As empty as she had been.

She saw his gaze trail to her slightly open mouth, and she saw his head sweeping down toward hers.

'_Is this what it feels like?'_ She asked herself as the rush of butterflies erupted in her stomach. _'I...I want this.' _Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed up on her toes, meeting his lips halfway.

A fire made its way down her spine as she kissed him. She could feel the world stop and revolve around them for a moment's time.

He rested his forehead against hers, and she kept her eyes closed - just enjoying the feeling of his breath fanning across her face as he held her close.

"Open your eyes, Kagome." He told her again, pulling away a little.

Her breath caught again. They were standing on the edge of a sandy beach watching the waves crash against the rocks. She heard his low laugh rumbling behind her as she made her way to the water. "This is beautiful, Sesshoumaru."

He nodded. "A storm is coming."

Kagome starred out into the violent waters. She watched as the shoreline pulled back only to surge a few moments later. The sky was streaked with shades of blue and purple that signaled the coming rain. "It's beautiful." _'A beautiful storm,'_ she thought, turning to look at Sesshoumaru. _'Like you. So calm from a distance, but you're raging on the inside.'_

A white blur flew passed her and dove into the water. "Sesshoumaru?" She questioned curiously, but he was no where in sight. A bobbing white head of hair appeared out in the ocean."_Sesshoumaru_?" She called, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Is that _you_?"

He laughed louder. "Come in, Kagome."

"Are you joking?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll drown. Do you _know_ how much these things weigh?" She pointed down at her kimono.

"Well, remove the weight."

"What!" She flustered. "I'm not going in there naked!"

Her eyes nearly bugged out when Sesshoumaru began approaching her. His chest was bare. _'Is he...'_ His hakama were pulled low on his hips because of the extra water weight. _'Oh my...what a nice view. Breathe, Kagome. Breathe.'_

In the next instant, she was drenched. "Agh! Sesshoumaru!" She fumed, attempting to return to the shore.

"Now, you have no choice." He told her.

She frowned at the slight upward twitch to his lips. "You are _not_ nice."

"Ah, but I am." He responded, swooping down and giving her a quick kiss.

She sighed. There was no fighting it. No one else was around, and its not as if she would be _really _naked. Peeling off the damp layers, she placed them on rocks in hopes that they would at least be somewhat dry by the time they left. _'If it doesn't start raining first...'_

Now was definitely the time to be thankful that Ikris had been teaching her how to sew again. It would have been very hard to swim in a sort of medieval underwear. Clad in only her bra from the future and a pair of shorts-style underwear that one of the local seamstresses had helped her make, she jumped into the water in pursuit of her attacker.

Sesshoumaru decided the moment she began to take off her clothing that swimming had definitely been a very, very good idea. He didn't know what she was wearing, but he liked it very, _very_ much.

She ran at him laughing and launched herself into his arms. "Caught you." She smiled.

"It would seem so." His arms wrapped around her, and he pulled them both beneath the water as a wave rushed over their bodies.

Kagome came up sputtering. "Meanie."

He chuckled. "I know not of what you spea-."

Kagome giggled insanely as she forced his head under the water. "Ha!" He grabbed a hold of her foot and began to pull. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! No, no, no, no! Ahhh-!"

He gave a quick jerk that submerged her completely.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lady Bishou sighed deeply as she rested against her mate.

"Have they stopped, Bishou?" Lord Konton ran his hands through her hair in a soothing gesture.

"Yes," she gave him a tired smile. "Her heart is beginning to settle. She was much stronger than I anticipated."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She has such a big heart. Even though her heart lost once, she is still able to pick up the pieces and begin again. Not many are able to do such a thing."

He nodded. "How does she feel for him?"

"You shall see." Bishou smiled again. "You shall see."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kagome sighed deeply as she rested against Sesshoumaru's warm body enjoying the feeling of his clawed hands running through her hair in a soothing gesture. "Thank you for a wonderful day, Sesshoumaru."

He smiled down at her. "Think nothing of it."

"The rain will be here soon." She commented, finally getting to her feet. "We should go."

He nodded. "Yes. We should."

"Can we," she blushed. "Can we stay just a little longer?"

"As you wish," he took her hand and watched the sun as it slipped completely beneath the water.

"I wish this day could last forever." She mumbled.

Her hand squeezed his. "As do I," he replied. "But, there will be many other days such as this."

"Really?" Her voice was no more than a whisper now.

"Yes." He turned to face her. "If you will allow it to be so."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't think I could stop it even if I wanted to."

He leaned down and kissed her slowly. She felt her body melt against his and closed her eyes.

Not even the rain could get her heart back now.

- - - - -

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait.


	21. The Taste of Fear

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Character of Wepwawet and Chapter Co-Written By: Rinseternalsoul

_Chapter Twenty-One: The Taste of Fear_

- - - - -

"It is time to return home." Lord Konton announced to those dining at the breakfast table. "I have received word from our legions in Nara, and the repairs have been completed. There is some unrest in the capital now, and I fear future problems may arise soon."

Bishou nodded in agreement. "I will have the household prepare at once. We can be ready to depart very soon."

"Good," he responded. "See that it is done."

Lady Bishou smiled at Kagome. "It will be good to see my gardens again before the winter frost begins."

"There are more appropriate training shrines available in Nara." Ikris's eyes shined with a light that made Kagome cringe.

"Does that mean more work?"

The older women laughed.

"In that case, I think we should stay here." Kagome stuck her tongue out a them and pushed some of the food around on her plate. "I don't think I'll make it if I have to live through a more intense version of 'Ikris Miko Hell'."

"Speaking of training," it was Ikris's turn to smile at the young woman. "We will need to stay behind and finish our morning routines. It is imparative to your development that you complete your tasks every day."

Lord Konton nodded in response. "Very well. We will leave a few guards behind to-."

"That will not be necessary, my Lord. We are quite capable of fending off any of the smaller youkai who might wish to attack two helpless women."

Lord Konton frowned. "I do not believe it wise-."

This time it was Lady Bishou who interrupted him. "They will be fine, Konton."

Konton turned his attention toward his son. "Sesshoumaru, I hope you will take heed in your future exploits because of the troubles you see that I go through because of these females. Sometimes I wonder if it is worth the agony."

Bishou placed her hand over his. "Do you smell agony, my Lord? Perhaps, it is the agony of defeat."

"I will stay." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"I believe that also unwise, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave Ikris a meaningful look.

"You would only provide further...distraction to Kagome, and she does not need that at this point in time. Nor can she handle it appropriately."

Sesshoumaru moved to argue the point further but was overcome by Lord Konton. "Leave them be, Sesshoumaru. All will be well."

– - - - - - - - - -

Kagome paused for a minute to catch her breath - going through all of their morning exercises, followed by a long trek down an abandoned road wasn't exactly her idea of a dream come true. "Ikris, where are we?" She turned to question the older woman. Ikris had been strangely quiet for the past hour or so, and it was beginning to unnerve her. "Hey," Kagome gave her a slight nudge in the shoulder. "What's wrong with-?"

"Something is following us." Ikris replied, her hands tightening around her staff.

"Wha-?" Kagome whipped around to search for some sign of disturbance.

Ikris frowned and began to walk faster. "I do not believe that it is friendly."

A streak of orange ripped through the air and stopped twenty paces on the road in front of them. "Friendly?" A male youkai sneered, crossing his hands over his hips and giving them a dangerous smirk. "I am quite...friendly."

Kagome stuttered and stumbled back a few steps. "Who are you?"

The youkai gave her a quick once over before seeming to dismiss her as unimportant. "All I want to do is play, _Lady_ Ikris. Won't you be my friend?"

"State your business." Ikris's voice became cold and hard.

"Ah, must business always come before pleasure?" His voice rumbled through her bones as he stalked toward her.

"Do not come any closer." Ikris demanded, raising her staff in front of her body.

He laughed and took another step, quickly drawing back with a hiss when the air around his body began to crackle. "You _bitch." _ His hands pulled a set of twin scimitars out of the sheaths on his back. "I only asked you to be nice." The sword in his left hand crashed into the large crystal that adorned the top of Ikris's staff. "Don't you want to play with me? I can be a very, _very_ good boy." His eyes lustfully roamed her body. "And you must be a very good _fuck_ to be taken in by _him_." A small growl passed through his lips when his sword acted as a conductor - relaying the purifying powers that she directed through her weapon.

A fine sheen of sweat broke out on Ikris's forehead as she and the demon began to fight. "Why are you here?"

He laughed. "You...Why would _I_ travel all this way for a _whore_ like you? Really. You humans can be so full of yourselves." The blade in his right hand managed to land a blow on her left shoulder, and he gave her a menacing smile as the red blood began to seep from the wound. "I only deal with objects of power, you _inferior_ mortal."

"Power...?" A shred of confusion passed over her face.

"Yes, though your child may only be part of a whole. It is still the child of Wepwawet, and won't it be just devastating when it dies so tragically because its mother was unable to protect it."

Ikris grunted as his sword sliced across her thigh. "You will never harm my child."

"Really?" he turned to look at Kagome. "And, who will stop me?"

"Kagome, stay back." Ikris warned. "This is not your battle."

Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome?" Ikris called out to her. "Kagome? What's wrong with you?"

"She can't hear you now, Priestess. No one can." He moved again, draping his arm around Kagome's waist. "Or, can't you see this?"

Her eyes widened at the ice beginning to form on the younger woman's lips. "What have you done to her?"

"She is merely frozen...for the moment, but how long do you think she can last like this?" He looked up at the position of the sun in the sky and frowned. "You talk far too much." This time his blade slammed against a vibrant green barrier.

"I am not helpless." Ikris closed her eyes and began to chant. A slow stream of words wrapped themselves around her body and caused a bright green light to pulse within the head of the staff.

The light grew so bright that the fiend was forced to shield his eyes from the blinding pulse of holy power. He stepped back, pulling his swords up just in time to thwart the attack from the powerful priestess. The force of green energy hit the twin blades hard, and were it not for their otherworldly power, he would have been eliminated from the blast.

"Ah... I see. You are not as weak as you appear. Perhaps you have 'other' secrets, which you will share with me before I am finished with you?" His leer was enough to make her shiver. While he was a handsome male, his eyes betrayed his beauty. There, in those black depths, she found evil. Pure evil.

"But we get ahead of ourselves, my lady. Let me introduce myself. I am the one who will take your life, and eat the power of your child. I am called Bomani, for I am the warrior of my God, Methaphis of Kalabsha."

Ikris eyes grew wide, but just as quickly narrowed in fury. Methaphis destroyed her home. He took away her life, her temple, and her family. His war and greed was a plague upon her homeland, and this... assassin, was his right-hand man. The youkai, Bomani was well-known, and most feared among the lands of Egypt, and now he was here, in Japan, sent to murder her child.

She couldn't stop the shiver of fear that crept up her spine. Bomani possessed a pair of tainted scimitar, gifted to him by his god, who poured his evil into the blades through an offering of blue flame. She wasn't sure if she could beat him. In fact, she was less than sure, and for the first time Ikris began to truly fear for the life of her babe.

Bomani could see the growing terror in her eyes and grinned. Even his very name struck horror in his enemies. She was a beauty, this whore of Wepwawet. The dog had fine taste in his bitches, he would give him that. Still her outward appearance paled in comparison to the power growing within her. It was the power of the Gods, and he would devour it and rule. He would be unstoppable, and with Methaphis as his guide, they would decimate the Earth and enjoy her fruits until their hearts were filled.

Without a second thought, he pushed off, spinning once, and reaching out to slice neatly through her thigh. She fought well, for a mortal, but she was no match for him. In fluid motion, he rolled his left sword out to lay another strike, but Ikris blocked with her damnable staff. Bomani laughed, and continued the game.

Ikris could feel the sweat pouring down her brow, as she sent blast after blast of decimating light toward her attacker. Each turn, each block, each thrust she poured her very soul into it. She could not lose to this pretentious youkai with an ego the size of Egypt herself. Her life and the life of her unborn child was dependant upon her success.

With a clang of metal, Ikris went to her knee, before pushing off with all of her might. In a spin of desperation, she formed a purifying shield that she used to block the blows while attempting to power the staff with one hand. He was just too fast, and too strong. She couldn't hold out much longer.

He smirked and said, "Feeling cornered, _priestess_? Wouldn't you prefer to lay down your weapons and giver yourself to me? Perhaps you will find that I am not such a cold lover? Why, if you are a good little bitch, I may even keep you, once I have devoured the powers of that brat you carry in your belly."

Ikris spat in his face, sending him back, as he wiped the mucus away. "Humph. Not very grateful, are you wench? I dare say, that I grow bored with this game. Make your peace, for I shall end it now."

With her shield in hand, her powers flared, and she prepared to go down fighting. He would not take her alive, and she refused to give her baby over to this monster to consume. She raised her staff, and her eyes grew bright with glowing green light. A stream of ancient chant poured from her lips, as she called on the power of the land to save her.

With a blast of energy strong enough to dissolve an army of men, Ikris poured every ounce of her remaining strength into the attack. The light erupted from the sacred crystal with searing intent, but Bomani was far too experienced in battle to fall prey to her light. His swords were unique, a gift from his god, and together, the blades crossed, blocking her blast, while he struggled to maintain his footing against the force.

His maniacal laughter echoed through the forest and Ikris fell to her knees. "You are mine now, Bitch!" His swords came apart in a magnificent sweep that ended with them pointing at the woman on her knees. A squall of blue flame erupted from the swords, burning an incinerating path towards the priestess.

Ikris prepared to meet her death, but at the last minute, a pink glowing barrier erupted around her, blocking the blast. The strength of his swords, however, was devastating, and the barrier wavered, barely holding strong.

"What the...?" Bomani's brows came together curiously, wondering from where the barrier came. Ikris was panting, on her knees, and looking up with tired eyes toward... her apprentice?

Bomani turned to the frozen girl and walked up close. He sniffed her, searching for signs of movement, but found nothing. Yet her eyes were open, and in their depths, he was sure that she was somewhat aware. This mortal child had placed that barrier. Through the freezing of her body, she still managed to protect Ikris from his attack. "So, it appears that your young apprentice holds some semblance of power herself. Interesting. But not enough."

Another blast from his blades, decimated the barrier, and left his prey open to him. He stepped up, crossing his blades and placing them upon the throat of the favored whore of Wepwawet. "Die."

Ikris held her breath, accepting her fate, yet mourning for the loss of her child. It never had the chance to grow. To play, and to love.

The ground began to shake.

Bomani stumbled under the trembling force of the ground beneath his feet. "What's happening?" He mumbled, as boulders began to explode through the Earth's surface, while great chasms ripped open all around them. Power so thick as to become suffocating enveloped him, throwing him off balance, and rendering him powerless to stand.

Suddenly a storm of sand, spinning so fast, that the very grains could strip the flesh of a man, appeared. Bomani pushed himself backward, realizing now, what was coming for him.

Ikris could barely hold her body up. She was so drained and weak. Death was coming to claim her, and she accepting it bravely, but just when the final blow was to be given, her savior came.

The swirling sands, fell to the ground in a circular heap, revealing one very pissed off warrior god.

Wepwawet spared a glance for his lady, and found her injured, and frightened, but alive. He then turned his attention back on his adversary, the vermin assassin, Bomani. "I see Methaphis is too cowardly to face me, so he sends a rat to attack an innocent mortal woman, instead. So like him. Tell me, Bomani, assassin of Methaphis, what will you do now? Will you fight me, or are you as cowardly as your king?"

Bomani was on his feet and moving before Ikris could blink her eyes. His skill was obvious in the way he moved, gliding over the land with sweeping swords of blue flame. She looked to her lover, and found him smirking. He seemed none too concerned over the oncoming attack.

Bomani was close, but instead of pulling his weapon, Wepwawet only lifted his hand.

Bomani felt the ground beneath his feet vibrating and breaking apart, but he continued in his attempt to fight the Usher of the Dead. Unfortunately the vibrating grew to such a magnitude that his teeth began to chatter from the trembling force. He prepared to lunge, hoping to escape and simultaneously land a strike, but he found that impossible when the earth exploded sending him flying through the air.

He landed in a heap of boiling dust, hitting hard, and knocking the breath from his lungs. This wasn't what he signed up for. He was supposed to take the woman, not fight a god. Considering his options, things were looking pretty slim for accomplishing his task. He would be fortunate to live beyond this day.

Wepwawet could sense the defeat from his enemy, but it did nothing to calm the storm from within. He was furious, and vengeance through death would be his only path. The assassin came to take the life of his beloved, as well as his unborn child. That was a mistake that Bomani would not live to regret.

He held out his hands, palm up, and felt the pull of the earth around his fingertips. He gloried in the power and watched as his enemy floundered helplessly about. Every rise, and every move, was crushed before its fruition by the very ground beneath the assassin's feet. Rock and sand pelted his frame and Wepwawet smiled. "Your reign of terror ends today, foul leech. You are nothing now, but a gift to sate Ammit's eternal hunger."

Bomani raised both swords, prepared to die, accepting his fate, but not willing to go alone. He turned his blades upon the pathetic mortal woman and released one final blast. "Die, bitch!"

The blast rolled toward her with waves of flaming power, and Ikris feared it would be her end, but just as suddenly a wall of Earth arose in front of her, blocking the blast at the very last moment. Before she could breathe a sigh of relief, the dirt fell into a pile of scattered earth, and her eyes flew to the battle still under way.

Wepwawet barely had time to protect his woman from the blast, and it left him feeling more shaken than he liked. This whole affair was unsettling, at best, and it was time to end it before his lovely Ikris suffered even more.

He reached behind his back, and released the strap holding his weapon in place. He pulled his battle-ax up and swung it effortlessly in wide sweeping circles, enjoying the feel of it once more in his hand. The blade was forged from the molten rivers of ore from deep within the sacred mountain of Thera, and the handle whittled from the Tamarisk tree. It was a cherished gift from his Lord, Osiris, and used to protect his underworld kingdom.

Wepwawet could see the terror in Bomani's eyes as he realized his end was near. Wepwawet held the ax up high, before spinning it in his hand, then bringing it down in a long sweep of his powerful arm. The ax cut through the fabric of time and space, ripping open a portal to Duat, which encircled his enemy in a searing, painful, coil of death. Through screams of soul shattering torment, the battle-ax of Wepwawet tore through Bomani's flesh, pulling him apart, and sucking him piece by piece into the underworld.

Bomani was no more.

Three giant white dogs leaped into the area moments later, quickly descending into their humanoid forms revealing the royal family of the Western Lands. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru was at her side in an instant. "What is wrong with her?" He pulled her into his chest, willing heat into her body.

"It is a stun technique used by arctic cat youkai." Wepwawet responded. "She will be fine. The draining effect on her ki was neutralized the moment that Bomani was destroyed. Now, you must only wait for the physical attributes to subside."

Sesshoumaru let lose a low growl in his throat and held her tighter. He was shaken to his core. _'I could have lost her here. She could have died, and there is nothing that I could have done to prevent it.'_

Bishou's hand grasped his shoulder and spoke to the group. "I believe that it is time that we have a very important discussion. Let us continue quickly to Nara for there is much to speak of."

- - - - -

**A/N: **Okay, so this kind of breaks in the middle. Join us again for Chapter 22! (With guest author Rinseternalsoul!)


	22. To Be Loved

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

_Chapter Twenty-Two: To Be Loved_

- - - - -

There were eyes staring at her. To be exact, there were three sets of eyes staring at her with an intensity that could have out-burned the sun. It rather disconcerting to wake up to that many people just glaring at you. Especially when you don't exactly know how you got into bed in the first place, or why that many people _should_ be staring at you. So, Kagome, lacking the morning-person gene that her mother had probably carried from birth, let the first complete sentence that passed through her head to spout between her lips.

"I almost died again, didn't I?"

Lord Konton's nose twitched suspiciously as his mouth turned upward into a smirk. "You speak as if such occurences are a show of normalcy."

Kagome smiled and rubbed the sleep out of her crusty eyes. "You would be surprised."

"With one such as you, Little One, I do not think it any less than ordinary." Lady Bishou's dulcet tones chimed in from beside her mate. "None the less, we are relieved that you suffer no serious malady."

Kagome turned her head to catch sight of the one sitting closest to her. "Sesshoumaru?" She whispered.

His hand clenched beside her head. "Yes, Lady Kagome?" _'You almost died.'_

She frowned, but a throbbing headache kept her from examining the situation too thoroughly. "What happened?"

"You were attacked." He replied, attempting not to choke on his own words. _'I almost lost you.'_

"Bomani," she gasped. "Ikris, is she all right?"

"All is well, Little One." Lady Bishou lightly grasped her hand. "She is with her mate, Wepwawet, as we speak."

Kagome smiled. "He came. They must really love each other."

"Are you well?" Sesshoumaru whispered.

And that was when she caught his eyes. They were so deep and hollow. It was almost as if she could fall into him and be forever lost to the sea of gold and amber. "Oh, Sesshoumaru," she gave a small grunt as she attempted to push herself into a sitting position.

Her arms began to lift in order to hug him, but a clawed hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Kagome," Bishou's voice held a low and firm tone. "I believe it is time for the truth to be told." She glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Before the situation becomes too difficult to bear."

Kagome paused and looked down at the rumpled bed sheets. "There's so much to tell. I don't know where to start."

Konton grinned and helped her into a more comfortable position against the wall. "The beginning is always a firm place to stand."

Kagome gave him a sad smile in return. "In many years, you will have another son named Inuyasha."

"Another pup? How can this be? Bishou is unable to bear-."

"Lady Bishou will not be the mother." She whispered.

The room grew still like the calm before a storm. A swell of youki forced all the air out of her lungs as she stared, wide-eyed and frightened, into Lord Konton's furious face. "How dare you accuse me of such a trangression! I would never turn away from my beloved mate-!"

"Konton," Lady Bishou's voice quickly cut off his tirade. "She speaks the truth. It will be so."

"But I-."

"I don't know what happens, Lord Konton." Kagome continued in a rush. "I don't know how or even what the name of the woman is, but I know that you will have a second son. And, I know that you will love him. And, I know that you will love his mother with all your heart and soul."

"How?" Konton questioned. "How do you know such things?"

"Because," she continued. "I know that you will give up your own life to save your son and your wife."

"Do you know them, Kagome?" Konton's voice took on a new conotation. "In your future, do you see these people?"

Kagome nodded. "Your son is a very dear friend of mine, but I do not know your wife. She died when he was only a small child."

"Wife? Child? Why do you speak of my mate and offspring in such strange terms?"

"Because your wife is human, and your child is a hanyou."

Konton gravely shook his head. "It is very difficult to believe all that you say. For in my mind, I cannot even bear to think of a world where my dearest is not by my side."

Bishou placed her hand on his arm. "Let us ponder upon this no more. Kagome, continue with your story."

"Well, like I said before, I know your son. In fact, I am from a time very far away from even then. You see, on the day of my fifteenth birthday, I fell down a well." And so she continued to tell the story of how she met the dog hanyou, son of the Great Demon of the Western Lands, and of how she befriended him, until she reached the point in the story where another Great Demon made his entrance. "You know, Lord Konton, I have seen you before, even if you weren't alive."

"How so?"

"Well, a little while after I met Inuyasha we had a...a run-in with an enemy of his, and they fought while standing on the backbone of your demonic skeleton."

This time it was Sesshoumaru who interrupted her. "Who would dare call for battle in such a sacred place?"

Kagome bit her lower lip_. 'Oh crap, now how do I get out of this one?'_

"The truth, Kagome." Lady Bishou answered her silent thoughts aloud. "The truth must be presented so that you can be seen as you really are."

Kagome sighed. "It was you, Sesshoumaru. In the future, you and he are mortal enemies. Almost every time you cross paths you try to kill each other."

"Why would I harm someone of my own blood?" Sesshoumaru responded, sounding disgusted by the mere thought of turning against his own kin.

Kagome shook her head. "I really don't know." Her eyes closed in thought. "All I know is that on the few occasions where we did meet, Inuyasha always walked away injured. But," she brightened. "You did save us a few times too. Inuyasha, being a hanyou and all, doesn't have very good control over the demon half of himself, and there were a few times when he was overtaken with bloodlust. But, somehow, you were always there, and you always brought him out of it." _'I'll just not mention that most of the time he had to beat the crap out of him to get him to come around.'_

Sesshoumaru gave her a puzzled look. "Then perhaps you are confused, and our disagreements are merely sibling rivalry."

"Err...maybe." Kagome wondered.

Sesshoumaru shrugged in return. "I do not believe that I would seek such bloodshed from my own brother when he has done no transgression against me."

"Half-brother," Kagome corrected, and then she laughed at the way it reminded her so much of Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha. I miss you.' _Her gazed returned to Sesshoumaru. _'But if I returned to the future,'_ her brow furrowed. _'I would miss Sesshoumaru more.'_

"You love him." Sesshoumaru growled.

"What?" Kagome shook her head to clear away the fog that had settled over her brain. "W-what are you talking about?"

"You love the hanyou."

"No, I don't." She denied.

His eyes narrowed as his face drew closer to hers. "I can see it. You love the hanyou. This is why you speak of him so _fondly_."

"He is a _friend_." Her hands clenched at her side, and she pulled away from the wall scream her anger in his face. _'How dare he?'_ "That's how you speak of _friends_."

"Nay, you speak of him as if he were your _lover._" He nearly spat the word at her. _'How dare she?'_ After all he had done. After all he had said.

"You-, you-, you're a baboon! How can you believe that?!" One of her tiny fists weakly pounded against his chest. "I can't believe you!"

- - - - -

Lady Bishou smiled and pulled her mate back as he attempted to stop the fight. _'It is time for us to go. You can ask the rest of your inquiries later.'_

Konton gave her a puzzled look. _'They will kill each other if left alone.'_

A light laughter rang out through his head as she tugged him from the room.

- - - - -

"Baboon? Is that the most scathing insult you can create at a time such as this?"

Kagome frowned up at him. "I can't believe you! How dare you think that of me?"

"Baboon." He repeated the word with a slightly amused tone.

"Agh!" She screamed. "You're so infuriating! I can't believe you! Now, you can't even stick to the argument!"

He sighed and gazed down into her flushed face. "Do you love him?" He repeated with less ardor and more sorrow.

Kagome swallowed her angry response. He sounded so..._'broken.'_ "I did, at one time."

His head tilted forward, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes.

"But things between us are difficult. We could never fully love each other. Not the way I used to want. Not the way I need to be loved."

"Why?" His curiousity got the best of him, and the word was out of his mouth before he had a chance to stop it. Even to himself, he sounded sad, yet hopeful. _'I am a pitiful excuse for a demon...to hang on the story of a mere mortal woman and her love.'_

"Because we fear. I know, its a stupid human emotion, but we are both afraid. I am afraid that to him, I will always be the reincarnation of someone he once loved...in part or in whole. And he is afraid that he will always be someone who cannot give me his whole heart because he still holds on to the memory of someone he once loved."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in thought. "Fear is not a human emotion. Everyone experiences fear...even demons."

Kagome slipped her arms around his neck. "Are you ever afraid, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes," he whispered, placing his cheek against her hair. "You put fear into me."

She attempted to draw back, but he held her close. "Why do I make you afraid?"

"Because I could lose you." He kept his voice low, as if saying it too loud would make it a reality. "Because I can't always protect you when you aren't by my side. Because...I love you."

Her heart caught up in her throat. _'Love...he loves me?' _As her heartbeat exploded into a furious rhythm, she couldn't help but remember...

- - - - -

_He appeared at the end of the breezeway, and Kagome found herself gasping for air. His body seemed to glow with the after effects of residual sweat, and his hair gleamed in the early afternoon's sunlight._

_- - -_

_Sesshoumaru gave her a slight bow. "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Kagome." (Chapter 3)_

_- - -_

_He smirked. "It means, Miko, that you are coarsely dressed." (Chapter 4)_

_- - -_

_He held out his arm. "May I escort you to our meal?" (Chapter 5)_

_- - -_

"_Sesshoumaru, could you hand me that bowl?" She asked, pointing one hand toward the healing poultice she had created that morning._

_Her hand skimmed against his own as she grasped the bowl's edge. A light blush stained her cheeks. "Thank you."_

_- - -_

"_You are a creature worthy of life, Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru complimented. "For the kamis would have stolen your soul from your body long ago if they did not deem it so. You are a being of many foolish actions."_

_Kagome gave him a watery smile. "Don't be too nice, Sesshoumaru. One might think you cared."_

_He frowned. "What is the fault in caring?" (Chapter 7)_

_- - -_

"_Sesshoumaru." She cried._

_There was no magic here._

"_Kagome?" His molten orbs softened. "Give me your hand." He instructed, reaching for her. (Chapter 9)_

_- - -_

_Sesshoumaru clenched a hand she couldn't see. "Thank you, Kagome. You saved my mother."_

_Kagome nodded and looked away. 'What have I done?' (Chapter 11)_

_- - -_

"_Did you…," her face flushed a bright shade of pink. "Did you kiss me?"_

_He gave a slight roll of his eyes. "You could not breathe."_

"_Oh." She looked away, mumbling something else under her breath._

"_What? I cannot hear you."_

_She blushed brighter. "I said…" She murmured again, but this time, it was just strong enough for his demonic ears to pick up through. "It was my first."_

"_Your first?" His eyes widened again._

_She turned her face into his yukata. "Yes."_

_He frowned. "What a terrible way to experience one's first."_

_Before she could respond to him, he grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, forcing her to look at him._

_Her face took on a look of complete surprise. 'He's not going to…He wouldn't dare…' Her thoughts abruptly stopped when she felt the first cool caress of his flesh against hers. She was in shock. Complete and utter shock._

_Sesshoumaru, brother to her first companion in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha, and former enemy was kissing the daylights out of her. Her hands moved to push him away, but as he drew her nearer, she found herself merely clutching onto him for dear life. His breath whispered over her face, and she could feel his heart beginning to race. (Chapter 13)_

_- - -_

"_You need not be afraid of being alone."_

"_Why not?" She muttered, throwing one arm around his waist._

"_I will always be here." He replied, lifting her into his arms. "And I will never turn you away if you are in need of me." (Chapter 16)_

_- - -_

"_I wish this day could last forever." She mumbled._

_Her hand squeezed his. "As do I," he replied. "But, there will be many other days such as this."_

"_Really?" Her voice was no more than a whisper now._

"_Yes." He turned to face her. "If you will allow it to be so."_

_She smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't think I could stop it even if I wanted to."_

_He leaned down and kissed her slowly. She felt her body melt against his and closed her eyes. (Chapter 20)_

- - - - -

All the smiles. All the kisses. She really should have seen it before now, but it seemed impossible that the cold-hearted demon that she had fallen in love with could actually love her back. She gave him a soft smile, and his face melted into a look of confusion.

"You worry me, Kagome."

"Worry you? Why?" She frowned. _'What have I done to upset him?'_

His arms slipped around her waist. "Now, it is you who is infuriating. Do you love me? Or do you love me not?"

"Oh, Sesshoumaru," she placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. "How could I not?"

His eyes began to glow. "How did you slip into my heart?"

She laid her head against his chest. "I don't know, but its as if I was meant to be here." Another part of brain registered the fact that, once upon a time, in the gray areas of her mind, a small voice had spoken to her of home, and now she could only be thankful that the jewel had not relented to her cries for home. "I love you, Sesshoumaru."

"And I, you, Kagome."

- - - - -

**A/N:** Awww! Everybody be happy...for now...tehehehehe. THIS IS NOT THE END OF OUR STORY. We've only finally reached some interesting parts! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for the long delay, but I'm afraid I had a bit of writer's block, and I didn't want to post anything that wasn't up to the quality of the rest of the story...it was a terrible plight!

Yabou


	23. The Intricacies of the Art of the Inu

**A/N: **Welcome back! And, enjoy the next chapter of _EI!_

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

_Chapter Twenty-Three: The Intricacies of the Art of the Inu_

- - - - -

"You are doing very well, Kagome. Your ki has peaked." Ikris folded up the younger miko's work and placed it back inside of the chest. "You may open your eyes."

"Is that what that was? I thought something felt different." Kagome questioned, rising from her position on the floor and dusting off her knees. "How much longer do you think it will take?"

Smiling, Ikris led her out of Bishou's study. "I cannot be sure, but soon, I think."

"And you still won't tell me what it looks like?" The shorter woman pouted.

Ikris laughed. "Your curiosity is overwhelming."

"I can't help it. How would you feel putting all of your effort into something that you know nothing about?"

"I know much. This is the same method in which I was trained."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, what did you create?"

"A sword," Ikris replied.

"Really? That's _awesome_."

Ikris smiled. "I have always been fond of metal work."

"What happened to the sword?"

"It has been tucked away to be used by my offspring."

Kagome nodded. "What made you decide to do that?"

The older miko's eyes twinkled when she responded. "That, I cannot tell you. It is part of the training."

Kagome sighed and blew the bangs out of her face. "Of course it is."

- - - - -

"Ah, Kagome, I am glad you have joined me." Bishou smiled and gently patted the pillow next to her. "I believe there are some things we should discuss."

Kagome frowned. "What now? Haven't I had enough life altering conversations lately?"

Bishou laughed. "No, no, Dear One. This conversation will give my heart joy, and I am most happy that it is with you."

The young woman smiled back at her and brushed a few unruly strands of black hair out of her face. "Oh? Well then go ahead, I'm all for the good stuff."

"What are your intentions toward my son?"

Kagome sputtered as her face turned bright red. "What?!"

"I believe you understood the question." Lady Bishou replied, hiding her smile behind a cup of tea.

"I-er…well," she stuttered, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

Bishou gave another small laugh and gently patted her knee. "Do not answer me now, but, Kagome, you must understand that my son loves you as he has no one else. The Inu clan is very special in that way." She placed the cup on a low table. "There are some things I must tell you for I do not wish that you walk into this territory blindly."

The miko swallowed her blush and nodded. "Okay."

"Youkai civilization exisits on a different plane than that of human culture. We do not live as you do, and therefore, we do not think or act as you do. Sesshoumaru, no matter how many of the human traditions of our time that he does understand, is still an Inu, and when it comes to matters of the private sort, he will act as an Inu should."

"What do you mean?"

Bishou placed a hand against the crook of her elbow. "When an Inu demon takes someone into their care that is not of their own household, they touch them like this. This is the second most basic of scent markings."

"What's the first?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"The first is at the wrist. You see, the further away from the body, the less personal they are. A mark at the wrist merely claims you as an acquaintance. A mark at the elbow, however, claims that you are…a guest or an ally. This allows other demons to know that you are under the protection of a certain household."

"So, when I walked with Sesshoumaru all those times…he was…marking me?" Kagome blushed at the word.

"Yes," Bishou replied. "He was telling others that you are under the protection of our family."

"Oh, why didn't you do that?"

"Because, female scent marks serve a different purpose. We do not mark anyone outside of our family. Our marks show trust and status within the family."

"And Lord Konton?"

"It was already done by the time you met my Lord."

"So…are there others…marks I mean?" Kagome blushed again. _'It seems that I'm doomed to be a tomato today.'_

Bishou laughed. "Do not be embarrassed, Kagome. It is only natural that you would wonder about such things. And, yes, there are others. The next would be at the knee. This scent mark is similar to the crook of the arm, except that it marks the receiver as someone who is expected to defend the clan. It is something we often use on our soldiers. It is also considered a secondary scent mark.

"The last four scent marks are only for clan members. The first, behind the ear, is for those whom are considered to be an equals. Underneath the chin is for those whom are submissive to whoever the receiver may be." Bishou paused. "Now, there are two others."

"What else could you need?" Kagome asked.

"Scent markings among mates, Dear One, are the most important. For females, the first of the two is beneath the breast, in males, however, this marking is down the middle of the chest. These markings are called preliminary scent markings. They are placed with an intent to claim."

The young miko swallowed hard. "I see."

Bishou smiled at her again. "The last scent marking is achieved only when two bodies are joined. The female is marked between her thighs and the male is marked beneath his…well…I'm sure you understand that."

Kagome nodded quickly. "Yeah. I got it."

"You need not be ashamed, Kagome. I would not tell you these things if I did not anticipate your need for the knowledge of them."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just not an easy conversation to have."

"Very well, then shall we continue?"

Kagome gave her an exasperated look. "There's more?"

Bishou smiled. "We are very complex creatures."

"What did you mean earlier when you said that stuff about the Inu clan being special?"

"You speak of my son's love for you?"

Kagome felt her face take on a shade of red. "Yeah, that."

"Ah, you see, Kagome, Inus, in any form, are very loyal creatures. When we form a bond with another being, we become attached, and we do not easily accept replacements for these bonds. As demons, the Inu clan takes this to the next level. When we find someone that we believe worthy of mating, we will pursue them relentlessly until we are bonded or they have rejected us."

"That sounds normal," Kagome responded. "Everyone does that."

Bishou laughed. "Ah, you do not understand, Kagome. Our minds are built so that once the idea of mating arises, we cannot shake it until we have received an answer. It is a way of securing the continuation of the species."

"So they become," she blushed. "Sex machines."

"No, that's not what I meant at all. Mating is not all about sex. It is about the bonding of two souls, and there are several ways that it occurs. Sex is the most primitive, and it is also the easiest."

"Oh," she continued to practice her tomato face.

"I only wished to warn you that Sesshoumaru may be a little more…forward than he has in the past. It is only his nature. Before he was unsure of your feelings, and as such he would not pursue you. But now," she smiled. "I suppose the tides will turn."

Kagome felt her cheeks continue to heat. _'What am I going to do with an oversexed Sesshoumaru?'_ A few thoughts popped into her head. _'Hentai!'_

Bishou continued to laugh. "I do believe my son will arrive soon. Perhaps we should continue our conversation later."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Kagome nodded and quickly ducked outside.

- - - - -

Kagome rested her chin in the palm of her hands and took a deep breath. _'I'm hopeless, aren't I?'_ "I'm in love."

"Are you?" A baritone voice sounded in her ear.

She gasped as he gently placed a kiss on her clothed shoulder. "I am. Hopelessly."

"Ah, and who has captured the heart of one so pure?" He questioned as he placed kiss on her cheek.

She gave a small laugh. "Surely, it must be a prince to have whisked me away."

Turning her in his arms, he captured the gaze of her deep blue eyes. "And, your regrets?"

"Regrets?" She pondered the word. "I have no regrets, Sesshoumaru, only hope for the future."

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Truly?"

Kagome smiled back. "I cannot tell a lie."

"Good." He responded, burying his face in her hair. "You should have no secrets from me."

Her stomach twisted. _'No secrets. Does he want to know about the future?'_ "Sesshoumaru, I can't-."

He let his fangs skim over her ear. "The past is the past, Kagome. I speak of the future. As long as the past you hold does not harm you, I will not make any inquiries of it."

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "You trust me?"

"With all I am." His hand swept her bangs away from her eyes.

Her smile widened. "I love you, Sesshoumaru. I really do."

In the next instance, his head swooped down, and his lips had captured hers in a chokehold. She felt the tingles extend all the way down into the tips of her toes. His arms weaved there way around her torso, pulling her closer.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned as he made his way down her neck, winding one of her hands into his hair while the other splayed against his chest.

He picked her up and allowed her to sit on top of the low garden wall when her knees could no longer support her. Hands roamed her silk clad body, painting paths of heat in their wake. Her skin became a nuisance – something she wished that she could pull away to meld with him.

A streak of cold skin touched her knee, and she realized that while his tongue had been distracting her mind, his hand had been working its way through the layers of her clothing. "Kagome," he whispered in a tone so husky it almost made her melt on the spot.

She smiled up at him. _'No more past. They would want me to move on. They would want me to be happy, and…Sesshoumaru, you make me happy.'_

The silk of his hakama brushed against her exposed thighs as he bent down to kiss her again, his hands moving to her shoulders. Sesshoumaru's fingertips traced the slight v of her neckline while his tongue caressed her ear. "Kagome, I cannot describe what it is that you make me feel, but there is no other that consumes me as you do." He paused, sliding one hand under the fabric covering her shoulder. "I intend to pursue you."

Kagome laughed.

He frowned. "I find no humor in this moment."

Kagome only laughed harder, resting her head against his chest. "It's so like you to not even ask me. All you did now was proclaim what you're doing. Don't you care about my opinion?" She giggled.

He sighed. "You have the right to deny me. That is the way of the Inu."

"You really care what I want, don't you?" Her smile softened.

"More than all else."

"Then, yes, Sesshoumaru, I will accept your suit."

His lips covered hers once again as his hand slipped the fabric off of her shoulder. "I love you, Kagome." He whispered, working his way down her shoulder until his lips captured her breast.

Kagome moaned deeply, allowing her head to fall back so that she stared up at the consuming blackness of the night's sky.

Sesshoumaru's tongue slid underneath her breast, and just as quickly as it had been there, it was gone. Shakily, his hands readjusted her clothing. "We may continue this later, but now, it is time for you to sleep."

Kagome stared at him owlishly. _'He expects me to sleep…now?'_ Rolling her eyes, she accepted his hand and allowed him to lead her into the corridor toward her room.

- - - - -

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Becoming the Immortal Moon

-1**A/N: **Another chapter? So soon, you say! Le gaspe! I agree. :P

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: I'm looking for a beta again…contact me at my listed email address if you are interested…

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Becoming the Immortal Moon_

- - - - -

Ikris walked a slow circle around her meditating student. Placing the length of finished cloth in her hands, she whispered. "What is it that calls out to your heart, Kagome? Like the fabric you have made, what does you magic say when it speaks to you?"

Her hands traced a pattern on the younger woman's shoulders. "When I completed the Blade of Nu, it was my own power that spoke to me and told me of its purpose. Listen to it, Kagome. What does it sing in your soul?"

Kagome, eyes still closed in concentration, focused on the material in her hands. _'What am I supposed to do?'_

- - - - -

'_Kagome,' _she heard the first faint whispers dance across her body. _'We are glad that you have accepted. We were saddened when you deviated from the chosen path…and feared our corrections would not be received well. Do you feel the power here?'_

"_Who are you?" _Kagome mumbled, opening her eyes only to be surrounded in a world of gray. Her spirit floated in the middle of an endless sea of monochromatic colors. _"Where am I?"_

'_Do not be afraid, miko-child.'_ An undistinguishable voice echoed through the atmosphere. _'Are you in love?'_

Kagome turned looking for the source of the voice. _"What do you want with me?"_

'_Love. Kagome, have you found love?'_

"_Love," _Kagome whispered. _"Sesshoumaru."_

'_Very well.'_ The voice sounded pleased.

"_Who are you?" _Kagome called out again.

This time the voice laughed. _'We are Fate and Destiny, Young One. We are those who bind and break that known as the Red String of Fate.'_

"_What do you want with me?"_

'_We have merely come to correct that which was broken.'_

"_What?! First you take me away from my friends, and now you're going to take away Sesshoumaru too?!" _ Kagome yelled out at the voices. _"I won't let you do this! I love Sesshoumaru, and no one will take him away from me!"_

Again, the voice chuckled. _'We will not take away your mate, Kagome. Calm yourself, Child of Time, for the bond has been made, and never again shall we break your String of Fate.'_

- - - - -

Kagome gasped; sweat poured down between her shoulder blades and covered her brow. Her eyes shot open as she clutched the length of fabric to her chest. "Protect." She cried out. "Protect Sesshoumaru."

"And so it is done." Ikris mumbled, staring at awe at the woman before her who glowed with such an ethereal pink light.

- - - - -

Lady Bishou raised a hand to brush the long strands of perfectly straight silver hair away from her face. "You saw them today, did you not?"

"Saw who?" Kagome frowned.

Bishou smiled. "You know of whom I speak. Why is it you seek to hide the truth from one such as I?"

"I'm not hiding." Kagome pouted. "I'm just confused."

"And what confuses you, Dear One?"

"I finished my project with Ikris today." She said, nervously rubbing her hand over the length of her arm.

"And your creation did not please you?" Bishou wondered.

Kagome sighed and continued to fidget. "It's not that. It's just…well…the thing I made… I've seen it before."

Bishou grinned at her. "I know."

The young mortal turned at her with a look of amusement. "You know that gets kind of annoying."

Lady Bishou released a light laugh. "Ah, but allow me to soothe your fears, Dear One. I See your heart, and you are afraid. You are afraid that your weaving was a false one. Do not fear for you have created Truth." Her arms moved to embrace the girl. "He loves you very much, and now it is up to you to present him with your gift."

Blushing innocently, Kagome rested her head against the youkai female's shoulder. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"He will love it."

She sighed. "I knew you would say that."

And in response, Bishou laughed again. "Now to other subjects, let us continue our speech on the Inu culture."

Kagome groaned. "Great." Pushing away, she grasped her cup of tea on the low table and brought it to her lips. "What else is there to know?"

Carefully, the demon lifted a small pot of tea and refilled the two bowls in front of her. "You have been marked by Sesshoumaru as his intended."

Kagome blushed but nodded in reply.

"As such, it is now up to Lord Konton and I to determine if you are worthy of the presence of our future Lord." Bishou gave her a saddened smile. "There will be tests, Kagome. I cannot tell you how many, and I cannot describe the events that will occur. But please, my Child, remember the love that you hold in your heart. Remember what you see in my Son, and you will not fail."

Kagome watched as tears rolled down the older female's cheeks. "What's wrong, Bishou?"

"You have become the daughter I was not able to birth." She admitted in a hushed tone. "But if you fall short, you must leave the home of the Immortal Moon and never return. My heart is heavy because I do not wish to speak of these things that would cause you grief. I have meditated for many hours to clear my Eyes of Vision so that I might See the future, but the kamis have not granted me this. My Sight is hindered."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

"Upon my birth, my Inu clan rejoiced for they believed that I was a gift from the heavens. Before my presence, the Clan of the Moon was believed to be cursed. The pups were few and far between, and the numbers that survived the primary years were even less." Bishou spoke in a calm, low voice, but a painful look stretched across her face. "However, my mother was gifted with a vision after my conception. A goddess in the form of a human female came to her and spoke of the power I would possess. She told my mother that all was forgiven for their transgressions, and that I was a gift of redemption."

"What transgressions?"

"In the years when the world was still rough, a member of my clan slaughtered a young demoness from the Clan of Immortal."

Kagome gasped. "That's Lord Konton's clan, isn't it?"

"Yes," Bishou continued. "That is the origin of my Lord. The stipulation of my birth was that I must be sacrificed to the Clan of Immortal upon my Turning."

"Turning?" The miko questioned, rolling the unfamiliar word over her tongue.

Smiling, the youkai teased. "Do you wish me to continue? Or shall I be silent so that you might speak?"

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled with embarrassment. "Continue, please."

"Very well. As I said, I was to be sacrificed upon my turning. And, although they were not pleased, the leaders of my clan would not face the wrath of the kamis again, so, upon turning, I was brought before the leader of the Clan of Immortal." A devious smile overtook her face. "The leader was my Lord. He placed my small body on the altar and ran his claws over my hands." At this point, Bishou raised her hands up to reveal a single line that ran horizontally through each hand. "Returning me to my mother, he claimed that it was not time, and that he would seek me out when the kamis called upon him to do so."

"Wow," Kagome whispered. "So what happened?"

Bishou laughed. "Many lunar cycles passed before my Lord returned. It happened one day that I was out in the gardens of the home of my ancestors that I saw a very tall inu male gliding through the skies above our home. You see, the ability to form a youkai cloud is only possessed by the Clan of Immortal, and as such, I had never before seen one. So enthralled, I was that I followed him out into the forest until I was lost and confused. The forests surrounding my homeland are very magical places where even the trees may move if they choose to do so.

"Crying out, I called to my mother and father, but it was of no use. I could not be found by them. And then a voice called to me in the darkness…"

- - - - -

"I am afraid you are lost, Little One." A male voice sounded from behind her.

Turning quickly, Bishou hid behind the tree that separated them. "I am not lost. Leave me be. I merely enjoy wandering through the forest."

The strange inu male laughed at her, tossing his abundant silver mane over his shoulder. "Well then, I am mistaken, my Lady. Please, continue your journey. I do not wish to interfere with the activities of such a beautiful creature."

"I cannot continue until you are no longer here. Your presence disrupts my thought." Bishou frowned at him.

"Ah," Konton grinned. "I am a distraction to you then."

She scowled. "I meant nothing of the sort. Now, I must take leave of you for the night begins to grow."

"I will walk with you." Konton continued as if he had not heard her proclamations.

Bishou sighed. "If I admit that I may be disoriented, will you help me home?"

Taking her hand in his, his only reply was a jubilant laugh.

- - - - -

Bishou smiled in remembrance. "The next day I found myself thinking of his face as I walked through the gardens, and so, for many days I would venture out into the depths of the forest and become lost. And, every day he was there willing to lead me home. Eventually, he asked me to be mated to him, and when I told my mother and father they informed me that I could not because I had been called upon by the Clan of Immortal. I was so saddened that I ran to my Lord in secret late one night…"

- - - - -

"Konton, my love, it is terrible what they wish of me." She whispered, burying her tear streaked face into his chest. "Why am I to be slaughtered only now that I have found love?"

Holding her close, he whispered into my ear. "Do not fear, Bishou. I will never let you die. This is not the way it is meant to be. Can you not See that?"

Bishou shook her head furiously. "My gift of Sight is not strong yet. I cannot See the events that are to pass. I can only feel emotions, and I know that my mother will be greatly saddened by these events. Why would she feel such if this sacrifice is not to come to pass?"

"Calm yourself, Bishou. All will be well. I speak Truth. Do not waste your tears over such. I will protect you."

"If you believe it to be so, I will trust you, Konton. With all my heart, I will accept what you speak as truth." She declared.

Konton smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You will forever be by my side from this day forth."

- - - - -

"And the next day, when I was greeted by the Clan of Immortal, you can only imagine the shock written upon my face when I discovered that my Lord and my deliverer were one in the same."

"But what about your mom being sad?" Kagome asked, completely enthralled in the youkai's story.

"In my visions, I felt her tears, but I did not realize that they were tears of joy."

"Oh," She mumbled. "I forgot what we were talking about."

Bishou laughed. "I was explaining to you how my Sight has been hindered. Like then, there are times when my Sight is limited to a field of emotions. At this time, the kamis do not grant me the knowledge of what will happen in the immediate future. That is the way of the gift."

Closing her eyes, Kagome considered the things she had been told and came to one conclusion. "Lord Konton must be very old."

"He is," Bishou smiled. "But do not reveal to him that it was I who told you so."

"Of course not," Kagome winked.

"If you pass the trials you will face, there are many things about our company that will change, Kagome." She continued. "As you see us now, we act as we believe that human creatures act. We follow certain customs that are held among mortals. Our nature is only something we reveal in the company of family and friends."

"What do you mean?"

"By nature, the Inu are a culture directed by the ways of our forefathers. Our instincts are based on many seasons of development and training. We hide them under the pretense of humanity as many youkai civilizations have begun to because while these abilities do bring out our strengths, they also reveal our weaknesses. To show such in front of an enemy would ask for death." Bishou gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Do not be afraid of our ways for they will not hurt you. They are merely the truth of who and what were are."

- - - - -

"Are you well this eve?" Sesshoumaru's baritone voice caused a shiver to run down her spine as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back into his chest.

Kagome threw a smile up at him over her shoulder. "I am."

One of his hands slid up her to caress the underside of her breast where he had marked her only a few nights ago. "Then what has caused you to become so wrapped in your own thoughts that you cannot give your intended a proper greeting?"

Giggling, Kagome twisted in his arms and raised her face to him. "Your mother told me of how she and your father met today."

"Hn." He replied. "I have heard the story many times."

"It's a beautiful story."

His head leaned down toward her causing masses of silver hair to cascade over her shoulders. "Ah, but there are much more beautiful things which I wish to contemplate this night with you."

Kagome blushed, "Oh? And what would that be?"

She sighed as he pressed his lips to hers. The tension rolled out of her tightly coiled muscles when she relaxed against him. Pulling back, he gave her a gentle smile. "The Inu clan of the Immortal Moon will welcome you into the pack soon enough, and then you and I will discuss many beautiful things."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome frowned. "Why did your father and mother create a new clan? Why aren't they just a part of the Clan of Immortal?"

"Observant little miko," he guided her toward a low bench near the garden wall. "When my father declared to the kamis that he would not sacrifice her, they were outraged, and his elders demanded that he give up her body in order to save the clan. But, he would not, and instead he declared his love for her and bound their souls together so that no one could separate them. In doing so, he angered the kamis and the elders of his clan. The elders knew that they would have to sacrifice both of them in order to make sure that she would die, and they were not willing to give up their own blood because it was their kin that was slaughtered in the beginning.

"In order to prevent angering the kamis, they cast my mother and my father out, but in the end, the kamis revealed that it had been trickery on their part. They did not want my mother to die, and thus, they blessed my father for protecting her when his ancestors were ready to spill her blood for a transgression that was not her own." He paused, allowing her to soak in the new information. "And so, the kamis created the Clan of the Immortal Moon."

"Wow," Kagome responded. "You have a great family history."

Sesshoumaru laughed and nuzzled his face into her hair. "You will be the greatest part of it, Kagome. You will be my favorite."

- - - - -

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! - Yabou


	25. An Interlude of Love

**A/N: **And now, to the heart of the matter… PS: If you like InuKag, check out "From the Grave." It is available on MediaMinerOrg and FanFictionNet under my profile.

**Dedication:** This one's for you Rinseternalsoul! Thanks for all of your help and support. I couldn't have made it this far without you.

**WARNING:** There is an alternate version of this chapter. This chapter is rated **R**. For the alternate version, please visit my profile for the alternate link.

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Lemon Section Written By: Rinseternalsoul

_Chapter Twenty-Five: An Interlude of Love_

- - - - -

"Ikris," Kagome interrupted their morning meditation.

"Yes?"

The young miko frowned at her recent inability to collect her thoughts. "What do you know about Inu behavior?"

Her mentor smiled and opened one eye to give her a teasing look. "I have seen many things, Kagome. I _am_ mated to an Inu."

"Yeah," Kagome paused. "Isn't there a difference though? I mean… Wepwawet is also a god."

Ikris shrugged. "In many ways, Sesshoumaru would also be considered a god among mortals. He is immortal. He holds immense powers. There are many different forms of _gods_."

"Oh," she sighed and tried to resist fidgeting. "Are you…happy with Wepwawet?"

A smile dance over the older woman's lips as she ran a hand over the slight swell of her stomach, "I do not believe there is a better mate in all the lands of my great country. My love for Wepwawet will extend beyond all boundaries of time."

"How do you know that he really loves you?" Kagome questioned, giving up all hopes of feigning attention toward their current lesson.

Moving to sit on her knees, Ikris took a moment to think before answering. "When I am with my Lord, there _is_ no other. Therefore, my choice is an easy one."

"Will you miss him when he has to go?" the young miko wondered.

She gave a weak attempt at holding back her tears, "more than my heart has ever known."

- - - - -

Ikris stood tall and silent. She wore a look of serenity on her lovely heart-shaped face, but the peaceful appearance was misleading. Only by looking into the depths of her sorrow-filled eyes could one see the truth. Ikris was a very troubled woman.

The small, lush pond was beautifully filled with huge lily pads gracing the surface in serene abundance, each one decorated with a magnificent blossom of crisp white. It was peaceful here with crickets singing in the fading light. The ancient croak of frogs joined the song giving life to the night, while the first flicker of fireflies began their dance amongst the downward sweeping branches of several huge willow trees.

Her love had come. He had saved her and their child from a terrible fate. He had stayed and kept her safe within his strong arms until she felt much like herself again. His power lent speed to the healing of her wounds while the warmth of his big hands sent liquid fire rushing through her veins.

It was so wonderful to have him near, but shadowed by his presence was always the question... When would Wepwawet leave her again?

She feared tomorrow would be that day.

"You are well, my love?"

His voice, deep and resonant - brushing seductively against the shell of her ear - sent a shiver of desire curling into her most secret woman's place. The familiar baritone, while whispered so softly, still held the strength to turn her very bones to mush.

His otherworldly power circulated through the air, caressing her flesh and searing her very soul. She loved him so much. It was impossible for her to do anything less. From the first moment that he appeared in her life, Ikris knew that she belonged to him.

But why did it have to be so hard?

"I am well," she answered, turning into him, allowing him to lend of his great strength.

He would leave her soon; her and her babe. They were cursed with a love so strong that it reached through the plane of this world into the next, but could never become anything more than fleeting glimpses of nirvana. By the will of Osiris, her warrior would continue his eternal fight, while she carried on in this mortal realm without him.

It was the only way, but the knowing did nothing to diminish the hurt of their inevitable separation.

"Ikris, my sweet; my resplendent priestess, how will I exist without you?" His voice was filled with longing and regret, but Wepwawet did not care that his heart was revealed to Ikris. She meant everything to him.

For the thousandth time, Wepwawet cursed his unfortunate fate in the great configuration of life and death. His heart was to be forever torn between this world and the next. His love was to live in the mortal domain, while he was only allowed brief interludes of escape from the underworld with which to share it.

He was a timeless warrior, though; one with purpose and reverence. He was the "Lord of Abydos" and "The Opener of the Way", depended on by his Lord Osiris to lead the Egyptian army into battle. His entire existence revolved around his duty. Without it he was nothing.

Yet in this magnificent human woman he found a place just for him; a place where he was loved and accepted without demand. Within Ikris' arms he was truly alive.

It was extremely selfish for him to possess her as his own, but he no longer cared. He _could not_ let her go.

Wepwawet inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of her - the feminine fragrance that was unique to his woman. He pulled her back against his hard length and gloried in her softness, then slowly traced a path around the smooth curve of her hip and around to gently caress the growing swell of her belly. Within her living body there was a child, and that child belonged to him.

His pup.

How glorious it was to feel the proof of their love growing so strong. His gut clenched each time he thought of how close he had come to losing them both. He would have been inconsolable in the face of such grief.

Ikris gasped when her lover turned her swiftly and pulled her into his arms. She looked up and was lost in the depths of his unnaturally blue eyes. There she found hope, for surely there was no other man that could love her with such devoted passion. It was written there, open for her to see, the magnitude of his supernatural emotion for her and her alone.

"I love you," she whispered.

The words, spoken in a breathless sigh, tickled arousingly against his firm lips. Wepwawet groaned deep within his chest as he felt the now familiar stirring in his loins. By Osiris, her beauty never failed to send his body up in flame.

His lips sought hers; feverishly at first, hungry and demanding as he had been long starved of her sweetness, but some small sense of sanity softened the assault on her senses, as he reminded himself of her delicate condition and form.

"Do you remember, my love, when first we came together as one?" Wepwawet whispered against her ear with ragged, strained breaths. "Do you remember your promise to me?"

Through the dizzying haze of desire mounting inside of her body and mind, Ikris responded to her mate's insistent question. "Yes, my lord. I remember it well."

"You promised to love me with every fiber of your being, every part of you. It is a promise that I hold dear above all things, Ikris. Show me now. Show me how much you love me."

His hands roamed over her silk covered body, firmly seeking to renew his memories of each dip and each curve. He became fevered to feel her flesh rubbing against him, and swiftly made away with the strange, foreign clothing she wore, and then his own.

**(EDITED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT)**

It was with the very first ray of light rising in the east that Wepwawet resigned himself to his duty and regretfully teased his sleeping mate into wakefulness. He feathered soft butterfly kisses over the smooth finely formed jawline. He lightly teased the lobe of her ear with his teeth and felt her mortal body react with a bevy of tiny bumps that erupted all over her smooth flesh.

"Mmm...," Ikris moaned softly as her mind fought its way through the thick fog of sleep. Lazily her hand traced a path over hard chest muscles as her heavy eyelids began to flutter open.

Her lover was watching her with a wicked smile on his perfect lips. His pristine, long hair fell in a silken sheet over her bared breasts, but it was his eyes that gave him away. The twinkle in their fathomless depths had dimmed somewhat and in its place she saw sorrow. It was obvious. He would leave her now.

Her slender fingers caressed the smooth outline of his strong jaw, before winding their way through his thick, raven-black hair and pulling his lips down for a kiss. He met her request with soft tenderness that spoke much of his adoration of her and her alone. By the power of Anubis, she was going to miss him terribly.

His eyes grew wide when she pulled away and asked, "When will I see you again?"

He was surprised that she could read him so easily, but it was strangely comforting as well. "I will return when the time of our child comes. The birth will be hard on you, my love, and I wish that I had the power to make it not so. It is truly unfortunate that I cannot, but I would not have you go through it alone. You may rest assured, that this Wepwawet will come to you then, and together we will see this pup into the world."

A single tear slipped from her eye and Ikris forced herself to smile. "I love you, Wepwawet and I will miss you with all of my heart."

"As I will miss you, my sweet love. As I will miss you."

Ikris shivered as he pulled his warmth from her embrace. She longed to beg him not to leave her, but her pride and the truth of their reality forced her silent acceptance. Her warrior god rose beside her, stretching his physical perfection, and making her mouth water for his touch. It was difficult to restrain her hand from reaching out to touch the thick muscle of his bronzed thigh, but she willed the appendage down, and held the murmur of protest that threatened to escape.

They dressed in silence. Wepwawet donned his black leathers with mortal care, instead of by the magic of his kind. He had learned months ago that his Ikris became somewhat uneasy with such shows of power. As he pulled the final garment on and began to don his armor and weapons, he watched his priestess as she attempted to gain control of her lengthy curling hair.

It was regretful that he had not the time to bed her again, but Lord Osiris had already made his wishes clear. He was to return to Duat where he would receive further orders. It was an order that Wepwawet was well acquainted with - an eternal devotion that sustained his existence on the godly plane.

There was no other choice.

When at last he pulled her into his arms, holding her close and attempting to pass on some semblance of comfort that would last upon his departure, he sighed and said, "My lovely priestess. How I do hate to part from you, but as you know, it is an unavoidable event. Just remember, that my heart is with you, and I will return."

Ikris smiled up at him with tears shining in her big brown eyes. She wanted to sob out her woe, but stubbornly refused to break down in front of him needlessly. It would only serve to make him worry over her that much more.

"Take care, my love. May it be the will of Ra that you return to me soon."

He took from her one last tender kiss before he stepped back. Ikris watched as his beloved image sparkled and dissolved, leaving her alone in a foreign world once more.

- - - - -

Kagome snuggled deeper in the furrow of Sesshoumaru's embrace. "I never thought it could be like this," she whispered.

"Nor did I," he responded. "I do not understand this place you are from, Kagome, but I believe it impossible not to love you now."

"Lord Konton mentioned that you might be leaving for a few days at dinner tonight. What was he talking about?"

He stared at the vision she made cuddled into the black silk of his clothing resting between his legs as they watched the stars light up the evening sky. For a moment, he felt the inability to breathe at the beauty of her. "We must patrol the area. There was a report from one of the Packs in the south western territories of a gathering of water youkai. We must make sure that they are peaceful." Running his fingers through her glossy, black hair, he added, "Do not worry. It is merely a political visit. Nothing will come of it."

"I'll miss you," Kagome blushed.

"As will I," he rubbed his cheek against the crown of her head. "Will you await my return?"

"Yes," fumbling into the confines of her outer robe, she pulled a length of fabrics from its depth and placed it in his hands. "I… I wasn't sure when I was going to give this to you, but I think now is the time."

"What is this?" He wondered at the magic that leapt over the weave.

"I made it," she turned her face away, "for you. It's supposed to protect you. At least, that's what Ikris said."

"This is the product of your training, is it not?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Yes."

Leaning her forward, he stood and untied the obi at his waist. "I am honored to wear a sign of your love, Kagome. Come, will you help me?"

Her hands glided through the smooth fabric, watching the way the blues and golds seemed to swirl together. This was it. This was the sash she had so often seen tied around the youkai lord's waist in the feudal era. _'The future cannot be changed.'_ A voice whispered, brushing over her skin like water.

Standing at his side, she wound the length of cloth around his waist twice and tied the familiar loop she had so often seen him wear before. "There," she said, stepping back and smiling at her work. It was odd to see one familiar piece of his ensemble among all the black. _'Maybe I'll ask Bishou for a favor.'_

"When will you be leaving?" She inquired.

He paused and looked at the position of the moon, "Two days time at most, but do not worry, Kagome," he reassured her. "I will _always_ return to you."

Tears welled up in the depths of her eyes, "Be sure that you do that, Sesshoumaru. You make sure that you."

"Do not cry," his voice softened – his hands wiping away all signs of her sadness. "I am yours, Kagome. I know where I belong."

"I'm sorry," she laughed and tucked herself into the comfort of his arms. "I'm just being silly. I don't know what's gotten into me." Her breath was catching in her throat, and she felt a little lightheaded. Slowly, the pants began to build, and she was gasping for air.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru lifted her chin. "Kagome, you must breathe. Control your body. There is no reason for fear." Pulling her closer, he ran a soothing hand up and down her spine. "I am here."

Taking deep, gulping breaths, she nodded – her fear dissolving into a fit of hiccups. "I-I'm s-sorr-y."

A low rumble echoed through his chest. "I _promise_ to return to you, Kagome. There is no need to be afraid."

"Do-o you think we c-could spend the day together tomorrow?" She asked with a pink stain highlighting her cheeks.

"Anything you wish," he mumbled. "I will have it arranged."

And so they stood, wrapped in the arms of the one they loved the most with only the sound of the cicadas and Kagome's soft hiccups interrupting the peaceful night.

- - - - -

"I will miss you, my Lord." Bishou whispered into her mate's side.

"We will return soon, my love." He responded and briefly tightened his grip around her waist.

Pulling the blankets higher over their intertwined bodies, she sighed. "It will be hard to test her without you."

"You will do well," he assured.

Bishou nodded distractedly and stared at the ceiling as her lover slipped into a peaceful slumber. "I am sorry, Kagome." She breathed into the darkness.

- - - - -

**A/N: **Yeah, we all needed a bit of fluff! Be forewarned, next chapter is fluff _and_ plot crazy!


	26. Dog Bite

****

A/N: I must sincerely apologize to **Rinseternalsoul**. I accidentally left her name out of the credits when originally posting **Chapter Twenty-Five**. For some reason, my brain clicked off while writing 'Lemon, Character of Wepwawet Written By: Rinseternalsoul'. Geez. It has now been corrected.

****

Dedication: Forthright (wonderful author with a _beautifully perfect _SessKag collection) and Fenikkusuken (wonderful author with an _awe inspiring_ InuKag story).

**WARNING:** There is an alternate version of this chapter. This chapter is rated **R**. For the alternate version, please visit my profile for the alternate link.

- - - - -

****

Embracing Ice

Written By: Yabou

__

Chapter Twenty-Six: Dog Bite

- - - - -

There had been many times that she enjoyed the quiet. There were places where she could smile softly into a darkened room and _like_ the way the warm silence caressed her. And, there were many things that she enjoyed about the peaceful hush that sometimes crept over her.

Now was not one of those times.

At this very moment, she _hated_, _loathed_, _despised_ everything about the _un_-noise that encased her. Smothered her. It was practically stifling in the grand dining room. The space between her body and his was too far, and yet, not far enough.

She felt oddly dizzy.

Raising a hand to her forehead, she wished she could pull the overwhelming heat out of her own skin. A fever. She was sure of it. She had never been prone to sickness. There had been no signs or symptoms beforehand, but still, she was sick.

And they could not go out today because she was sick.

And that made her angry, which, in turn, made her nauseous. Which made her feel even worse. And that _sucked_.

Letting loose a small whimper, she gave up all pretenses of appearing happy and wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in the space between her knees.

"Come, Kagome." Sesshoumaru materialized at her side with one hand held out toward her. "You should have remained in your rooms."

For a moment, she contemplated arguing and making him take her to wherever he had planned to take her today, but the urge to crawl back into bed proved to be irresistibly strong. So, with as small a nod as possible, she let him scoop her up and carry her back to her room. Cuddling into him like a child, she fisted the fabric covering his chest with one hand and sighed, content to listen to the beat of his heart while he took care of her.

"You were foolish to rise this morning." He chided, pushing back the screen with his foot. Settling her on the floor by the entryway, he moved deeper into the room.

Kagome watched him in strange fascination as he unfolded the futon and spread it across the floor, fussing with the blankets until they were to his liking. From the chest in the corner, he pulled several more blankets and arranged them over the top of the feather filled mattress substitute. Her lips quirked in a low giggle.

"You are amused." He paused and turned to her with a little smile of his own.

"Yes," she answered, even though she knew there was no need. "You look so…so _domestic_."

He raised an eyebrow in unspoken inquiry.

"I just never would've imagined you doing something so…_ordinary_. Sometimes I forget that you do normal stuff too." Kagome explained.

Nodding, he agreed. "It is not often that I find the task worthy enough to do." Lifting her from the floor, he slid her into the covers before taking a seat in front of her pallet.

Kagome smiled and relaxed into the comfort of her haven. "I'm sorry I ruined your day." She whispered. "You can go do something else if you want."

"I am here, am I not?" He asked in that no nonsense tone he sometimes used when he didn't want her to argue.

"Yeah, but-."

She was stopped by a quick kiss. "Then one would assume that I am enjoying my present activity to the fullest." He interrupted, brushing his lips against her forehead when he leaned away.

Blushing, she twisted to lay on her back and stare up at the ceiling. "I guess so."

"Sleep, Kagome." He ordered. "You will be well soon, and when I return we will have another day to go out, but this day, it will suffice to spend our time indoors."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not sleepy."

"Sleep, Kagome." He repeated, ignoring her comment.

"I'm not sleepy." She said more fervently.

"You will sleep." He demanded.

Sitting up, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I'm not tired."

"You are," he argued, giving her a slight nudge to indicate that she was to lay back down.

"No," she denied and resisted his urgings. "I'm not."

"You will go to sleep."

"I will not."

"You-"

"Will not," she stuck her tongue out and gave him an unrepentant smile.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "If you do not sleep, your body cannot heal."

"Oh," her face fell. "I didn't think about it that way."

"I would not insist it unnecessarily." He pointed out.

Flopping back into the covers, she exhaled loudly. "Okay."

The young demon lord nodded and stared at the paintings on the wall behind her futon.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," she whispered, gathering the blankets up around her neck.

"Yes Kagome," he looked at her again.

She grinned. "I'm not sleepy."

- - - - -

"Play a game with me." She urged.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You are ill. You need sleep."

"Fine," she groused, turning away from him to face the wall. "I don't want to talk to you."

A few minutes of silence filled the room.

Flipping over, Kagome glared at him with one eye through a curtain of wild black hair. "I don't want to sleep."

- - - - -

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why are you not sleeping?"

"I don't know." Kagome pouted. "I feel better now. I just felt a little queasy this morning, I guess."

"You should rest."

"I know." She gave him a thoughtful look. "Would you lay down beside me? Maybe I can't sleep because I know you're just going to be watching me."

"You will try to sleep?" He asked.

Nodding, she scooted back toward the wall and lifted the covers. "I will if you will."

"Very well." After he placed the short dagger hidden in his sash on the floor next to the pallet, he slipped underneath the blankets and pulled her close, spooning into her back and looping an arm around her waist.

Kagome made a happy noise in the back of her throat and snuggled into his embrace. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"You are welcome, Kagome." He softly smiled into her hair.

- - - - -

She yawned and squinted her eyes, preparing for the dull rays of early morning sunshine that usually filtered into her room, but the room was pitch black. _'Why did I wake up so early?'_

"Kagome," a husky voice whispered over her shoulder.

Twisting her head, she saw his silver hair pooling around them. "Sesshoumaru…oh, that's right. I forgot that we stayed in today."

"Hn," he replied, nuzzling into her neck.

"Did you have a nice nap, Sesshoumaru?" She giggled when his breath tickled her throat.

In response, he dropped a line of kisses down the length of her neck before speaking again. "I did. It was most enjoyable to spend the day with you."

"But we wasted the whole day," she rejoined. "We didn't do any of the things you had planned."

"It is of no consequence." He soothed. "My only wish was to spend this day with you."

Within the circle of his arms, she turned to lay on her back and smiled up at him. "You're so sweet sometimes that I don't know what to do with you."

"I am sure I could think of a few suggestions." The young youkai lord answered, his eyes twinkling with unspoken amusement.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Dare I ask?"

Sesshoumaru propped himself up on one arm and let the other dance across her stomach over the fabric of her kimono. "You are beautiful." He breathed, staring into her darkened blue eyes.

Winding her hands behind his head, she ran her fingers through his hair and tugged him closer.

If someone had told her nearly a year ago that she would be tangled in the sheets with an inu youkai one day, she would've laughed. If they had went so far as to tell her that it would be Sesshoumaru, she would have had them committed to the nearest insane asylum for some serious therapy. And, if they would have told her that she would be as desperately in love with him as he was with her, she would have taken herself to the hospital because it would most definitely all be a dream.

A nightmare.

A beautiful nightmare.

And she never wanted to wake up.

Molding her lips against his, she felt the sparks skate through her body like they did every time she touched him. Every time he looked at her. Every time she saw him. Every time she thought about him.

If she had not already been so far gone, she might have attempted to step away from the fire, but there was no going back now. There was no turning away. Her life would belong to Sesshoumaru, and he would belong to her. She realized now, in reflection, that she had probably belonged to him ever since the first night he had kissed her in the darkness of his own bedroom.

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru groaned and pressed his head back into futon. "You will be the death of me."

"Let's hope so," she laughed. Quickly sobering, she gently touched his arm. "You have to leave in the morning?"

"Yes," he answered, finally sitting up.

"Will you…stay tonight?" She asked, fiddling with the edges of the sheets.

He seemed to think it over for a before nodding. "Yes, if that is what you wish."

"Good," she smiled. Standing up, Kagome clutched her open robes to her chest. "Will you, um, face the wall for a minute? I need to change."

Instead of a response, he merely did as she asked.

After washing up from the basin in the corner, she tied the sleeping yukata closed and stepped up to the bed. "Okay, all done."

Sesshoumaru straightened the blankets and helped her in beside him. "Will you miss me?" He questioned, shrugging out of his top and laying down.

Kagome blushed at the sight of his bare torso and laid a kiss in the middle of his chest. "Of course."

Pulling her close, he put her head under his chin and whispered, "I will miss you as well."

"You'll return quickly?" She sighed against his neck, feeling the first waves of sleepiness wash over her.

Kissing the crown of her hair, he replied in earnest. "As soon as I can, Kagome. As soon as I can."

- - - - -

"It passed through her system before the sun reached its highest phase." She stated, still in awe of the woman that would mate her son.

Lord Konton shook his head. "You are sure your bite was deep enough?"

"Yes," she answered. "It was on the back of the neck. I was not sure she would live. I was afraid I injected too much poison."

Her mate appeared confused. "Has she been exposed to it before?"

Bishou frowned. "I cannot tell. As I have told you, my Visions have been clouded as of late."

"It is possible." He mused. "And, if that is the occurrence, then it is also possible that her magic has managed to build a defense because of the previous encounters."

"What of the other tests?" Bishou questioned. "Shall we let her through because of her apparent immunities to our poison?"

"No," he responded. "You will continue. It is simply…convenient that she has developed this…_trick_."

Bishou sighed and slumped into his side. "I do not know if I am capable of this, my Lord."

"You are," he assured, smoothing her hair away from her face. "It must be done. She must prove herself in every way. We cannot fail Sesshoumaru."

"She is as a daughter to me. It will be difficult to bear this pain." She retorted. "How can you show no concern for her?"

"I have many feelings toward the girl," Konton argued. "But, I will not allow my worry for someone _outside_ of our pack to surpass the care I have for those _in_ it."

"She will be his," Bishou hissed. "You know she will be his."

"Yes," he agreed. "But, she is not. We must strengthen her, Mate. We must make her strong for _our_ son."

Bishou whimpered and nuzzled his neck. "I am afraid."

"All will be well," he soothed. "Come, leave your worries outside our bed, Mate, for I will be gone with the first rays of morning."

- - - - -

****

A/N: The plot thickens!


	27. Instincts

**A/N:** I must, sincerely and from the bottom of my heart, say that I am overwhelmed by the response this story has received thus far. I don't know if I ever would have been able to get to this point without the continued support of those around me. You are all truly inspiring.

**PS.** I now have a livejournal where I post all sorts of things (from previews of new chapters) to story insights, etc. If you want to add me, my name is yabouchan.

**WARNING:** There is an alternate version of this chapter. This chapter is rated **R**. For the alternate version, please visit my profile for the alternate link.

**Dedication:** I'd like to send the most wonderful batch of cookies I could ever make to my new beta, Wiccan. She is trying to single-handedly correct all of the grammatical errors in Sess/Kago fan fiction! (And, she's the only person who can send you a document riddled with red corrections and _make _you enjoy it.)

**One-Shots for Embracing Ice:** I now have a one-shot group for Embracing Ice. It is called _Icicles: Embracing Ice One-Shots_. It is available in all three of the sites I post at.

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Instinctive_

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru lay still in the quiet of the early morning. He could feel Kagome's ebony tresses tangled in one of his outstretched hands while the other rested on the curve of her hip. It was still hard to believe that she was to become his, never had he imagined that he would find his mate so early in life. Rolling onto his side, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and attempted to memorize the scent of his youki covering her body so thoroughly. It gave him a satisfaction that he had never known was possible.

Lightly sighing in her sleep, Kagome shifted her head to one side to allow him better access to her neck. All ten of her fingers were firmly wrapped around one of his arms, and they gently twitched with each movement he made, as if she were afraid that he would try to leave. Running his hand through her hair, he allowed his claws to trail over the smooth surface of her clothed back.

"Mmm," she moaned, pushing back into his chest.

"You're really leaving today, aren't you?" A certain sadness seeped into her voice, and she buried her head in his chest.

Tightening his arms around her, he answered. "I will return before you are able to miss me, little miko."

She smiled at his choice of endearment. It was just like him to pick such an ordinary word and give it such an extraordinary meaning. Sesshoumaru was not the type to fawn over her with the usual words of passion. "I already miss you," she confessed.

Kissing her forehead, he smoothed back her hair and promised. "I will always return to you, Kagome. In this, you can be certain."

"Sesshoumaru," she mumbled with a light blush flagging her cheeks. "Is it possible… for me to mark you… even though I'm human?"

"Yes," he responded.

Leaning into him, she placed a careful trail of small kisses down the middle of his upper body. "Like this?" she asked, unsure of her actions.

"Yes," he rumbled in a husky tone, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to her touch.

"Tell me you'll miss me," she pleaded.

"With all of my soul," he admitted. "I will not breathe fully until I am, once again, at your side."

"Sesshoumaru," she mumbled, threading her hands into his hair.

"Tell me you will miss me," he smirked against the curve of her breast.

"Until you return to me," she promised, "my heart cannot beat."

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru's arms held her close when he stood, "I must go prepare."

Nodding against his chest, she hid her tears and still-flushed face. "I understand."

"You will," he paused, turning to leave, "remember me?"

Smiling, she retied her sleeping gown and kissed his cheek. "How could I forget?"

- - - - -

After bathing, Kagome allowed one of the handmaids to help her dress in a white kimono with layers of violet underneath. As she walked into the courtyard in front of the main house, she saw Bishou and Lord Konton standing off to one side, saying their own goodbyes.

"Kagome," Lord Konton greeted her with a curt nod of his head.

Making a slight bow, she responded. "My Lord, I hope your trip goes well."

"As do we all," he agreed.

"Yes," Bishou smiled, stepping away from her mate. "I will not sleep properly until you return, my Lord."

The Inu no Taisho ran his hand over his female's cheek. "Perhaps you should check on our son. I wish to speak with Kagome."

"Very well," Bishou replied and quickly went back into the house.

"My son is very taken with you," Konton stated.

Kagome blushed. "I care for him very much."

The demon lord frowned. "Do you know what love is, Kagome?"

She stuttered for a moment before answering, "I… do."

"There is no time for hesitancy among youkai," he informed her, his eyes examining her for any sign of insecurity. "We live long, and we do not take such joinings lightly."

Kagome hissed at his roundabout accusations. "I assure you, _my Lord_. I may not have lived the vast amount of time you have, but my life has not always been so easy as it is here." Moving away from him, she shifted her gaze to the landscape. "Once, I had my heart broken; I had believed that it would never heal. I committed myself to a… man who was still bound to another, yet, even after my loss, I stayed by his side."

"Why would you do such a thing?" he wondered.

"Because he is my friend," she replied easily, "and that's what friends do. He needed me, so I was there for him."

"Ah," Konton interjected. "Will you leave my son when you are able to return to this _man_?"

A bittersweet smiled twisted her lips. "No."

"And how can I be sure?" he asked. "How can my mate and I know that you will not leave our son to return to him?"

"Because I need Sesshoumaru," she revealed. "It hurts my heart so much more than anything else ever has to know that he will be leaving me this morning. My only hope is that he will return soon."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway. "It is time."

With a small nod, she rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Come back soon," she whispered fervently. Sliding down his body, she released him and joined Bishou inside the doorway.

"May your journey be prosperous, and may you both return safely," Bishou smiled sweetly. "I will miss you both."

The two male youkai bowed and swiftly left the courtyard.

Kagome turned to speak with Bishou, but she was already gone. Frowning in confusion, Kagome glanced over the area once more and headed to breakfast.

- - - - -

"Ishi will be assisting you today," Ikris informed her. "I have been called by Lady Bishou to attend a separate matter."

"Where is Bishou?" Kagome asked. "She disappeared as soon as Sesshoumaru and Lord Konton left this morning, and she wasn't at breakfast."

The pregnant woman sighed. "I am not sure, but this is not a day to take lightly, I think."

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned.

Shaking her head, Ikris answered. "Something is building, and the Lady is very… upset. Be wary, Kagome. I know the trials that come with mating an Inu."

"What-?"

"I cannot tell you." Ikris gave her a quick once over. "But, be careful. Come, Ishi awaits."

- - - - -

"Kagome," Bishou called out, interrupting their meditation. "I have need of you."

Grunting at the disruption, Ishi nodded her consent. The young miko stood and followed the youkai female. "What's wrong?" she asked, after a few minutes of walking in silence.

Bishou stopped, her head lowered, and tried to cover her tears. Her leadership had been questioned. It was a deadly error among youkai, and it was time that Kagome learned. Pulling the small sword from the sheath at her waist, she spun and raised her blade. "You have no right to question me," she stated.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprised at the sight of the lethal edge pointed toward her throat. "What-?"

Gliding forward, Bishou struck swiftly, landing a blow on her torso and leaping back. "It is not your _place_ to question me."

"I didn't mean to-" Kagome mumbled. '_What's going on?'_

When Bishou attacked the second time, she hit Kagome's shoulder with the hilt and knocked her to the ground. "Silence! Pay attention, Little One," Bishou demanded, throwing her sword to the side. "You will receive no second chances."

Kagome panted, one hand clutching the gash in her side. "Bishou," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"You will listen," the demoness hardened her gaze. "Pay _attention_." 

Releasing a low whine, the young miko struggled to stand up, ignoring the pain that wracked her body. "What do you want from me?"

Bishou growled when the female did not obey her commands. "You will pay attention, miko. Or you will _die_!" 

Kagome gasped. "What?"

Knocking her to the ground again, Bishou bent down until she was only a breath away from Kagome's face. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

'_Think, Kagome, think.'_ In her mind, she cried out in frustration. _ 'Why is she attacking me?'_

The air around her charged with electricity as the youkai released the bonds on her natural form and, in the next instant, she was facing a giant female inu.

'_Youkai.'_ The thought entered her mind like a flashing light bulb. _'She's treating me like… a youkai_.'

Dodging the following attack, she searched for the answer. _'What does she want me to do? What would a youkai do?'_ As if requested, an image raised itself in her mind from a few weeks previous.

- - - - -

"Come now, Sesshoumaru," Konton teased. "You have reached your limit, my son. Submit, and I will not press you."

"No," Sesshoumaru returned, drawing a short whip of youki to his fingertips.

His father laughed and easily evaded his attacks. "Do not make me continue this, Sesshoumaru. It is nearly time for the evening meal. Surely you wish to clean yourself first."

The young youkai grunted and continued his pursuit.

Sighing, Konton escaped once more before throwing himself at his son and rolling them both until he straddled him. "Submit," he ordered.

Sesshoumaru resisted for only a second longer. Looking away, he let out a low whine and flattened himself into the ground.

Konton gave a responding woof and nudged the side of the younger youkai's head before standing. "Was it that difficult?" he asked, in joking tone.

- - - - -

Desperately, Kagome sought to imitate what she could remember. Lowering herself to the ground, she looked down and let out what she hoped was an _'I'm sorry'_ whimper. She kept her body completely still as she felt Bishou towering over her in true form. The demoness bumped Kagome's head with her nose and released a high yip.

Sighing in relief, the miko pushed herself into a sitting position and grunted at the pain caused by her actions. Bishou woofed in apology and brushed her tongue over the wound. Surprisingly, it did not sting as she had expected. Instead, a light tingling erupted throughout the surrounding flesh.

Bishou shrunk into her humanoid form and kneeled at Kagome's side. "I did not mean to inflict such a deep injury," she admitted, brushing her hand over the damaged skin. "I have removed the poison, however, I am afraid it will take quite some time to heal completely."

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"We are not human, Kagome," Bishou responded. "You must understand that many of the things you do are not in tradition with the ways of our pack. This was… a test of your instincts. We believe that one must understand the ways of the Inu before they can be allowed into the center of the clan."

"Why can't you just explain-?"

"This is our nature, Kagome. We teach by showing. In our natural form, we are not capable of the extensive speech that is allowed in this shape. It was necessary for me to see if you could learn from a being that was completely foreign to you first. If you were not willing to accept the lessons of my alternate appearance, I would deny you the right to learn our innermost secrets because you would not be willing to accept them," Bishou explained.

"So, you're going to start… attacking me until I realize what you're trying to tell me?" Kagome wondered.

Bishou laughed. "No, Little One, I will teach you the ways of our kind in the language you understand first, but there will be times when my family and I are unable to create speech in this way. If you are to join us, then it is necessary that you take my lessons to heart."

"Okay," Kagome responded, a relieved expression smoothing her features.

"Now," the smiling female offered her an arm. "Let us dress your wounds, Little One. I am very proud of what you have accomplished this day."

"You are?"

Bishou nodded and led her toward the porch. "It is not often that we find one capable of listening to something most humans relate to a common animal. You have great inner strength, Kagome. Never forget this. It is not always the strength of your arm that leads you victorious."

- - - - -

"She is injured." Sesshoumaru frowned.

Konton gave him a curt nod. "Your mother is making a show of dominance over your chosen female."

"Kagome does not know our ways," Sesshoumaru hissed. "How can you treat her so unjustly?"

"If she is to be a member of our pack, then she will be treated as such, Sesshoumaru." The youkai lord gained speed.

"She will pass your insipid tests," his son informed him.

Konton nodded in agreement. "I have no doubt of that."

- - - - -


	28. Thirty Days

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Thirty Days_

- - - - -

_Day Two_

- - - - -

Three mikos knelt in the temple courtyard, hands held in a prayer position, whispering amongst themselves while their auras dueled with one another.

Ikris's green aura pulsed twice and pressed against Kagome's blue one. "No one is born with hands like ours," she commented.

"Huh?" Kagome started, her aura shrinking a few inches.

"Pay attention," Ishi grumbled, flaring her violet aura and lightly brushing against her trainee's shrinking energy.

Reinforcing her barrier, Kagome sighed. "Yes, Master Ishi."

"Hands such as these," Ikris separated her own fingertips and wiggled them twice before resuming her position, "are earned. We will never have the delicate touch that a Lady possesses because we are not meant to be gentle. The first miko was a warrior, as will be the last. That is the way of our kind. Never forget that, Kagome. Ours hands are rough from years of training and battle."

"What about healing?" Kagome asked, while maintaining her magic form against a sudden dual assault.

Ishi grunted, "Good. Focus more." The oldest woman's gray hair took on a purple hue from the gathering of her forces.

"That is not the way of a miko, Kagome," Ikris continued. "That is the way of a woman. It is merely a convenience that our magic chooses to bless our healing spells as well. We are nurturing creatures at heart, but we will always be fighters in spirit."

Winding her power into a spear-like shape, Ishi stabbed at the blue orb and was almost instantly repelled. "Hm. We are done here today. Come." She stood and opened the door to a small shed off to one side of the temple. "It is time that you learn a different method of protection."

"What is it?" her student questioned.

Ikris pulled a long staff out of the tiny room and responded, "Attacks."

"What?" Kagome's eyes nearly doubled in size. "I can't… I mean… I'm bad at stuff like that! I use a bow!"

Ishi shook her head and muttered under her breath while grabbing a chain-style weapon. Kagome caught sight of the sharpened 'r' styled blade on the end and wondered at its uses.

"This is a shoge," Ishi informed her.

"And, this," Ikris held up her own weapon, "is a bo."

"Choose," Ishi ordered.

Kagome frowned. "What? Now? Am I stuck with one, or do I get to move around?"

Ishi strode back to the shed and spread the door wider. "You will choose once, and you will choose now."

Covering her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, Ikris gave Kagome a light pat on the shoulder. "It's just like your other training, Kagome. Close your eyes and see which one _feels_ right."

After taking a deep breath, the youngest miko firmly shut her eyes and allowed her magic to seep into the weapons on the wall. A variety of energies swirled around in the small room, but one particular spot drew her closer. There, with a steady hand, she grasped a set of small handles. "Here," she released the breath she had been holding. "This is it."

To her surprise, she had selected a very unique set of curved blades mounted on very long, slender handles. They appeared to be rather small versions of a scythe. "What are these?"

Ishi rolled her eyes. "They are kusari-kamas." Taking the weapon from her hand, Ishi tugged the end of handgrips to reveal hidden chains inside of the hollow tubing. "This is a very difficult weapon. You must master the use of the Kama blade and the extension. It is, however," she conceded, "an advantageous selection. Let us begin."

- - - - -

_Day Nine_

- - - - -

"Koi youkai," Konton growled, staring at the bodies of his clansmen spread out over the valley below.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "The smell of fish is heavy here. What think you, Father? It is not in their nature to cause such an incident."

With a frown, the great dog lord stepped into the aftermath of the battle and released a blood-curling howl. "Let us find the survivors, my son. They will explain this… _skirmish_."

- - - - -

_Day Twelve_

- - - - -

"We will begin your training today, Little One." Bishou smiled and put her cup of tea to the side.

Kagome groaned and resisted the urge to fall back into the mound of pillows behind her. "What is it with you people?"

Giving a small laugh, the youkai female answered. "It was necessary to see if you would survive the poison and the submission before we could form you."

"Poison?"

"Your sickness," Bishou clarified, "was caused by a dose of my venom. Sesshoumaru possesses the corruptive nature of my blood, and you must be able to withstand it to be with him."

Kagome sputtered indignantly. "You _poisoned_ me?!"

"It was a vital test, Little One," she placated, tossing her long mane of white hair over one shoulder, stark magenta stripes prominent in the low light of the small library.

"What are those things on your face for?" Kagome wondered, distracted from her tirade at the sight of them.

Sliding a single finger against the colored skin, Bishou answered, "Heritage. The ability to produce and resist poisons is passed from mother to pup. One line represents the capability of resisting the venom, and the second reveals the capacity to produce and contain it."

"So that's why Lord Konton only has one on each side?" Kagome guessed.

"Yes," Bishou gave a brief nod. "Before we were mated, he ingested some of my poison and was able to resist its denaturing abilities. Thereafter, the stripes appeared on his face. The moon," she tapped the dark blue emblem in the middle of her forehead, "was given to me by my Lord. It was bestowed on him by the Moon God, Tsukiyomi."

"Really? Why did he give him that? In the myths I've heard, Tsukiyomi was banished by the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu, after he killed Uki Mochi," Kagome responded.

A mysterious smile settled over the female youkai's face. "That is a very interesting story."

- - - - -

"Youkai," a tall, dark male with pale gray hair appeared in the night sky.

Scrambling to his feet in shock, Konton stared at the apparition in fear. "W-who are you?"

"Not yet matured," the god sneered. "You will have to suit me, Pup. You will honor this Tsukiyomi with a favor."

The young inu youkai clutched the sword at his side. "What do you want of me, Moon God?"

"There is a female in a cave two days south of here. She resides on the coast and only comes out of her home when Amaterasu, my Sun Sister, takes to the sky," he explained, producing a small red box from his robes. "You will give this to her. I will reward you well for your loyalty, Inu. Do not fail this Tsukiyomi."

With that, the god-form faded from the sky, leaving Konton alone in the field once again.

- - - - -

"Was Tsukiyomi in love with the woman?" Kagome inqured.

Smiling softly, Bishou nodded. "Yes, his heart was won by a human priestess who had captured immortality in a white copper mirror. How did you know?"

Laughing, Kagome answered, "All the best stories are about love. So, what happened?"

"My Lord found the woman, Sunao, and gave her the gift."

- - - - -

Deep inside the cave, Konton spoke to Tsukiyomi's lover. "He wished that you have this," he informed her, handing her the long, thin red box.

Shaking her head, Sunao opened the present and grasped the hilt of a tiny dagger. "My love is a selfish god," she whispered.

"You do not appreciate his offering?" Konton wondered. "With this, he seeks to protect you. Surely, this makes you happy."

"No," she corrected him. "My love wishes that I would sacrifice my immortal life to join him in the sky, but there are already too many stars with him. I would be lost among them." A certain sadness leaked into her soft voice.

"I think you are wrong," Konton said, giving her a reassuring grin. "How could anyone forget such a beautiful creature?"

Giggling at his audacity, she nodded. "Thank you, Gentle Inu. Perhaps I will visit my love this eve."

Later that night, Tsukiyomi visited Konton. "You have presented her with my token?" the Moon God inquired.

"I have," Konton assured him. "This very night, your Lady will lay her eyes on you."

Pleased, Tsukiyomi moved forward and touched the dog demon's forehead. "You have done well, Young Inu. For this, I will give you the ability to see with the strength of my own eyes."

- - - - -

"Why give him good eyesight?" Kagome questioned, curious.

Bishou easily explained. "Inus, like their animal counterparts, do not possess strong sight. They must rely on their other senses to guide them when there is no light. Tsukiyomi's blessing gave my Lord the power of a god. And, in return, when we mated it was passed on through our bonds."

"That is so cool!" the young miko exclaimed excitedly.

"Now," Bishou continued. "We must see to your lessons."

Groaning, Kagome leaned back into the pillows.

- - - - -

Kagome felt the flames lick her cheeks from the most extreme case of embarrassment she had ever had. "So I have to-"

Bishou nodded, a small evil smile twisting her lips.

"Just to get him to..."

Her instructor smirked. "Yes, Kagome. Of course you do. What do mortals do when they want to-"

"That's okay!" the miko blurted out, doing anything to interrupt the older female's line of thought. "I just can't believe that you... you know... just to say hello."

"It is the most intimate form," Bishou conceded. "It is only performed between mates."

"Yeah, but still!" Kagome whined, trying to tamp down the urge to cry. "I mean, I'd be so close to his... to his..."

"Kagome," Bishou grinned. "One would hope that you would become accustomed to such acts after _mating_."

"But you do it in _front_ of _other people!_"

Laughing, Bishou responded, "The flesh of our stomachs is very sensitive, Kagome. The lower regions are... the most receptive - to allow a mate so near a... delicate area shows trust and acceptance."

- - - - -

_Day Sixteen_

- - - - -

With one hand desperately clutching the fabric covering her heart, Bishou stumbled out of bed and into her meditation corner. After settling into the proper position, she closed her swirling amber eyes and allowed the visions to consume her.

'_Sesshoumaru.'_ The voices in her head screamed his name over and over. _'The time is near, and danger is clear.'_ Several of their calls became a slow, steady chant. _ 'The time is near. Sesshoumaru. The time is near. Danger clear.'_

Resisting the urge to dig deeper into the thoughts of danger for her son, she allowed them to speak to her as they wanted, free and uninhibited. "Consume me," she commanded them. "Take my mind as your own. I am yours to lead."

Vain creatures rested at the heart of all Sight. They would only perform when the Seer sacrificed their own spirit to the tangled web of the calls.

'_Sesshoumaru. _

_The time is near, _

_and danger is clear. _

_Young Master breathes._

_Young Master seethes.'_

As their power manifested, they began to form stronger sentences.

'_Feel you, his anger, Seer?_

_Feel you, his power?_

_Time…Time…Time…_

_Time is near, Seer._

_The danger corrodes his mortal shell._

_The human-like form he holds cannot contain…_

_He will try for Her…  
It is She who causes him to resist…_

_Fear… Fear'_

The voices broke to echo a decrepit chuckle through her head.

'_Afraid, afraid,_

_We drink his worries._

_Wonderful, wonderful, yes…_

_Death… death…_

_So fulfilling…_

_His paltry control is meddlesome,_

_But he cannot keep them from Us._

_His fear. His worries._

_We swallow them._

_We bred them._

_He will not control Us._

_He cannot resist Our calls the way you do._

_You…_

_And yet, it is you who now writhes in agony because of Us._

_Yes, yes,_

_We _**are**_ powerful._

_But it is only time…_

_Only time, and he will die if he does not relent to the call to transform._

_Superior beings!_

_You fall beneath Us._

_We will mock the death of your precious Sesshoumaru.'_

Locking them away when she could no longer take their criticism, she lasted only a few seconds longer before fainting, falling into an unorganized heap on the floor.

- - - - -

_Day Twenty_

- - - - -

Sesshoumaru snarled at his attacker and sliced the Koi youkai in half. Their clansmen had been assaulted by a large faction of fish demons who were determined to wipe the influence of the dogs from the Southern Islands. For purity, they claimed. And now, Sesshoumaru and his father had been ambushed on the way to have a diplomatic meeting with the leader of the Isles, Muteppou. Sesshoumaru was beginning to suspect foul play on the part of their supposed ally.

Ignoring the growing pain in his back, he twisted a moment too late and was caught by a deadly blow to the heart.

- - - - -

Kagome yawned and leaned against a stone wall on the outer edges of the garden proper. As much as she wanted to sleep, it continued to elude her, so she finally gave up, seeking out the peaceful serenity of the outdoors. With one arm over her chest, she slid down into a sitting position at the base of the partition. _'I miss you, Sesshoumaru. You've been gone for twenty days. You were supposed to be back by now. What's happening where you are?'_

Releasing a restless sigh, she dropped her head onto her knees, pulling her legs to her chest with her arms. _'Are you hurt? Do you miss me too? My heart… hurts.'_

A sudden tingling raced down her spine, settling in her lower back with a slow, pulsing throb. "Ow," she mumbled. After scooting away from the wall, she twisted as much as she could, but she did not see an injury. "Must've been the rocks in the wall."

In the next instant, she cried out at the overwhelming pain that ripped through her chest. Then, there was nothing.

- - - - -

Bishou struggled to catch her breath, containing her true being was difficult when she knew that her son was in danger. She had hidden her vision from all present within the walls of the Immortal Moon household and that had also taken its toll. As alpha, it had to be believed that she was an unmovable stone, incapable of surrendering to hurt or fear.

But she was afraid.

Moving into the gardens, she caught scent of Kagome and tracked her to the South Wall. She gasped, rushing to the human woman's collapsed form. "Kagome," she shook her lightly. "Kagome, you must awaken."

The young miko groaned and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Anyone catch the number of that train?"

"Why are you sleeping out of doors?" Bishou wondered.

"I," Kagome frowned when the memory rushed back to her. "I was just out here thinking and my back started to hurt. Then, I got this enormous pain in my chest; I guess I must've blacked out."

"Sesshoumaru," Bishou mumbled, nervously twisting her hands.

"I miss him," Kagome whispered. "I miss him _so_ much."

Standing up, the demoness gestured for Kagome to follow her. "Come. I think it is time I showed you another Inu tradition."

After stopping by Bishou's room to collect a few blankets, they made their way to Sesshoumaru's end of the house. Leading the way into the room, Bishou arranged the coverlets on top of the young lord's futon. "When one of the pack is away," she explained, "we often surround ourselves by things that were in their presence. It comforts us to sense things that we know belong to them."

Closing her eyes, Kagome nodded. She could _feel_ Sesshoumaru here. With a small smile, she settled into the pallet. "Are you going to stay?" she asked Bishou.

"Yes," the female youkai said. "My youki has been erratic as of late. Since you are a future member of the pack, I hope that my magics will accept the comfort of your presence."

"Did you… have a vision?" Kagome asked. "I went to visit you the other day, but they told me that you wouldn't see anyone. The only time I've known you to hide yourself away is when you have one of those."

"I did," Bishou responded.

Nibbling on her lip, Kagome presented her with one last question. "Will you tell me what it was?"

"No," Bishou said flatly. "Go to sleep, Kagome."

- - - - -

_Day Thirty_

- - - - -

Her grip tightened so much that she nearly crushed the missive she held. Finally receiving word from her mate, she had hoped for happy news. There was, however, little within its confines to rejoice over. They were being attacked by the Koi nation, and her Alpha feared that the Koi had overthrown their only ally in the Southern Isles, Lord Muteppou.

Lady Bishou's strengths as a leader were being tested. Kagome was suffering from a breathing malady, one that the youkai female had only seen in those dealing with extreme fear. The miko's heartbeat raced and her breaths became short and quick, causing the young human to lose air. While they always passed, sometimes it would take nearly half the day to calm her. According to Kagome, Sesshoumaru was capable of soothing the odd breathing spells, but Sesshoumaru was not there.

Bishou was not sure if her son would return at all.

Kneeling in the tall grass, the normally composed female resisted the urge to cry. With no other option, she began to pray.

She prayed for strength to lead her people in the absence of the Inu no Taisho.

She prayed for Kagome.

She prayed for the safe return of her family.

Then, the Lady of the Western Lands cried out, begging for her son. She pleaded with any being who was reasonable enough to comprehend her words for the wellbeing of her son. _'Please,'_ she thought. And, for the very first time, she wished that she did not possess the gift known as Sight. _'Please let me be wrong.'_

- - - - -


	29. And TwentyNine More

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: And Twenty-Nine More_

- - - - -

_Day Twenty_

- - - - -

His body was being destroyed from the inside out. Each breath he took caused his ribcage to quiver painfully. In his head, the voices of Sight that he so often struggled to suppress laughed and mocked his impending doom. They would revel in his death, as would the koi who attempted to slaughter his father.

But, the Inu no Taisho had not failed. The Inu no Taisho was an impenetrable fortress of strength and resolve. His fortitude could not be toppled by mere fish nipping at his toes.

He did not give up.

Only Sesshoumaru, the young, weak son of the great demon lord would be lost to blood of the battlefield this day.

_'No,'_ Sesshoumaru's thoughts roared. _'I will not _**die**.'

The searing heat in his chest multiplied to a nearly unbearable height. He could feel his skin melting away, shedding the mortal shell that he wore. _'I will not fail her.'_ His claws lengthened and sharpened, struggling against the bonds of death. _'I will not_**die**

Slowly, his heart settled into a steady beat - the pain in his back throbbing in time with it. He could feel the flesh there growing and stretching to accommodate a power he had never before known. A new surge of youki coursed through his body and replenished what he had lost.

The wound on his chest was gone.

Sesshoumaru, fledgling apprentice to the great demon, Lord Konton, was no more.

Clutching the newly sprouted tail on his back, Sesshoumaru smirked maliciously at the koi who had dared to attack him and stayed to watch his Turning.

Sesshoumaru was a daiyoukai.

- - - - -

_Day Thirty-Five_

- - - - -

"It's kicking!" Kagome exclaiming, placing her hand over Ikris' swollen stomach.

Ikris smiled and soothingly rubbed her belly. "Yes, I will have a very feisty pup."

"When will the _pup_ be born?" the younger miko asked, still adjusting to the ways of the youkai. "It's already been longer than a normal human pregnancy."

"Soon," her mentor assured. "Youkai births are very different. The growth of youki determines when the pup will be born. Some youkai develop more slowly than others, and the stronger the youkai, the longer it takes. Bird youkai are known for relatively short development stages, while frog youkai have the longest. Though an inu pregnancy is longer than a human one, it is not the most extensive."

"That's good," Kagome commented.

Nodding, Ikris agreed. "Yes, it is. I am ready for the young one to be delivered. I am sorry that I was unable to assist with your training this morn."

"That's okay," Kagome placated. "Ishi and I managed to do all right on our own. She's really fast for an old woman."

Gaily, Ikris responded, "That she is. Ishi is a very good teacher. She has trained many warriors throughout her years. She has done well with you."

Though she wanted to stay, Kagome knew that her lunch was over and Ishi would come looking for her if she did not appear on the temple steps soon. "I think I'm finally getting the hang of the Kamas. She hasn't taught me how to manipulate the chains yet, but I think we'll start on that soon."

"You are doing well, Kagome. You have come far since your first lesson," Ikris complimented.

- - - - -

_Day Forty_

- - - - -

"Do you wish to please my son?" Bishou questioned.

Kagome frowned and put down her tea. "Of course I do, you know this."

"There will come a time when my son will show his true nature around you. Will you become afraid?" the demoness continued.

Twisting a stray lock of hair, Kagome pondered the question before responding. "I could never be truly afraid of Sesshoumaru but, sometimes, I could be afraid of what I do not understand."

"Precisely," Bishou smiled. "You do not wish to fear him, and yet, it is likely that you would if you do not understand his ways. Ours ways. And how could we resolve your fear, Kagome?"

"By," she hesitated. "By teaching me what it means… to be a youkai."

"There are many things you must learn to recognize in order to fully appreciate the spirit of a youkai. We speak with gestures where a human would often speak a word. We utilize our bodies to send messages. Words are tedious, and they often do not properly convey what the speaker wants. Actions, however, are strong and unmistakable when one knows what one is looking for," Bishou explained. "When you are presented to my son at your mating ceremony, you will be expected to not only reciprocate his words, but you must also react to his actions. Will you learn this, Kagome? Are you willing to alter yourself in order to become the perfect mate for Lord Sesshoumaru? Will you accept his youkai nature for what it is? Or, will he be forced to relate to you only in the ways of a mortal being?"

- - - - -

_Day Fifty-Five_

- - - - -

"I had thought you honorable," Lord Konton growled, dragging his claws through another onslaught. "How dare you shame your great father's name? He would not stand for such treachery."

With a wide, sweeping gesture, his opponent laughed. "As you can see, _my Lord_, my _great_ father is no longer the leader of these lands. He fell too easily. I am hoping that you will prove to be more of a challenge."

Narrowed eyes glared at the fish youkai. "What do you seek to accomplish here?"

"Ah," the koi smirked. "My goals do not deal with you _personally_, Konton, for I am a clever creature. No, my strength cannot win over yours." He paused and held up a clear orb that projected a picture of the Inu no Taisho's home into the sky. "However, there are certain _things_ that may cause your surrender."

A thunderous noise echoed through the destroyed stronghold. Konton called out to his son as he transformed into his light orb and darted through the sky.

The newly formed daiyoukai stared at the traitorous koi a moment longer. "I will have your blood on my claws, Muteppou. This I pledge you."

"Run along after your father, Pup. I have no time for children's games." Muteppou sneered. "And, if I were you, I would worry about the condition of your frail, mortal miko."

Summoning his newly-learned youki cloud, Sesshoumaru took to the skies. _'Hold on, Kagome.'_

- - - - -

_Day Fifty-Six_

- - - - -

"I seek refuge," the koi youkai stated, gathering her wide skirts in one hand.

"Your name," Bishou ordered, holding her position at the top of the stairs.

The fish female gave a low bow. "I am Lady Sunao, wife of Lord Muteppou of the Southern Isles."

Curtly nodding, Bishou stepped back to allow her inside.

"Sunao," Kagome interrupted. "Your name is Sunao? I met you at the Sesshoumaru's gathering, didn't I?"

Sunao smiled. "The human miko, Kagome. It is good to see you again."

"My mate has gone to visit Lord Muteppou. Why are you here, Lady Sunao?" Bishou questioned.

Instead of responding, the koi youkai lowered her eyes.

"Where is my mate, Lady Sunao?" Bishou asked more harshly, an edge of worry slipping into her voice.

Softly, Sunao whispered, "My Lord has become a power hungry creature. I no longer recognize him. He seeks to _defeat_ the Clan of the Immortal Moon. It seems that I am destined to ensnare myself with selfish males."

"You have a very interesting name," Kagome commented. "It reminds me of one I heard in a story once."

The koi female blushed. "It would seem that my story travels far in this House. My love is not one who is easily forgotten." A light flared around Sunao's feet, and when it subsided, a human woman stood in her place.

"Why were you with Muteppou?" Kagome wondered.

"So long ago, it was, that my love gifted me with a way to stand by his side. I had forgotten what it was like to be one with another. I was… lonely. When I met Muteppou, he was a very kind lord, but he has allowed himself to be consumed with the need for power. Evil and malice now fill his heart." Sunao replied.

"But what about-?" The young miko attempted.

"Come," Bishou interrupted, ushering the woman inside. "It matters not as to why you are here. You will remain until my Lord returns; he will know what to do."

- - - - -

_Day Fifty-Nine_

- - - - -

Bishou stopped suddenly. "That aura," she whispered, turning toward the gates. An infectious smile tugged at her lips. "They have returned."

"What?" Kagome paused mid-bite.

A shining white orb jumped the barrier wall and came to settle in front of them. In an instant, the light shifted and morphed into the form of the Inu no Taisho.

Laughing, Lady Bishou launched herself into his arms, nuzzling his chest and releasing a high pitched yip. "You have returned. I am so glad."

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome whispered.

A terrified look entered the female youkai's eyes. "Where is our son?"

"You know as well as I, my Mate," Lord Konton rumbled, "that Sesshoumaru cannot contain himself in spirit form."

"Ah," Bishou spoke again, her voice harsh from unshed tears. "He is well?"

"He is unscathed," Konton frowned. "We could expect no less of our son."

"Kagome!" A shout resounded from the distance.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled back, running toward the entrance. Kagome's heart pounded loudly in her chest, clamoring against her skin to reach the one who had been absent for so long.

Before she could even see him, she felt herself being swept up into his arms and surrounded by his warm embrace. "I have missed you," she heard him murmur softly into her hair.

"I've missed you too," Kagome cried, "so much." Skills she had been learning for weeks worked their way to the forefront, and she lightly nudged his jaw with her forehead. Working her way to his ear, she blew a quick breath out though her nose and planted a gentle kiss on his neck.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was trying very hard not to spread his future mate out on the grass and show her exactly _how much_ he had missed her. Kagome's Inu greeting had not been expected, but it was more than appreciated. Having her demonstrate her feelings in a way that came naturally to him, he was overwhelmed by the flood of emotions coursing through his body.

After returning her gesture, Sesshoumaru let her slide down to the ground, still holding her close.

"You're taller," Kagome frowned. "A lot taller. And your youki… it's so _big_. What happened?"

"Sesshoumaru has Turned." Bishou appeared at their side, a tender smile on her face.

"Turned?" Kagome wondered at the odd phrase. "Turned into what?"

"A daiyoukai," Lord Konton answered.

"Daiyoukai… but in the Feu-," she gasped. "Oh! You're a daiyoukai. That's wonderful, Sesshoumaru. Is that why you're so much… _bigger?"_ Kagome tilted her head back to look into his eyes. Formerly, the top of her head was about an inch higher than his chin, but now, the young miko only reached his shoulders. His chest was slightly broader, and his face had lost some of the boyish charm she had found so odd the very first day they met in this new era.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Yes, after a youkai reaches initial maturity, they no longer grow at a steady rate. Instead, we have power surges every few hundred years."

"We had not yet reached that point in our lessons," Lady Bishou interjected. "I am surprised and proud that you have reached this point so young, Sesshoumaru. It is truly an honor to be your mother."

"As it is to be your son," he responded, a softhearted sheen in his gaze. "I have missed you as well, Mother."

Stepping back, Kagome allowed the female youkai to claim a hug from her son.

"You have begun your weapons training," Lord Konton noted.

Kagome nodded. "I have. I started just after you left."

"Very good. I am glad to see you are still with us, Kagome," he complimented.

She beamed at his praise. "I am happy to be here."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bishou waved over the newest member of their entourage. "I must introduce you to the Lady Sunao, my Lord."

A threatening growl slipped from the demon lord's lips. "Why do you smell of fish, Priestess?"

The woman bowed before answering. "I had hidden my form in that of a koi youkai, Young Inu. Surely, you remember me."

"Sunao," he paused. "Why are you here? I had thought that you would return to Tsukiyomi many years ago."

"It was not to be so," she admitted. "His selfishness ensnared his soul, and he would not have me if I would not give up this plane of existence."

"And you allowed yourself to be taken by Muteppou?" he wondered, curiosity overtaking him.

A bittersweet sigh escaped her. "He was not always as he is now, my Lord. I no longer recognize the demon called Muteppou."

"Does the koi know that you are not of his kind?" Konton questioned.

"Yes," she blushed. "It was simply easier to maintain the form of his nature in order to avoid the inquiring stare of his subjects."

A loud crackling echoed through the courtyard, and its occupants watched in fascination as the moon darkened to a pale yellow. "Sunao," a bodiless voice floated through the cool night air. "You have betrayed me."

Anger filled the human woman. "I would never betray you, Tsukiyomi."

"And yet, you lay with the fish," he sneered, a drifting form of black manifesting in the space in front of her. "Your ideas on infidelity are skewed, my_ love_."

"As are yours," she challenged. "You wished me to take my own life. Who would ask such of the one they loved?"

"It is the _only_ way," The Moon God responded.

"You cannot be happy with your nightly visits?" Sunao asked with tears rolling down her tanned cheeks. "I am torn between my love for you and my love for Amaterasu. If I were to go with you, I would never see your sister. Would you take away my dearest friend, Tsukiyomi?"

"She has banished me!" he roared. "Why do you hold your loyalty to her when she has betrayed _me_?"

"You killed Uki Mochi! She was upset and what she has done cannot be taken back!" Sunao argued.

"Uki Mochi dishonored me by presenting her fodder in such a disgusting manner. Who would accept a meal spat from the mouth of their hostess?" Tsukiyomi countered.

Sunao shook her head. "I will not give up Amaterasu for you."

"Even now that your fish husband is dead?" Tsukiyomi smirked.

Bitter tears continued to make their way down her face. "I care not for Muteppou," she said disparagingly. "Who could love a creature capable of murdering his own child?"

"So you move from one assassin to another?" Tsukiyomi mocked. "There is no need to fear your _lover_. His pursuit of the dog led him to distraction. His lifeblood now resides in my hands."

"Good!" Sunao cried out. "It is only suitable that you should be his executioner. After all, he wanted me dead as well. You have now prevented my own death. Are you satisfied with the consequences of your actions?"

An ear-splitting whirlwind wrapped around the god's form, and he swept himself away in a violent storm without giving his former lover an answer.

Sunao buckled under the weight of her grief and wept into the cold, hard ground.

- - - - -


	30. In Betweens

**Disclaimer/Ownership Notice: **Just a little note that I don't own any of the characters from _Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairytale_. However, I do own: Konton, Bishou, Ikris, and Ishi. Anubis and Wepwawet are property of** Rinseternalsoul**, and they are being used with her consent/assistance.

**A/N: **I know you've had to wait a little while for this chapter, but I hope you all think it's worth it! By the way, fun little side note. This chapter has had its title changed _six times_.

**Warning: This is the R Version of this chapter. For the NC-17 Version, please visit my profile.**

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Character of Wepwawet and Chapter Co-Written By: Rinseternalsoul

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty: In Betweens_

- - - - -

Bishou shook from the power of her waning visions. "You must go."

Her mate frowned, gently cradling her still-recovering body against his side. "I cannot leave you like this. You are weakened."

"Our son is here," she assured him, brushing her hands over his. "Please, Mate, you _must_ go. Something inside of me fears what will happen if you do not possess them by the eve of the mating."

Carefully, he placed a kiss behind her ear. "I will return."

"May your steps be swift," Bishou whispered. After assuring herself that he was out of sight, she pulled the blankets back and stood. "It will never be _soon enough_."

- - - - -

She was gasping, clutching, rasping for air. The world was hot and, somewhere between the heat of his skin and sweat covering hers, she could not find enough blessed oxygen to breathe. Sesshoumaru had managed to get underneath her skin, in between her thighs, and she was certain she was going to die.

There was no way what he was doing was legal but, then again, she wasn't so sure that law mattered much in her current time period.

Rolling their bodies, Kagome shoved her hands into his platinum tresses and forced him against the pallet, tangling his hands in the sheets. Through light, tender kisses and caresses, the miko burned a pathway down his body. He had missed her, that much she was sure of by the way his fingertips sought her body like a man dying from thirst as soon as they could be alone.

With a soft sigh, she blew a stream of cold air against the overheated flesh covering the youkai's rigidly muscled abdomen. The skin shivered, much like that of a dog's, and she was confounded by how very _dog-like_ he was. Since beginning her lessons with Bishou, Kagome had noticed the subtle differences between the youkai female's behaviour and other human women. However, Sesshoumaru had been away while she was learning, and his return opened her eyes to an entirely different world. The world of youkai was not as she expected it to be, to say the very least.

Nuzzling his stomach, she kissed and rubbed her cheek against the flesh just below his navel, a youkai's greeting. She could feel the presence of his obvious want pressing into the valley between her breasts, but she ignored it and pushed away her blush.

Sesshoumaru froze - his mind gearing up for the event Kagome so blatantly offered to him. "Stop," he hissed, clenching his teeth.

"What?" She sat up quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Do not suggest what cannot occur," he growled, attempting to suppress his urges.

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to one side with a confused expression.

"By doing so," he explained, gesturing to her former position, "you are _offering_ your... _body_ to me."

A blush flamed its way up her neck and onto her face. "Oh."

"However," a hungry gleam lit his eyes, "I would _take_ what ever you were _offering_, Kagome."

- - - - -

Ikris worriedly rubbed her swollen stomach, ignoring the light tremors in favor of her current task. The mere fact that Lady Bishou was concerned - nearly overcome with worry - was the reason she now sat in the room of the immortal miko who had once hidden her form in that of a fish.

"It will work," Sunao responded from the doorway, her slight form blocking what little sunlight still existed in the waning moments of the early evening. "My bronze mirror has never failed. Ask what you want of it, and it will show you truth."

With a slow nod, the Egyptian priestess returned her attention to the polished metal surface. "Show me Wepwawet."

A light red sheen flickered across the surface, twisting and swirling into a void as it attempted to give Ikris what she asked. Trails of lightning danced over her fingertips and sapped some of her power to tie the world of the living to that of the dead. Multi-colored beams shot out of the center of the visual pit and ran together to create a miniature version of the inugod, fighting an invisible beast.

He was battling against a massive scorpion that clicked its fury while stabbing with a deadly tail. For a moment her heart stilled in fear for him, but the scene continued to play out. He was glorious, clearly in his element. Her fear was lost as she watched the magnificent warrior dodge the stinger before swinging his weapon, finally destroying his enemy with one powerful strike. Once the overgrown insect was exterminated, he seemed to become aware of her presence. He turned, glancing around frantically before finally looking up. His surprise was palpable; she repressed a giggle as her surefooted warrior nearly stumbled and fell.

"Ikris? It is you! I thought that I felt you here, but how... why...?"

"My most honorable mate, I have need of you." She smiled, many nights of worry washing away at the first sound of his strong voice - the unborn pup in her stomach shifted and kicked.

Wepwawet felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. His Ikris was in need? Thoughts raced through his mind... was she in danger? Could he make it there in time? Before he let his worry carry him away, he took a deep calming breath and forced himself to think clearly. "Is there trouble, my love? Are you well?"

"My wonderful mate," Ikris assured him, "my only torment is the ache I feel to stand at your side once again. For now, I call upon you merely to ask a small **favor."**

Wepwapet visibly relaxed once he was reassured of her welfare. He then sheathed his battle-ax and smiled. "Ah, my lady, this Wepwawet has missed you desperately. It is with great pleasure that I view your beautiful face, yet it does little to soothe the eternal longing for your touch. Tell me, my love, what is it that you require of me?"

Curly, dark brown hair spilled freely over her shoulders, and her usual tanned complexion shown with an unearthly radiance – the product of her pregnancy. "Dearest of my heart, I wish to request a special gift for the young miko who has saved my life. Three days ago, the Lady Bishou came to me and asked of a certain cloth found deep within **your** lands. She desires to have something formed for the Lady Kagome. Would it be possible to obtain such a gift?"

"Yes, I do know of this cloth of which you speak. It is guarded well but, as a gift for the woman who saved your life, it is a meager request. This Wepwawet shall obtain it for you. Fear not, for it is yours." He then bowed with playful flourish, while gifting her with a smile capable of rendering even the most frigid woman breathless with desire.

- - - - -

"You are the one known as Totosai?" Konton questioned, examining the barren cave the demon lived in. If he was the impressive blacksmith his mate proclaimed him, it surely was not apparent in his simple living style.

A bent old man with large round eyes hobbled out of the darkness with a small cane in hand. "Who wants to know?"

"I am the Inu no Taisho," the younger youkai proclaimed with a low bow, "Lord Konton of the Western Lands."

"Ah, so you're the pup that Bishou managed to capture, eh?" He smiled, revealing a set of chipped teeth.

Ignoring the jibe, Konton continued, "I am. Bishou claims that you are capable of making magical blades. Is this true?"

"I suppose. I am Totosai. I have been known to make a few _ i interesting /i _ objects," he responded, then turned to reenter his dark abode.

"I would like to commission two swords," Konton stated.

Totosai paused and threw a weary glance over his shoulder. "So, the time has come, has it? The miko… she is to mate your oldest son?"

"My only son," the Inu no Taisho clarified.

"Ah yes." The sword-maker appeared thoughtful. "It is not time for the second. Always forgetting. Damn this memory of mine."

"Will you make them?" Konton asked, avoiding the subject of his supposed future.

Wielding his cane, Totosai used its length to pick up two buckets from the black recesses. "I do believe that it is time for a bath." He sighed, "It is a pity. The only good water is at the base of the mountain."

Black eyes glittered with joy as he watched his former student's mate walk down the path to retrieve steaming liquids from the hot springs. "So it shall be Bishou," he mumbled and bent to light his forge. "Your Sight was always so much stronger than mine."

- - - - -

(Bonus Section)

******The Retrieval of the Cloth**

_By Rinseternalsoul_

He knew that he was in love. If he had ever once doubted it, then he had the truth of it now. There was no way he would submit himself to this for _anything_ but love.

Wepwawet looked around the mouth of the cavern with disgust and no small amount of wariness. It was a low-lying area just off the main course of the river Nile, thus the murky water reached to his waist. There was little light, but dozens of crocodiles. Very large crocodiles.

Of course the big reptiles were the least of his concerns for they were mortal creatures and easily dispatched—if he could avoid the powerful jaws and rows of teeth. He was immortal, but a bite by one of these monsters would hurt like hell. By the time he recovered from the shock of it, he would find himself swarmed by the lot of them. He was fully aware how badly that could turn out but, in truth, it was the things lurking beyond the crocs that worried him the most.

Refusing to dwell on the trials, Wepwawet squared his broad shoulders and pulled his battle-ax. He stepped into the muddy waters and grunted his disgust. Wet leather pants were beyond uncomfortable and the liquid filling his black boots was now surrounding his toes. He hoped that Ikris appreciated the lengths to which he would go just to please her.

The biggest crocodile, a male of extraordinary size, growled a warning and swished its massive tail. Wepwawet eyed him warily, but kept his course. He slowly waded through the beasts, silently cringing each time a slithering tail brushed against his legs. It would be a mistake to plow through the waters as his instincts urged him to do. The reptiles would consider his movements as a threat and attack.

He rebuffed a wily youth that sought to take a chunk from his thigh and, for a moment, considered killing them all. Unfortunately, Ammit cherished her pets; killing them would really piss her off.

As he approached the rising bank deep within the cave, Wepwawet began to breathe a sigh of relief until a huge male, one he had not noticed previously, charged. The beast came at him with the full force of its muscular body, tail swishing and mouth agape. He had just enough time to register the approach and realize that it was already too close to utilize the ax. Without another thought, he dropped the weapon and caught the jaws with his hands.

With the upper jaw in one hand and the lower jaw in the other, Wepwawet was afforded a startling look at its large, deadly teeth. He quickly turned his nose in disgust from the putrid breath, then pulled. Bones snapped, and the creature thrashed helplessly as the dog-god ripped the bottom jaw completely off before tossing the injured beast to the agitated mass beyond.

Cannibalistic bastards.

He turned away from the feeding frenzy, sticking his hand down into the water and retrieving his ax. While the crocs were busy he hauled himself out of the water and took a second to catch his breath on the other side. He only spared a moment, then continued on his way.

The cave was winding and filled with slithering creatures, but Wepwawet hardly noticed their presence. He was preparing himself for what lay ahead.

The fire breathing snakes of the underworld.

The cave meandered down a narrow channel then, surprisingly, it changed course, rising into the heart of a rocky mountain. Oddly enough, it once more changed direction, plunging deep into the earth. These passages were designed not only to discourage those who sought to enter, but also worked to push back the great Nile during flooding seasons.

The path Wepwawet followed soon widened and he was able to swing his ax. Just ahead the snakes made their nests and he had to be prepared. He gripped the heavy weapon, comforted by its familiar weight, and began a spin of the blade that quickened with each powerful, sweeping revolution. The sound of it cutting through the dense, cloying air brought a smirk of readiness to his face. His thick, muscular arms wielded the huge blade with ease and masterful grace.

The first snake struck from the right, its huge scaled head pulling back as it opened its mouth, flashing a lethal set of fangs. Wepwawet had never felt comfortable calling them snakes; they were closer to dragons than any snake he had ever witnessed in his eternal life. The slithering beasts were lacking legs, but their bodies were thick and long, with hides so tough that nothing less than the weapon of a god could cut through them.

While they resembled cobras, with their massive horned hoods, their noses were snubbed up like that of pigs. Massive eyes the size of Wepwawet's head glowed unnaturally green in the darkness. Wepwawet hardly had time to consider the abnormalities of such a creature, before a blast of blistering fire spewed from its huge mouth.

Wepwawet blocked the gust, using the spiraling momentum of his ax as a shield. The flames burst around him as the spinning blade deflected the inferno. With an arch of his wrist and a twist of his powerful forearm, he sliced the head off the snake, and continued on.

Another one struck from above, stealthily seeking to drop down upon him and snap him up. Wepwawet immediately sent his spinning blade upward, slicing a long, deep wound in the belly of the beast. It released a tortured roar of pain as its guts spilled to the cave floor.

The commotion and blood was drawing the others near. He could smell them approaching from various cavern branches and knew that it was time to move on.

From the rear he heard a hiss of fury just before another scorching wave of fire was hurled his way. Wepwawet dove into a roll, coming up on his knees facing the blast, just in time to block the full force of the heat. He grimaced as he felt the sizzling impact scald his knuckles.

That one was close.

Without delay he pushed off the floor and broke into a run, dodging from side to side in order to avoid getting his backside charred. By the time he reached relative safety he was winded and pissed. He hated the fucking snakes and wished that he could safely release the full powers of his battle-ax without bringing the damn cave down on himself.

Once he caught his second wind, Wepwawet continued his journey down the ever-sloping cavern. With the snakes behind him, he now had to face an even greater threat before reaching his final destination. He dreaded the confrontation, but was confident in his ultimate victory. The baboon brothers didn't stand a chance.

The stink of monkeys became a putrid nuisance the closer he came to the chamber guarding the door. Once more he pulled his weapon and prepared to do battle. When he entered the large subterranean chamber, Wepwawet was on high alert. The baboons were hardly cowardly reptiles, though, the brothers met him face to face.

They made their anger at his intrusion known by barking loudly and baring long, sharp canines. Though it was annoying as hell and painful to his ears, Wepwawet stood his ground and waited. He spread his legs, finding his center in preparation for their attack. He made no move to begin the fight, as he hoped they would let him pass in peace.

Once the two of them stopped leaping around and madly voicing their resentment, the baboon known as Okpara—the firstborn—stood on his hind quarters and regarded him with a snarl. Najja—the second son— stood just to Okpara's right, stooped on his knuckles and drooling with discontent.

"Dare you enter here, immortal dog? Do you _not_ fear the sons of Babi?" Okpara's voice was bestial and ragged - infused with the power of the gods.

Babi, the baboon god, was not a favorite of Wepwawet's, but the two of them had never had cause to cross swords. He hoped that would still be true after this confrontation with Babi's sons. "I have come to seek an audience with Ammit. Let me pass."

Najja snickered behind the shoulder of his brother, the sound malicious and filled with menace. Wepwawet would keep his eye on that one. He doubted the foul beast would fight fair.

Okpara shifted on the pads of his feet, swaying his great weight from side to side as he studied the intruder. "We are the Guardians of the Gate. No one passes without just cause. State your business here, dog."

"The name, as you are aware, is Wepwawet, and my business is with Ammit alone, not you. I repeat. Let me pass."

Najja walked around his brother eyeing the intruder openly with distaste. "The dog is disrespectful, brother. I say we make him pay." He added a rough, snarling bark to emphasize his dislike.

"Umph," grunted Okpara, agreeing with his brash brother, yet not quite willing to label the dog as inconsequential. Wepwawet was a notorious warrior among gods. It would be stupid to move carelessly, however, he would brook no disrespect, warrior or not. "Watch your tongue dog, or lose it. An eternity in silence would be an eternity in hell, I would think."

"Obviously you do not think very often, monkey, for an eternity listening to your prattle would be a fate worse than hell." Wepwawet smirked and watched the baboons flush with rage. It was obvious that they would not consider his request to pass in peace, and he was tired of wasting time here. He had responsibilities to tend and they were piling up while the foul monkey flapped his lips.

As he suspected, the first to attack was the second son, Najja. The boy was easy to goad into action, as well as lacking in brains. Najja came at him in a full frontal lunge, not bothering to protect his belly as he sought to bring his powerful arms down upon his opponent's head. Wepwawet ducked the doubled fists and slammed the hilt of his weapon hard into the ape's gut.

The wind left the baboon in a hard, rib-smashing grunt. Wepwawet heard him hit the ground just behind him, but dared not look back. His eyes were focused on the real opponent, Okpara. Where Najja attacked with raging emotion, Okpara would use a combination of strength and intelligence. To ignore that would cost Wepwawet greatly.

He could see the fury in the baboon's eyes as he ascertained the extent of his brother's injuries. Okpara's jaws snapped several times with agitation. Wepwawet was unsure what the elder brother would do, but he was ready for him.

Okpara growled, barked, and gave a false charge, before stopping and dancing around in severe perturbation. "You dog, will be sent home to Osiris with your tail between your legs!"

"Bring it, then. I've got things to do," Wepwawet grinned maliciously.

The baboon howled in rage and came for him. Wepwawet hunkered down for the impact but, at the last minute, the damnable ape rolled to the side, sweeping his arm out and catching the inugod's feet. Wepwawet hit the hard rock below with a force that knocked the very breath from his immortal lungs. Regrettably, he had no time to regain his senses, but was forced to roll away from the heavy fist coming down over his head.

In a flash Wepwawet was on his knee, pushing off with his leg. Okpara had used the time well by retrieving a brass staff from the wall by his head. Wepwawet rushed at him, bringing down his ax, which the monkey deflected with the staff as it fast approached his throat. The two of them snarled in mutual hatred, then broke apart.

Again Okpara rolled, attempting to slam the staff against the back of Wepwawet's knees, but the immortal warrior leaped upward and the staff only met empty air with a 'whoosh.' Wepwawet came down in time to kick the monkey hard in his exposed ribs, bringing about a yelp of pain.

Score one for the dog.

Wepwawet knew better than to think the battle was at an end, however, and quickly moved back to prepare for the next strike. It came in the form of Najja, whom had awakened in the corner. The baboon landed hard on his back, causing Wepwawet to curse while he tried to shake the leech off. Unfortunately, Najja was holding tight, all the while attempting to take a bite from his neck.

Thankfully, Wepwawet's armor was designed to foil such an attack, giving him enough time to block another powerful swing of Okpara's staff. '_Obviously, these two have never heard of fair fighting!'_ Wepwawet growled, before finally managing to grasp a handful of Najja's mane, which he then used to brutally pull the clinging baboon from his back.

He winced when the fool's claws gored his sides and back, but found satisfaction when Najja hit the cave wall with enough force to knock him out again.

He barely had a chance to draw in a pained breath before Okpara came at him again. This time the staff was spinning with such force that Wepwawet could feel the wind from the vortex. With the instincts born of an ancient warrior, Wepwawet blocked the deadly thrust with the blade of his ax. The clash of divine metal on metal chimed loud in his ears, but Wepwawet was a dog with the scent for blood. He was determined to bring the baboon down.

"What in hellfire is going on out here?"

The baboon and the dog both froze at the angry question. The two of them looked to the source. Standing within the doorway was Ammit, in human guise. It was obvious that she was angry at the disruption, and eager to determine the cause. When her eyes fell on Wepwawet, she reflected her surprise with the raising of her delicate brows.

She was a beautiful woman, in mortal form. Tall and slender, with long dark hair that swirled around her ankles to the floor. Her skin was bronzed and smooth, stretched taut over high, sharp cheekbones, with a long, narrow nose. Her eyes were black as the darkest night; the only thing that reminded Wepwawet of her true form was the eerie blink of crocodilian lids.

The old saying 'beauty is only skin deep' was true in this case, if ever it was true at all. Ammit might _look_ like a magnificently sculpted woman at the moment. In truth, though, she was anything but. Her current form was a farce that hid hideous features; a crocodile head, the upper body of a lion, and the hind end of a hippopotamus. Her true outer form was revolting, but it hardly compared to the wretched soul within. She was a monster, inside and out.

The 'Eater of the Dead.' The 'Devourer' of souls.

"Ah," she purred, "the great Wepwawet has come to seek audience. I do wonder what has brought the 'Opener of the Ways' to my threshold?"

Warily, Wepwawet withdrew from Okpara, careful to keep one eye on him, yet never removing his eyes from the greatest danger present. "Ammit," Wepwawet greeted, with a slight bow of his head, acknowledging her strength and power within the realm of gods and demons.

Once he was sure that Okpara was under control, he gave more of his attention to the demoness. "I would ask to speak with you, my lady." He hated to give her reverence, but, if he wanted the cloth, she was the only way to get it.

Ammit laughed softly and flipped her hand with a careless snap of her tapered wrist. "That is obvious, warrior, unless you simply enjoy frolicking with my guardians."

Wepwawet felt the blood flush into his face, but gritted his teeth against the insulting remark that sprang to mind. He had to remember to hold his tongue here. It was imperative that he be gracious and polite.

Damn. He hated playing nice.

With a smile that spoke volumes, it was clear that Ammit knew how much it cost him to hold his temper. However, the ruse obviously paid off, for she finally beckoned him inside.

Wepwawet looked around to Okpara and grinned. The monkey looked anything but pleased.

"Until we meet again, dog. And, next time, you will not fare so well."

Wepwawet openly scoffed, sheathing his weapon. "I will look forward to it, son of Babi."

He followed Ammit through the gates into her realm. Like walking from a mortal slum into the palace of Osiris, the cave gave way to a magnificent chamber decorated in darkly disturbing glory. Amongst golden idols and caged creatures of every imagining, were magnificent works of art collected from the mortal realm. Each piece was crafted by a master and filled with tragedy and pain. Fallen Christian angels cast into hell mingled with Hindu gods and demons punishing those sent to the regions of 'Yama.'

Heavy draperies hung over the walls in reds so deep that they resembled sheets of dried blood. Fashionable sofas and prominent chests were scattered among beautifully crafted armoires trimmed with gold. Sculptures of tortured souls watched those present with dead eyes and glorious form, while the queen of her realm looked on. Ammit then sat, draping herself over the cushions with little care for the threat that Wepwawet posed.

"Do be seated," she chimed, while indicating a high-backed chair with distinct oriental designs on the shallow cushion. Wepwawet had to wonder if her choice was intentional or coincidence. He doubted it was by chance. She probably knew all about Ikris and her plight.

Thankfully, she got straight to the point. "Why are you here, dog-god? I can hardly believe that you merely came for a friendly chat."

Her voice was deep and sultry, giving his traitorous body a shiver of interest that he easily tossed aside. "I have come to ask for the Shroud of Osiris."

Her eyes widened, but she quickly hid her surprise with a light chuckle. "Why, that old thing? I can't imagine why you would be interested in a mere strip of cloth."

Wepwawet knew that she was playing games with him now. That _mere_ cloth she referred to held a power like no other.

When the god of chaos, Seth, murdered his brother, Osiris, he mutilated the body and scattered the pieces over the land. His goddess wife mourned in despair until she gathered the pieces and pled for the assistance of Anubis in giving Osiris back his immortal life. She carried the pieces, wrapped in this shroud, and lay them before the God of the Dead. Anubis felt pity for the grieving widow and infused the body with life. Osiris drew in the powers of Anubis, while the shroud covering him was doused with the same. When Osiris rose from his deadened state, fully revived and well, the shroud was cast off and forgotten. Ammit was there to claim what had been overlooked, and Osiris never bothered to recover it. He knew of her scavenging, but saw no need to reclaim a mere strip of cloth.

Anubis was the one who told Wepwawet of its powers. He had been aware of the effect his rejuvenation had on the cloth but, like Osiris, he thought it of little consequence at the time. Ammit had no reason to use it for ill purposes, thus, it was safe in her care.

"The cloth is needed to protect a Japanese priestess of power." He might as well be truthful. Ammit could easily detect a lie. She was, after all, the 'Eater of Hearts.'

"Ah yes, the little human girl training under the care of your lover."

Her knowledge stunned him momentarily and he quickly shadowed his emotions so as not to give them away. How did she know of these things? It was unsettling to realize the extent of her powers. He managed to reply, "That is the one," but gave no further useless information. It was obvious that she already knew everything.

"Tell me, warrior, why should I give the Shroud to you? Surely you do not expect me to hand it over so easily?"

"You have no use for it, Ammit. It has rested here, in your chamber, for a millennium. Your place is secured, why would you need the protection of the cloth?"

"Why I have it is none of your concern, Wepwawet. However, your promise to retrieve it for your lovely mortal is of much concern to me. You have, after all, promised something of mine without seeking permission from me first. Now, I will ask you again, warrior, why should I give it to you? What will you do for me?"

Damn it to hellfire, the beastess was right! He had glibly promised it to Ikris without thought to taking it from Ammit. He had wanted to please his lady so badly that the consequences had seemed few at the time. It was clear, now, that she would not let it go easily, and he dared not attempt to fight her for it. More than likely, he would lose.

As much as he despised making a deal with the demoness, he said, "Fine. What would you have me do for it?"

A pleased smile slithered over her lovely angular features, making Wepwawet instantly regret the agreement.

"You know what I want, warrior. I hunger, yet I am never full. There is only one thing that gives me pleasure and peace."

His eyes narrowed and he looked away in disgust. He should have known. "Souls."

"Of course," she replied with an airy little laugh. "What else? I want the hearts of men, Wepwawet. Hearts of the damned to fill the void of my dark soul. Bring me one hundred hearts of the most evil, vile men on earth. Bring me their desperation and degradation, all within the hours of one mortal day." She leaned up closer to him, smiling a depraved, wicked smile that gave him chills. Her eagerness was clear to read. "I will have your word."

Several foul words, in several different languages, crossed his mind as he sat back in the chair. She wanted much in exchange for the cloth. It was not an easy gathering of souls, and would require his most vigilant intent to achieve. Still, it could be done.

"Agreed. You have my word. I will get you the souls." '_You wretched monster,'_ he silently added.

"Wonderful!" She grinned before blinking those strange reptilian lids. Then she stood up and said, "Follow me."

Wepwawet followed her lithe, flowing figure through a long hall and into a vast bedchamber. He stopped at the door and surveyed the room. The decor here was much the same as it was in the other chamber but, in the center, was a massive bed carved in dark mahogany wood. She went to the bed and snatched up the coverlet, before tossing it to him.

He caught the cloth in his arms, looking down at it in shock, before turning his confused gaze once more to Ammit.

Seeing his confusion she laughed. "Oh yes, that is the Shroud. What can I say? It gets cold in here at night and the cloth makes a nice cover."

If he weren't so astounded, he would probably have laughed. She used the Shroud of Osiris as a blanket? That was the importance of the magical cloth to her? Wepwawet shook his head. Leave it to a woman; demoness, human, or goddess, it seemed they were always cold.

"Do not forget, warrior. One hundred hearts to feast upon before tomorrow night."

Wepwawet sighed his resolve and nodded to the demoness. "You shall have your hearts, Ammit, as I promised you would."

As he followed her to the large mirror in the front room - the one that would transport him magically to the Hall of Two Truths - he couldn't help wondering if it was worth it. He then thought of the pleasure the cloth would bring to his lovely Ikris and decided that, yes, it was.


	31. Love Defined

**A/N: **We are now starting a three chapter arc. Bet you can't guess what comes at the end. And, another thank you goes out to **Rinseternalsoul** for her continued support in this chapter. Although I did write Wepwawet's part here, he is still her creation.

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Character of Wepwawet Created By: Rinseternalsoul

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty-One: Love – Defined_

- - - - -

"Seven more sunrises," Kagome smiled, pressing her lips to his bare chest.

Sesshoumaru returned her gesture with a gentle look and ran his hand through her long, dark hair as she cuddled into his chest, "Seven more sunsets."

"Do you think you can handle being bound to me forever?" she asked.

The demonic prince snorted. "That is not the appropriate question, little miko."

"Then what should I ask?"

With a careful tug, he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "One can only wonder how the rest of the world will fare when beings such as we are joined, eternally."

"What are you trying to say?" Kagome laughed and ran her finger tips over his side to tickle the sensitive skin of his lower stomach.

He laid a kiss on her neck and inhaled deeply. It was a scent he never grew tired of. "Between you and I," he chuckled, "all of Japan has never seen such a strong-willed combination."

"Hey!" Kagome squealed when he returned her antics. "Are you saying I'm stubborn?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to think twice about his answer for finally settling on, "I do not recall saying that."

"Uh huh," Kagome shot him a knowing glance. "That's okay. I'll get you later."

Raising one eyebrow, the daiyoukai smirked. "Is that a promise, little miko?"

As she took in his heated stare, the priestess swallowed slowly and backed out of the bedding. "I don't have time. _Sesshoumaru,_ no! I've got to go see-"

Any further argument she may have attempted was silenced by her future mate's skilled tongue.

- - - - -

'_Four days. I'm getting married in four days,'_ Kagome sighed, lost in her own thoughts. _'I wish Mama was here. She'd be so happy. Gah, she's going to get those grandchildren with the cute ears that she had almost given up on. I love you, Mama. I'll be back there soon. After all, how hard can it be to wait 1300 years when I've got Sesshoumaru by my side?'_

"Kagome?" Ikris frowned. "Are you listening to me?"

The young miko blushed, pulled from her daydreams. "I'm sorry, Ikris. My mind seems to wander lately."

Smiling, the priestess patted her knee comfortingly. "I understand. I remember waiting for my own mating ceremony. All those nervous butterflies. However, we do need to discuss how your training will change now that Ishi is gone."

"Ishi is gone? What happened?" Kagome wondered, shocked at the sudden disappearance of the battle-hardened instructor.

Ikris shook her head. "Someone like Ishi cannot be expected to stay long. She comes when she is needed, and she leaves when she is not."

"She didn't say goodbye," the young miko sadly replied.

"It is her way," Ikris soothed. "Do not worry yourself, Kagome. It is likely that you will see her again some day."

"What do you mean she's not needed? Of course I need her. Who's going to finish my training with the kamas?" she huffed, upset that the older woman left without a single word of parting.

Ikris cringed, a sudden pain rippling over her swollen belly.

"Are you okay?" Kagome's eyes widened at her clenched expression. "Is something wrong? _Is it time?_"

"Calm yourself, Kagome." She chuckled, sighing in relief as the waves passed over her. "It is nothing - merely a young lord voicing his displeasure. Already, he is so much like his father."

Kagome blushed. "Sorry, I've never really been around a _really_ pregnant woman before. What were you saying… about my training?"

"Your pack members will now instruct you in the areas concerning your weapon and I will resume assisting you with your reiki as soon as I am able," she answered, still soothing the pup inside her womb with soft caresses.

"What are we going to do today, then?"

Ikris gave her a humorous smile. "Meditate."

"My _favorite,"_ _Kagome_ sighed and grumbled

- - - - -

"I have heard a very interesting story as of late, Wepwawet." Ptah shifted on his throne, absently stroking the long, braided beard that hung from his chin. The Creator settled him with a stern look. "You have obtained the Shroud of Osiris, have you not?"

Light from the flames of the underworld played over his superior's bald head and made the thick, charcoal lines around his eyes stand out even more against his light brown skin. Pushing aside his distraction, the Opener of the Ways responded, "I have," meanwhile thinking, _'Damn Ammit. She has taken her souls and betrayed mine.'_

"Osiris thinks the fabric unimportant," Ptah continued.

A new figure stepped up to the throne. His appearance reflected Ptah's, but he wore the white crown of Egypt upon his head. "However, I did not realize that it would be _gifted_ to a mere mortal woman. Are your actions wise, Dog?"

Wepwawet looked between the two and pondered what he should say. It was Osiris's Shroud, but Ptah was the more influential of the two. If only one was to agree, it would have to be Ptah. Osiris was logical. Osiris would seek whatever he believed to be justifiable. Ptah, however, could be swayed. Choosing his battle, the dog god bowed deeply. "The cloth is needed in Japan."

"For a priestess," the third and final member of the trio appeared as Wepwawet rose.

Ptah frowned. "You are not needed here, Seker. Return to your post."

"I have news." The bird-headed god moved forward, his green skin appearing sickly even in the dim light. The long, curved beak that served as his mouth opened again, "I have been visited by your Grecians, Ptah."

"Ah, what say the lovely Fates?" Ptah grinned.

"It appears," Seker sneered, "that they wish for you to create a set of feminine armor from the Shroud of Osiris. Why should we be forced to cater to the whims of your _pets_, Ptah? Is it not enough that I delivered their message?"

"What think you, Osiris?" Ptah questioned. "Do you agree with our Second?"

"I do not," He replied stoically. "If the Fates have deemed it so, it must be done."

Ptah clapped a hand against his Second's arm. "You have been outnumbered, my friend."

Osiris, the Third deity, called the Shroud into his presence and Wepwawet was hard pressed not to snarl. The object had, after all, cost him one hundred souls. It was a difficult task to complete – nearly impossible given his time constraints. Still, he had done it. He had earned the Shroud of Osiris for his Ikris.

"I, the Creator and god of craftsmen, will produce what is required for you, Wepwawet." Ptah informed him.

Osiris passed the fabric to his predecessor. "However, we will require something in return."

Ptah's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Ah, yes. We must have something in return."

Wepwawet nearly groaned. It seemed as if he would never reach his dear Ikris.

- - - - -

"You're going to get me into trouble." Kagome pointed out even as she sank into his kiss.

Sesshoumaru smirked against her mouth, sliding his hands around her waist to lift her off the floor. "And your point, little miko?"

"You shouldn't be here," she whispered. Her legs wrapped around his lean torso, contradicting her hands, which were pushing against his chest. "We're supposed to be getting ready to greet our guests."

"And what do _you_ want to do, _Ka-go-me_?" His sinful voice caused her body to flush. Clawed fingertips grazed over her fabric covered breasts while his other hand occupied itself with supporting her weight and fondling her curved backside.

Kagome gasped. "We _can't_ do this now."

"Three more nights," he breathed, a lusty promise filling his every word. "Then I shall see just how loudly you can scream my name, _little miko_."

The hazy fog of arousal that swamped her body might have driven her to test his theories. That is, if she had not felt a cold blast of air sweep up her kimono from how quickly he deposited her against the wall and disappeared out the window.

"Where has my son gone?" Bishou appeared in the doorway, an amused look sparkling in the depths of her golden eyes.

"Um…" Kagome blushed. "Wasn't here?"

"Of course not," the youkai female laughed. "It must have been the wind."

"Right." The young miko sighed in relief when she realized that her future mother-in-law of sorts was willing to let the instance go.

Moving to a chest in the corner of her room, Bishou sorted through it contents, selecting a thick, wrapped package from its depths. A sad smile curved her maroon lips. "I would like for you to wear this for this eve. It was… meant for my daughter."

Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat. "Bishou… I can't… I can't accept something so precious. I can't _take_ this from you."

"You…" the Seer continued, "Would you be… I would be honored if you would become my daughter, Kagome."

"I," Kagome nearly cried at the heartfelt emotions etched into Bishou's face. "It is a privilege to consent to such a request, Honored Mother."

Encased in the warm embrace of her youkai family, Kagome wept in earnest. She was not alone. Even when Sesshoumaru was not near, this female had come to mean nearly as much as her son did.

Drying their eyes, Kagome and Bishou prepared for the evening's opening ceremony. The Seer managed to keep her happy façade in place until the miko had slipped out the shoji screen to join the others in celebration of her impending bond. With a weak hand pressed against the cold wooden wall, the demoness barely kept herself from falling to the floor.

Her visions had been even stronger since the departure of her mate. While his youki usually kept them at bay, his absence allowed them to wreak havoc on her mind. It was, perhaps, her biggest weakness. Her magics were strong in different directions. She held a poison in her claws strong enough to defeat any foe. Her movements were quick and agile, able to escape most attacks, but her own body fought against her.

The magic that most youkai possessed in battle was lost to her. She could See into the future of a soul but, beyond that, her capabilities were limited to abnormal strength and the toxin in her veins. She was unable to even protect herself against her foreign power.

Most demonic beings considered her useless. She smiled ruthlessly into the empty room, her silver hair shining in the faint light seeping through from the outdoor torches, _'Perhaps, I am.'_

Finally, she allowed her body to collapse against the chest. Bishou's delicate claws carelessly rearranged her dark purple kimono as she lost herself in thought. _'My mate, I do this only for you. This eve I will still my hand as I watch my children fumble. Do you even know what you have asked of me? This last test… Kagome will prove her worth. I know the situation is not of your doing, but my heart still shudders at how little you see. Why do you let your future rest in a haze when I am able to clear it?_'

Crossing her hands over her chest, she closed her eyes and quietly laughed. _'Perhaps your human mate will understand you in the ways I cannot.'_

- - - - -

"Let a mother dote on her son," Bishou teased, brushing his bangs away from his eyes; eyes that so closely resembled his father's. "In a few days, you will no longer be mine to care for. Surely you will grant me these last moments."

"You coddle me now and you will continue to do so, even after my mating. Do not attempt to deny the truth in it, Mother." He smirked. "You are not one to be so easily pushed aside. Do not believe you can fool me into sympathy."

"Ah," she feigned a hurt expression. "What a wicked son I have raised! And to think, I went through many difficulties to have this kimono made to your Lady's specifications just for you."

"You made this because of Kagome?" He asked, surprised.

Bishou looked away, enjoying her torture of him. "I did, but what will I tell her, now that you've refused her gift from your disrespected mother?"

Taking more time, Sesshoumaru examined the white silk so lovingly prepared by two of the most important beings in his life. A splash of deep red colored the hem of the sleeves and right shoulder. It was an odd pattern that he had never seen before, part of him wondered where she had seen it.

Once his mother exited the chambers, he donned the fine fabric with practiced ease and tied the sash Kagome had created around his waist. Allowing his tail to slip from its bindings, he wrapped it over his shoulder so that he would not walk on its extensive length. It was slender, not quite as long as most he had seen, but it was also newly formed. The fullness would not develop for many years. Still, it was a symbol of power to be worn with pride on this occasion. He only hoped that his little miko would not be overly shocked by its appearance.

- - - - -

Kagome's heart nearly stopped at the sight before her. There, in the corner of the garden, was the regal demon lord she had not seen in over a year. His head was tilted back as he stared at the dark red moon hanging low in the sky and contemplated thoughts she was sure she knew nothing about.

"Kagome," he breathed, the whisper barely reaching her over the expanse of space between them. The miko closed her eyes and shivered. She would never grow tired of hearing her name pass through his lips.

Sesshoumaru turned and was entranced by the appearance of the ethereal woman who was to become his mate. Blood red fabrics with birds of golden thread rested delicately against her porcelain skin. Kagome's normally unbound hair had been swept into an elegant coif and adorned with several small, golden cranes. The most beautiful thing he saw, though, was the loving smile she presented him with when he spoke her name. It was enough to leave him breathless and wanting.

"Ah, how nice of you to call such a gathering," a dark voice echoed around them. "However, I assure you it was not necessary to do so on my account."

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out as the form of Tsukiyomi materialized between them.

The moon god's laughter reverberated through the night when the daiyoukai released a low, threatening growl. "Do you think yourself a match for me, pup? You may have gained your tail, but your power cannot possibly wish to rival my own."

"You will not stand between us," Sesshoumaru warned, wisps of youki gathering close to his body.

Tsukiyomi sneered. "I will do as I please, _dog_."

"Sesshoumaru!" Bishou darted into the clearing, ripping the sword at her side from its sheath.

"And now the den mother attempts to protect her pups. How amusing," The moon god continued, black power sliding over his form to reveal a humanistic hand that held a small, dark orb. "I would be better matched against your offspring. What can you hope to do to me, Seer?"

"I will protect what is mine," Bishou declared.

Sesshoumaru snarled in outrage. "It is my battle. You will stand down."

"Sesshoumaru," Bishou gasped, her sword falling slightly.

"Do you not see where he stands?" he questioned angrily. "It is my place to defeat him as he challenges me!"

Kagome felt the gaze of the violent god fall upon her as soon as Sesshoumaru and Bishou turned their attention toward one another. _'Oh no.'_ She inwardly cringed and attempted to take a few steps away from him.

"You are right to fear me," Tsukiyomi grinned, suddenly appearing only a few feet in front of her. "I could _crush_ a little mortal like you without thought."

"You will _leave her be_!" Sesshoumaru raged, lunging forward to strike him down.

Black lightning shot from Tsukiyomi's semi-corporeal form as he laughed at the dog demon's attempt. "You hope to defeat me with your pathetic maneuvers?"

The bolt stretched around the young youkai's form like a slithering snake and squeezed tight, forcing the air from his lungs. Kagome watched in horror as her love's eyes flashed red and knew that his strength could not save him. "No!" She screamed, stretching out her hand and saying the words automatically, "Protect _Sesshoumaru!_"

A bright, white light gathered around the sash at his waist and exploded, tearing through the darkness as if it were a sheet of rice paper. Tsukiyomi fumed, turning on his newly-made opponent. "You, _bitch._"

Gathering a larger portion of power in his hand, he directed the flare toward her, gleefully watching as the youkai male rushed to save her. Perhaps he would kill them both at the same time. They were beginning to aggravate his already inflamed temper.

The miko panicked as she watched the ki and Sesshoumaru hurtling toward her at the same time. _'It's going to hit him,'_ she realized. _'No. Gods, no. Please… please… please…'_ Opening her mouth, she said the only thing she could. "Protect Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's expression wrenched into one of pain when he was rendered incapable of moving by the cloth tied around his waist. "No! Kagome!"

But his words were too late. The darkness shot into her body, spilling red blood over her kimono as well as the grass surrounding her. She gasped for breath and clutched her chest. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

Eyes rolling backward, her body slumped, and Sesshoumaru was released from her hold. The dog released a mournful howl as he clutched the fallen female to his chest.

Bishou growled fiercely, standing in front of her son and his future mate. "You will put away your weapon."

"And what will you do to me, Inu? Surely, you do not hope to defeat me?" The moon god laughed. "Such thunder from one so weak."

"You have yet to feel _my_ rage." She hissed and adjusted her stance. "How dare you insult Sesshoumaru's chosen female on the eve of their ceremony. Surely, _you_ would not _underestimate_ me."

Like lightning, the black bolts of his power shifted around Tsukiyomi's form. "Helpless _dog_, attempt to entertain me if you wish. It seems that your mate will not make it in time. What a pity. I had hoped to stain the moon red with his blood."

"You overvalue yourself, Tsukiyomi." Bishou's eyes flashed red. Sword drawn back, the female youkai began their death dance. "This will be your downfall."

Swiftly, the god avoided her first blow, allowing his form to dematerialize into the wind only to re-collect on the other side. "Do you not see the moon in the sky, Inu? I am constant. _I_ am unchanging."

"In your arrogance, you forget. Every night, the moon dies and gives way to the sun." She smirked and dodged his magical sparks. "Your hands are tainted with Uki Mochi's lifeblood. Will you disobey Amaterasu again?"

"I owe Amaterasu _nothing_," he retorted.

A faint glow lit the horizon, and Tsukiyomi stopped, frozen by fear.

"Brother, brother. Look how you have gone astray."

- - - - -


	32. Love Weight Unmeasured

**A/N: **Although I did write the character of Wepwawet in this chapter, he does still belong to **Rinseternalsoul**.

1Shugosha - Protector

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Character of Wepwawet Created By: Rinseternalsoul

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Love - Weight Unmeasured_

- - - - -

"Amaterasu," Tsukiyomi hissed, her name sounding like poison upon his tongue. "You have no right to interfere."

Pale, golden hair spilled down the back of her human form caressing her bare, tanned body, only covered by a piece of golden fabric that swayed on an unearthly wind around her torso. However, black eyes stared harshly at her brother, proving that they were of common ancestry. "I have every right."

Floating above the mortal creatures, the gods argued heatedly. "What hope you to achieve here? Sunao has wronged me. It is my right to seek vengeance!"

"The night is ending, Tsukiyomi. You must release your hold on this plane and return to the sky," Amaterasu replied, her cold voice in complete contrast with her warm appearance. "Do not make me force your hand."

Tsukiyomi gave his sister a harsh smile. "Force me? Will you cast me from the sky completely, Amaterasu? Will you tie my hands with the rays from your immortal sun? Why not banish the darkness completely?" he sneered. "Surely the _world_ would be a better place without my nightly reign."

"Silence," she commanded, yellow flames licking her body. "You know I cannot, _will not_, do this. You allow your feelings for this creature to taint you further!"

Both god-figures snapped their attention to the entrance of the garden as the immortal priestess entered. "Tsukiyomi," she whispered in a tone filled with sorrow and misery. "Why are you doing this?"

"Sunao," he straightened, and the anger that had tugged on his features smoothed to a stoic façade. "You owe me your life. I saved you from the wrath of the koi, yet I have received no thanks in return."

"Replace one monster with another?" Sunao gave him a weary smile. "You have also killed one of the few who sought to protect me. I see your dark magic in Kagome. What has she done to deserve such a harsh punishment?"

"She interfered," he replied.

"Ah," the miko laughed humorously. "And you would have my life's blood as well? That is what I am to you, Tsukiyomi. An interference."

"Do not tell a lie, Sunao. You know the truth!" He roared, black bolts leaping from his extended hands.

"Amaterasu is my sister as much as you are my mate!" Sunao returned with equal fervor. "I do not wish to sacrifice my time with one for the other. Why will you not share me, my love? Why do you let your anger swallow your soul? Is it not enough that I love your black heart, even in the darkness?"

Tsukiyomi turned away. "What is done is done. I will not be assigned a mere portion of your time. I am not a pet, Sunao. You cannot push me to the side when you tire of me."

"Now it is you who seeks to bury yourself in a lie," she declared.

"Enough!" Amaterasu interjected. "I will not stand for this foolishness. Tsukiyomi, you have done your damage here. You will return to the sky at once." Facing the immortal priestess, she said, "Return to your home by the sea, Sunao. Leave the dogs be. Your time here is over."

With one last glance at the female he once dedicated his endless years to, Tsukiyomi allowed his tie in the mortal plane to slip away, his form vanishing completely. Sunao stared at the blank sky and blinked back her tears. "You will greet me at first light?"

Amaterasu sighed, the harshness in her tone falling away. "You could not prevent their deaths. Fate will have its way in the end. You know this. Why did you attempt to alter what I told you of?"

Her eyes rested on the fallen miko and the mourning inu. "They are young. I hoped to keep the damage Tsukiyomi caused at bay."

"All will be well," the sun goddess assured. "Leave me be. There are matters I must attend to here."

The air around the group stilled as the great dog lord entered the small area and called out to his mate, "My love."

Tears streamed down the female inuyoukai's face. "She is dead. Your delay has killed my _child_."

"Calm yourself, Seer," Amaterasu addressed her, even though her eyes followed Sunao's path out of the garden. "Your mate has done well in his absence. You carry the blade forged by Totousai, do you not?"

"You knew," Sesshoumaru spoke, arms still holding the corpse of the one who should have been his lover. "You knew she was to die, and you said nothing. Have you plotted behind my back to rid me of her?"

"We would not," Bishou denied. "Do not accuse me of such treachery. I merely wished to spare you the pain it would cause. Your father has created the sword of life. Let us heal her, my Son. We will happily welcome Kagome into our pack."

Konton stepped forward, raising the sword from his side and examining the fallen woman. "She gave her life to save yours?"

"She accepted the full wave of the moon god's attack," Sesshoumaru growled, not liking the demon lord's hesitance.

Bishou placed her hand on the Inu no Taisho's sword arm. "She has proven herself, my mate. Gift your son with the return of his happiness."

The straight blade slid gracefully through the air and cut down the creatures of the other world. Waiting impatiently, Sessshoumaru crushed her body against him at the first beat of her once still heart, "Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru?" A confused expression twisted her features as she struggled against the sleepy fog covering her brain. "I thought I… Tsukiyomi… he was trying to kill you…"

Running a hand through her hair, he resisted the urge to bark at the ones surrounding them. "All is well, Kagome. All is well."

After dissipating into the early morning wind, Amaterasu watched the pair through invisible eyes. _'These are the two who can save us all?'_

- - - - -

"How do I separate from it?" He asked, keeping his questions direct. After all, he was still upset with his Alpha male over the incident with his soon-to-be mate nearly three days earlier.

Konton crossed his arms over his chest. "You are being stubborn. It is not wise to detach a part of your tail so soon after it has formed."

"If she refuses to protect herself, I will do it for her. She can restrain my movements through the sash-" Sesshoumaru argued.

"Then dispose of the sash," his father countered.

The young daiyoukai growled in response. "It was a gift. This is her life's work, the knot around which her powers were trained. I will not toss it aside as if it were refuse. If you will not teach me this, I will manage on my own."

"No," Konton calmed him. "I will tell you what I must. I would not have you walk blindly into such a task."

Together, they completed the spell and, in only a few hours, a small, white creature rested in the palm of the younger dog's hands. "What is this?" Sesshoumaru scowled.

Konton resisted the urge to laugh as the tiny puppy barked at his master. "This is a fraction of your youki - collected into a living form."

"Surely you jest. A snail youkai could defeat this pup." He snarled at the tiny being only to have it leap forward and joyously lick his face, wagging its little tail exuberantly.

The Inu no Taisho chuckled. "I would not be so certain, my son. He does hold a fair amount of power, even in this restrictive body."

"I cannot give her this," Sesshoumaru complained, dropping it on the floor.

"What will you do? You cannot reabsorb the youki now. It would rebel against your body."

A brief knock on the screen was followed by a delicate, striped hand pushing back the door, unknowingly allowing the dog-like creature a chance to escape. Bishou watched the pup scamper away. "What is _that?_"

Konton was unable to restrain his grin, "Sesshoumaru has created a being of youki."

"Sesshoumaru?" The female youkai turned wide eyes to her son. "You were able to complete the process so soon?"

"I was," he confirmed, watching the puppy disappear around a corner. "Where has it gone?"

"To find his charge," Konton answered. "You built his entire will around the wish to keep Kagome safe."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Kagome?"

"To Kagome," the demon lord nodded.

Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat. There was no way he would be able to pry the furry bundle from his loving female's arms.

- - - - -

Kagome felt _something_ crawl into her lap. A youkai _something_. "Ikris," she whispered, disturbing the calm meditation. Opening her eyes, she spotted the furry culprit. "It's a puppy!"

"A demonic puppy," Ikris clarified. "He has Lord Sesshoumaru's aura."

The young miko felt her jaw drop as tears welled in her eyes. "You don't think… I mean, he wouldn't _cheat_ on me, would he?"

"Kagome, that is not what I meant," Ikris laughed. "This creature _is_ Sesshoumaru. Feel the aura surrounding him."

Absently petting the white dog, she placed one hand to his forehead and concentrated on the signature buried beneath the skin. "You're right. What do you think happened?"

"I created him for you." Sesshoumaru appeared in the entryway. "A gift."

"For me?" she wondered before turning a happy grin on her new pet. "What did you make him out of?"

"My tail," he responded. "Daiyoukai are able to separate such growth from their body and manipulate them into different beings."

Kagome squealed, "And you made me a cute little puppy? How adorable!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It was not supposed to be this way. It is supposed to be in battle-form."

"_He_ is fine just the way he is." The miko argued, before pausing to allow a devious smile to slide over her lips. "And, _his_ name is… Snowy."

"Please, do not call an extension of myself… _snowy_," the inu nearly begged.

Kagome huffed. "Fine. What about Fluffy?"

"I would sink into the depths of the underworld before being subjected to _that_ name," he replied.

Tilting her head to one side, the young mortal wondered aloud, "What's wrong with F-?"

"Do not repeat it," Sesshoumaru warned. "I cannot be held accountable for my actions if you do."

With a soft laugh, she pushed the unbearable names aside and attempted to think of a decent one for her tiny protector. "Shugosha. Your name will be Shugosha."

- - - - -

'_I barely recognize myself.'_ Kagome smiled as she looked over her reflection in the koi pond. Closing her eyes, the young miko slowly released the breath she had been holding. "This is where I'm meant to be."

"It is," a baritone voice assured her.

Jumping slightly, she turned to face the great inu. "Lord Konton, what are you doing here?"

"It is tradition for the Alpha to wish his newest pack member well before the ceremonies begin," he answered.

Her happiness lowered a notch or two. "Because tradition demands it."

"You have done well," Konton admitted. "You are… _worthy_ of my son, Kagome. Do not believe that is the part I refuse to accept of your presence here. The tidings you have brought cause me great sadness. This Konton will not accept that he will one day love another."

"I understand," Kagome responded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I didn't think it would happen to me either, but it did. You shouldn't think about the future so much, my lord. I have found that I must live in the present. If we do not, we may miss what gifts we have been given."

Konton looked away, choosing to stare at the golden fish swimming in the small stream. "Totousai has placed the Tetsusaiga in this." He pulled a small, dark bead from the depths of his robe. "He asked that I think well on its safe-keeping. I have spoken with my mate, and we have reached an agreement. You will watch it well."

"The black pearl," she whispered, mesmerized by the familiar object. "You trust me with this?"

"I give you my son's heart, Kagome. By comparison, this is a mere trinket," the Inu no Taisho replied.

Wet trails wove their way down her face. "Thank you, my lord. I will protect it with all my heart."

A high-pitched yipping at her side caused them both to look down at the tiny puppy as he energetically waved his tail. Konton released a rich, deep laugh. "And you will protect my jewel as well, Shugosha."

- - - - -

"You are no longer the pup I once held." Konton stood behind his son and wondered at the hardened expression on his face.

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the distant horizon. The sun was fading away, and when the full moon finished its ascent, they would begin the mating ceremony. "It was necessary that I step from your shadow, Father."

"You were never in my shadow, Sesshoumaru." Konton frowned. Something was wrong. "An Alpha must lead and train his warriors so that they grow strong. Dependent as you were, it is necessary to be guided when we are young."

Sesshoumaru watched intently for the first appearance of the moon. "Youth escapes me now. Tell me, Father, what other _trials _did you put Kagome through? Was it not enough that _I_ approved of her? You could not trust my judgment?"

"It is the way of our kind to test future pack members. You know this," Konton replied, angered by his insinuations.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "However, it is not a tradition to hide your actions from her male. She never even told me. You _all_ concealed your endeavors."

"She would have informed you if she believed it important." The Inu no Taishou kept his rage buried by the thinnest of threads.

The demonic prince's eyes flashed red as he finally faced his father. "Kagome has _honor_. She would not do so because she would believe it a betrayal toward my mother. What is _your_ excuse?"

"The Inu no Taishou does not need to explain himself," Konton bristled. Shocked by his own words, he stared at the hint of fear touching the younger inu's eyes. In a softer tone, he continued. "Do not challenge me so, Sesshoumaru. It is the eve of your mating. I did what I did because I thought it best and, as Alpha, it is my right to do so. Now, there must be a better subject at hand than this."

Unresponsive, Sesshoumaru felt something in his heart shift. For the first time in all of his existence, his father had used his place as the pack leader to force him into subservience.

Sesshoumaru was not one to be silenced so easily.

- - - - -

Kagome was buried in an enclave of female youkai. They formed a tight knit circle around her to shield the view of any male who might attempt to see her. Sesshoumaru would be the first. It was tradition. A habit formed by the story of the very first demons. Love at first sight was a powerful thing. Each of her ladies-in-waiting possessed a red fan, strongly contrasting against their stark white kimonos.

Her own clothing was a reversal. A blood red robe with depictions of great inus swaddled her form, while a small white fan swung from her wrist. She was too busy wringing her hands beneath the sleeves of her kimono to be worried about actually holding the thing. Bishou told her only the most basic parts of the ceremony. It was another tradition to force the mating pair to rely on instinct.

At first, she had been amused by the extreme differences between their cultures, but now she was worried. _'What if I do something wrong? What if I end up offending everyone and they kick me out? Can they even do that? Gods, what I wouldn't do for a bowl of chocolate ice cream right about now.'_

"Kagome," Bishou whispered, an amused smile twisting her lips.

Shaking her head to release her daydreams, she returned the expression with a weak one of her own. "What?"

"We are here. When we back away, you will step forward and join Sesshoumaru."

She felt her heart beating so hard that she feared it might knock her over. "Okay."

And then, they were gone.

His eyes entranced her, and she stepped forward without realizing that she was moving. When his hand wrapped around hers, she snapped her attention toward it and blushed. There would be no more backing away now.

Sesshoumaru was lost. There, gathered in a swath of red fabric, was everything he had ever dreamed of having. Her smile lit a fire in his soul, and all thoughts of his earlier disagreement with his father slipped away.

Tonight she would bind her soul to his, leaving no question as to whom they belonged.

A sharp cry of pain erupted from the gathering of females, and the couple turned sharply.

"Ikris," Kagome gasped. "Ikris, are you all right?"

Rushing to her side, she knelt and pressed a hand to the flushed priestess' forehead. As she checked her body for any sign of injury, she caught sight of the dampened material. "Your water broke."

Ikris frowned, struggling through the first set of contractions. "What?"

"The baby," Kagome laughed. "It's time to have the baby."

The foreign miko attempted a smile. "Good."

- - - - -

"A boy," Ikris laughed weakly, allowing the midwife to wipe the sweat from her face as she stared down at the tuft of dark brown hair covering his tiny head. "He's so beautiful."

While his eyes remained closed, he nuzzled into her breast. It was the first sign of inu recognition. On the most basic of levels, he recognized her aura as that of the female who carried him in her womb. Wepwawet watched the interaction and lowered his nose to the infant's forehead, woofing gently and allowing his tongue to slide across the wrinkled skin. His mind instantly filed the scent and smell away; they would be eternally engrained into his being now, as his would be in his son.

"You have given me the most precious of gifts, my love," he whispered in low tones, a smile filtering over his features when the tiny demi-god in her arms yipped back at him. "It fills my heart with the deepest sorrow that I could not be here throughout your pregnancy."

Cuddling into his chest, she smiled and carefully handed him the newborn. "You were here when I needed you the most. That is what matters, my mate. Now, tell me the name you have chosen for our most precious son. I have waited many moons to hear your decision."

"My son," he stared down at the pup, who did not even fill his large hands. "His name is Khai. Crowned. He shall be a prince in the land of darkness, as well as that of the living. Sleep well, my little demi-god."

- - - - -

**A/N: **The following section is an **Omake**. It is not to be taken seriously, and it is not a real piece of the fiction. It is merely another one of my sad attempts at humor. Enjoy!

- - - - -

She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "It took me so long to break this one in. Now what am I going to do?"

"There are plenty of youkai females on their way here, Sesshoumaru. You could pick one of those if you don't want to wait." Bishou responded, informatively.

Konton appeared at her side, giving them both a sly grin as he hid Tenseiga behind his back, "or you could get one of those dolls."

"Who would want a doll?" the young youkai gave his father a disgusted look.

The demon lord shrugged. "They don't fight back."

"That is wrong on so many levels," Sesshoumaru replied. "I never needed to know that. Really. It wouldn't make an interesting lemon either, fucking unresponsive plastic. Where's the fun in that?"

"Obviously you've never delved into the Transformers section of fanfiction. Metal on Metal. They do some pretty weird stuff over there," Konton continued.

Bishou nearly gagged, "I don't think I want to be a part of this conversation, and frankly, you shouldn't come anywhere near me tonight because you're definitely not getting any. Possibly ever. I have to try to erase this image from my mind before I can even look at you again."

"Hey, don't hold it against me, baby," he retorted.

His mate raised one eyebrow in response. "Baby? I'm not human. And, I'm not a child. Why the hell would you call me baby?"

He shrugged, "just trying something new."

"Well, stop it."

"Hey!" Kagome suddenly appeared out of thin air. "You're forgetting about me! I'm dead! You're supposed to be distraught, you assholes!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at the dead body by his side. "What the-? Where did you come from, and why are there two of you?"

"No!" Kagome cried out. "I'm supposed to come back to life 800 years from now, inhabiting my decomposing body! See! Don't you read the script?" She pointed to her discolored, drooping skin.

In a few places, there were visible bones. Bishou turned green.

"And why would you do that?" Konton asked.

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, nearly losing a finger in the process, "because Sesshoumaru loves me, even through the endless boundaries of time."

Aforementioned Sesshoumaru was slowly inching his way out of the scene.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, leaping at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "We can be together again!"

"Um," he gave her a tedious smile. "I think I might have to take a rain check."

"Rain check?" she curiously questioned.

"Yeah," he replied, moving her arms and accidentally taking one off in the process.

Oh, the irony.

"But you," tears started to form in her sunken eyes, "you're supposed to love me."

Sesshoumaru sighed again. "Yeah, well, this whole rotten flesh thing is kind of a turn off. The undead thing is actually kind of freaky, too. I know people have made me do some kinky stuff, but… I'm not really into this."

Kagome released a wail. "Inuyasha loves Kikyo! And she's a corpse!"

"I," Sesshoumaru clarified, "am not Inuyasha."

"Don't dogs like bones?" She questioned.

"Not this dog." Sesshoumaru replied.

Once again, there was another random entrance by the most unexpected person. "Did I hear someone say bones?" Inuyasha asked, jumping into the scene.

Kagome frowned. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to appear until chapter forty-three." (Yes, that's a big hint, people!)

"Wow, Kagome. I like new look. What've you done?" Inuyasha sidled up beside her and took a deep sniff.

She scowled. "I'm dead."

"Oh? Well, isn't that nice." He smirked. "Say, you wanna go do something later?"

"What about Kikyo?" She questioned, the lines in her face deepening.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I think it'll take another couple of hundred years before Kikyo looks like this. I can deal with you 'til then."

"How quaint," she glared.

"So," Sesshoumaru interrupted. "Anyway, it's been a while since we've had one of these things, and I've lost track of that damn tree. I'll see y'all later."

- - - - -


	33. Love Expressed

**Warning: (Edited Version) **This is the R version of this chapter. For the NC-17 version, please visit my profile.

**Dedication: **For my sister author who also knows that great things can happen in thirty-three chapters, this goes to you, _Demonlordlover_. Reading something of yours is like blowing pixie dust over the pages, it shimmers and glitters until the whole world is golden.

1- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Love – Expressed_

- - - - -

Her throat was dry. She could feel her sandpaper-like tongue rubbing uselessly against the roof of her mouth as she sought some sort of non-existent relief. Through slow, measured movements, the miko and future mate of an inu youkai kept her head down and watched her feet as they peeked out from beneath her kimono with each step she took.

He was breathless, staring at the entourage that surrounded her, hiding her from prying eyes. Carefully, the demonic prince examined their circle for a fault – some place where she would be visible. The need to see her, to confirm her presence, was overwhelming. He had to resist the urge to push them aside and run away with her. They were so close now.

When the sea of females parted, their eyes caught, then they were both gasping for air.

Butterflies erupted in a symphony of movement in the pit of her stomach, but she focused on the one who had become her world. By his side, there was no need to fear. His aura was like a balm against her soul. It reached out to embrace her, and she smiled in return. _'You always seem to know what I need… You are what I need.'_

She was beautiful. He smiled as he watched her twist her hands inside of her sleeves. It was a nervous habit that was very unbecoming of a lady, and he loved her all the more for it. She was never, could never be, the prim and proper sort. She was Kagome. Even without sleep from assisting Ikris' birthing, she was beautiful.

"Kagome." He whispered her name and the rest of the world fell away. At that moment, they were all that mattered in the universe.

Smiling, she stepped away from the crowd and up onto the small platform. "Sesshoumaru."

His eyes gleamed with unspoken humor. "It would seem that we have some unfinished business, little miko."

"Do we?" Kagome laughed, not noticing as the women took their places amongst the crowd. "I don't know about you, but I always wear my ceremonial get-up to assist in the births of demi-gods. Don't you?"

"It was a joyous occasion," Sesshoumaru conceded. "However, I had hoped to accomplish something else last eve. My only respite is that it will be accomplished now."

Her expression twisted into one of love and sincerity. "Oh that. I suppose we probably should see about it."

"You suppose?" Sesshoumaru teased, raising one eyebrow. "I assure you, I will not force your hand."

Turning toward the cave ahead of them, she slid her arm against his and moved forward. As they entered the darkness, she whispered, "A little rough love never hurt anyone."

Her demonic prince nearly faltered.

"So what are we doing?" Kagome continued in a soft voice.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "We are walking."She frowned. "I can't see anything. Where are we walking to?"

"My father," he replied, his tone a little tighter than before.

"My son," Konton called out from the all-consuming black. "Who has dared to enter our ancestral home at your side?"

The young youkai nudged his future mate, signaling her necessity to speak.

"I am Kagome," she responded, unsure of what he wanted to hear.

Red eyes pierced the empty space, and tiny blue pupils focused on the human female. "And what are your intentions here, Miko?"

"I wish to mate my lord Sesshoumaru." She answered, resisting the urge to tangle her hands in the sleeves of her kimono. Among youkai, words did not hold much value, they relied on actions to convey what they felt. Appearing nervous would do her no good if she wanted to be gifted with Sesshoumaru's soul.

"Can you accept the consequences of your actions, Miko?" the demon lord asked as he watched her body for any sign of hesitance. "Will you give up your spirit in return for his? Can you sacrifice your identity to become one with a beast?"

"He is not a beast," she argued, gripping Sesshoumaru's hand to control her anger at Konton's statement.

The Inu no Taishou laughed, "Do not fool yourself, Miko. We may hide our identities in pleasing shells, but our minds remain the same. We are creatures. We are beasts."

In front of and beside her, the two inu youkai morphed into the forms they were provided from birth. An unearthly light cut through the darkness from behind the demon lord. Powerful, white, fur-covered legs raised their animalistic torsos many feet above her own head. Kagome smiled and nuzzled against the soft coat covering Sesshoumaru's leg. "You are wrong, Lord Konton. Even in this body, he is still Sesshoumaru. He knows who I am. He loves me. And, I will always love him, no matter what shape he holds."

The dog at her side lowered his great muzzle to woof softly into her hair as the one before them lowered his massive body to the ground, tucking his head between his front paws in a sign of acceptance. A low, swishing sound echoed through the empty cavern as the two swayed their tails from side to side.

Kagome resisted the urge to giggle at their antics. It would not do to upset the battle-hardened warriors by admitting that they were cute enough to make her squeal with girlish glee. Her hands caressed the soft pelt while she continued to address the Inu no Taishou. "I accepted Sesshoumaru's heritage long ago, and I will not let the boundaries of our species keep me from loving him. He has given me his whole heart by accepting me as I am, and I cannot expect to give him anything less in return."

Their bone structure shifted once again, returning them to their humanoid identities. When the transformation was complete, Konton spoke, "You have passed the trials required of our kind. You are immune to our poisons. You accepted our ways, and you sacrificed your life for that of your mate. There are many things that you have yet to learn, but you are willing to do so." Shifting to face Sesshoumaru, he inquired, "Is this the female you wish to join?"

"It is," the younger youkai replied without a moment's pause.

"Will you sacrifice your spirit in return for what she has offered you?" Konton continued.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly. "I will."

The demon lord's aura flared away from his body like a wildfire, cutting a path across the stone floor toward Kagome. "You will block my attack," he commanded. "If you prove yourself to me, I will allow you to mate Sesshoumaru."

Focusing her powers into a shield, she attempted to hold the youki at bay. As it slammed against her barrier, the young miko was pushed backward, stumbling for few seconds before slipping her feet into a battle stance. Hands raised in front of her face, she reinforced the power flowing from her body.

At her side, Sesshoumaru bristled. "What are you doing?"

"If she is to take a place among our pack, I must determine that she will not be a hindrance. You have approved of her. Your mother has approved of her. Now, it is my turn," the great inu replied.

"You will not-" Sesshoumaru attempted to stand between them, but he was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"Don't," Kagome whispered, sweat beading on her forehead. "Don't stop me. Let me do this. Let me show that I am worthy of you."

Settling her with a hard look, he nodded his consent and backed away from the fight, taking up a position against the far wall. "I will not interfere if this is what you wish to do."

With a small smile, she returned her attention her opponent. "Do what you must, Lord Konton."

In a flash, he was on her, tossing her into the ground and rolling their bodies. "And if I must kill you?" he asked, pressing her into the stone.

Kagome grunted, jabbing her elbow into his ribcage and scrambling away. "Then you'll have to do better than that."

The demon lord chuckled and wrapped one of his powerful arms around her calf to yank her down again. "Do not believe that you will escape so easily, Miko," he replied, landing a blow on her shoulder that nearly rattled her brain.

Sesshoumaru watched the pair as they wrestled in the dirt, eyes wide with wonder. No more of their magics had been exchanged, and it almost seemed as if they were beginning to enjoy the tussle. Konton was treating her almost as if she was a wayward pup undergoing training.

Kagome gasped when she felt a clawed hand press trap her throat. Taking slow, deep breaths, she examined the face of her attacker. His lips were twisted upward in a confident, half-smirk, and his entire body was relaxed against her. It was then that she realized his intent. _'He's playing with me. He's treating me as if I was his own.'_ With a brief nod to her Alpha, she allowed her head to fall limp in his grasp, exposing her throat for all to see.

"You have done well, Little One," he whispered, gaze lit with pride. "You will make a fine mate for my heir." Rising, he pulled Kagome to her feet and led her to her place at Sesshoumaru's side. To his son, Konton said, "She has demonstrated her capabilities as your mate. Tonight, you will retire with your lady in our den, and when you return, our games will begin."

Kagome frowned as the demon lord left them alone in the dim space. "Games?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, turning to lead her deeper into the quiet cavern. "Youkai sport. You have shown your strengths against my father. It is expected that I show my abilities in front of a crowd. You have no need to fear, Kagome. It is merely a game."

"This isn't one of those 'ha-ha-let's-kill-each-other' things, is it?" she asked worriedly.

The demon chuckled in response. "No, Kagome. I do not know where you get these ideas."

Stomping her foot, she frowned at him. "Most of the time they are!"

"It is simple posturing, Kagome," he calmed her. "Do not be afraid." Taking her hand, he guided her along the softly lit corridor toward the den's center. It was a long-standing tradition for a new-accepted couple to spend the night of their mating in the protective belly of the ancient home. It was an impenetrable fortress that assured them that they would be undisturbed while tying their souls together.

Several minutes later, they were greeted by a set of heavy, wooden doors. Sesshoumaru lifted his claws and sunk them into the ancient timber, barking low in his throat. A deep blue sheen shuddered across the surface in response to his request and forced the barriers open.

"What did you just say?" Kagome wondered aloud.

Sesshoumaru gave her a soft smile. "It is the call of my pack. After we are mated, you will be able to feel its pull no matter where you are."

Kagome shivered as the cool air rushed out of the space. "It's so cold."

"We are in the heart of the mountain. It is much higher than the main house. The air filtering from outside is much colder here," he informed her, as he worked his way to a pit carved into the stone wall. "Would you like a fire?"

Kagome nodded, trying to resist the urge to let her teeth chatter. Her mind raced when she caught sight of what the den contained. Depictions of great dogs had been painstakingly engraved into the mountain, and several large, colorful banners portraying the massive, white inu hung from the nearly invisible ceiling. The space was substantial enough to house nearly a half dozen of the demons in their true form. "What is this place?"

"It was created long before my father's birth," Sesshoumaru informed her. "It was the home of my kind before they could contain themselves within a mortal shell. As the Inu no Taishou and Lord of the West, it is his right to den here."

"Wow," she gasped, still caught up in the enormity of the den.

"Come," he returned to her side after lighting a fire in the hearth.

Kagome's earlier nervousness returned when he escorted her into a smaller room that held a pallet large enough to support Sesshoumaru's demon form. She carefully settled into its softness as he stirred the fire to life. Watching his movements, she sighed, caught up in the fluidity of his body. He possessed a grace that she could never hope to achieve. After he completed his task, he walked slowly toward her and took a seat next to her on the edge of the bedding.

"You are uneasy," Sesshoumaru said, finally returning his gaze to her eyes.

"No," she shook her head, trying to dispel the worry in his face. "Not about this. Not about you."

Leaning forward, he carefully brushed his lips over hers. "Then what do you fear, little miko?"

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the feel of him. "I've never done this before." She blushed. "What if I'm… _bad_?"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I do not believe it possible," he conceded, slipping a hand under her hair and drawing her forward again, enjoying the feel of her skin. "We will conquer the unknown together, little miko. As a monogamous creature, I will never know anyone else."

"That doesn't really make me feel better," Kagome frowned. "I'm not totally reassured by the idea that you won't know the difference. I _want_ to be good at this. I want to please you. I want to make you happy."

Stopping her with another kiss, he pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Lay with me?"

"Okay," she acquiesced, and nodded, attempting to hold back her blush.

Sesshoumaru slipped between the blankets and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her as close as he possibly could without losing sight of her wide, blue eyes. His Alpha had approved of his chosen mate. To receive such a gift so early in life was unheard of, and he was determined to stand by her side for the rest of his days in thanks to the gods. "I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too," Kagome smiled, feeling the knot in her chest loosen. He always seemed to know just what to say. With a soft sigh, she closed the distance between them and nestled into his chest. "You'll never leave me, will you?"

Dipping his head, he breathed the light floral scent of her hair. "I would not – could not – exist without you, Kagome." Moving lower, he kissed a trail down the side of her face and neck, reveling in the feel of her small hands clutching his arms. "What of you? Will you stay by my side?"

"Always," she promised. Her breath hitched when he assaulted her throat, nipping and licking the delicate flesh to his heart's content.

(Edited for Sexual Content)

- - - - -


	34. The Deathly Door

1**WARNING: **This is the **EDITED (R)** version of this chapter. There is a **lemon **in the unedited version. Please visit my profile to see the link to the unedited version.

Etsu - Delight

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty-Four: The Deathly Door_

- - - - -

_Two hundred years later…_

Warm evening air caressed her face, soothing her soul with its tender fragrances. The gardens were an explosion of blooms, thriving in the midsummer heat. Over one hundred years before, though time had become a relative state for her, she never imagined the rapturous beauty that would develop from the first tiny buds planted by her own hands.

Faintly, the miko could recall a memory of her home, Nagaoka, in the future. Then it would be known as Kyoto, and the flowing countryside would be lost to the hard angles of a concrete jungle brimming with humans. However, her recollections were dim. It had all been so long ago.

"What has captured your thoughts this eve, little miko?" The voice of her mate brought a smile to her face.

When he was fully seated beside her on the porch, she slid between his thighs and leaned into his chest, comforted by the familiarity of it. There had been many nights since their joining when she cried in his arms in similar position. The loss of her family and friends could still bring a tear to her eye when she allowed it.

Sesshoumaru often told her that she had a sentimental soul.

She liked the phrase; he seemed to have a way with words that could pacify even the most tumultuous of spirits. It would aid him greatly when he stood as the Inu no Taishou.

"Old memories," she replied, cuddling into him and running her nose over the skin beneath his ear. Though the youkai ways were not instilled in her from birth, they were now a natural action that occurred without thought.

After returning her gesture, Sesshoumaru settled his chin over her head and wrapped her small form in his arms. "I believe you are shrinking," he commented, attempting to lighten the mood with the customary banter.

"Am not," Kagome retorted, eyes dancing with mirth. "It's not my fault that _you_ can't decide when to stop growing."

"Ah, but I must possess a superior body for the role of the Taiyoukai," he answered, flexing his arms to demonstrate.

The miko let loose a disbelieving laugh. "We are _not_ discussing _that_ out here."

"Does my form displease you, little miko?" he teased, his fingertips brushing lightly over the ticklish spot in the crook of her elbow.

Smoothing her expression, Kagome frowned up at him. "You know, I think it does."

"Is that so?" His tone dropped to a sensual rumble and lit a flame of arousal in the pit of her stomach. "What can I do to change such an opinion, dear mate? I would not have you think so poorly of me."

Pausing to turn, she looped her hands behind his head and heatedly whispered, "I'm sure I could think of a few suggestions."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but his sensitive nose caught a nearly forgotten scent on the wind.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, detecting the slight flare of his nostrils and the way his head tilted to catch the oncoming breeze.

Taking the time to draw in one more breath of air, he smiled down at his mate. "It would seem that Ikris has a visitor."

"Wepwawet is here?" The miko beamed. "Oh! She'll be so excited! He hasn't been here in _ages_!"

"He is," her youkai lover assured her. "Come, we should greet him before they hide themselves away for the evening."

Kagome laughed and playfully swatted his arm. "Play nice."

"I will if you join me," he teased, taking her arm as they walked through the garden toward the structure that housed the shrine.

In front of the main building, two men were laughing as an exotically colored woman looked on with an expression of joy clearly covering on her face. Kagome watched the father and son share a brief embrace before the inu-god turned to his human mate. It had been far too long since the dog god last ventured into the land of the living.

Stepping forward, Sesshoumaru nodded toward Khai and waited for the two lovers to part. "What brings you to our homeland this day, Lord Wepwawet?"

The inu pressed one last brief kiss to Ikris's forehead before finally giving the prince his attention. "This journey has been made on the behalf of my god and ruler, Osiris, but it is not necessary to cloud our present with such. Let me first see how well my family fares here under the hand of your father. Then we will deal with what must be done."

A cold knife speared through Sesshoumaru's chest. The feeling of sorrow and despair was overbearing but, in the next instant, it was gone. Foreshadowing; Wepwawet's stay was not to be a festive occasion.

Kagome felt the inuyoukai's hand twitch slightly against her palm. Though there was no outward sign, she knew that the power of his Sight was pounding through his veins. _'What do you see, Sesshoumaru? What could Wepwawet have to do here in Japan?'_

"Come," Ikris beckoned, interrupting any possible questioning. "Let us discuss your travels over tea. You must have many stories to tell your son."

Slinging one arm over Khai's shoulder, Wepwawet smiled at the man he had become. A tall, well-built demi-god, nearly equal his own stature, possessing his own straight, dark, waist length hair and ethereal blue eyes. However, the gentle, kind nature he carried belonged to his mother. He would much rather work in the battlefields, healing the injured, than lift a sword. His dark appearance was in complete disagreement with his caring soul. "You must tell me of this woman your mother has mentioned."

"She is a daughter of one of the local samurai." A light blush stained Khai's cheeks.

"I see," Wepwawet's voice boomed through the courtyard, full of happiness over the reunion.

Kagome discreetly tugged at her mate's hand, allowing the group to continue into the main house, while they remained near the shrine. "What has unsettled your mind?" she asked, stepping into his side and laying her cheek against his chest. "Your silence worries me."

"I have Seen the spears of sadness in my heart," Sesshoumaru confided.

"What do you think he meant about the reason why he's here?" the miko asked, hanging onto his every word. If Sesshoumaru believed something to be true, then there was no doubt as to its occurrence. It would be. His Sight would never be as strong as Bishou's, but that which he had been gifted allowed him foresight in battle, as well as times like this. Over the years, he had developed the ability to devise what would happen from the clues he was given.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, recollecting his feelings at the time of his Sight. Replaying them in his mind, he sighed. "I believe Ikris's time with us nears an end. His magics are capable of sustaining her life in this world far beyond normalcy, but it is not without reason that I discern his need to have her at his side."

"And he can't live here," Kagome finished.

Her youkai mate nodded in agreement. "That, as well."

Sighing, Kagome gathered strength from his presence and followed him toward the sounds of laughter.

"Sesshoumaru, Kagome," Bishou smiled, waving them in and delicately arranging cups of tea in front of their customary places at the formal table. Though her mouth curved upward in a pleasant expression, the female demon's eyes revealed the truth of the situation. She, too, was aware of the reason behind the inu god's visit.

- - - - -

"I'm going to miss her," Kagome whispered into the darkness of their chamber much later that evening. "She has become a very dear friend."

Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over the garden scene painted on the far wall as he trailed his clawed fingertips through her hair from scalp to tip. Their room had become a myriad of imagery over the years. Kagome enjoyed the peaceful tranquility of the pastoral views, while he preferred the sight of a full-formed inu howling victoriously over its eviscerated prey. He was often amazed by how easily their contrasting souls, dark and light, accepted one another.

Their souls.

His enhanced Sight still shuddered at the thought of what was left undone.

All because of a damned trinket. The Shikon no Tama.

Because of the jewel, he had never been able to properly tie their souls together in the traditional way of the youkai. Kagome's soul was trapped in a sort of limbo that kept her body and spirit from growing.

Her accidental wish during those first few months – to see her friends and family once again – had, inevitably, frozen her state. She was a walking, talking, living catatonic of sorts. Capable of being injured, but incapable of dying. Capable of breathing, but incapable of moving forward.

Capable of loving, but incapable of committing to her youkai mate.

As Bishou had revealed, she would be unable to join with him until her soul reached the point of its initial disappearance – when the eagle youkai dropped her into the well.

Sesshoumaru continued to lightly caress her hair and pressed his lips to her temple. His thoughts would need to be locked away for a moment far from this one, after Ikris was gone and his mate was consoled.

Though they were not joined in spirit, she was his, as he was hers. There would be no changing the fact, and, when the time came, they would become one - of the same essence. It would be pronounced to the world that the human miko was, in truth, his.

Finally, he spoke. "It will not be impossible to see her again, little miko. This day should be filled with cheer, for she will not be dead and beyond your reach."

"Of course," Kagome agreed, nuzzling against his collar bone. In the quiet moments, when words were of the most importance, Sesshoumaru spoke very few, but he always managed to conquer her fears with the ones he selected. His age brought a calm demeanor that was filled with the wisdom of those who journeyed before him. Watching him grow from late adolescence, there were still days when she was in awe of the depth of his understanding.

Releasing his memories to be mulled over another day, Sesshoumaru secured his arms around her waist and tugged her body to sprawl over his. It was a sign of respect among those of inu descent to allow the weaker counterpart a position of dominance in any aspect of the relationship.

Her dark hair formed a sinful halo over their intertwined bodies, and Kagome smirked into his chest as his hands began the lazy trek over her naked flesh. Content to be played by his skillful fingers, the miko satisfied her need to feel his skin by lightly running her nails over the defined lines in his upper torso.

"I love you," Sesshoumaru mumbled, his voice caressing the shell of her ear in a way that sent shivers skating down the length of her spine.

Entranced by the way the dim candlelight reflected through his piercing golden eyes, Kagome lowered her head and swaddled his mouth with her own. There was something about Sesshoumaru that always left her breathless and wanting for more. Some nights it seemed as if the sun rose all too soon, and there was always too much time between one encounter and the next.

But then, she gasped as caught herself falling into everything that was him, there were also moments like these, where the world seemed to pause. "I love you too," Kagome replied. "So much."

- - - - -

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kagome playfully whispered, backing away from his lips.

Sesshoumaru raised one sculpted brow in return and crossed his ankles beneath her. "I do not know. Perhaps, that is a question for the gods, little miko."

Changing her position so that she could lift herself on her knees, Kagome raised her body so that her eyes were level with his. "Is that so? Then perhaps I should go ask Wepwawet."

"I do not believe it would be wise to leave," he teased, long tongue snaking out to slide beneath her ear.

"Oh," she gasped, "and why is that?"

Sesshoumaru reminded her, "You are naked."

"He's seen a naked woman before," Kagome retorted, bending to lightly nip the skin covering his throat.

The arm behind her back tightened in response as a low growl issued from her mate's mouth. "He will not see you."

"No," Kagome smiled, leaning back to look in his eyes. "I'm _only_ for you."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru agreed, his hand sliding down to cup the full swell of her behind.

Her body had become accustomed to his. There was nothing about him that she did not know. Every little dip, every little quirk. They were all amazing pieces of the puzzle that made up Sesshoumaru. In these moments, she was able to see a clear portrait.

He was not a warrior. He was not a son. He was not a prince. He was not a demon.

He simply _was_.

And he was hers.

Staring at the faint changes on her face, Sesshoumaru lovingly traced the pale pink stripes on her cheeks. One on each side. Poison immunity. However, the spell of the jewel worked quickly, and they were gone before his fingers finished their path.

Those markings should have been a physical sign of what they had - of what they were.

Kagome smiled down at him, pushing her sweat-soaked bangs out of her eyes. "You'd think two hundred years would slow you down."

"Little miko, one day you will learn that _nothing _can stop me." Sesshoumaru replied as he laid back down and pulled the coverlet over their bare forms.

- - - - -

"You're really leaving?" Kagome resisted the urge to cry as she reached out Egyptian woman.

Ikris smiled, opening her arms and accepting a hug from her former student. "My time here is over, Kagome. My son has found his match in Etsu. He will form his life with her, and I will have no place here. I belong with Wepwawet now."

"I understand," she whispered, laying her head on the older female's shoulder. "But I'll miss you."

"As I will you," Ikris replied. "You have been a dear friend, Kagome."

"Will you visit?" Kagome questioned, finally releasing her and stepping away.

She frowned in response. "If I am given chance."

Kagome nodded and held back her tears. "I understand. I want you to be happy."

"I will be by his side," Ikris beamed. "That is all that matters now, but there is one more thing I must do before I go." Stepping to the trunk in the corner of the mostly empty room, Ikris opened the heavy lid and removed a bundle of fine, red silk from its depths. As she settled onto a pillow beside the low table, she watched Kagome closely, beckoning her to take a seat as well.

"What is that?" Kagome wondered, curiously eyeing the package when Ikris placed it between them.

Ikris laid a hand on top of hers. "This is for you. It has taken many years to complete, but it has been done. I ask you to accept this, not as my ward, but as my friend. Bishou revealed to me the necessity of it. I would hope that you wear it, not only to protect yourself, but to remember me."

Untying the knots, Kagome gasped when the delicate reds slipped away to reveal a shimmering white. "What _is_ this?" She asked as she carefully lifted the embroidered top. A pattern of silver wove its way across the neckline in a set of carefully stitched Egyptian hieroglyphs, a matching design adorning every hem. A deep red sash, covered in similar characters, was folded neatly next to a flowing white skirt in the bottom of the makeshift bag. The layers of carefully crafted white linen slipped through her fingertips as she played with the silver dancing along the edge of knee-length fabric. "This is too much, Ikris."

"It was meant for you," she assured her, closing Kagome's hands tightly over the cloth. "Please, do not deny me this one last gift. You need armor, and this will protect you in times of great danger. Do not take away my peace of mind."

Softly shaking her head, Kagome laughed as the tears finally rolled down her cheeks. "Gods, I'm going to miss you, Ikris. What will I do when you are gone?"

- - - - -

**A/N: **I have posted a very large author's note in concern to this story. The link is available in my profile.


	35. Fondly Absent

**A/N: **I've rewritten this chapter three times, in three different ways. Let's hope this one works out for the best.

- - - - -

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Fondly Absent_

- - - - -

Her eyes scanned the distant valley for any sign of change or stray movement. The wood of her long bow bit into her flesh as her hand tightened with every passing moment. Somewhere in the darkness, his heart echoed a call of longing. So many nights had passed since they stood side-by-side.

Tilting her head back, she let the breeze capture the loose ends of her hair and reveled in nature's touch. The playful wind had become her only companion in the passing months. Bishou was locked away at the top of the mountain, wracked with visions that left her weak and helpless. Konton and Sesshoumaru traveled abroad, searching for the reason behind her pain.

Before leaving, the dog general moved his mate into their ancestral home and charged his son's beloved with her protection. It was a heavy burden to bear and, with each passing day, she felt the weight of it pressing her down.

The miko's white god-armor fluttered carelessly. It would have been impossible to believe that the light cotton layers held the protection of Osiris had it not been for the unearthly sheen of the fabric. A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she turned from the ledge to reenter the den.

- - - - -

They were screaming inside her head.

In the past few days, they seemed to have gathered more strength and were weakening the chains she held over them. With each struggle, they sent pain rippling through her like she had never before known, and her resolve to remain in the Land of the Living started to slip through her fingers.

'_You wish to be rid of us, yes?_

_You wish to torture us until we cannot whisper in your mind._

_Tell us, Bishou, when did you become so **weak**?_

_You could call us before…_

_Yes, you called._

_You called!_

_But, powerless dog, **we** are stronger now._

_We feed in the night,_

_Off fears and shadows,_

_Worries and torment,_

_And the sickness in your pretty little head._

_We will not be banished._

_We will **not** be called._

_We will be master._

_We **are** master,_

_And we have called **you**._

_We will tell you. We will tell you.'_

Tightening their hold on her body, the spirits sent a cold stab through her back, causing her to arch and writhe in agony. "Don't do this," Bishou cried, her hands moving to clutch her head. "You need me."

'_Need?_

_We need nothing, dog._

_We need no Seer.'_

"I am your vessel," the inu argued, holding her voice steady with the last bit of strength remaining inside of her.

'_Worthless._

_We could find a home in another's body…_

_Your son's, perhaps._

_Yes, yes, so much easier to control, he is.'_

With a devious cackle, they taunted her.

'_Should we go to the inu prince, Seer?_

_Should we command his body the way we do yours?_

_Flesh and bone, you are;_

_Dirt and dust you will become._

_An end is near,_

_The Eye is clear._

_The dragon's strength rests in his claws,_

_Mightier than the worthless dog's paws._

_He hunts; he feeds!_

_He hates; he seethes!_

_Son and father vengeance seek,_

_Still, between them, anger, bleak._

_This you know; in this, you lie._

_Heed our words, **Bishou**,_

_You will die.'_

The world faded to a dull gray, background noises reverberating through her empty head. Struggling to rise, Bishou ignored the sweat trails painting her face and rose to take a drunken step toward the entrance of the den. _'My daughter. I have to warn Kagome.'_

- - - - -

Shugosha's tiny form vibrated with happiness as she returned to the recesses of the cave. Though he remained small through the years, the youki offspring had proven to be very useful in the ways of detecting possible intruders. However, considering the light tone of his barks, it seemed there was no danger present on the mountain top today.

Smiling down, Kagome lifted the white dog and cuddled him within the circle of her arms. "As long as you're with me, Sesshoumaru is fine." She stated. It calmed her nerves to know that the puppy could not exist without his master, and Sesshoumaru would never chance the possibility of leaving her unprotected. "He's fine."

"Kagome," the softest of whispers sprung up from the dark cavern.

Eyes widening, the miko released the dog and ran to the fallen lady. "Bishou, what are you doing out of bed? You're not strong enough to go traipsing around the den."

"Enough," the demoness hushed her. "A warning, Little One. I feel their return approaching."

The joy welling up in the human woman's chest was quickly quenched by the next sentence that passed through Bishou's lips.

"There will be injuries. Call the servants up from the hillside," the lady continued, her face hardening as she issued her orders. "There will be no death this eve."

Holding her tears at bay, Kagome nodded quickly and helped the Western Lady stumble back to her futon. Once the coverlet was tucked firmly around the inu female's deteriorating form, the miko rose and strode toward the main room. Pausing in the doorway, Kagome's voice was edged in steel as she called out to Bishou, "When I return, you will tell me what it is you sacrificed to those bastards to get that kind of information, Bishou. Remember, no deaths tonight. You promised."

With that, she was gone.

Bishou allowed her body to sink into the mound of pillows surrounding her and felt the visions rising to control her Sight once more. "No, Kagome," her watery voice softly whispered, "not tonight."

- - - - -

Gritting his teeth, the demon ruler ignored the pain of the poison talon raking through his arm and twisted to block an attack on his unguarded belly. With swift and sure movements, Konton protected himself and kept watch over the battle his son waged against the wailing wraiths that thrived off of the mighty dragon's youki.

They shrieked fiercely as they sought to protect their life-giver. Sliding over the air currents, the apparitions hurled violent energies toward the young demon lord. "Die!" they cried out as one. "Whorish mongrel, we will have your soul."

Sesshoumaru effortlessly evaded their wild tactics and focused on separating them from their source. They were a creation of darkness and malevolence. Their only purpose was to defend their provider, while he, in turn, allowed them to sup from his very life force. As a result, they had no mind to create individual, strategic thoughts; their only advantage over him was the fact that they could reproduce from the source when enough power was available.

Slaughtering them was tedious work.

"How can you hope to defeat me, Dog?" the dragon boomed, his massive body taking the blows of the Western Lord with little consequence.

Konton released a malicious chuckle. "You ask me this, and yet you feel the need to sic your ghosts on my son. What fear you, Ryuukotsusei?"

"I will use what I have at my disposal. Will you not do the same?" Ryuukotsusei challenged. "Will you bring me more sport, Konton?"

Slashing at the talon that descended upon him, the demon lord jumped over the dragon's tail and raced up his back, only stopping once he stood behind the youkai's neck, clutching the fragile skin beneath the slightly parted scales. "Why do you attack, Ryuukotsusei?"

"Your mate is beautiful, is she not? I have heard many tales about the exquisiteness of the inu Seer." The dragon's mocking tone caused Konton to press his claws more tightly into his back. "She could be open to persuasion, if you were dead."

Konton sneered, "You will manage nothing of the sort." Jumping off of the dragon demon, he lifted his bloodied hand and carefully licked the blood away. "You will stay away from what is mine, Ryuukotsusei. Your father was my ally, but I will not lie idly by while you contemplate the debauchery of my mate."

Glancing toward his son, the Western Lord instructed Ryuukotsusei once more. "Call off your phantoms. Do you wish to risk the pounding of my army upon your back?"

With no more than a narrowing of his eyes, Ryuukotsusei silently called back his wraiths.

- - - - -

Their pace was slow as they traveled over the countryside toward the ancestral den. Konton's injuries were, by far, more substantial than those of his son, but his experience with the like allowed him to ignore the pain and focus on the fact that his lady's visions would subside. Ryuukotsusei had been neutralized, as far as he was concerned. The simpering young demon was easily riled, but he would think twice before waging war against the Western Territories for the mere beauty of an inu.

His heart leapt in his chest at the thought of his lady. When they had parted, she was tremendously weakened by the strength of her Sight and the spirits that controlled it. That had been many moon cycles before, and he feared that her condition would not improve quickly enough.

The human rulers were becoming agitated. They fought against one another daily, and they had, most recently, began distancing themselves from their stronger, youkai allies. Worry ran rampant in their minds. They could not understand why such a durable species would want to blend with a weaker counterpart.

Younger generations of youkai also called for change. They, too, did not see the profit of assisting those who attained them no short term goals. They could not understand how well the diversity of their two groups could complement one another on a united front. All hope of peace had fallen to the wayside many years ago.

Sesshoumaru's deep sigh interrupted his brief reflection. Shifting his thoughts, he directed his attention toward the unsettled prince. "You have been distant, my Son."

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru responded, wanting to divulge his feelings in a way he had not done in a very long time. "She was unsettled when we left."

Konton considered his words carefully. "Was there a disagreement?"

"No," the younger demon responded. "We did not quarrel, but I can detect that she is dissatisfied with our relationship."

"In what way, my Son?" the youkai lord questioned.

Sesshoumaru's head bowed, watching the branches passing beneath their feet as they continued toward the den. "Kagome wishes for a litter."

"Offspring," Konton repeated. "It is a dangerous time to bring new life into our world, my Son."

"It is, Father, but it should be my decision to make," the younger commented. "My mate and I should have the ability to procreate if we so wish it. Your years as a life-maker have passed. Why have you not granted me the right to bear my own?"

"Sesshoumaru," Konton began uneasily. "To bring life into the world is a heavy responsibility. With it comes the right to rule."

"You have accepted me as your heir in the eyes of our society," Sesshoumaru retorted, an angry edge lacing his voice. "Do you wish to rescind it now?"

"You are my heir," the demon lord countered. "Do not try me, Sesshoumaru. You are not ready to rule. You do not have the knowledge and understanding that you will need to oversee our lands. Only time can give you what you need. Be patient, my Son, and it will come."

"Patience," Sesshoumaru furiously replied. "You have no use for another son, yet you deny me the right of my own. You know I will not seek your throne, and, still, you would punish me because of the possibility."

"Sesshoumaru!" a joyful voice called out from the base of the mountain top den.

Abruptly ending the conversation with his father, Sesshoumaru drank in the sight of the woman bathed in white standing on the hillside. His soul nearly burst with his own happiness.

- - - - -

It seemed like the large den was closing in around her. The hustle and bustle of servants set her on edge, as she had grown unaccustomed to noise within the cavern late at night. Two of the women were still working on stemming the blood flow leaking out of the demon lord's arm, and the miko from the village was attempting to soothe Bishou's reawakened visions.

Kagome allowed a soft sigh to escape her mouth as she closed the shoji to their private quarters. Sesshoumaru was already in bed, his white hair fanning out over the dark coverlet in a way that called to her twitching fingers. Her initial attentions had been stolen by the youkai lord and his lady, while the injuries of her own mate were shallow enough to heal without interference.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru mumbled, his smoldering gaze sending a heady heat through her body.

Smiling softly, the miko moved toward him, lowering herself onto the pallet and snuggling into his side. "I missed you."

"And I you," he responded, tilting his chin to rest against the crown of her hair. "We were gone much longer than I anticipated."

There was something about his tone that remained distant, as if his mind was occupied elsewhere. "Yes, but you found Ryuukotsusei. That is all that matters. I know that the priestess said that she cannot determine when Bishou's visions will subside, but I have a feeling that it will be soon."

"You do?" Sesshoumaru wondered, not doubting the power of a miko's intuition.

Kagome nodded. "I do."

"That is good," he replied, a small part of his form relaxing against the pallet.

The human woman frowned and twisted in his arms to stare down at him. "Is something wrong, Sesshoumaru?"

After a moment's hesitation, her mate revealed the early conversation with the demon lord. "My Father will not grant us the right to breed."

"What?" Kagome tensed. "Why would he do something like that?"

"He does not believe that I am capable of ruling the Western Territories," Sesshoumaru answered, his tone growing cold.

Placing a soothing hand on her chest, she tried to soothe him. "I'm sure he didn't mean that. What did he say?"

"That I do not have the knowledge and understanding necessary to rule," the youkai responded, bitterly repeating his father's words.

"Why would he say that?" Kagome questioned. "He has shown the world that you are his heir. Why would he take that back?"

"He says that he does not deny my right as heir and only that I am not currently capable of handling all of the responsibilities." Sesshoumaru growled. "It is wrong to deny our right to produce. He knows I will not usurp his territories."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that Sesshoumaru."

"You would side with him?" the demonic prince snapped.

Kagome gasped. "I'm doing nothing of the sort. I am saying that you should give him a chance to explain himself. Maybe there is more to this than you have heard. What was the extent of your conversation?"

"_That_ was the extent of our conversation," he returned. "Do you doubt me?"

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome reared back, sitting up straight. "Really, your relationship with Konton has not been smooth as of late. Give him some time to think it over. I'm sure he'll come around."

Propping up on his elbows, Sesshoumaru shook the hair from in front of his face and angrily inquired, "You are not distressed that he will not grant us the right to produce our own litter?"

"Of course," Kagome answered. "I want children as much as you do, but I know the time will come when it is right for us to have them. Now is not that time, Sesshoumaru. With all of the war, it wouldn't be right to have any now. I don't want my sons and daughters to grow up not knowing their father."

"I am not suggesting that we would have them now, but I do not see the necessity in denying the right," Sesshoumaru said, laying back down.

Shaking her head, Kagome smiled and leaned forward to plant a light kiss on his nose. "Give him time, Sesshoumaru. It has been far too long since I laid by your side. Please do not waste it with a simple disagreement."

"I love you," Sesshoumaru spoke, his quiet words filling her heart.

"I will _always _love you, my Lord," she replied and draped her body over his.

- - - - -


	36. This is What it Takes to Break

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all of my faithful readers/reviewers for sticking with me through my hiatus. Your messages and concern helped bring me back.

**THIS IS AN EDITED VERSION OF AN NC-17 CHAPTER. THE EDITS DO NOT CONTAIN A LEMON. THEY CONTAIN EXPLICIT DETAILS OF A GRAPHIC SCENE. TO VIEW THIS SCENE, PLEASE CHECK FOR THE LINK IN MY PROFILE.**

Chiyu - healing

* * *

**Embracing Ice**

Written By: Yabou

Edited By: Wiccan

_Chapter Thirty-Six: This Is What It Takes to Break_

* * *

They were arguing again. Kagome's eyes clenched shut as she attempted to ignore the sounds of raised voices and the pressure their clashing youki created in the air. Her breathing and heart rate dropped, an instinctual habit of inuyoukai that she had learned to develop over time, to make herself even less of a possible target.

Focusing on her hands, she wrung out the small cloth and exchanged it for the one on Bishou's overheated forehead. Several weeks ago, the Lady had fallen under an indeterminable illness, and each day that passed only left her already weakening body in a more deteriorated state.

"Soon, there will be nothing left of me, Little One," Bishou whispered, her dimmed golden stare settling on her caretaker.

Kagome shook her head and continued with the task of wiping down her arms and legs. "Don't say such things, Bishou. This sickness will pass, as have all the others."

"I fear it will not be so," the female inu returned. "Something grows within me, Daughter, and it's deliverance will not be kind to me. The spirits are too strong."

The sound of a bestial roar in the main room drew Kagome's attention, and she stumbled away from Bishou's pallet to find the source of the noise. Coming around the corner into the center of the den, the miko was appalled by the sight of her mate and the demon lord clawing and biting at one another in their natural forms.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted, rushing into the fight without a second thought. Both creatures paused, mid-attack, to stare at the tiny woman who dared to interrupt. "This is ridiculous. Have you both lost your minds?"

They glanced between one another, and a large cloud of dust swirled through the air as their bodies morphed into their humanoid state. Neither attempted to speak as Kagome continued her tirade.

"I can't believe this. Your mate, and your mother, is near death and the two of you can't put aside your petty arguments long enough to realize what's going on. Honestly, I believed that even a child would have sense enough to see what would be best for Bishou right now," she narrowed her eyes and turned swiftly on her heel, intending to return to the Lady's side.

Lord Konton growled. "Dare you insinuate that I would put anything above the value of Bishou's life?"

"Oh," Kagome seethed. "What would you call it?"

"Control your tongue, Child," the demon lord responded. "You have no right to speak to your Alpha in such a manner."

Sesshoumaru snarled at his father. "And you will not speak to her in such a manner."

"You would both do well to remember your places," Konton replied.

"Stop it," Kagome cried out. "Just stop it! Don't you hear yourselves? You sound like bickering siblings. Do you not realize-?"

"Kagome!" a female shriek echoed from the end of the hall, and the miko was racing toward the sound with two irritable dog demons on her heels.

Bursting into the room, Kagome caught sight of the pool of red soaking into the sheets surrounding the inu. Quickly, she ripped the blankets away to find the source. "Bishou," she gasped. "You're… you're pregnant?"

"O-of course," she panted, trying to ignore the shudders of pain that were reverberating through her slightly distended abdomen. "It was m-meant to be this way."

Lord Konton stooped near her face as the miko worked. "Bishou, I sensed nothing of this. Why did you not inform me of your condition?"

His mate wearily shook her head as he carefully brushed the sweaty locks of silver hair out of her face. "Nothing can be done, my love. Fate h-has b-broken my string."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome sobbed. "There's so much blood."

Sesshoumaru watched the scene dazedly, unable to take in the reality of the situation at hand.

There was a scent of death in the air now, but still, Konton denied it.

Kagome bit her tongue to concentrate on the task at hand. If only there was some way to stop the bleeding, she might just have a chance.

"She will perish," Sesshoumaru finally spoke, whispering the dreaded reality even as those at her side tried, helplessly, to prevent it.

His disconnected tone gained Kagome's attention for the breadth of a second before she gritted her teeth and shoved the cloths underneath the writhing female. "Stay with me, Bishou," she pleaded. "This _isn't_ over."

At that moment, nothing was more important than listening to her breathe. It was almost as if the world paused on its axis to mourn the inevitable loss of such a beautiful creature.

Konton lifted one of Bishou's hands from the sheets and twined it together with his own. Her grip was far weaker than he could ever recall, but it did not stop him from returning the light squeeze and scattering a row of impossibly soft licks over her face. A whimper escaped his lips when she gasped for air.

Bishou coughed loudly, choking as her lungs began to fold into themselves from lack of oxygen, and feebly nuzzled her lord's nose; she knew that she would never know a greater feeling than that which existed when she rested in his hold. To say the very least, her life had been full of love and happiness and for that she was grateful.

After all, what more could anyone have asked for?

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered against the door, wondering if he would actually open it this time. It had been nearly four weeks since the death of Lady Bishou, and Kagome had yet to see her distant mate.

Konton had ordered that all of the former Lady's belongings be put out of sight, and the entire mountain side was bustling with activity as the daytime servants hurried to follow their master's wishes. Sesshoumaru had been no help in the matter - locking himself away from everyone to mourn his mother's death alone.

Kagome's heart clenched as she pressed her palm against the worn wood. With each day that passed, she could feel the ice slipping between them, building a barrier that she was afraid she might not be able to break.

"Sesshoumaru," she murmured once more, moving to push her ear against a gap between the planks.

There were voices rumbling inside, speaking of Bishou. Kagome frowned and listened closely. No one had made their way to the top of the mountain since the night Sesshoumaru had taken refuge there.

"_Never as good,_

_Do you hope to be?_

_Ah, I see, I see!_

_Foolish pup,_

_Nothing more,_

_Feel our power,_

_We will control all that is,_

_Break, youkai,_

_What else have you but this?"_

Their malicious tone sent a shiver racing down her spine as the reality of the situation set in. "Bishou," Kagome gasped. Reaching up, she screamed as the white magic burst from her fingertips and decimated the door. "Sesshoumaru!"

A whirl of spirits hovered over his nearly unconscious form, mocking what little remained of him. However, her entrance drew their attention away, and they sneered at the small human who attempted to interfere.

"_Miko,_

_What hope you to accomplish here?_

_See how he gives himself to us,_

_An offering of the soul._

_We will breathe,_

_And we will be whole."_

"How did you get here?" Kagome questioned as she knelt by Sesshoumaru's side, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

The voices laughed, deep and threatening.

"_Know you nothing, Miko?_

_We cannot be disposed._

_  
Our power is without equal._

_We cannot be opposed."_

"Bishou fought to take you to her grave, and now you're trying to defile her son? Can't you just leave us alone?" the miko argued, splaying her arms over her mate as if to shield him from their taunts.

"_Thus is the power of Sight._

_We hold a body until its death,_

_And then we take our flight._

_Sesshoumaru is the heir._

_It is his duty to absorb our might._

_Born into this desolate servitude,_

_He is our Right."_

Kagome growled, anger enveloping her. "I won't let you take him."

"_He is no longer yours to keep._

_Even as we speak,_

_His soul does weep._

_Your bonds are strained;_

_Your love is weak._

_He Sees Truth,_

_A future bleak."_

"You're tricking him," she argued. "Your power is corrupted; you're only showing him what you want him to see! I won't let you do that!"

"_Lies, lies, half-truths,_

_This they may be._

_Still, it is what He,_

_Does choose to See."_

They wound a path low in the air and brushed over his body, cackling as he writhed in pain beneath their touch.

Kagome watched in horror when they slipped beneath her fingertips and began to settle into Sesshoumaru's ravaged body. Desperately, she called out to the spirits once more. "Please, don't do this. I'll do… I'll do _anything_. Please, just leave him alone."

"_Anything," _they purred, intrigued by the offer at hand.

"_What a great promise you lay in our grasp._

_Tell us, Miko,_

_Can you complete such a task?"_

"Anything," Kagome gritted her teeth and wound her arms tighter around her unconscious mate.

"_Would you…_

_Offer your soul?_

_One for another,_

_Would you take his role?"_

Biting back the screams she felt rising as their powers washed over her own, Kagome let the world slip away, whispering her answer to their greedy delight. "Yes, take me. You can have me. Just leave Sesshoumaru alone."

* * *

"Lady Kagome," a soft voice whispered, helping Kagome journey through the final few layers of haziness that had settled over her form and return to the land of awareness. "Lady Kagome, how do you feel?"

Kagome groaned as the pain sprung from her limbs. "W-where am I?"

"You are in the healing rooms, my lady," the woman answered, touching a cold rag to her forehead.

"Who are you?" the miko asked, not recognizing the female.

Waiting for the demonic prince's mate to open her eyes, she greeted Kagome with a tentative smile. "I am Chiyu, my lady. I was brought here to care for your body when you were invaded by the spirits."

"Chiyu," Kagome repeated the name. Allowing her eyes to fall shut once more, she focused on the dull thrum of power rolling just beneath her skin. She could feel the familiar coil of her own ki threading through her stomach and winding its way into her veins, but something new was layered over it - something malevolent - barely contained by her flesh. "What have you done to the phantoms?"

"It is an ancient art practiced by my family," Chiyu explained while she continued to run a cool cloth over Kagome's face, arms, and legs. "Though I possess no spiritual power of my own, I am able to harness that of others through ink."

"Ink," Kagome frowned, still struggling to process the lights and sounds.

"I was able to bind the demons beneath your skin with my ink. Never before has my art been performed on flesh, but I am glad to see that you have finally awakened."

"Girl," Sesshoumaru's rumbling baritone sounded from the doorway. "You will leave us."

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned, watching Chiyu obediently lower her gaze and move to wait in the hall. "I'm so glad you're all right."

The youkai prince stood before her in complete silence.

"Sesshoumaru," she repeated his name, lifting her hand to beckon him forward, but he remained still. "I wish for a kiss, my mate."

"What were you thinking, Kagome?" the words were harsh and rough against his tongue. "Did you wish to die? Because, surely, there are better ways than at the hands of _my_ demons."

"Of course not," Kagome sharply retorted. "I didn't want to see _you_ die, idiot. What were _you_ thinking - taking those things on alone? You knew you couldn't handle them!"

"I did what I felt I must," he returned, his tone cold and even. "It was my decision to make, Kagome. You had no right to interfere. It was not your place."

"Not my place? Not _my place_?" Kagome gave a harsh laugh. "This is ridiculous, Sesshoumaru. I did it because I _love_ you. I couldn't just wait idly by and watch you lead yourself to the slaughter."

Sesshoumaru's hands unconsciously clenched at his side. Looking around the room, he caught sight of the mirrored disc on a nearby table and threw it into her lap. Walking to the door, he paused in the entry way and spoke to her without turning. "It was not and is not your place to carry my burdens, Kagome, and now you must look upon the consequences of your unnecessary actions."

Kagome watched him leave the room, disbelief and anger in her features. Clutching the mirror, she shifted her gaze and was shocked by her own appearance. Hands painted with symbols she couldn't recognize turned white as her grip tightened. _'My face… my body…'_

Her skin was pallid, and the normally vibrant features of her face seemed to be sunken from weight loss and strain. However, it was the dark markings that drew her attention the most. Her hairline was edged with a thin row of tattoos that disappeared beneath thick ebony waves and repeated along her fingers, wrists, and ankles. Her sleeping gown and Chiyu's reappearance brought her inspection to a halt.

"My lady," Chiyu spoke.

"Kagome," the miko whispered, turning the mirror away and laying it on the ground beside her futon. "My name is Kagome."

The shy woman turned her face away. "I came to tell you that a bath has been readied in the next room."

"Thank you," Kagome responded. Allowing Chiyu to assist her, she rose from the pallet and struggled to remain on her feet. Her mind centered on her demon mate, flitting with views of her own face and hands covered in foreign symbols. _'What did I do wrong? Why was Sesshoumaru so angry?'_

"Chiyu," the miko spoke up once more when she was soaking in the tub and watching the paint on her body as it refused to fade. "When will these come off?"

"They will not," her quiet voice caused Kagome to swallow convulsively.

Kagome sighed. _'Is he upset because of the way I look now? Can Sesshoumaru not accept this change in me? Surely, this can't be…'_


End file.
